Nuestra historia
by Petalo-VJ
Summary: Ella siempre había deseado una verdadera familia, un padre que la quisiera. Y cuando estaba a punto de conseguirlo, llegó él para arruinarlo todo. Lo que no sabía Tigresa era que entre ella y Po había mucho más en común que un simple título.
1. El Pergamino del Dragón

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Kung Fu Panda no me pertenecen. **

**¡Hola a todos! ¿Qué tal? Bueno, aquí vuelvo con una nueva historia, más pronto de lo que me imaginaba. Mi cabecita empezó a funcionar de nuevo hace unos días, y aquí traigo el resultado del primer capítulo. En fin, antes que nada tengo que dar algún que otro aviso para los que vayan a leer el fic: **

**1. Esta vez NO podré actualizar tan a menudo como con el otro fic, así que os pido paciencia. Ya se han acabado las vacaciones y la universidad me exige mucho, pero intentaré ser rápida en las actualizaciones. Os prometo que buscaré tiempo donde no lo hay para escribir un rato.**

**2. Para que esta historia tenga sentido, tenéis que olvidaros por completo de Kung Fu Panda 2, porque este fic irá en un sentido completamente distinto a esa película. Así que imaginaros que este fanfic continúa a partir de la derrota de Tai Lung, ¿OK?**

**3. La historia, como veréis a continuación, comienza cuando Tigresa es pequeña, y después dedicaré unos tres capítulo aproximadamente a rememorar algunas escenas de Kung Fu Panda. A partir del capítulo 5, más o menos, será cuando empiece la verdadera trama. Así que espero que no os resulte demasiado aburrido. **

**Con esto dicho, doy paso a mi nuevo fic. Que disfrutéis. **

**Nuestra historia**

**Capítulo 1: El Pergamino del Dragón**

La pequeña Tigresa caminaba al lado de Shifu, sonriente y llena de alegría. Por fin, después de esperar tantísimo tiempo, iba a tener un verdadero hogar. Se acabó esa celda a la que sus cuidadoras llamaban "habitación". Ese eufemismo no engañaba a Tigresa. Una habitación normal no tendría una puerta de metal, ni barrotes en la ventana. Llena de esperanzas, se imaginaba su nuevo dormitorio. Seguramente sería un lugar acogedor y bonito. Por la ventana entraría mucha luz, y podría decorarlo a su antojo. Bueno...eso siempre y cuando a Shifu no le importara.

De imaginarse su cuarto, pasó a pensar en cómo sería su nueva casa. Seguramente sería algo pequeño. Shifu no le había dicho en ningún momento que estuviera casado o que tuviera hijos. Viviría solo en una casita bien cuidadada, seguramente a las afueras de algún pueblo. No parecía demasiado hablador, y dudaba que fuera sociable. Sí, lo más probable sería eso, que su casa tuviera una salita, cocina, baño, y dos dormitorios como mucho. Tal vez hubiera un jardín para jugar.

Tigresa echó una ojeada dentro de la bolsa que llevaba en la mano derecha. En ella, se encontraban las piezas de madera con las que Shifu le había enseñado a tomar control de su fuerza. Siempre practicaba con ellas. Se había convertido en su juego favorito.

Una hora más tarde, la pequeña divisó a lo lejos un pequeño pueblo a los pies de una gran montaña.

—¿Es ahí donde vives, Shifu? —preguntó, señalando el lugar con entusiasmo.

Shifu agarró su mano y la desvió hacia arriba. Tigresa siguió la linea que marcaba su dedo y dio con la montaña.

—Nuestra casa está en la cima.

La niña exhaló un "oh" de sorpresa. La intriga recorrió su cuerpo. Quería llegar lo antes posible a ese misterioso lugar al que llamaría hogar. Necesitaba saber cómo era. Ahora que Shifu le había dicho dónde se ubicaba exactamente, no podía imaginarse cómo sería.

Pasaron por las calles de pueblo. Por donde quiera que caminaban, los habitantes se giraban hacia Shifu y le saludaban con la cabeza con gran admiración en sus rostros. Después, la miraban a ella, perplejos, preguntándose qué haría una cría de tigre con el gran Maestro Shifu.

El Maestro se detuvo un momento frente a la puerta de lo que parecía un restaurante. Tigresa comprobó que así era cuando vio un ganso repartiendo fideos a diestro y siniestro, mientras promocionaba sus, según él, buenísimos pastelitos de judías. Tigresa notó cómo el estómago empezó a rugirle del hambre. El ganso dejó el último bol de fideos encima de una mesa que estaba justo al lado de la puerta, y fue entonces cuando vio a Shifu.

—¡Maestro Shifu! ¡Qué alegría verlo! —dijo, con esa voz tan peculiar que hacía bastante gracia a Tigresa.

—Lo mismo digo, señor Ping.

El ganso se acercó con rapidez, aprovechando que todos los clientes estaban servidos. Miró a Tigresa y sonrió.

—¿Y quién es esta muchachita tan linda?

La pequeña sonrió ante la amabilidad del señor, pero dejó que Shifu respondiera por ella. Era la primera vez que le dedicaban ese tipo de palabras. Linda...Era una palabra con la que solían nombrar a las conejitas, a las patitas o a las cerditas del orfanato, pero nunca a ella.

—Es Tigresa...

—¿Una nueva alumna? —se adelantó el señor Ping antes de que el Maestro terminara.

—Más que eso. Acabo de adoptarla.

El ganso se disponía a decir algo, pero en ese momento, una manita negra asomó por detrás de él. Shifu contempló a la cría de oso panda que caminaba a cuatro patas hasta su padre para, después ponerse de pie. El pequeño era casi tan grande como el señor Ping, a pesar que sólo tendría unos cinco años.

_¡Un panda!, _pensó Tigresa, emocionada. Nunca había visto uno, a pesar de que había oído hablar alguna que otra vez de ellos.

—Veo que usted también ha...—empezó a decir Shifu, pero el señor Ping se puso nervioso y comenzó a agitar las alas, a la vez que decía cosas incomprensibles.

—¡No sé de qué está hablando! ¡Yo no sé nada!

El Maestro Shifu lo comprendió enseguida. El pequeño seguramente no sabría que era adoptado, y el señor Ping intentaba mantener el secreto el mayor tiempo posible. El panda rojo suspiró. Le parecía una tontería retrasar lo inevitable. Tarde o temprano ese panda sabría que no estaba con su verdadero padre, pero era una decisión en la que él no debía meterse.

_En fin_, pensó, _sólo es un niño._

—Entiendo, señor Ping.

—Sí...em...Pues, lo que le iba diciendo. Este es mi hijo: Po.

—¿Po? Qué nombre tan gracioso —comentó la pequeña Tigresa con una suave risita.

Po se sonrojó y retrocedió un par de pasos, ocultándose detrás de su padre cuando Tigresa avanzó hacia él para presentarse. La niña frunció el ceño. ¿Acaso él también pensaba que era un monstruo? ¡Pero si era más grande que ella! ¿Cómo podía temerla?

—Oh, perdónale, pequeña. Es muy tímido. Apenas puedo sacarlo de la casa cuando hay clientes —le excusó el señor Ping —. Vamos, Po, no pasa nada —le dijo a su hijo —. Se llama Tigresa, y es la hija del Maestro Shifu. ¿Recuerdas que te he hablado mucho de él?

Tigresa sintió una sensación de alivio y bienestar. Pensó en cómo la había llamado el ganso. Hija. Había dicho que era la hija de Shifu. Nunca había pensado que escuchar esa palabra le sentaría tan bien. Le gustaba mucho cómo sonaba.

—¿El gran Maestro del Palacio de Jade? —murmuró el niño, sacando un poco la cabeza para observar al panda rojo con curiosidad. Había escuchado muchas historias sobre él, al igual que del Maestro Oogway, quien había enseñado a Shifu todo lo que sabía.

—Sí, el mismo, Po. ¿No quieres saludarlo? —insistió Ping.

El osito, sin embargo, no pudo superar su timidez y prefirió seguir escondido detrás de un cuerpo que apenas le cubría. A pesar de lo tierno que era, Tigresa se vio afectada por su negativa a salir. Había tenido la vana esperanza de que, al ser dos razas grandes y extrañas en ese lugar de conejos, patos y cerdos, podrían haber llegado a ser buenos amigos, pero al parecer Po no tenía intención de entablar relación alguna con ella.

La molestia se reflejó en su cara. Una vez más se sentía rechazada, exactamente igual a como se había sentido en el orfanato una y mil veces. Tal vez había sido una ilusa al pensar que las cosas cambiarían de un día para otro, aunque fueran en un lugar distinto.

El Maestro Shifu supo que era el momento de marcharse en cuanto vio la expresión seria de la niña.

—Creo que es hora de irnos. Acabamos de llegar de un largo viaje y Tigresa estará cansada —explicó Shifu con un tono cordial —. Vamos, Tigresa.

Ambos empezaron a andar rumbo a la montaña. Mientras se alejaban, el señor Ping suspiró con tristeza, compadeciéndose de Shifu.

—Pobrecillo...—se dijo a sí mismo —Aún no ha superado lo de Tai lung...

Era obvio que no lo había hecho. Shifu siempre había llamado hijo a Tai Lung a pesar que este también era adoptado, pero a esa pequeña la había nombrado siempre por su nombre.

_Qué lástima_, pensó. _Esa niña va a sufrir si Shifu no olvida pronto el pasado. _

El ganso volvió adentro para seguir cocinando y atendiendo a los clientes. El pequeño panda, sin embargo, permaneció en la entrada, mirando fijamente cómo se alejaban el Maestro Shifu y su nueva hija, a la vez que se preguntaba quién era ese tal Tai Lung que había mencionado su padre.

* * *

><p>Tigresa contempló, admirada, el gran Palacio de Jade. Era como en los cuentos. No se podía creer que fuera a vivir en ese sitio tan grande y tan bonito. Con la boca abierta, paseó la mirada de un extremo a otro del Palacio. ¡Era enorme!<p>

—Bienvenida al Palacio de Jade, Tigresa, y, de ahora en adelante, tu nuevo hogar —dijo Shifu.

El Maestro acompañó a la pequeña hasta un largo pasillo donde se encontraban las habitaciones. Shifu levantó la mano, dándole permiso a entrar.

—Elige la que quieras. Te esperaré en la cocina. Sólo tienes que dar la vuelta al jardín y la encontrarás.

El Maestro Shifu estaba dispuesto a irse cuando Tigresa le detuvo con una pregunta.

—¿De quiénes son las demás habitaciones?

Shifu se dio la vuelta una vez más para responderle.

—De nadie, todavía. Están esperando a ser ocupadas por otros alumnos.

Tigresa se ilusionó ante la expectativa de no estar sola en ese lugar tan grande.

—Y ¿cuándo llegarán?

El Maestro se encogió de hombros.

—Llegarán cuando tengan que llegar —contestó con simpleza, y se retiró de la estancia.

La pequeña miró a su alrededor, pensando en qué habitación quedarse. Las contó. Había seis en total. Sin poder contenerse, soltó una tierna risita. Había pasado de estar en una jaula a tener seis habitaciones entre las que elegir la suya. Caminó hasta el final del pasillo y se detuvo delante de las dos últimas habitaciones. Su cuarto siempre había sido el del fondo, el más apartado, y aunque era un poco triste, ya se había acostumbrado a caminar hasta el final, por lo que decidió quedarse con una de ellas. Fue señalándolas varias veces a la vez que cantaba "pito pito gorgorito". Finalmente, se decidió por la de la derecha y fue hasta la puerta. Cerró los ojos para que la sorpresa fuera mayor, y abrió de un tirón las puertas. Al abrirlos, quedó prendada de lo que vio. Era un cuarto espacioso, pero sencillo. Una cama y una mesita era lo único que había en ella, y sin embargo, Tigresa no pudo haberla imaginado mejor.

Entró en la estancia y cerró las puertas con cuidado. Su antiguo cuarto había sido destrozado por su increíble fuerza, y nadie había hecho nada por cambiar sus muebles. Ahora que tenía un dormitorio de verdad y que sabía controlarse, cuidaría sus cosas como nunca.

Se acercó a la cama y se tumbó sobre ella un rato. Era cómoda y suave. Le encantaba su nueva cama. En realidad, le encantaba su nueva casa.

* * *

><p>Pasaron las semanas. Tigresa practicaba su autocontrol cada día sin descanso, y con el tiempo, se dio cuenta de que detrás de su obsesión por ser cada día más dueña de sí misma había algo más. Sus movimientos eran cada vez más precisos y perfectos, y Shifu pudo ver en ella el talento para el Kung Fu que había visto tiempo atrás en Tai Lung. Por ello, empezó a instruirla en las artes marciales. A pesar de que Tigresa hacía rápidos progresos, Shifu no podía dejar de ser más exigente con ella de lo que había sido con Tai Lung, y a menudo lo demostraba corrigiéndola muchas más veces de lo que lo habría hecho hacía unos años. A parte de eso, estaba bastante reticente con respecto al cariño que le estaba cogiendo a la pequeña felina.<p>

_Es solo una alumna_, se repetía una y otra vez, sabiendo que no debía cometer el mismo error que había cometido anteriormente. Tenía miedo de que las cosas volvieran a salir mal. Pero esta vez estaba preparado, y si Tigresa se dirigía por el camino equivocado, él no tendría reparos en detenerla.

Esa tarde, la pequeña Tigresa salió triste y desilusionada del gimnasio. Una vez más, Shifu había corregido amargamente uno de sus movimientos, a pesar de que ella pensaba que lo había hecho mucho mejor que los días anteriores. Tigresa quería ser mejor cada día, superarse. Necesitaba que su padre estuviera orgulloso de ella, pero parecía imposible llamar la atención del Maestro, y mucho menos llegar a su maltratado corazón.

Caminó por el jardín hasta llegar a una puerta que nunca antes había visto. Era grande, más que ninguna otra en el Palacio. Agarró el picaporte y empujó con toda su fuerza hasta que sonó un chirrido. Entró y dejó la puerta abierta. El lugar era precioso. Parecía una especie de templo. Era una galería alargada sujetada por columnas de color verde. En el fondo del lugar, una especie de estanque se hallaba rodeado por montones de velas. Justo delante de él, un cayado sujetaba lo que parecía un caparazón de tortuga.

Tigresa avanzó un par de pasos, pero volvió a retroceder en cuanto vio, sorprendida, cómo del caparazón salía su dueño como si nada: una tortuga anciana que la miró con una sonrisa amable.

—¿Qué haces en la Sagrada Galería de los Guerreros, pequeña?

Tigresa se agarró las manos por detrás de la espalda, tímidamente.

—Lo siento, no sabía que era sagrada...

La tortuga sonrió ante su inocencia.

—En el Palacio de Jade raro es lo que no es sagrado, Tigresa.

La felina se preguntó cómo sabría ese anciano su nombre, pero supuso que, viviendo en ese lugar, las noticias volarían. Seguramente el mismo Shifu se lo habría dicho. Sin embargo, ella aún no sabía con quién estaba hablando. Y eso que ya llevaba unas semanas viviendo allí.

—¿Y usted quién es?

—Me llamo Oogway —contestó él.

Tigresa se acercó con cautela.

—No le había visto antes por aquí.

—Realmente, nadie suele verme demasiado.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Eres muy curiosa —comentó la tortuga con una sonrisa, dejando sin responder la pregunta de la niña. Tigresa bajó la cabeza, avergonzada por su descaro. —Está bien ser curioso. El que pregunta demuestra humildad para reconocer que desconoce muchas cosas. Alguien arrogante, sin embargo, se quedaría callado y preferiría dejar de aprender con tal de que no lo tomen como un ignorante, desconociendo que precisamente ese acto es lo que le hace ignorante.

La pequeña escuchaba con atención. Esa tortuga hablaba de una forma en que nunca había oído hablar a otra persona.

—Dime, pequeña, ¿qué perturba tu mente?

—¿Cómo?

—Algo te preocupa. La expresión de la cara de una persona nunca miente. Por mucho que se esfuerce en ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos, estos salen a la luz a través de sus ojos. Ahora, cuéntame lo que te pasa.

Fue la primera vez que Tigresa se sinceró con alguien que acababa de conocer. Ese anciano le inspiraba confianza y paz. Le contó todo, desde el rechazo de Shifu hasta su dureza a la hora de entrenarla. A duras penas pudo reprimir alguna que otra lágrima traviesa.

Oogway escuchó los argumentos de la niña con atención y enseguida supo lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Shifu. Tenía miedo a que Tigresa se convirtiera en algo parecido a lo que se había convertido Tai Lung, pero esta vez la vieja tortuga estaba segura de que no pasaría lo mismo. Cuando miraba a pequeña, sólo podía ver bondad, nunca maldad. Tigresa estaba destinada a ser mucho más grande de lo que jamás había sido Tai Lung, y no porque sus habilidades fueran superiores, sino porque en su corazón no cabía la oscuridad.

Cuando Tigresa hubo terminado de relatar su historia, la tortuga empezó con la suya, o mejor dicho, con la de Shifu. Le contó cómo había encontrado a Tai Lung y cómo había dedicado parte de su vida a cuidar de él como si fuera su hijo, y a entrenarle. Le habló de su negativa a entregarle el Pergamino del Dragón, y de la ira que había desatado el leopardo ante ella.

—¿El Pergamino del Dragón?

El Maestro Oogway señaló con su bastón hacia el techo. Tigresa levantó la mirada, dando con la figura de un dragón dorado que agarraba con la boca un pergamino.

—El Pergamino del Dragón debe pertenecer únicamente al elegido, al Guerrero del Dragón. El que lo posea, el que sea digno de tal título, podrá oír el aleteo de una mariposa, encontrar luz en la cueva más oscura, y ver cómo el universo gira en torno a él. Tai Lung deseaba ser el Guerrero del Dragón, pero su ambición lo llevó demasiado lejos. Arrasó el Valle de la Paz y acabó con la vida de muchos habitantes. Shifu fue incapaz de detener a lo que había creado, y su decepción fue tan grande que ahora, pasados unos años, es incapaz de dejar correr sus sentimientos libremente, reteniéndolos en su interior.

Tigresa escuchó asombrada la historia. Ahora entendía al Maestro Shifu. Su gran amor por Tai Lung le había impedido ver la realidad. Había creído en él, y el leopardo le había fallado. Fue en ese preciso instante en el que decidió algo.

_Seré yo quien consiga ese pergamino. Haré que el Maestro Shifu esté orgulloso de mí. _

**Continuará...**


	2. Los Cinco Furiosos

**Capítulo 2: Los Cinco Furiosos**

Tigresa entrenó desde entonces día y noche. Parecía que nada más cabía en su cabeza. Quería el Pergamino del Dragón. Ella sería la elegida, la Guerrera del Dragón. Ese título se estaba convirtiendo en una obsesión, pero no precisamente para que su ego subiera a lo más alto, como lo había hecho Tai Lung. No. Ella lo único que ansiaba era el reconocimiento de su nuevo padre, que él la mirara a los ojos, orgulloso y con una sonrisa, y le dijera: "buen trabajo, hija mía". Eso era lo único que deseaba, y lo iba a conseguir.

Pasó un año completo en el que Tigresa, ahora con seis años, se había presentado a varios torneos regionales de Kung Fu para principiantes, en los cuales quedó ganadora en todos y cada uno de ellos. Si fallaba en algún combate, se exigía a sí misma dar el doble en el próximo para poder llegar a la final, donde arrasaba a su contrincante.

Shifu quedó asombrado por las habilidades de Tigresa, pero su mente seguía atormentada, y esas victorias solo le hacían temer cada día más que la pequeña pudiera llegar a ser como el leopardo al que había criado. Por ello, nunca felicitaba a Tigresa después de cada lucha. La pequeña pensó que seguramente sus movimientos no habían sido totalmente perfectos, y por eso el Maestro únicamente le dedicaba una leve sonrisa cuando ganaba.

Después del sexto torneo consecutivo, su nombre empezó a ser sonado en todo el Valle de la Paz. La nueva alumna del Maestro Shifu estaba causando furor. Los entendidos en artes marciales decían que era una nueva promesa del Kung Fu, y que llegaría muy alto si continuaba por el camino que estaba tomando.

Un día, mientras la felina golpeaba con energía al aire, ensayando nuevos puñetazos y patadas, escuchó unas voces que desconocía en el patio. Rápidamente, se acercó a la puerta y la abrió apenas unos centímetros para poder ver quién había llegado al Palacio de Jade. Su sorpresa fue palpable cuando vio a otra niña, más o menos de su misma edad. Era una pequeña serpiente de ojos grandes y flores en la cabeza. Con su cola, agarraba una cinta de...¿baile?

_¿Viene a bailar?_, se preguntó Tigresa.

La serpiente iba acompañada de una víbora mayor, seguramente su padre, que hablaba con Shifu. Ambos adultos caminaron hacia el interior del Palacio, pero la pequeña se quedó atrás, observando a su alrededor. Su mirada se cruzó por un segundo con la de Tigresa, quien se escondió detrás de la puerta, temerosa de haber sido descubierta con las manos en la masa. Víbora sonrió y reptó hacia ella, colándose por el hueco que había dejado abierto la felina.

—¡Hola! —dijo, sorprendiendo a Tigresa —. Me llamo Víbora.

—Yo soy Tigresa —respondió ella, alejándose un poco. Era la primera vez que alguien de su edad se le acercaba con tanta soltura, sin miedo alguno. Fijó su mirada en la cinta roja que sujetaba. —¿Vienes a bailar?

Víbora miró su juguete y sonrió.

—No, pero siempre la llevo conmigo. Es mi arma defensiva.

—¿Tu arma? ¿Cómo puede ser una cinta un arma? —preguntó Tigresa, confundida.

—No juzgues por el aspecto. Nadie diría tampoco que siendo tan pequeña hayas ganado tantos torneos, pero así es. Tu nombre empieza a ser reconocido. En el pueblo hablan mucho de ti.

La felina notó cómo el gozo y la satisfacción la inundaban. ¿La gente conocía su nombre? No podía creerlo.

—¿Sabes? A partir de ahora voy a ser tu compañera —le informó Víbora —. Mi papá me ha traído para que el Maestro Shifu me entrene, y que así, cuando llegue el momento, pueda sustituirle, protegiendo a mi pueblo.

—¿Tu padre también sabe Kung Fu?

—No, pero él tiene veneno —rió la pequeña serpiente, enseñando sus dientes para mostrar que no tenía colmillos —. Me alegra mucho saber que no estaré sola aquí. Estoy segura de que seremos grandes amigas.

Tigresa creyó haber oído mal. Ella nunca había tenido amigos, y mucho menos había tenido la oportunidad de escuchar a alguien proponérselo. Ya era hora de acabar con la costumbre. Por fin tendría alguien con quien jugar, entrenar y hablar. Alguien en quien confiar.

* * *

><p>En el Valle de la Paz, en una pequeña casa ubicada justo encima de un restaurante de fideos, Po colocaba su último cartel en la pared, un cartel que había arrancado de una pared de la calle y que anunciaba a la, por sexta vez consecutiva, ganadora del torneo regional de Kung Fu. Recorrió cada uno de los seis carteles con la mirada, desde el más antiguo hasta el más reciente. La primera vez que vio proclamaba a Tigresa como ganadora no se pudo creer que un año antes la hubiera conocido. Le había parecido una niña tan tierna y linda que nunca se hubiera imaginado que sería la nueva promesa del Kung Fu.<p>

Cada vez que anunciaban un nuevo torneo, Po se preparaba para ir a verlo con su padre, el señor Ping. Tigresa siempre parecía segura y decidida a ganar. No dudaba en sus ataques ni retrocedía. Siempre avanzaba. Cada uno de sus acometidas y desplazamientos encandilaban al panda hasta tal punto que llegó a sentir una gran admiración por esa bonita y atlética niña.

Se miró a sí mismo, apenado. Le encantaría aprender Kung Fu, pero, ¿a quién quería engañar? Él nunca estaría en tan buena forma como lo estaba Tigresa o como podría estarlo cualquier alumno de Shifu. Su sueño jamás sería más que eso, un sueño.

* * *

><p>Los años pasaron con rapidez. El Maestro Shifu las entrenaba a las dos por igual, a pesar de que Tigresa estaba aventajada con respecto al nivel. Víbora se vio obligada a abandonar su cinta.<p>

—Debes aprender a atacar sin necesidad de ningún objeto, y usarla solo como un complemento, no como parte de ti —le decía Shifu.

A la edad de quince años, el Maestro Oogway, quien a menudo hablaba con las alumnas de Shifu y las llenaba de sabiduría y enseñanzas, abandonó el Palacio por unos días. Según él, tenía un asunto importante que resolver. Cuando las adolescentes le preguntaron de qué asunto se trataba, él respondió:

—Lo único que debéis saber es que pronto contaréis con un nuevo compañero y, posiblemente, amigo. — Y sin añadir nada más, se fue, dejándolas desconcertadas.

Pasados unos días, la vieja tortuga regresó con un nuevo alumno que Shifu acogió sin rechistar. Su nombre era Mono. Mono demostró aptitudes admirables para ser entrenado en el Palacio Jade, y pronto entabló amistad con Tigresa y con Víbora. El nuevo hizo grandes esfuerzos y se entrenó duramente para poder estar al nivel de sus compañeras. Al fin y al cabo, él no sabía nada del Kung Fu. Aun así, consiguió ponerse al día. Tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para entrenar.

Aproximadamente, unos cuatro años más tarde, llegó Mantis, que se presentó ante Shifu, poniéndose a sus órdenes para ser entrenado lo más duramente posible. Al parecer, el minúsculo insecto había estaba metido en problemas hacía relativamente poco debido a su falta de paciencia. Ahora que había aprendido la lección, estaba decidido a potenciar sus virtudes en el campo de las artes marciales para poder mejorar y ser cada día mejor. A pesar de su tamaño, nadie infravaloró a Mantis. Todos conocían su nombre y sabían de su destreza.

El último en llegar fue Grulla, que vino acompañado de su maestro, un imponente toro, cuando Tigresa cumplió los veinte años. El maestro de Grulla habló en persona con el Maestro Shifu, dejándole claro que Grulla, a pesar de su debilucho aspecto, era uno de sus mejores alumnos, y que quería que pasara un tiempo con él para que terminara su formación.

La noche que llegó Grulla, Tigresa entró en su habitación, no sin antes echar un vistazo a los demás dormitorios, viendo cómo se apagaba la luz en cada uno de ellos. Sonrió. Ahora comprendía lo que había dicho Shifu: _"Los demás __alumnos llegarán cuando tengan que llegar". _

Tigresa cerró la puerta de su cuarto con una sonrisa. Habían hecho falta quince años para que se llenaran las habitaciones. Solo faltaba una por ocupar, y felina no podía dejar de preguntarse quién sería el último en llegar al Palacio.

Con el tiempo y el entrenamiento, los cinco alumnos consiguieron el reconocimiento, no solo del pueblo, sino de las grandes figuras del Kung Fu, siéndoles otorgado el título de Maestros. Habían llegado al nivel más alto. Ahora lo único que tenían que hacer era entrenar para llegar a ser prácticamente invencibles.

El Maestro Shifu les encomendó una nueva tarea. Parte de su formación consistiría en proteger al Valle de la paz de todo el que se atreviera a perturbar al pueblo.

Los pueblerinos del Valle de la Paz fueron testigos de la capacidad de los cinco nuevos Maestros del Kung Fu. Era increíble verlos luchar. Por separado, eran fantásticos, pero verlos juntos era aún mejor. Y por ello, fueron los mismos habitantes del Valle los que empezaron a llamarlos los Cinco Furiosos.

* * *

><p>Po trabajaba en el restaurante duramente, cocinando y sirviendo de camarero. Mientras repartía los platos con poco entusiasmo, soñaba con una vida completamente diferente, una vida llena de emoción y aventura, una vida en la que Po no sería el nombre de un simple cocinero ni camarero, sino el de una leyenda del Kung Fu.<p>

Por esos días, el panda no podía imaginarse que su sueño estaba a punto de convertirse en realidad. ¿Cómo iba a sospecharlo? Si le dijera a alguien que iba a ser un Maestro, seguramente se echarían a reír en su cara. Adoraba todo lo que tenía que ver con el Kung Fu, pero tenía claro que ese mundo no era ni sería para él nunca.

De repente, algo llamó su atención: le había parecido ver al Maestro Mono pasar por delante del restaurante.

Sacudió la cabeza. Estaba atontado. Sus sueños le estaban haciendo ver visiones. Los cinco Furiosos no solían bajar al pueblo a menos que fueran a luchar contra bandidos o asaltantes. Segundos más tarde, también le pareció una serpiente reptar. Seguidamente, una grulla y una mantis religiosa pasaron rápidamente por delante de la puerta. Con el corazón a cien por hora, soltó los platos que tenía en la mano y corrió hacia la puerta con el tiempo justo para ver pasar una tigresa que caminaba erguida, seria, y con la cabeza alta.

Po no se podía creer que estuviera viendo a los Cinco Furiosos en persona. Siempre los veía en los carteles, pero esos dibujos no podían reflejar con total fidelidad todos y cada uno de sus rasgos. Tampoco los había visto en acción, pues el trabajo le impedía acudir a ver sus peleas contra el mal. A la única que había visto hasta ese momento en persona había sido a Tigresa, cuando apenas era una niña de entre cinco y seis años.

Tigresa pasó por delante de la puerta, echándole un ojo al panda que se encontraba en ella que la miraba sin pestañear, con una sonrisa de admiración. La Maestra no se molestó en dirigirle la palabra. Hacía muchos años que se habían visto, y por ese entonces se había sentido totalmente rechazada. Ya ni siquiera se acordaba de su nombre. ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Bo? ¿Flo?

Po suspiró sonoramente. Tigresa era a la que más admiraba de todos sus héroes, y ahora que la había visto en persona, notó cómo su fascinación por ella crecía. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron cuando sus ojos verdes tomaron contacto con los rojos de ella, y le dio un vuelco al corazón, pensando que le iba a decir algo, pero no fue así. La felina pasó de largo en silencio, caminando hasta una tienda que se encontraba cerca del lugar. Aun así, Po no se sintió mal ni mucho menos. Estaba feliz por haber podido ver a sus ídolos en persona.

_Hoy me siento afortunado_, pensó, sin saber que dos semanas más tarde, el Maestro Oogway escogería, por fin, al que sería el Guerrero del Dragón.

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p><strong>Hola de nuevo. Ya estoy de vuelta. He podido actualizar antes porque, para mi fortuna, mañana no tengo clases y he aprovechado para hacer un poco la vaga...xD Bueno, pero eso me ha dejado tiempo para escribir. Mañana me pondré de nuevo a estudiar duro. La verdad es que tenía pensado actualizar el fin de semana, pero mejor antes, ¿no?<strong>

**En fin, no ha sido un capítulo fuera de lo común, pero primero hay que hacer un pequeño recorrido por el pasado para llegar al presente de Tigresa y Po. Espero que esos capítulos me queden mucho mejor que los dos que he subido hasta ahora. **

**Y bueno, con respecto a los reviews...nada que decir, creo, excepto gracias, como siempre. ^^ Me alegro de estar de vuelta. Necesito escribir para dejar volar mi imaginación. Jejeje. **

**Me voy despidiendo, que quiero aprovechar el ratito que me queda para empezar con el capítulo 3 antes de que me falte el tiempo. Bye bye!**

**Pétalo-VJ**


	3. El Guerrero del dragón

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Kung Fu Panda no me pertenecen.**

**Advertencia: Esta capítulo contiene spoilers de Kung Fu Panda 1.**

**Capítulo 3: El Guerrero del Dragón**

Tigresa respiró hondo mientras terminaba de vestirse. Estaba contenta. Había llegado el tan esperado día. Por fin el Maestro Oogway elegiría al Guerrero del Dragón. Los preparativos estaban listos y se estaba anunciando en el Valle el gran acontecimiento.

Se sentía emocionada, pero a la vez un poco asustada. Era consciente del nivel de sus compañeros y de que podía ser que uno de ellos a quien eligiera Oogway Aun así, no podía dejar de pensar que ese título le pertenecía a ella desde que el maestro Oogway le habló de él. Estaba destinada a ser la Guerrera del Dragón. Estaba dispuesta a reemplazar a Tai Lung en el corazón de Shifu, y por eso daría todo lo que tenía en la exhibición antes de que la anciana tortuga diera el veredicto.

—Tigresa —la llamó Víbora desde fuera —, ¿estás lista?

Tigresa sonrió. Estaba más lista que nunca.

—Sí —respondió al salir de su cuarto —. Vamos...

—¿Estás nerviosa? —preguntó su mejor amiga, aún sabiendo que lo estaba. Conocía la obsesión de la felina por ser la mejor a los ojos de su padre adoptivo. Si ese día no conseguía el nombramiento que tanto ansiaba, sería una gran decepción para ella.

—¿Cómo no estarlo?

—Cierto —contestó la serpiente con una gran sonrisa —. Hoy es un gran día.

Al contrario que Tigresa, Víbora no estaba nerviosa. A ella no le importaba que la eligieran o no Guerrera del Dragón, pero estaba casi segura de que sería su amiga la que conseguiría el Pergamino. Al fin y al cabo, era la que más horas dedicaba al entrenamiento y la que más empeño y nivel tenía. Era imposible que no ganara. O al menos, eso parecía...

Una vez que hubieron mostrado sus dotes delante de un público fascinado, se pusieron en fila para que el Maestro Oogway pudiera escoger. La tortuga se dirigió a ellos con los ojos cerrados, paseando la mano de uno a otro hasta sentir la fuerza que le indicaría que estaba señalando al verdadero Guerrero.

Tigresa seguía su mano con la mirada, con el corazón latiéndole más rápido que nunca. Vio, ansiosa, cómo su dedo estaba a punto de detenerse delante de ella. Apretó las manos por detrás de la espalda de puro nerviosismo. Estaba a punto de conseguirlo. Por fin haría que su padre se enorgulleciera de ella.

De repente, se oyó un grito proveniente del cielo. Unos fuegos artificiales explotaron en el aire. Los Cinco Furiosos y los espectadores miraron hacia arriba a tiempo para ver caer un oso panda justo delante de Tigresa, quien retrocedió un par de pasos, poniéndose en posición de ataque. Cuando pudo verlo claramente, bajó los brazos. ¿Qué demonios hacía ese panda ahí?

Po balbució palabras ininteligibles mientras abría los ojos. ¡Menudo golpe se había dado! Vio siluetas borrosas que parecían no quitarle ojo. Vislumbró entonces un dedo que lo señalaba, miró la cara del propietario del dedo y se dio cuenta de que acababa de meterse en un buen lío.

—¡Ala! —exclamó —. Lo siento, solo quería ver quién era el Guerrero del Dragón —se excusó, poniéndose de pie.

—¡Cuán interesante! —dijo Oogway, confiando ciegamente en el destino.

—Maestro, ¿me...me está señalando a mí? —preguntó Tigresa, queriendo acabar con esa situación lo más pronto posible. Necesitaba saber quién era el Guerrero del Dragón.

—A él —corrigió la tortuga, señalando al panda.

—¿Qué? —murmuró el panda, moviéndose de un lado a otro para asegurarse que le apuntaba a él.

Tigresa lo miró con desprecio. _¿A él?_

—A ti —volvió a decir Oogway.

—¿A mí?

—¡El universo nos ha enviado al Guerrero del Dragón! —anunció Oogway, levantando el brazo de Po.

En ese momento, volaron los "¿qué?" por todas partes. Tigresa no se lo podía creer. Definitivamente, no podía ir en serio. Debía ser una pesadilla. ¿Desde cuándo ese panda sabía algo de Kung Fu? ¡No era más que un simple cocinero!

El encargado del Gong lo hizo sonar, y la muchedumbre empezó a vitorear y a aplaudir al elegido. Cuatros endebles patos intentaron inútilmente llevar al Guerrero del Dragón hacia la Sagrada Galería de los Guerreros mientras Shifu intentaba por todos los medios parar esa terrible jugarreta del destino. El panda rojo se dirigió a su maestro, tratando de hacerle entender que todo había sido un accidente, y que debería haber sido Tigresa la elegida.

—No existen los accidentes —le dijo entonces el sabio maestro.

Los Cinco Furiosos no pudieron hacer más que juntar las manos e inclinar la cabeza ante su nuevo compañero, pero en cuanto cuatro cerdos ayudaron a subirlo por la larga escalera, Tigresa fue la primera en acercarse a Shifu con una expresión de tristeza.

—Perdónanos, Maestro —le dijo, arrodillándose —, te hemos fallado.

—No, si por la mañana ese panda no ha renunciado, seré yo quien os haya fallado —aclaró antes de disponerse a subir las escaleras.

* * *

><p>Tigresa fue la primera en entrar en el gimnasio, seguida por los demás. Estaba que echaba humo. Su día, ese día que prometía tanto, se había estropeado por completo. O mejor dicho, lo había estropeado un maldito panda. Apretó los puños, intentando calmarse, pero en cuanto llegó a la carrera de obstáculos, se tiró contra el primero de ellos como si fuera una presa. Necesitaba descargar su frustración con algo, y prefería que ese algo fuera un objeto y no un amigo.<p>

Los cuatro Furiosos restantes observaron unos segundos cómo Tigresa se desahogaba antes de entrar en la pista con ella. La comprendían perfectamente. Incluso ellos, que no habían tenido demasiadas esperanzas en conseguir el título se sentían estafados. Las cosas no deberían haber salido de esa manera.

Víbora quiso intentar un acercamiento y hablar con su amiga, pero lo pensó mejor y desistió de la idea. Cuando Tigresa estaba triste era mejor dejarla en paz hasta que pasara un rato y se acostumbrara a la idea. Lo mejor sería tratar el tema con ella más tarde.

Estuvieron un rato practicando hasta que oyeron cómo se abría la puerta. Tigresa vio de refilón de quiénes se trataba y frunció el ceño.

_Ese panda..._

Repentinamente, su fuerza aumentó, hasta tal punto que golpeó un trozo de madera lleno de objetos punzantes que se dirigía hacia ella, destrozándolo y golpeando a Po prácticamente adrede con uno de sus restos.

El resto de la tarde dejó bastante que desear. El panda hizo una demostración de sus habilidades, si es que tenía alguna...Resultó patético, y eso acentuó el cabreo de Tigresa, que veía cómo Po se daba golpes sin parar y acababa chamuscado. Llegó un momento en el que hasta le pareció sentir lástima por ese chico, pero ¿lástima por qué? Él se lo había buscado. Se había quedado con un puesto que no le pertenecía. Ahora, que asumiera las consecuencias de sus actos.

Con cada torpe movimiento, la felina afirmaba aún más su teoría. Y lo peor de todo era que el estúpido panda seguía sonriendo a pesar de todo, tomándoselo como una broma.

Esa noche, cuando volvió a su habitación después de tan largo y duro día, sintió que explotaría si no le decía a ese intruso todo lo que pensaba, y cuando oyó sus estruendosos pasos por el pasillo, no se lo pensó dos veces. Abrió la puerta de par en par y le asesinó con la mirada.

—¡Maestra Tigresa! —balbució Po, tomado por sorpresa —. No pretendía despertarte. Solo...

—No pintas nada aquí —le soltó como si nada.

—Oh, sí, sí, entiendo...Es tu habitación...

¿Su habitación? ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando ese panda? ¿Es que acaso a parte de gordo y torpe era tonto, o simplemente no quería entender?

—Lo que digo es que tú no pintas nada en el Palacio de Jade —aclaró —. Eres una deshonra para el Kung Fu, y si aún te queda respeto por lo que somos y lo que hacemos, tú, al amanecer, te habrás ido. —Y dicho esto, cerró la puerta.

_Te admiro..._, oyó detrás de la puerta.

La felina se volvió hacia ella con la mandíbula apretada. Definitivamente no era capaz de tomarse nada en serio. Estaba a punto de volver a abrir la puerta y lanzarse contra él, pero no. Sabía controlarse. Era toda una Maestra del Kung Fu, aunque en ese momento lo que más deseaba era gritar y romper todo lo que estuviera a su alrededor.

Caminó hasta su cama y se sentó, posando la cara entre sus manos. Había fallado.

_Tantos años entrenando...tantísimo esfuerzo...tirado a la basura por culpa de un panda que no tiene ni idea de Kung Fu, _pensó amargamente.

Sintió como sus ojos se humedecían de frustración, pero no iba a permitir que se le escapara ni una sola lágrima por alguien que no merecía la pena. Ella era fuerte, mucho más que eso. Y sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar en su padre adoptivo.

—Ahora sí que le he defraudado —murmuró, recostándose sin deshacer la cama, y quedándose dormida al poco tiempo.

* * *

><p>El día siguiente pintó mejor cuando fueron conscientes de que Po no se encontraba en su habitación, y todos pensaron que había abandonado el Palacio, como debía haber hecho desde el mismo instante en el que le habían proclamado injustamente Guerrero del Dragón.<p>

—¿Qué hacemos ahora que el panda se ha ido, Maestro? ¿Quién será el Guerrero del Dragón?

—Sigamos entrenando y confiando que, con el tiempo, el verdadero Guerrero del Dragón sea elegido —respondió este con renovadas confianzas.

Pero a Tigresa esas palabras no la hicieron sentir mejor. El panda se había ido, que era lo que ella quería, pero la idea de poder ser elegida después de haber sido elegido él no le hacía ni pizca de gracia. Sería el segundo plato. Ese título no tendría tanto valor como podría haberlo tenido antes.

Pero para sorpresa de todos, el panda no había renunciado. Se encontraba intentando hacer una complicadísima apertura lateral en medio del patio. Intentándolo, que no consiguiéndolo. Grulla se vio obligado a ayudarlo, pues se había quedado atascado.

El Maestro Shifu se rió de él y de su patético intento, lanzando dos tablas de madera al aire para demostrarle cómo lo hacía una verdadera experta. Tigresa se puso en posición, y, cuando Shifu chasqueó los dedos, pegó un salto, realizando la apertura lateral en el aire para romper ambas tablas. Cuando cayó al suelo, agazapada, lo miró de reojo, dándose cuenta de cómo la observaba. Parecía a punto de babear.

_¿Qué demonios mira con esa sonrisa bobalicona?, _pensó la felina.

Esa tarde, como la anterior, también fue desastrosa. Po recibió todo tipo de golpes, y aun así, continuó levantándose. Eran claras las intenciones de Shifu: quería deshacerse de él a toda costa, y en un intento desesperado por hacerlo, lo lanzó escaleras abajo.

Esa noche, Mantis y Víbora se apiadaron del desgraciado panda, llevándolo a su habitación para darle una sesión de acupuntura. Los gritos se escuchaban desde el fondo del pasillo cuando Tigresa entró en él después de haberse dado un baño. La voz de Víbora resonó en la cabeza de la felina.

—Según la leyenda, hubo un tiempo en el que el Maestro Shifu incluso solía sonreír.

—No —soltó Po, sin poder creérselo.

—Sí, pero eso fue antes...

—¿Antes de qué? —preguntó el panda.

Tigresa no pudo resistirse, y abrió de golpe ambas puertas, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes en el dormitorio.

—Antes de Tai Lung.

La silueta de Grulla se vislumbró a través del tatami. Su habitación era la contigua a la del panda.

—Sí, aunque creo que no debemos hablar de él —dijo, intentando parar a Tigresa, que parecía decidida a contar toda la verdad acerca de Shifu.

—Bueno, ya que se quedará aquí, tendría que saberlo —habló esta, con cierto desprecio en la voz.

Po interrumpió la conversación de los Maestros, aclarando que sabía perfectamente quién era Tai Lung. Su padre le había hablado de él después de que pronunciara su nombre el día que vio por primera vez a Tigresa, y más tarde, había recopilado información, buscando en toda clase de libros. Le fascinaba el Kung Fu y toda su historia. Y aunque Tigresa no lo sabía, el amor de Po por las artes marciales se lo había dado ella. El panda empezó a apreciar la belleza del Kung Fu cuando la vio pelear por primera vez en uno de los torneos que había ganado. Desde ese día, quiso saber más sobre esos difíciles movimientos que la pequeña había realizado para derrotar a su rival.

Tigresa se acercó a él con una ceja arqueada. Le sorprendía que estuviera tan informado sobre el tema, pero aun así le faltaba mucho por saber. El oso fue bajando el tono y entusiasmo de su voz a medida que Tigresa se aproximaba, y cuando por fin guardó silencio, la felina comenzó la historia de Tai Lung. No se dejó nada. Le contó desde que Shifu lo encontró abandonado en la puerta del Palacio hasta el trágico final, donde el Valle quedó destrozado y Shifu fue incapaz de detener a su propio hijo.

—Shifu amaba a Tai Lung como jamás había amado a nadie. A nadie...—dijo para terminar su relato. Sin darse cuenta, su expresión se había transformado en un semblante triste. — Y ahora que podía reparar su equivocación entrenando al verdadero Guerrero del Dragón, tiene que cargar contigo, un panda gordinflón incapaz de tomarse nada en serio.

El panda bajó la mirada. Parecía triste. Seguramente con sus palabras había conseguido el efecto deseado.

Espontáneamente, Po deformó su cara en una mueca burlona. Tigresa no se lo podía creer. Acababa de contarle la trágica historia de Shifu, y había resumido la suya en apenas una línea, y él, en vez de sentirse mal, le hacía burla.

La ira de Tigresa surgió de la nada. Estaba harta de él. Levantó la garra, sacando las uñas y se lanzó hacia él.

—¡No lo aguanto!

—¡Quieta! —gritó Mantis justo a tiempo, subiéndose en la cara de Po —. ¡Culpa mía! Creo que le he pinzado el nervio facial. —Po cayó al suelo inmóvil y con un tic en el ojo. Su espalda estaba llena de agujas. —Y a lo mejor, también le he parado el corazón...—añadió, tocándole la cara, con nerviosismo.

Tigresa salió del cuarto de inmediato, pegando un portazo, y se metió en el suyo, que estaba justo en frente. Empezó a dar vueltas por su cuarto como un león enjaulado, o en este caso, como un tigre. Tenía demasiada rabia contenida. Todo lo que había pasado en tan poco tiempo la estaba superando hasta tal punto que había estado a punto de atacar al panda.

En una de las miles de vueltas que dio intentando tranquilizarse, tropezó con una bolsa que sobresalía de debajo de la mesa, y montones de fichas de madera se desparramaron por el suelo. Tigresa se agachó para coger unas cuantas y se preparó para tirarlas contra el tatami, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, las oyó crujir y volvió a abrir la mano. En ella sólo quedaban los restos de lo que habían sido tres fichas. Permaneció mirándolas unos segundos y suspiró, dejándose caer de rodillas al lado de la mesa. Apoyó los brazos y la cabeza en ella mientras sentía que sus ojos se humedecían una vez más.

_Tantos años entrenando, para que llegue un estúpido panda y me haga perder el control..._

Sintió algo tocándole el hombro, pero no se molestó en levantar la mirada. Supo enseguida quién era. Lo único que la extrañó fue el sigilo con el que había entrado.

—¿Tigresa, estás bien? —preguntó Víbora, muy preocupada.

—No —respondió de forma franca. La serpiente pudo notar su voz rota.

Víbora pensó muy bien lo que iba a decir a continuación. Sabía que Tigresa necesitaba tiempo, pero ella no quería ver a su mejor amiga en esas condiciones. Debía abordar el tema de una vez por todas.

—Sé que el Pergamino era muy importante para ti, pero si no te fue concedido será porque las cosas debían suceder de otro modo.

—¿Pero por qué a él, Víbora? Es un inútil. No tiene ni idea de Kung Fu —masculló Tigresa llena de amargura —. ¿Por qué él cuando yo me he llevado toda la vida preparándome para ser la Guerrera del Dragón? Si al menos hubierais sido alguno de vosotros...

—Pero ese pobre chico no tiene la culpa. No tienes por qué ponerte tan agresiva con él. Está metido en un problema, como lo estamos nosotros.

—Pues que se largue —volvió ella a la carga de forma testaruda —. No merece estar aquí.

Víbora suspiró. No habría manera de convencerla por ese camino. Debería intentarlo de otro modo.

—Tigresa, tú vales mucho. Lo sabes. Eres la mejor de todos nosotros, la que tiene más nivel. No tienes que demostrarle nada al Maestro Shifu. Él ya sabe lo grande que eres, y si no lo quiere ver, no es tu culpa. Cuando llegue el momento, se dará cuenta. Por el momento, sólo queda esperar.

Tigresa por fin levantó la cabeza de la mesa. Sus ojos estaban más rojos que de costumbre, pero sus mejillas no estaban mojadas. _Típico de Tigresa,_ pensó Víbora. _Siempre haciéndose la fuerte. Siempre intentando retener las lágrimas._

—Tú no puedes entenderlo, Víbora, porque tú siempre has tenido una familia. Desde el día en que naciste, has tenido un padre y una madre que te han querido, pero yo no he tenido nada de eso, ni siquiera cuando fui adoptada, y cuando por fin creía que lo iba a tener...ha tenido que llegar ese...panda a arruinarlo todo. ¡Mira esto! —dijo, mostrándole las fichas destrozadas que aún conservaba en la mano —. ¡Hacía años que no me pasaba!

Víbora observó las fichas. Al parecer, no habría forma de hacerle ver que Po no era culpable de nada. Había sido cosa del destino, no de él. Pero Tigresa estaba cegada por la rabia.

—Sabes que conseguir el Pergamino no te hubiera asegurado el reconocimiento de Shifu, ¿verdad?

La felina estuvo a punto de contestar, pero se mantuvo en silencio, afirmando lo que ambas sabían. Desde pequeña, la Maestra Tigresa se había empeñado en conseguir un título que para ella sólo significaría estar más cerca de su padre adoptivo, pero había sido consciente en todo momento que podía caber la posibilidad de que Shifu no cambiara de actitud aunque ella fuera nombrada Guerrera del Dragón.

Detrás de la puerta de la habitación de Tigresa, Po terminaba de escuchar las últimas palabras de las amigas entristecido. Se había dirigido al cuarto, dispuesto a pedir disculpas por su comportamiento, a pesar de que este no había sido intencionado, pero cuando se había dispuesto a llamar a la puerta, había escuchado las palabras de una dolida Maestra.

Con un gran sentimiento de culpa, se alejó de allí, dirigiéndose a la cocina para ser de utilidad en algo y preparar los riquísimos fideos de su padre.

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola a todos! ¿Qué tal? <strong>

**He aprovechado un ratito que tenía para actualizar. Tenía que descansar de tanto estudio, estoy agotada...En fin, este capítulo a lo mejor ha podido pareceros un poco aburrido, pues hay varias escenas de la primera película, pero bueno, es un tramo que hay que pasar. El siguiente capítulo también contendrá spoilers, pero en quinto será totalmente mío. ^^**

**Gracias a todos por vuestro entusiasmo. Espero no decepcionaros. Sé que estos capítulos no son nada del otro mundo, pero os prometo que a partir del capítulo cinco todo cambiará. **

**¡Hasta la próxima semana!**

**Pétalo-VJ**


	4. Maestro

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Kung Fu Panda no me pertenecen.**

**Capítulo 4: Maestro**

Cuando Tigresa entró con Víbora en la cocina, todos se quedaron un poco tensos por lo ocurrido en la habitación de Po hacía unos instantes, pero en seguida se relajaron cuando el nuevo alumno de Shifu empezó a contarles anécdotas del restaurante. Tímidamente, el panda le preguntó a Tigresa si ella también querría fideos, pero la felina denegó la oferta.

—Llevo una dieta estricta a base de tofu —contestó, cortante, yendo a por su plato y dejándolo sobre la mesa a espera de que los demás tuvieran su comida delante para comenzar la cena.

—¿Solo tofu? Eso no puede ser demasiado saludable...—comentó, incrédulo, intentando limar asperezas con Tigresa, pero la Maestra no se molestó en responderle.

Viendo su intento echado a perder, Po continuó contando historietas. Esta vez, la de un lobo que era un verdadero tacaño con la propina. Pronto, la sopa estuvo preparada y los platos volaron hasta sus respectivos lugares. El oso recibió alagos por parte de los comensales. Su sopa era tan buena como la de su padre. Solo le faltaba una cosa para llegar a su nivel: el ingrediente secreto.

De repente, Mantis y Mono empezaron a reír. Víbora miró a Mantis, y después, a Po. Entonces lo entendió. Al sorber su sopa, se le había quedado un fideo en la cara a modo de bigote. El panda no tardó en hacer un chiste de la situación, imitando al Maestro Shifu. Los Furiosos en general rieron sus payasadas, entusiasmados. Todos menos la inflexible felina, que se negaba a seguirle el juego. Suspiró cuando los demás estallaron en carcajadas. Para ese oso todo era una broma...Volvió a mirarle una vez más y en ese momento sí que tuvo que contener la risa. Shifu estaba justo a su lado con cara de malas pulgas. Cuando vio mejor su expresión preocupada, se le pasaron las ganas de reír, pero los demás aún tenían ganas de más.

El Maestro Shifu les echó la bronca y anunció lo peor. Tai Lung había escapado de la cárcel. Y no solo eso, Oowgay ya no podía detenerlo. Cuando Tigresa oyó que el Maestro de Shifu había muerto, sintió una gran tristeza mezclada con sorpresa. No podía haberse imaginado algo así. Pero cuando anunció que el único que podía derrotar a Tai Lung era el Guerrero del Dragón, todo eso le pareció una broma de muy mal gusto.

—¿El panda?

—Sí, el panda —respondió el maestro.

—Maestro, por favor, déjanos a nosotros, para eso no has entrenado —le rogó Tigresa, levantándose de la mesa. Estaba harta de esa situación.

—¡No! —Shifu no estaba dispuesto a escucharla. —No es vuestro destino derrotar a Tai Lung. Es el suyo.

Para cuando Shifu quiso darse cuenta, Po había demostrado su poca valentía, huyendo del lugar. El Maestro corrió para alcanzarle antes de que pudiera bajar las escaleras. Le había prometido a su maestro que creería antes de su muerte, y eso iba a hacer. Iba a creer en Po, e iba a creer en la victoria.

Tigresa no pudo quedarse quieta y salió de la cocina y del Palacio. Una vez fuera, fijó su mirada en el techo y, sin pensarlo dos veces, pegó un salto, alcanzando uno de los salientes del muro. Se apoyó en él para dar el siguiente brinco, y así hasta que consiguió llegar al tejado. Desde allí arriba, pudo observar a su maestro y a quien consideraba su rival. Hablaban acaloradamente, prácticamente gritándose. Afortunadamente, llegó justo a tiempo para escuchar la parte más importante.

—...yo no soy el Guerrero del Dragón.

—¿Y por qué no abandonaste? —gritó Shifu, mosqueado. Más que eso, desesperado. —Sabías que quería librarme de ti, pero te quedaste.

—Sí, me quedé. Me quedé porque cada vez que me tiraba un ladrillo a la cabeza o me decías "hueles mal", me dolía, pero me dolía menos que seguir siendo yo toda la vida. Me quedé porque intuí que si alguien podía cambiarme para que de una vez dejara de ser yo, ese era usted, el maestro de Kung Fu más grande de China.

Shifu sintió que sus palabras le hacían sentir cada vez peor. Po solo había querido ponerse en sus manos para llegar a ser algo mejor de lo que era, y él no había hecho más que rechazarlo y despreciarlo.

—¡Claro que puedo cambiarte! ¡Y también puedo convertirte en el Guerrero del Dragón, y lo haré!

—¡Venga ya! Tai Lung en este momento ya está viniendo. Aunque tardara cien años en llegar aquí, ¿cómo podrá usted convertir esto en el Guerrero del Dragón? ¿Cómo?

Shifu se quedó pensativo. No sabía qué responder.

Tigresa, desde lo alto del Palacio, sintió desvanecerse todo el odio que había profesado hacia Po, para ser reemplazado por lástima. Ese chico tenía la autoestima por los suelos. Odiaba todo lo que era y representaba, y necesitaba cambiarlo. Él no había tenido intención de quitarle su tan preciado título, y sin embargo, se había metido en un buen lío. Si Shifu lo obligaba a enfrentarse con Tai Lung, moriría.

Po volvió a insistir. Y por fin consiguió la respuesta que tanto anhelaba, pero desgraciadamente, era la que ya sabía y no quería escuchar por nada del mundo.

—¡No lo sé!...No lo sé...

—Lo suponía...

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Tigresa se lanzó al vacío. Había sido injusta con Po. Se había equivocado con él. Tal vez estuviera ocupando un puesto que no le pertenecía, pero la Maestra jamás le desearía la muerte. Si Tai Lung llegaba al Valle, mataría a todo el mundo, incluido él. Tenía que impedirlo.

Cayó encima de un tejado. Era consciente de la locura que iba a cometer. Podría no salir con vida de esa, pero había sido preparada para duras batallas. Tal vez fuera capaz de hacerle frente y derrotarle. Había llegado la hora de poner en práctica todo lo que, a lo largo de los años, había aprendido. Echó una última mirada al Palacio de Jade y pensó por última vez en su padre adoptivo antes de marchar.

_Haré que estés orgulloso de mí..._

—Para esto me has entrenado —dijo en voz alta, a pesar de que nadie la oía, y empezó a saltar de tejado en tejado, dispuesta a enfrentar al que ella creía su destino, sin darse cuenta que detrás de ella iban sus amigos.

Tardaron una noche entera en llegar hasta Tai Lung. Tigresa corría con sus compañeros pisándole los talones. No podía creer que la hubieran acompañado. Claro, qué tonta era...Ellos eran un equipo, y un equipo siempre debe estar unido. Eran los Cinco Furiosos. Debían pelear juntos.

_Son mucho más que mi equipo. Son mis amigos_, pensó la felina, orgullosa.

Ahora más que nunca tenía que ganar. Antes, no le hubiera importado morir si era eso lo que le deparaba el destino, pero si ella moría, sus amigos también lo harían, y eso era algo que no podía permitir. Tenía que vivir y tenía que derrotar a Tai Lung.

Llegaron a unos larguísimos e inestables puentes de madera que colgaban sobre un abismo. No se veía el final de la caída, solo nubes alrededor de las grandes plataformas de piedra a las que iban unidos los puentes.

Cuando al otro lado de la pasarela vio aparecer la figura del leopardo, supo que ya no había marcha atrás. La suerte estaba echada.

* * *

><p>Intentaba moverse. Hacer cualquier mínimo movimiento, pero ni siquiera podía abrir los ojos. Le dolía demasiado todo el cuerpo. Era como si con ese ataque, Tai Lung hubiera hecho que se encogieran todos sus músculos. Sentía que no podía respirar, y aun así, vivía.<p>

¿Qué había hecho mal? ¿Qué demonios había salido mal para que en ese momento fuera Grulla el único que daba su último esfuerzo por llevarlos hasta el Palacio Jade, a salvo? ¿En qué momento se habían salido las cosas de control?

Sintió cómo Grulla la soltaba y caía en el suelo junto a los demás. De repente, oyó una voz asustada.

—Amigos...¡Amigos! —decía, desesperado —. ¡Están muertos!...¡No, respiran! ¿Dormidos? ¡No, tienen los ojos abiertos!

_¿Po?_, pensaba Tigresa. No podía ver si realmente era él quien estaba tan agitado. Una vez más, se sintió decepcionada. Ahora sí que no habría ninguna oportunidad. Si no había acabado ya con ellos, lo haría en cuanto llegara al Palacio. Los mataría a todos, incluido a ese pobre panda que no había buscado nada de eso.

—No hemos sido rival para su ataque nervio —dijo Grulla, agotado por la pelea y el largo viaje, cargando con todos sus amigos.

—Se ha hecho aún más fuerte —supo Shifu de inmediato, encargándose de devolverle la movilidad a Mantis.

—¿Quién? ¿Tai Lung? ¿Más fuerte? —pregunto Po con una mezcla de incredulidad e inquietud en la voz.

Shifu se ocupó en un momento de Mono, quien soltó un puñetazo al aire en cuanto volvió en sí, dándole a Po de lleno en la cara.

—¡Es muy rápido! —exclamó —. Perdona, Po.

Shifu fue esta vez a por Tigresa, quien se hallaba agarrándose el pecho con expresión de dolor. El Maestro la tocó con brusquedad. Tigresa notó que el aire llenaba de nuevo sus pulmones y respiró como si hubiera estado mucho tiempo metida debajo del agua.

—Creí que podríamos detenerle —se excusó con pesar al ver por fin a Shifu a su lado.

—Pudo haberos matado.

Tenía razón. Había sido una insensata al pensar que podía con Tai Lung, alguien con muchos más años y experiencia que ella. Alguien mucho más feroz. Era una batalla perdida, y no solo se había puesto en peligro a ella misma, también a sus amigos.

Lo que pasó a continuación fue demasiado para Tigresa, quien ya de por sí había perdido toda esperanza. El Maestro Shifu le entregó el Pergamino del Dragón a Po, estando seguro de que con él podría acabar con Tai Lung y devolverle la paz al Valle y a él. Para su sorpresa y desgracia, el pergamino estaba en blanco, y Oogway ya no existía para explicárselo.

Tomando una decisión desesperada, ordenó a sus alumnos que evacuaran el Valle de la Paz, llevándose a los habitantes lejos de las garras del leopardo. Él debía quedarse para pagar por el error que había cometido.

Los Cinco Furiosos y el Guerrero del Dragón dejaron el Palacio. Tigresa no miró atrás mientras bajaba las escaleras. En apenas unos instantes perdería todo lo que había costado tanto conseguir: un padre y un hogar. Sintió cómo sus ojos se humedecían una vez más, pero no era hora de llorar. Tenía que ser fuerte para llevar a todos los pueblerinos a un lugar seguro. Tenía que demostrar que no tenía miedo para que no cundiera el pánico entre la población.

—Maestra Tigresa —la llamó el panda con un susurro mientras bajaban las escaleras. Los demás siguieron su camino mientras su líder se paraba para escuchar lo que tenía que decir el nuevo —, lo siento...

—No es tu culpa, Po —dijo ella tristemente, dejando de mirarle para continuar bajando las escaleras. Era una lástima que las primeras palabras cordiales que intercambiaran fueran en esa situación.

Po se quedó rezagado. Nunca en toda su vida se había sentido tan mal. Los había fallado a todos. Por un momento, había llegado a creer que todo saldría bien, que él de verdad había estado destinado a ser el que derrotara a Tai Lung, pero la realidad le había dado de golpe en la cara. Él no era nadie y nunca lo sería.

* * *

><p>Grulla iluminaba el oscuro camino, mientras los cuatro Furiosos restantes ayudaban a algunos habitantes con sus carros. Tigresa tiraba uno de ellos, posesión de un conejo que cargaba en él las pertenencias verdaderamente útiles y a sus tres hijos.<p>

—¿Adónde vamos? —preguntó uno de ellos, apenado.

Su padre se encargó de contestarle, intentando decorar la respuesta de manera que ninguno de sus pequeños temiera nada. Tigresa seguía caminando, seria y callada. Daba gracias a que su presencia impusiera respeto a los que la rodeaban, porque, de no ser así, seguramente le habrían hablado en varias ocasiones, y ella no estaba de humor para contestar preguntas. No sólo se sentía derrotada, también cobarde. Una parte de ella quería quedarse al lado de Shifu, aunque sabía que sería una batalla perdida de su parte. Sin embargo, su maestro le había ordenado ayudar a los demás, y ella no era capaz de volver a desobedecer. Al fin y al cabo, su misión era proteger a los habitantes del Valle.

Miró a su alrededor. Sus amigos, cabizbajos, parecían igual de desanimados que ella. Ahora lo único que tenían que hacer era empezar una nueva vida en algún otro lugar. ¿Pero dónde? Víbora se iría a su pueblo a ocupar el lugar que le estaba designado desde que nació; Grulla volvería con su antiguo maestro; y Mantis tenía una madre a la que acudir, y Mono, un pueblo que le acogería con los brazos abiertos en cuanto decidiera volver. Pero, ¿y ella? ¿Adónde iría? ¿Permanecería con los pueblerinos allá adonde fueran? Estaría totalmente sola una vez más...

Un rayo sonó sobre el Valle y Tigresa tuvo un mal presentimiento. La pelea había empezado. Estaba segura.

_Por favor, Maestro, no se deje vencer_, pensó.

En más de una ocasión estuvo tentada a volver, pero siempre que miraba a la montaña, notaba en la nuca la mirada de los tres conejitos que se hallaban en la carretilla. Recordó cuando llegó por primera vez y vio el pueblo. Le había parecido un lugar maravilloso y, cuando supo que viviría en la cima de esa gran montaña, sorprendente.

_Ahora ya no importa. Ese maldito Tai Lung me ha arrebatado todo._

Una manita la tocó en el brazo. Una conejita la miraba atentamente.

—¿Estás triste, Maestra? —preguntó inocentemente.

Tigresa cogió a la pequeña con una mano, mientras con la otra tiraba del carro. El conejo padre la relevó con la pesada carga, dejando que ella cargara con uno de sus hijos.

—No, claro que no, pequeña —dijo ella, intentando parecer convincente.

—Pues lo pareces. Papá siempre dice que, aunque estés sonriendo, tu mirada no puede mentir.

Tigresa recordó las palabras que el Maestro Oogway le había dicho de niña. Eran bastante parecidas a esas. Acababa de irse, y ya lo echaba de menos.

—Tu padre es muy sabio.

—Sí —asintió la niña, orgullosa —. ¿Y tu papá por qué no está contigo?

—¿El Maestro Shifu?

La pequeña volvió a asentir con la cabeza. Tigresa notó que le temblaba la voz al hablar.

—Está encargándose de algunos asuntos. En cuanto termine, se reunirá con nosotros.

La pequeña se lo creyó y apoyó su cabeza sobre el brazo de Tigresa. La maestra respiró hondo. Ojalá pudiera volver a ser niña en ese momento para creerse ella también su propia mentira. Necesitaba saber que no iba a volver a quedarse sola una vez más, que iba a tener una figura paterna, aunque esta no le profesara cariño. Prefería que siguiera siendo igual de duro si así continuaba viviendo.

La conejita pronto se quedó dormida en sus brazos. A pesar de que ya empezaba a amanecer, habían pasado toda la noche andando y la pequeña apenas había dormido.

Grulla apagó la luz y voló hasta Tigresa para caminar a su lado. Víbora, Mono y Mantis seguían ayudando con las pertenencias de cerdos, patos y conejos. Todos estaban controlados. A Tigresa solo le faltaba alguien a quien no había visto desde el comienzo del viaje.

_¿Dónde está Po?_

De repente_, _se oyó un sonido agudo. Como una campanilla que resonó en los oídos de todos, los cuales se dieron la vuelta para ver qué era. Del pueblo emergió una onda de viento y humo que los golpeó en apenas unos segundos. Tigresa cubrió con su cuerpo a la conejita hasta que pasó todo. Antes de que se dieran cuenta, los habitantes del Valle de la Paz corrían de vuelta hacia el pueblo para ver qué había pasado en él.

Para cuando llegaron los Cinco Furiosos al lugar, la gente ya celebraba la derrota de Tai Lung. Tigresa no comprendió lo que sucedía hasta que vio cómo entre cuatro cerdos intentaban vanamente cargar a Po. Después, salió el señor Ping gritando a los cuatro vientos que ese guerrero era su hijo, y ambos se abrazaron con fuerza.

Tigresa no daba crédito a lo que veía. ¿El panda había vencido a Tai Lung? En otra ocasión, tal vez se hubiera sentido fatal habiendo menospreciado a alguien por su engañoso físico y su torpeza para que después ese alguien la superara en una batalla. Pero Po los había salvado a todos. Era un hecho, y ella no podía sino sentirse afortunada.

_El Maestro Oogway nunca se equivocaba en sus decisiones...Y me alegro de que no se equivocara, _pensó la felina.

—Hola, amigos —los saludó Po en cuanto fue consciente de su presencia.

Tigresa dio unos pasos al frente y juntó sus manos. Ahora era uno de los suyos. Se lo había ganado.

—Maestro —dijo, inclinando la cabeza con una gran sonrisa, y siendo seguida por todos.

Al fin y al cabo, rectificar es de sabios. Y a Tigresa no le importó nada rectificar ese día con ese panda.

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola!<strong> **Ya estoy aquí de nuevo. **

**Espero que os haya gustado mucho. Ya está en marcha el capítulo 5. ^^ No tengo mucho que decir. Sólo responder a un review:**

**Anhell: Hasta que no me lo has dicho, no he sabido que aparecía Tigresa en los créditos imitando a Shifu. xD ¡Qué linda! ¡Cada vez me gusta más! Pero bueno, contestando a tu pregunta...como no sabía que aparecía, no preparé nada para esa escena. Así que nada...Esta vez nos quedaremos con las ganas. xD jajaja. **

**A los demás: muchas gracias por todos vuestros reviews. Estoy haciendo lo posible por no tardar demasiado en actualizar. **

**¡Nos veremos en el capítulo 5! **

**Pétalo-VJ**


	5. Celos y orgullo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Kung Fu Panda no me pertenecen. **

**Capítulo 5: Celos y orgullo**

Después de haberse asegurado de que todo estaba en orden, los Cinco Furiosos subieron las escaleras que le llevarían al Palacio de Jade. Todos estaban contentos. Al final, había resultado acertada la predicción del Maestro Oogway. Tigresa se puso a cuatro patas y se adelantó a los demás. Quería saber si su padre adoptivo estaba sano y salvo. Había estado a punto de perderlo todo, pero Po, a pesar de la poca confianza que le habían demostrado, había salvado todo lo que quería, y por ello, le estaría eternamente agradecida.

Llegó al Palacio con energías renovadas y se dispuso a buscar a su maestro. La Sagrada Galería de los Guerreros fue donde primero miró. Los escalones que daban a ella, como la sala, estaban totalmente destrozados. La felina miró a su alrededor. Las puertas, las paredes, el suelo, las columnas, e incluso el techo estaban destruidos. Aunque allí no estaba Shifu, Tigresa entró y anduvo un momento por la estancia. Cuando había entrado allí por primera vez le había parecido un lugar maravilloso, y ahora prácticamente no quedaba nada intacto. ¡Cuánto daño había hecho ese maldito leopardo! Haría falta mucho esfuerzo para que la Sagrada Galería volviera a ser lo que había sido.

La Maestra salió de allí minutos más tarde y caminó por todas las partes donde creyó que podía encontrar al Maestro, empezando por la enfermería del Palacio, pero ni Shifu ni Po daban señales de vida. Finalmente, salió al jardín y se encaminó hacia el Melocotonero Sagrado de la Sabiduría Celestial, donde por fin los encontró a ambos. Se hallaban sentados uno al lado del otro, comiendo pasteles como si nada, como si no hubieran estado al borde de la muerte hacia apenas un rato. Se les veía relajados, felices. Tigresa suspiró sonoramente. Estaba contenta por ver bien al maestro, pero, por otra parte, él nunca había estado así con ella como lo estaba en ese momento con Po, con esa complicidad en su mirada.

Algo herida y decepcionada, se alejó del lugar sin decir nada. Tenía una sensación horrible. Era algo que nunca antes había sentido. ¿Acaso estaba celosa de Po?

Po escuchó los pasos de la maestra, miró hacia atrás y la vio alejarse. Rápidamente, soltó el plato que tenía entre las manos y con la boca llena, le dijo a Shifu:

—Lo siento, Maestro, pero tengo que hablar con alguien.

Antes de desaparecer de su vista, el Maestro Shifu le pidió un favor:

—Po, si no te importa, cuando veas a Tigresa, dile que venga a verme.

El panda asintió mientras terminaba de tragar lo que tenía en la boca y corrió para procurar que Tigresa no se le escapara. Dio la vuelta a una de las esquinas del Palacio, la misma por la que unos segundos antes había pasado la felina, pero no la vio por ninguna parte.

—¡Maestra Tigresa! ¡Maestra Tigresa! —la llamó, pasando por debajo de un árbol cercano.

La punta de una cola tricolor le dio entre los ojos . Miró hacia arriba. Su dueña se encontraba sentada en una de las ramas del árbol con la mirada perdida en el cielo. Aun parecía exhausta por la pelea con Tai Lung. Cuando le habló, lo hizo sin mirarle y con un tono de voz indiferente , en el que Po pudo notar cierta tristeza.

—¿Qué quieres, Po?

—¿Po? ¿Ya no me llamas panda? —preguntó, incrédulo.

Ella continuó sin mirarlo, y respondió con voz cansada.

—Has demostrado ser uno de los nuestros, y por ello, te debo respeto. Ahora dime, ¿qué quieres?

El panda no respondió enseguida. Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás para ver mejor la altura y el grosor de la rama en la que reposaba Tigresa. Parecía consistente y no estaba demasiado alta. Se puso justo a los pies de Tigresa y cogió impulso para pegar un salto. Sus dedos ni siquiera llegaron a la rama. Al segundo intento, la rozaron; y al tercero, consiguió sujetarse, pero no pudo subir su peso hasta arriba. La felina agarró una de sus manos y lo subió sin esfuerzo. Después, volvió a recostarse contra el tronco.

—Gracias —dijo Po, acomodándose como pudo en la incómoda rama. Tigresa sonrió levemente —. Quería hablar contigo.

—Adelante —lo instó ella.

—Bien, pues...verás...—titubeó —. Es difícil...No sé cómo empezar. —Tigresa calló, pacientemente. —La verdad es que...quería pedirte perdón.

—¿Perdón? —repitió ella, arqueando una ceja.

—Sí...Ayer oí la conversación que mantuvisteis Víbora y tú...—Tigresa frunció el ceño. —Sin querer —aclaró Po.

—Ya, claro.

La felina dejó caer la pierna izquierda, manteniéndola en el aire, mientras seguía con la derecha flexionada encima de la rama.

—Bueno, sé que no estuvo bien. Solo quería que supieras que yo no pretendía quitarte nada. Es más, quería que fueras tú la que consiguieras el Pergamino. Y si no me fui cuando fui proclamado Guerrero del Dragón fue porque vi una esperanza de hacer mi sueño realidad. Eso es todo.

Tigresa volvió a apoyar la cabeza en el tronco. Quería pasar página de una vez. Ya no importaba lo que había dicho anteriormente. Había reconocido que Po valía para el Kung Fu, y lo había hecho exactamente en el momento que lo había llamado maestro, como un igual.

—No tienes por qué explicarme nada. Yo estaba equivocada. Es un hecho. Si te hubieras ido, hubiera sido una catástrofe. Afortunadamente, no me hiciste caso. Ahora eres un maestro más. Te lo has ganado.

—Ya...pero eso no hace que deje de sentirme culpable.

—¿Qué?

—No sabía que quisieras el Pergamino para que el maestro Shifu estuviera orgulloso de ti. Pero quiero que sepas que estoy de acuerdo con Víbora. No tienes que demostrar nada, porque eres la mejor. Deberías hablar con él.

Tigresa desvió la mirada al suelo con el ceño fruncido y un poco incómoda. No le gustaba hablar de ese tema, y mucho menos con alguien que apenas conocía. ¿Quién se creía que era para darle consejos y opinar sobre su vida privada?

—¿Y de qué serviría? Si se lo digo y empieza a mostrarme cariño, sabré que lo hace obligado. No quiero que sea así conmigo porque yo se lo he pedido, sino que sea algo que salga de él. Además, Shifu me ha dado un hogar, que es más de lo que podría pedir.

—No deberías conformarte con tan poco —opinó el panda —. No pides nada del otro mundo, solo que sea un buen padre.

Finalmente, la felina se volvió hacia él visiblemente molesta. No debería opinar sobre lo que no sabía. Shifu era el que más la había ayudado en su vida y al que más cosas le debía. Ese panda no era nadie para juzgarle. Ella era la única que sabía cómo se sentía su padre adoptivo. Desde pequeña había sido testigo del dolor que Shifu guardaba en su interior, y por ello, se había comportado sumamente comprensiva con él. Shifu tenía miedo de que la historia volviera a repetirse, y justamente por esa razón llevaba desde su niñez intentando demostrarle que ella no sería igual que Tai Lung.

—¿Qué sabes tú, Po? ¿Conformarme con poco? El Maestro Shifu fue el único que se acercó a mí, el único que me dio una oportunidad. ¿Sabes lo que es que te teman? ¿Que no quieran acercarse a ti? ¿Que te tengan encerrada y aislada en una celda a la que llamaban "habitación"? —No le dio tiempo a responder, pues continuó enseguida.— ¡Claro que no! ¿Qué vas a saber tú? Al fin y al cabo, tuviste suerte en ese sentido.

Po estaba anonadado y avergonzado. Había hecho enfadar a su ídolo sin querer. Él solo quería ayudar, y sin embargo había metido la pata, no estaba seguro en dónde.

—¿Cómo? —murmuró, temiendo acentuar su ira.

—Me refiero a que tú te has criado con un padre adoptivo que te ha querido desde que llegaste a él, y que nadie nunca te ha temido. Teniendo la misma edad, a mí me llamaban monstruo, y a ti te calificaban como tierno.

Po permaneció callado. Su mente se había detenido en dos palabras: padre adoptivo. ¿Adoptivo? Él no era adoptado. El señor Ping era su padre. Es verdad que era extraño que él fuera un panda y su padre un ganso, pero...

El Guerrero del Dragón tragó saliva. En el fondo lo sabía. Sabía que ese ganso no era su padre biológico, pues era prácticamente imposible, pero quería aferrarse a cualquier esperanza. La verdad dolía demasiado como para aceptarla así de golpe.

Tigresa vio la expresión del panda y comprendió que había hablado demasiado. Recordó la primera vez que se vieron. Cuando Shifu había querido dar a entender que Po era adoptado, el señor Ping había evitado el tema, poniéndose muy nervioso. Estaba claro que el ganso no había tenido el valor necesario para confesarle a su hijo la verdad.

—¿Sabes?, acabo de acordarme que tengo cosas que hacer. Luego nos vemos...Por cierto, el Maestro Shifu me ha dicho que quiere hablar contigo.

Po hizo el amago de pasar la pierna izquierda al lado derecho para bajarse del árbol, pero sus torpes movimientos no se lo permitieron con facilidad. Tigresa estaba a punto de disculparse por su actitud cuando oyó un chasquido. Miró a su espalda y vio de dónde provenía: la rama empezaba a romperse. De un salto, se agarró a la rama situada justo arriba y subió a ella con agilidad. El trozo de árbol se rompió bajo el peso de Po, que estuvo a punto de darse de bruces contra el suelo. Por suerte, antes de que cayera, Tigresa agarró su mano. Po miró hacia arriba y dio con la mirada arrepentida de la felina.

—Lo siento.

El panda sonrió con sinceridad.

—No te preocupes —le contestó de corazón —. Ya puedes soltarme si quieres. Caeré de pie.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí, tranquila. Ya verás...

Tigresa lo soltó con cuidado, pero a pesar de ello, en cuanto Po puso los pies en la tierra, cayó de culo. La maestra bajó por el tronco y lo ayudó a levantarse.

—Conque ibas a caer de pie...—Po soltó una risita, avergonzado. —Bueno, yo me voy a hablar con el maestro. Nos veremos en la comida, Po.

—Claro. Iré a preparar una buena sopa de fideos para todos. ¿Quieres que te saque tu tofu?

—Creo que hoy probaré la sopa, si no te importa —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Si es así, me esforzaré por hacerla lo más sabrosa posible.

Tigresa se dio la vuelta y se dirigió al Melocotonero Sagrado, pero para cuando llegó allí, Shifu ya se había ido. Cambió de rumbo y caminó hasta la Sagrada Galería de los Guerreros. Subió de nuevo las destrozadas escaleras y llegó a la puerta. El Maestro Shifu se hallaba, tal y como ella había esperado, de pie junto al estanque. Parecía apenado por los destrozos que había causado Tai Lung, pero a la vez, se le veía más sereno que nunca. Tigresa volvió a observar una vez más el lugar mientras acababa con el espacio que había entre ella y Shifu. Era una verdadera lástima.

—Los daños físicos no son importantes, Tigresa —dijo Shifu, quien había advertido la presencia de su alumna más aventajada y leído sus pensamientos. Se volvió hacia ella con una expresión calmada, pero algo seria —. Lo que hubiera sido realmente horrible e irreparable hubiera sido que hubiese habido muertes.

Hizo un movimiento con la mano, indicándole que tomara asiento frente a él. La felina subió los tres escalones que la separaban de su maestro y se arrodilló, dejando caer el peso de su cuerpo sobre las piernas.

—¿Sabes por qué te he hecho venir, Tigresa?

—Lo intuyo, maestro —respondió ella, apesadumbrada. Sabía lo que vendría a continuación. No había esperado que su insubordinación quedara sin una consecuencia. Shifu no era de ese tipo de personas que dejaban pasar la mano.

—Sé que lo que hiciste fue con buena intención. Querías intentar librarnos de la ira de Tai Lung, y para ellos fuiste capaz de desobedecerme. Y no solo no conseguiste nada con esa actitud insensata, sino que pusiste en peligro a tus compañeros. Sé que no los obligaste a acompañarte —añadió rápidamente —, pero siempre te han visto como a una líder a la que había que seguir y a la que ser leal. No podías esperar que te dejaran sola frente a un riesgo tan grande.

—Lo siento mucho, maestro. Solo quería ayudar...—intentó excusarse, a sabiendas de que iba a ser inútil.

—Lo sé, Tigresa, pero eso no quita tu desobediencia. Deberías haberme hecho caso y haber confiado en tu maestro como lo hizo Po y como yo lo hice con el mío.

Tigresa suspiró. Shifu no podía entender lo que ella sentía. Nunca se había preocupado por lo que ella realmente quería. La felina comprendía su dolor, pero a veces llegaba a parecerle algo egoísta.

—No volverá a pasar, maestro —murmuró con la voz rota.

—Eso espero. —Se dio la vuelta para volver a observar el estanque. —Ahora, ve a la cocina. Debes estar cansada y muerta de hambre.

Tigresa se levantó del suelo y anduvo hasta la despedazada puerta. Sabía que había hecho mal. Se lo había jugado todo a una carta y había perdido, pero aun así era incapaz de comprender por qué Shifu no era capaz de entender que todas sus acciones las hacía por él. Cuando hubo llegado a la entrada, se giró levemente para mirar a su padre adoptivo, que le daba la espalda.

—Yo solo quería que estuvieras orgulloso de mí —susurró antes de salir.

Aunque fue una frase casi inaudible, esas dolorosas palabras llegaron hasta los agudos oídos del panda rojo. Por un momento, recordó lo que le había gritado el leopardo en su lucha contra él. _¡Todo lo que hice fue para que te sintieras orgulloso! _

Entendiendo por fin la actitud de Tigresa, se dio la vuelta y la buscó con la mirada, pero la felina ya se había ido. La panda rojo sintió cómo algo se removía en su corazón. Lo había hecho todo mal. Tigresa no había hecho nada malo. Había sido él el que la había pifiado. A Tai Lung lo había perdido por quererlo demasiado y demostrarle cada día su amor por él, pero a Tigresa la iba a perder por todo lo contrario, por ser demasiado estricto con ella, por no profesarle su cariño. A pesar de que la maestra había demostrado ciega fidelidad hacia él y se había esforzado al máximo todos esos años, él había estado demasiado cegado por el dolor y no había sabido verlo.

—¿Qué he hecho?

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Ya estoy aquí! Un poquito corto el capítulo, ¿no? El próximo será más largo. ^^ <strong>

**Contestando a algún que otro review:**

**Rolos21mf: Hago lo posible por escribir los pensamientos de Po, pero me sale hacerlo más de Tigresa que de Po. xD Pero no te preocupes, intentaré mejorar eso. **

**Rocio AJ: En España no pone (o al menos no lo han puesto todavía) la serie de Kung Fu Panda. :( No puedo verla. Es una pena...**

**gaby2307: Uyyy, casi aciertas. xD jajaja Tengo 18 añitos. ^^ En Diciembre cumpliré los 19. Y no, no te creas, no soy la mejor ni mucho menos en mis clases. xD Más quisiera yo. **

**Bueno, gracias a todos, como siempre. No tengo mucho más que decir. Así que nos vemos en el capítulo 6, ¿vale? ¡Sonreíd y sed felices! :D**

**¡Hasta la próxima! **

**Pétalo-VJ**


	6. Nubes borrascosas

**Capítulo 6: Nubes borrascosas**

Tigresa salió de la Sagrada Galería con un nudo en la garganta. Sentía que no podía respirar con normalidad. Era como si algo estuviera apretando y retorciendo su corazón con crueldad. Nunca se había sentido tan mal, y contra más rememoraba la conversación con su maestro, peor se sentía. Shifu no valoraba nada de lo que ella hacía. No importaba cuánto se esforzara, él jamás podría ver más allá de sus narices.

Los ojos se le humedecieron. Cogió aire y lo soltó lentamente, intentando tranquilizarse, pero el nudo seguía en la garganta y le dolía. Era como si algo quisiera salir de su boca. Quería calmarse, pero cada vez que se serenaba, pensaba en Shifu y volvía a ella la agonía.

Llegó un momento en el que los labios le temblaron y no pudo aguantar más el dolor que había acumulado durante tantos años. Cuando dejó escapar la primera lágrima, ya no pudo parar. De su boca salió un acongojado sollozo. No le gustaba llorar. Se sentía débil cuando lo hacía. Por ello siempre aguantaba las lágrimas cuando tenía ganas de llorar, pero en ese momento había sentido que se derrumbaba y que no podía más con el peso que llevaba encima desde que había entrado en el Palacio por primera vez.

Advirtiendo que las ganas de llorar iban a más, corrió todo lo lejos que pudo hasta llegar a algún lugar donde nadie pudiera verla ni oírla, y cuando hubo encontrado ese lugar, se permitió desahogarse como no había hecho nunca. Dejó salir todo lo que hacía tiempo la estaba comiendo por dentro. Lloró como no lo hizo cuando era pequeña.

Un rayo sonó en la lejanía. Aunque el día había amanecido con un sol radiante, unas nubes negras amenazaban en el horizonte con arruinar la preciosa mañana.

* * *

><p>—Entonces, lanzó su ataque nervio hacia mí. ¡Me dio en toda la barriga, pero no sentí nada! ¡Él se enfadó aún más y siguió golpeándome, pero por alguna extraña razón, no me hacía más que cosquillas! —relató Po, entusiasmado, mientras terminaba de cocinar la sopa.<p>

Cogió un rábano y lo cortó rápidamente, echándolo en la sopa. Los cuatro Furiosos restantes escuchaban la increíble historia de cómo el panda había vencido él solo a Tai Lung cuando ellos cinco no habían podido hacer nada.

—¡Tanta carne le impedía llegar a los nervios! —rio Mantis. El Maestro Shifu se había reído de la baja forma en la que estaba Po, y al final, había resultado que era justo eso lo que le había hecho ganar al leopardo.

Todos rieron, inclusive Po. Estaba de un humor inmejorable.

—Todavía no me lo puedo creer. En un momento estaba muerto de miedo, y al segundo siguiente controlé la situación perfectamente. ¡Deberíais haberle visto la cara a Tai Lung cuando le dije que había aprendido a hacer la llave Wuxi de dedo!

Los cuatro se quedaron callados de repente. No habían sido testigos de la batalla, y por lo tanto no habían visto cómo había conseguido liquidar a Tai Lung, pero lo que menos habían esperado era que lo hubiera hecho gracias a la legendaria llave Wuxi.

—¿La llave Wuxi? —se atrevió a preguntar Grulla.

—¡Ajá! —reconoció Po, orgulloso de sí mismo.

—¿El maestro Shifu te ha enseñado a hacer la llave Wuxi? —preguntó Mono, extremadamente sorprendido.

—No, en realidad la he aprendido solo —dijo, apagando el fuego y cogiendo varios platos.

Las bocas de todos se abrieron, pero cuando estaban a punto de preguntar cómo y cuándo, se oyó la puerta abriéndose. Po supuso que era Tigresa quien entraba, pero cuando vio que todos permanecían callados, miró hacia la entrada para ver qué era lo que ocurría. Allí no se encontraba Tigresa, sino Shifu. El maestro miró a un lado y a otro, pero allí no estaba quien buscaba.

—¿Dónde está Tigresa?

Po se volvió hacia él, repentinamente preocupado.

—¿No estaba con usted?

—Sí...sí, estaba conmigo —dijo el maestro Shifu, tristemente. Po pudo ver la inquietud en sus ojos. — En fin, la buscaré por otra parte. No debe haber ido muy lejos.

El panda rojo salió de la estancia despacio. Po dejó los platos encima de la mesa y siguió a Shifu. Algo iba mal, podía intuirlo.

—¡Maestro Shifu! —lo llamó antes de que este se alejara más —. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde está Tigresa?

—No lo sé, Po. Después de hablar conmigo, se fue, pero creí que vendría a la cocina...

—Maestro, sea sincero conmigo. Sé que está preocupado. Se nota. ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

* * *

><p>Po salió al jardín. Para entonces, el cielo ya se había cubierto de nubes y empezaba a chispear.<p>

El maestro Shifu ya había buscado en varias zonas del Palacio, así que no se molestaría en volver a recorrerlas. Pensó en dónde podría encontrarse la felina. Recordó el árbol en la que se había sentado hacía un rato. Se preguntó si recurriría a las ramas de los árboles cuando estuviera triste, y se dirigió hacia el mismo sitio en el que había hablado con ella. La rama rota seguía en el mismo lugar, pero Tigresa no se hallaba allí.

Rastreó cada punto del jardín en el que había un árbol, y nada.

_A ver...Un sitio donde haya muchos árboles..._, se puso a pensar.

La respuesta llegó veloz a su mente y empezó a correr para salir del Palacio. A medida que bajaba las largas escaleras, la lluvia empeoraba, hasta tal punto que no podía ver ni por donde iba. El chaparrón no daba tregua, y cuando Po se internó en el bosque, notó cómo sus pies se llenaban de barro. El agua había enfangado la tierra. Resbaló un par de veces, pero ninguna de ellas se cayó. Parecía que nada podía pararle. Estaba determinado a encontrar a Tigresa.

Alzó la vista para mirar en las ramas de cada pino. Había miles, pero él la encontraría, estaba seguro de eso.

—¡Tigresa! ¡Maestra Tigresa! —gritó, intentando hacerse oír a pesar del estruendoso chocar de las gotas de agua en el suelo.

Se adentró aún más. Por un momento pensó que se perdería y no sabría encontrar el camino de vuelta, pero cuando dio con una silueta anaranjada en la copa de uno de esos pinos, se le olvidó todo y sonrió, aliviado. Esta vez no se había sentado en la rama más baja, sino la más alta, como si no quisiera que la encontraran. Po vio completamente imposible subir hasta allí arriba con su físico.

—¡Tigresa!

La maestra se sobresaltó al oír su nombre. ¿Cómo era posible? Quiso limpiar los rastros de lágrimas, pero se dio cuenta a tiempo de que de ese trabajo ya se había encargado la lluvia. Miró hacia abajo y dio con Po. ¿Qué hacía él allí?

—¿Qué haces aquí, Po? —preguntó con la voz desgarrada. Aún seguía temblando.

—¡Eso mismo podría preguntarte yo! —respondió él. La felina notó cierta preocupación en su voz —. ¿Estás bien?

—¡Perfectamente! ¡Ahora, fuera de aquí! —gritó, para después desviar la mirada.

—¡Sé lo que ha pasado con Shifu, y sé que no estás bien! ¡Baja o tendré que subir yo a por ti!

Tigresa soltó una amarga carcajada. Entre molesta y deprimida, lo desafió con una sonrisa agria y con sus palabras a cumplir lo que había dicho.

—¡Pues a ver cómo lo haces, poderoso Guerrero del Dragón!

Po frunció el ceño. Se acercó al tronco e hizo un intento de escalada, pero él no era un buen escalador y el tronco estaba mojado y resbaladizo. En cuestión de segundos, cayó de culo en el suelo, manchándose de barro. Tigresa dejó escapar una amarga risa nasal y después suspiró para intentar relajarse. Seguía con ese intenso dolor en la garganta que no se iba. Al parecer, aún no había liberado todo la aflicción que la estaba matando.

Volvió a mirar para abajo y le sorprendió ver que Po volvía a levantarse para intentarlo de nuevo.

—¡Déjalo ya, panda! ¡No lo conseguirás!

Po volvió a caer en el barro una vez más. La lluvia empezaba a calarle los huesos. Pero a pesar de todo, seguía decidido a bajar a la felina del árbol. Si él estaba mojado, ella debía estarlo aún más. Y no solo eso, debía estar sufriendo mucho para estar con esa actitud. No podía dejarla allí sola o se pondría enferma.

—¡No voy a parar hasta que bajes de ahí arriba!

—¡No pienso bajar! —se opuso ella.

—¡Entonces seguiré intentándolo!

Volvió a dirigirse al tronco. Se agarró con fuerza a él e intentó subir una vez más. Esta vez consiguió llegar más alto que las otras dos veces. Cuando se aferró al tronco sabiendo que iba a volver a caerse, a Tigresa le pareció ver sangre en sus manos.

_Si sigue así, el muy idiota, se va a hacer daño..._

Harta de esa situación, se incorporó y saltó al vacío. Antes de llegar al suelo, se sujetó a una rama y cayó de pie. Sus pies se llenaron de fango instantáneamente, pero no era nada comparada con Po, que estaba prácticamente cubierto de los pies a la cabeza.

El panda no le dio importancia, pues el chaparrón se estaba encargando de limpiar gran parte de su cuerpo. Miró a Tigresa, que se hallaba delante de él completamente empapada. Parecía enfadada, pero cuando miró detenidamente sus ojos, supo que no era cólera lo que sentía. Estaba triste, más triste que nunca. Parecía tener el corazón encogido y sus ojos la delataban.

—Has estado llorando. — No era una pregunta. Po ya sabía la respuesta.

—¿Y a ti qué demonios te importa? —le espetó ella —. ¡Si he bajado es solo para que te largues de una maldita vez!

Po permaneció callado. Era la primera vez que la veía tan desconsolada. No parecía ella.

—¡Que te largues te digo! —volvió a chillar ella —. ¡Vete!

Po no la obedecía. Ese maldito panda siempre hacía lo que le daba la gana. Estaba harta. Harta de ver cómo se quedaba quieto y en silencio mirándola, como si supiera lo que ella sentía. Él no podía entender nada. No sabía nada de ella, no la conocía. ¿Por qué se metía en lo que no le concernía? En ese momento, justo en ese instante sintió que le odiaba.

_Todo es por su culpa_, pensó. Olvidó todo lo que había reflexionado sobre él. Po había resultado ser el verdadero Guerrero del Dragón. Oogway no se había equivocado. Si la hubiera elegido a ella, sí que hubiera sido un tremendo error. Pero las palabras de Shifu se repetían en su cabeza y la hacían perder todo entendimiento posible.

_Deberías haberme hecho caso y haber confiado en tu maestro como lo hizo Po..._

Po, Po, Po...¡Siempre Po! ¿Por qué había tenido que llegar para arruinar su vida? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué había hecho ella para merecer todo eso?

—¡Te odio! —le gritó. Él ni se inmutó. Aunque esas palabras le dolían, sabía que Tigresa estaba dolida y no lo decía enserio. Tenía que estar sereno para darle tranquilidad a ella. —¡Te odio! —repitió, dejando que las lágrimas de frustración volvieran a salir. Sacó las uñas y alzó la mano para atacarle. — ¡Te odio!

Po agarró su zarpa. Pasó un brazo por detrás de su cuello y, después, soltó su mano y pasó el otro. Tigresa dejó caer los brazos y no supo cómo reaccionar ante esa situación. ¿La estaba abrazando? ¿Por qué? Nadie nunca la había abrazado, ¿por qué él lo hacía si ella había estado a punto de desfigurarle la cara de un zarpazo?

—¿Qué haces?...—preguntó en un murmullo.

—Cuando alguien está triste, no hay nada mejor que un abrazo —respondió él, apretándola aún más para que se sintiera reconfortada.

Tigresa intentó liberarse. ¿Quién se creía que era? ¿Por qué pensaba que necesitaba ese tipo de contacto con él?

—No necesito que me abraces —gruñó, pero él no retrocedió ni la soltó ni un ápice.

Po notó que temblaba, pero sabía que no era de frío.

—¿A qué tienes miedo?

—Yo no tengo miedo a nada —recalcó ella —. No soy una cobarde.

—No he dicho eso, pero mi padre siempre dice que los valientes son los que lloran delante de los demás, no los que esconden sus lágrimas.

Tigresa frunció el ceño, pero paró su vano intento de soltarse. ¿Acaso la estaba juzgando?

Sin darse cuenta, acomodó su cabeza en el hombro del panda. A pesar de estar completamente empapado, su pelaje era suave y calentito.

—¿Qué sabrás tú de mí? No entiendes nada...—hizo un último intento.

—Si no lo entendiese, no estaría aquí.

Tigresa sintió que se le iba la fuerza. Luchó contra sus brazos, que querían abrazar a Po, y finalmente, ganó la pelea. Pero cuando el panda pronunció sus últimas palabras, no pudo evitar las convulsiones que producía su pecho y terminó pasando sus extremidades superiores por la cintura del panda.

—El Maestro Shifu nunca te ha abrazado, ¿verdad? —La felina respondió su pregunta con un sollozo contenido. — Tienes razón en una cosa: no te conozco, al menos no tanto como me gustaría. No sé lo que pasaste en ese orfanato, y puede que Shifu te ayudara más que nadie, pero de verdad creo que un abrazo es lo mínimo que se le puede pedir a un padre.

La maestra mantenía sus ojos cerrados y la cabeza apoyada en el hombro del panda. Poco a poco, la lluvia fue cesando. Lo que en principio era un diluvio, pasó a ser un leve goteo, y pronto dejó de llover. Ambos notaron cómo algunos rayos de sol que se filtraban entre las grisáceas nubes se proyectaban en sus mojados pelajes, y un escalofrío los recorrió.

Tigresa abrió los ojos después de unos segundos. Al principio no fue consciente de ello, pero cuando miró hacia el frente, pudo ver a alguien que los observaba. Una vieja cabra miraba la enternecedora escena con una sonrisa. La felina se separó lentamente de Po sin quitarle un ojo a la señora. El panda siguió su mirada hasta dar con la anciana.

—Oiga, señora, ¿qué hace aquí? ¿Se ha perdido?

La anciana sonrió y avanzó un par de pasos hacia ellos.

—No exactamente. El instinto me trajo hasta aquí.

—Oh...Pues el instinto no debe andarle muy bien. Mira que traerla hasta aquí...—comentó el ingenuo oso panda.

—Venía buscando a la maestra Tigresa, y la he encontrado. Mi instinto está perfectamente —respondió la cabra, divertida.

Tigresa se acercó un poco más a ella, siempre manteniendo una mínima distancia.

—¿Quién es usted?

—Una adivina.

—¿Una adivina? —La señora asintió con la cabeza. — Y, ¿qué quiere de mí?

—Me gustaría hablar contigo. Sé por lo que estás pasando, y me gustaría ayudarte.

La maestra se mostró reticente. ¿Una adivina que sabía cosas de ella y quería ayudarla? ¿No sería una charlatana que quería sacarle algo a cambio de una predicción?

La cabra pareció saber lo que estaba pensando, y rápidamente, contestó:

—No soy una charlatana, y tampoco pienso pedirte nada a cambio de lo que te tengo que contar. He recorrido un largo camino para llegar al Valle de la Paz. Vengo desde ciudad Gongmen.

—¿Ciudad Gongmen? Eso está a varios días de aquí —intervino Po.

—Hace unos días, tuve un sueño premonitorio. En mi sueño, la maestra del estilo del tigre sufría, y era tal ese sufrimiento, que terminaba acabando con ella. Cuando me desperté, supe que tenía que venir hasta aquí para ayudarte.

—¿Y cómo va a hacerlo?

—Déjame hacerte una predicción. —Una vez más, Tigresa pareció dudar. —Piénsalo, joven: ¿qué provecho podría yo sacar de algo como esto?

La felina avanzó un poco más hasta quedar enfrente de ella.

—Está bien.

La cabra sonrió y, antes de que se diera cuenta, le quitó un pelo del brazo. Sacó un pequeño cuenco y lo echó en él. Después, se acercó a la maestra y se llevó en un dedo una de las lágrimas de la felina, que, como muchas gotas de agua, aún se mantenía en las mejillas de la joven, y la dejó caer en el cuenco. Tigresa se preguntó cómo habría distinguido sus lágrimas de entre tanta agua. Por último, la adivina echó unos polvos blancos.

Del pequeño recipiente emergió un humo blanquecino que se extendió por encima de sus cabezas. Po y Tigresa vieron, sorprendidos, cómo la humareda tomaba forma de tigre.

—La maestra del estilo del tigre emprende un viaje. —La figura fue volviéndose negra a medida que la anciana hablaba. Parecía que la tigresa se retorcía de dolor. —Pero este viaje no le traerá la paz por sí solo. Deberá ser ella la que finalmente decida qué es lo que quiere. — El tigre se disolvió para dar paso a un símbolo del yin y el yang. — Y en todo esto, tendrá un papel muy importante —miró a Po —, un guerrero blanco y negro...un panda.

Tigresa había estado muy atenta hasta ese momento. ¿Po tendría un papel muy importante en algo concerniente a su vida? Frunció el ceño. Ni siquiera eran amigos. Lo que decía la anciana no tenía lógica.

—Esto es una tontería —soltó de repente —. Lo siento mucho, señora. No quiero ofenderla, pero lo que dice no tiene sentido. ¿Adónde voy a ir yo? ¿Para qué? Y sobretodo, ¿por qué tendría que tener Po un papel importante en algo como eso? Agradezco su esfuerzo, pero no me creo nada de lo que dice.

La felina pasó por su lado. Era hora de volver al Palacio.

—Lo comprendo —dijo la anciana con una sonrisa —. Igualmente, te deseo suerte en tu viaje.

Esa frase sembró la duda en Tigresa. No terminaba de creerse lo que decía la adivina, pero parecía tan convencida...

Po corrió detrás de ella, después de despedirse de la señora. Lo que acababa de pasar era algo irreal. ¿Sería verdad todo lo que había dicho la adivina? No entendía cómo podría tener él algo que ver en la vida de Tigresa, pero si era para bien, le encantaba la idea.

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p><strong>Ya estoy aquí de nuevo. Me ha gustado mucho escribir este capítulo, aunque tal vez sea un poco raro. No sé. xD A pesar de no encontrarme demasiado bien y de estar pasando hambre (no por penurias, no, sino por una asquerosa dieta depurativa a base de verdutas y frutas...-.-U), aquí os dejo el capítulo 6. <strong>

**Gaby2307: A mí también me hubiera gustado que tuvieras razón en eso de que soy la mejor en todas las asignaturas. xD jajaja Pero bueno, inglés se me da bien. Algo es algo. :P**

**MASTER TIGRESS: Sí, estás en lo cierto. Me encanta Tigresa. La adoro. xD Su actitud me deja fascinada. Y no es que me guste escribir, es que adoro escribir. Es lo que más me gusta del mundo. ^^**

**Rocio aj: Ya he visto el capítulo 2 de la serie. -.-U ¡Qué decepción! ¡Agggg, están mal hechos! Son muy feos. ¬¬ Además, ¿por qué ponen en ridículo a Tigresa haciéndola bailar y cantar con esa voz de pito llena de gallos? ¡Odio la serie! xD ¡Le quita todo el encanto a las películas!**

**A todos los demás: a FUj-p19, a Leslie princess Seddie, a DN, a Anhell, a Luxx, a Rolos21mf, a blindmaster, a arluna96 y a todos los demás (si no os he nombrado es porque solo he mirado los comentarios de los dos capítulos anteriores. Lo siento. xD), muchas gracias. En serio. Me decís cosas muy bonitas y me emocionan. Siento no nombraros en cada capítulo, lo que pasa es que si no nunca termino. ^^ Espero que os haya agradado el capítulo.**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

**Pétalo-VJ**


	7. Decisión tomada

**Capítulo 7: Decisión tomada**

El maestro Shifu aún daba vueltas por el Palacio, inquieto. La lluvia ya había amainado, pero Tigresa y Po no habían vuelto todavía. Cada vez que lo pensaba, se sentía peor. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta en todo ese tiempo de que estaba haciendo sufrir a su hija adoptiva? ¿Por qué había tenido que centrarse en la sombra del pasado y no en el presente que tenía delante de sus ojos?

El panda rojo suspiró. Había salido de un pesar para meterse en otro. ¿Es que no podía dar pie con bola por una vez en su vida? Se preguntó qué hubiera hecho su maestro, pero la respuesta era tan sencilla que no tuvo que desear que la anciana tortuga estuviera allí para recordársela. Tenía que hablar con Tigresa. Lo haría en cuanto volviera de donde quisiera que hubiera ido. Esta vez las cosas serían distintas. Ya Tai Lung había desaparecido del mundo y de su mente, y ahora podía dar paso a su hija.

De fondo se oyó el estruendoso sonido de un gong. Alguien lo tocaba con insistencia, como si estuviera aterrado. Shifu supo de inmediato que habían llegado bandidos al valle, pero no se preocupó: sus alumnos irían de inmediato a encargarse del problema.

* * *

><p>Tigresa subía las escaleras del Palacio de Jade con Po pisándole los talones. Aún seguía algo molesta por lo que acababa de pasar en el bosque. El panda permanecía callado y pensativo. Al contrario que Tigresa, Po sí era algo supersticioso y creía en las predicciones —no de cualquiera, obviamente, pero sí de esa adivina—. La anciana le había parecido buena persona y, tal y como había dicho ella, no veía en qué podía beneficiarse de hacerle una falsa predicción a la felina. Por otra parte, se preguntaba a qué se refería la señora cuando decía que él tendría un papel importante en la vida de Tigresa.<p>

De repente, vieron cómo los cuatro Furiosos restantes bajaban las escaleras hacia el Valle. Mono llevaba en la cabeza a Mantis; Víbora reptaba a su lado a una velocidad increíble; y Grulla volaba con rapidez para llegar lo antes posible.

—¡Tigresa, Po, hay problemas en el valle! —exclamó Grulla desde lejos.

—¿Qué tipo de problemas? —preguntó Po, empezando a darse la vuelta para correr escaleras abajo.

—¡Bandidos! —dijo Víbora.

Tigresa permaneció inmóvil mientras los demás pasaban por su lado y se dirigían al pueblo. Vio cómo corrían mientras terminaba de ordenar sus ideas en la cabeza. Pronto, frunció el ceño y los siguió.

_Basta de pensar en mí, es hora de luchar_, pensó.

Para cuando llegó al Valle de la Paz, la pelea ya había empezado. Varios jabalíes arremetían contra los Furiosos y el Guerrero del Dragón. Tigresa se extrañó por el número. Normalmente, los bandidos solían ir en manadas mucho más numerosas, pero en esa ocasión la felina juraría que no había más de diez.

Sin darle mayor importancia, se abalanzó hacia ellos para ayudar a su equipo, pero, de repente, algo inesperado pasó: cuando los jabalíes vieron aparecer a Tigresa se quedaron lívidos y petrificados. En sus caras se reflejaron expresiones de puro terror. Algunos empezaron a temblar; otros, retrocedieron lentamente.

—¡Es una de ellos! —gritó uno.

—¡Huyamos! —exclamó otro.

Bajo la asombrada mirada de los héroes del Valle de la Paz, los bandidos salieron corriendo como niños asustados. Ninguno podía entender lo que pasaba. Normalmente, sus oponentes no solían rendirse con tanta facilidad. Todos miraron a Tigresa, que aún no se podía creer lo que acababa de pasar. Era cierto que la felina infundía miedo a sus enemigos y tenía fama de fiera, pero no como para ahuyentarlos de esa forma.

La maestra se puso a cuatro patas y salió corriendo detrás de ellos. Quería respuestas. ¿A qué se habían referido con "una de ellos"? ¿Por qué no habían huido con sus compañeros y sí con ella?

No le costó demasiado alcanzar a unos cuantos. Rápidamente, les cortó el paso poniéndose enfrente. Los jabalíes se detuvieron tan súbitamente que casi se dan de bruces contra el suelo. Aterrados, retrocedieron cuando Tigresa mostró sus colmillos en un gesto amenazante.

—¿Qué habéis querido decir con "una de ellos"? —preguntó.

Los bandidos no la escucharon y salieron corriendo, cada uno para un lado. A Tigresa no le importó. Al fin y al cabo, solo necesitaba uno de ellos para darle la respuesta que buscaba. De un salto, tiró a uno al suelo y se puso delante para que no pudiera levantarse.

—¡Por favor, no me comas!

—Pero, ¿qué demonios dices? —¿Comerle? ¿Quién se creía que era ella? Tigresa notó cómo temblaba, pero eso no la detuvo para agarrarle de uno de los colmillos y acercarlo a su cara —. Quiero una respuesta a mi pregunta. ¡Di! ¿Qué queríais decir con "una de ellos"?

—Otros como tú nos atacaron por invadir su territorio —contestó, tembloroso y casi sin poder hablar del miedo —. Atraparon a varios de los nuestros. Dijeron que serían un banquete delicioso...

—¿Otros como yo? —repitió Tigresa.

—¡Más tigres, sí! ¡Por favor, no me comas!

Tigresa le soltó. Estaba tan estupefacta que obvió el detalle de que se habían zampado a los compañeros de ese bandido. ¿Ese jabalí había visto más tigres? Ella nunca había visto a nadie de su especie.

—¿Dónde? —preguntó —. ¿Dónde están esos tigres?

—Hacia el oeste, pasando el mar. Más allá de las montañas nevadas. Están asentados en un pueblo justo al lado de la frontera enemiga. Son despiadados y sanguinarios.

—Tigresa, déjale ir. Ya se han rendido.

La felina levantó la mirada. No se había dado cuenta de que sus amigos habían llegado. Tampoco sabía desde cuándo llevaban allí y qué es lo que habrían escuchado, pero a juzgar por la petición de Vibora de dejarlo marchar, seguramente acababan de hacer aparición y habían pensando que Tigresa aún luchaba contra él. Po era el único que estaba algo más serio que los demás.

—Puedes irte —le dijo la maestra al bandido con tranquilidad.

—Gracias, gracias —dijo él y corrió por miedo a que cambiara de opinión.

Tigresa observó cómo el jabalí se alejaba como si le persiguiera el mismísimo diablo, pero su mente estaba en otro lugar, recorriendo un largo océano y pasando por las heladas montañas del oeste.

—Bueno, ya podemos volver al Palacio —dijo Grulla, emprendiendo el camino a pata al lado de Mono.

—¿Habéis visto cómo han salido huyendo? —comentó Mono la cómica escena —. ¡En cuanto han visto a Tigresa, han salido despavoridos!

—¡Tu fama te precede, compañera! —le dijo Mantis a la felina, siguiendo la broma. Tigresa, sin embargo, no contestó. Ni siquiera parecía haberle oído. Seguía mirando al horizonte, por donde había desaparecido el bandido.

Sus amigos la miraron, extrañados, y después, empezaron a alejarse hacia el Palacio de Jade. Po y Víbora fueron los únicos que presintieron que algo no iba bien con la felina. La serpiente reptó hasta ella y se puso justo enfrente para llamar su atención.

—¿Estás bien, Tigresa?

Tigresa pareció salir de un trance, como si hubiera estado ausente del mundo unos segundos. La felina intentó sonreír, pero había estado junto a Víbora desde que era pequeña y esta ya la conocía de sobra como para saber que estaba preocupada por algo.

—Sí, estoy bien. Regresemos.

La tigresa emprendió el camino, pasando por el lado de Po sin ni siquiera mirarle. Víbora fue detrás de ella, pero el panda tardó unos segundos más en empezar a andar. Había estado allí el tiempo suficiente para oír lo que le había confesado el jabalí a su compañera, y por ello, sabía lo que se le estaba pasando por la cabeza a la felina. Se había quedado muy seria y pensativa. ¿Acaso estaba pensando seriamente en irse a buscar a los que eran igual que ella? ¿Quería alejarse del Palacio de Jade? ¿Del maestro Shifu? ¿De sus amigos?...

_¿De mí?_, pensó, apenado.

—¡Po, ¿vienes? —preguntó Mono desde lejos.

—¡Sí! —exclamó el panda, intentando aparentar que no pasaba nada.

En cuanto llegaron al Palacio, Tigresa se excusó con sus compañeros y se fue a su cuarto. Necesitaba pensar, poner en orden sus ideas. Lo que estaba pensando era una locura.

—Si el maestro pregunta por mí, decidle que me he ido a la cama y que no me encuentro bien.

Nadie fue capaz de contradecirla a pesar de que apenas eran las cuatro de la tarde. Si Tigresa se iba a la cama era porque debía encontrarse francamente mal. En todos esos años, la maestra no había dejado de acudir a ni un solo entrenamiento, ya fuera matutino o nocturno. Si lo hacía en ese momento, debía de ser por una razón de fuerza mayor.

Mientras ella iba hacia los dormitorios, los demás se encaminaron hacia el gimnasio. Tigresa llegó a su habitación, cerró las puertas y se sentó encima de la cama, pero no duró ni unos segundos sentada. Estaba demasiado intranquila como para estar quieta. Pensó en lo que debía hacer dando vueltas como una loca. Así era como se sentía, como si estuviera desquiciada. Estaba sopesando una posibilidad disparatada.

Tenía un nudo en el estómago a causa de los nervios, pero no podía quitarse el detalle de la cabeza de que había más como ella en algún sitio. Tal vez esos tigres supieran algo de ella. Quizás en ese lugar hallaría su verdadero hogar, a su familia...

_Sí, una familia que te abandonó. Tigresa, eres una estúpida_, se recriminó mentalmente.

¿Pero y si tenían sus razones para dejarla en ese orfanato? ¿Y si sus padres de verdad la querían? ¿Debía arriesgarse a perder todo lo que tenía para hallar la verdad y, tal vez, conseguir algo mejor como, por ejemplo, un padre que la quisiera?

Miró a su alrededor. Cuando había llegado por primera vez al Palacio, esa habitación le había parecido maravillosa. Aún se lo parecía, pero la idea de marcharse cada vez estaba más presente en su mente. ¿Acaso se estaba volviendo una inconformista? Suspiró. Hacía tan solo unas horas había estado a punto de perderlo todo por culpa de Tai Lung: un padre y un hogar, tal vez también a sus amigos. Puede que incluso el Kung Fu. Y ahora, era ella la que estaba pensando en dejarlo todo de lado por decisión propia.

Se arrodilló junto a su pequeño escritorio. Su pierna dio con la bolsa de fichas de madera que había guardado desde niña. Cogió una y la colocó verticalmente frente a ella, mirándola con añoranza. Shifu había sido el único que se había acercado a ella, que le había dado una oportunidad para ser mejor y un hogar, y sin embargo ella estaba pensando en marcharse.

Desparramó las fichas por el suelo. Fue cogiéndolas una a una y colocándolas sobre la mesa horizontalmente. Había tomado una decisión.

* * *

><p>Shifu acababa de terminar de meditar. Necesitaba paz interior para enfrentar la conversación que tendría en unos momentos con su alumna e hija. Salió de la Galería y se encaminó hacia el gimnasio. El sol casi se estaba poniendo en el horizonte. Había pasado más tiempo del esperado en la galería.<p>

Desde fuera se oían las maquinas moverse y sus alumnos entrenar. Abrió la gran puerta con algo de esfuerzo y echó una ojeada. Mono saltaba de un aro a otro con su cola; Mantis golpeaba los muñecos movibles y punzantes; y Grulla y Víbora entrenaban juntos, peleando el uno contra el otro. No había rastro de Tigresa. Tampoco de Po, pero no le dio mayor importancia. ¿Acaso todavía no habrían regresado?

—¡Alumnos, ¿habéis visto a Tigresa? —levantó la voz para hacerse oír.

Mono se colgó boca abajo con su cola de uno de los aros.

—Sí, maestro: está en su habitación. Dijo que no se encontraba bien.

Shifu se sorprendió. Tigresa nunca se encontraba demasiado enferma como para no entrenar. La cosa era más seria de lo que creía. Tigresa estaba realmente mal.

—Gracias. Continuad entrenando.

Shifu se apresuró hacia las habitaciones. Cada vez tenía más prisa por hablar con su hija adoptiva. Debía estar sufriendo mucho si no tenía ganas ni para practicar el Kung Fu. Entró en la estancia y llamó a la última puerta a la derecha.

—¿Tigresa? —llamó—. Tigresa, me gustaría hablar contigo —intentó de nuevo, pero no obtuvo respuesta —. ¿Tigresa?

Abrió la puerta levemente, pero allí no había nadie. Estaba a punto de cerrarla de nuevo, un poco triste, cuando algo llamó su atención. Entró en la habitación y se acercó al escritorio. Cuando vio lo que había en él, fue como si le dieran una buena patada en el estómago. Rápidamente, salió del cuarto y corrió hacia afuera.

En la mesa podían verse unos caracteres chinos formados con la fichas de madera que componían una palabra: "_Perdóname_".

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, chicos. ^^ ¿Qué tal? Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. Hoy no responderé a ningún review porque me encuentro bastante mal y no tengo muchas más ganas de escribir. Espero no tardar mucho en publicar el siguiente. Empezaré a escribirlo en cuanto me recupere un poco, ¿de acuerdo? Por favor, tened paciencia. No creo que me lleve mucho más de una semana. <strong>

**Hasta la próxima!**

**Pétalo-VJ**


	8. Alea iacta est

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Kunf Fu Panda no me pertenecen.**

**Capítulo 8: Alea iacta est**

Tigresa terminó de meter sus cosas en la pequeña embarcación. Ya había anochecido y el aire era fresco. Hacía una buena noche para navegar. Cuando hubo acabado de organizarlo todo, se subió al barco y soltó el amarre. Dejó que la corriente manejara su transporte por un momento mientras miraba el camino por el que había venido. El Valle de la Paz no se veía por ningún lado. Era normal, llevaba más de dos horas caminando.

A pesar de que había sido decisión suya, no podía evitar sentirse triste por todo lo que dejaba atrás. Sus amigos, su hogar, Shifu...e incluso Po. La felina sonrió al recordarlo. Ese panda tonto se ganaba fácilmente la simpatía de todos, inclusive la de ella. Pero era demasiado recta y disciplinada como para admitir que las payasadas de ese oso le hacían gracia.

La escena de la cocina se repitió en su cabeza. Esa en la que Po había imitado a su maestro con un fideo por bigote. En ese momento había pensado que no podía tomarse nada en serio, y sin embargo, se había mostrado muy respetuoso con su dolor cuando la había encontrado en el bosque llorando.

_Llorando...¡Qué vergüenza!_, pensó la felina. Sabía que llorar no era nada malo, y aun así seguía sin gustarle la idea de sentirse vulnerable frente a los demás, sobretodo con alguien que empezaba a conocer.

Prefirió no pensar más en ninguno de ellos. Eso sólo conseguía hacerla sentir mal. Se dirigió hacia el timón y puso rumbo fijo. Una vez más, se sintió culpable. Esa barcaza no le pertenecía. La había "tomado prestada" sin consentimiento de Shifu. ¡Genial! Ya no solo era una mala hija, sino también una ladrona.

—Algún día te la devolveré...—murmuró.

Entonces otra duda surgió en su cabeza. ¿Volvería a verlos alguna vez? ¿Y si no encontraba a más tigres como ella, qué haría? ¿Regresaría con el rabo entre las piernas a pedir disculpas por su actitud? No, no podía hacer eso. Shifu le había enseñado que todas las acciones tienen consecuencias. Ella se había marchado por propia voluntad, y si no encontraba nada allá adonde iba, no podría volver. Era todo o nada.

Apoyó su cabeza en el timón y suspiró. Estaba cansada de tantas emociones duras, de tantas decisiones precipitadas y de tantos fracasos. Necesitaba un triunfo en su vida, y esperaba encontrarlo más allá de las montañas que había mencionado ese jabalí.

Repentinamente, algo la cubrió. Miró sus hombros y descubrió una manta. Confusa, echó la vista a su espalda y no se pudo creer lo que vio: era Po. Ese panda estaba detrás de ella con una sonrisa tímida en la cara. ¿Qué hacía allí?

—Es mejor que te tapes. Ha empezado a hacer frío.

Tigresa todavía tenía la boca abierta. Le costaba articular palabra. ¿La había seguido? ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta?

—¿Qué...?

—¿...hago yo aquí? —continuó Po, y a continuación rio —. ¿Te das cuenta de que siempre que me ves me haces la misma pregunta?

Tigresa frunció el ceño.

—¿Te das cuenta de que siempre me estás siguiendo? —preguntó ella —. ¿Por qué? —Po estaba dispuesto a contestar, pero Tigresa aclaró su pregunta. — ¿Por qué me sigues a todas partes? ¿Por qué has venido aquí? ¿Por qué fuiste al bosque? ¿Por qué no puedes dejarme en paz? ¿Por qué?

El panda se quedó mudo, no porque no supiera responder, sino porque no sabía por donde empezar. Tigresa se ofuscó en cuanto se dio cuenta de que Po no sería capaz de sacarla de dudas, y soltó el timón para ir a sentarse contra uno de los laterales del barco. En seguida, el Guerrero del Dragón se sentó a su lado. Al dejarse caer en el suelo de madera, la embarcación se balanceó levemente.

—Escuché lo que te decía ese bandido —dijo—. Al principio no pensé que le harías caso, pues había visto tu reacción con la predicción de la adivina, pero como te quedaste tan seria y pensativa, supuse lo que pensabas hacer.

—¿Y has venido porque la adivina dijo que tendrías un papel importante en todo esto? —cuestionó ella, escéptica.

—No —respondió Po contra toda expectativa —, he venido porque pensé que un viaje tan largo podría ser peligroso y...triste.

La felina dejó de mirar al suelo para enfocar su mirada en los ojos del panda. ¿Por qué parecía que ese oso la conocía mejor que nadie? Era como si pudiera adivinar cada uno de sus pensamientos y sentimientos.

—¿He hecho mal, Po? ¿Debería haberme quedado?

—No, no has hecho mal. Estás en tu derecho de querer saber más sobre ti y sobre tus orígenes. Y si allá adonde vamos no encontramos lo que buscas, siempre puedes volver al Palacio.

—No, Po...Después de haberme marchado de esa manera, no tendría el atrevimiento de regresar.

—El maestro Shifu te lo perdonaría.

—Lo sé, pero ya nada podría ser lo mismo. —Po asintió. Lo comprendía. Era un tema complicado. — Po...¿qué pasará con tu padre, el señor Ping?

—Dejé una nota en mi dormitorio del Palacio, diciéndole a Shifu que no se preocupara, que te seguiría adonde fueras y me encargaría de protegerte. Le pedí que se lo dijera a mi padre.

Tigresa sintió algo extraño en el pecho. ¿Protegerla? Ella no necesitaba protección. Nunca la había necesitado. Tenía una fuerza descomunal y una buena técnica de combate. Y sin embargo, al emprender ese viaje totalmente sola se había sentido tan perdida, abandonada y desprotegida como una niña de cinco años. Pero ya no importaba, Po estaba allí con ella. No estaba sola, y no lo estaría en el caso de que las cosas salieran mal.

—Gracias, Po.

* * *

><p>Grulla, Mantis, Mono y Víbora se desplegaron por orden de Shifu para encontrar a su compañera. Tigresa no podía haberlos dejado así como así. Algo terrible debería haber pasado, pero el maestro Shifu no había querido perder el tiempo en dar detalles, y los había enviado directamente a los alrededores del pueblo para que dieran con ella.<p>

El maestro también ayudó en la búsqueda, pero Tigresa ya no se hallaba en el Valle de la Paz. Estaba seguro de que se había ido muy lejos, si no, jamás le habría escrito ese corto mensaje. Le extrañaría mucho que su hija adoptiva estuviera escondida en una de las muchas casas del pueblo. Era una idea ridícula, y sin embargo, no se le ocurría ningún sitio al que pudiera haber ido.

Buscaron durante toda la noche sin descanso y sin resultado. Desolados, los cuatro Furiosos y el maestro regresaron al Palacio de Jade, preguntándose dónde habría ido su amiga y en dónde se habría metido Po, que no había aparecido todavía.

El maestro Shifu se dirigió a las habitaciones una vez más para asegurarse de que Tigresa no se había arrepentido y había vuelto, pero el cuarto seguía vacío, sin la felina ni sus pertenencias. Tristemente, cerró la puerta y abrió la de Po. No había visto al panda desde que habían hablado sobre Tigresa y eso le preocupaba. Encima de su escritorio vio una nota y se temió lo peor.

Con manos temblorosas, cogió la nota y leyó:

_No se preocupe, Shifu. Seguiré a Tigresa allá donde vaya y haré lo posible por protegerla y llevarla de regreso al Palacio de Jade en cuanto pueda._

_Por favor, vaya a ver a mi padre y dígale dónde estoy. _

_Po. _

Por una parte, el panda rojo se sintió frustrado por perder a dos alumnos al mismo tiempo, pero, por otra, aliviado al saber que Tigresa no estaría sola. Aun así, la búsqueda no había acabado. Investigaría hasta dar con el paradero de su hija adoptiva y del Guerrero del Dragón. Pero, por el momento, debía llevarle un mensaje al señor Ping.

* * *

><p>—Me estás tomando el pelo.<p>

—Te aseguro que no —afirmó Po entre carcajadas bajo la atenta mirada de la felina, que todavía no podía creérselo.

—¿Mandaste a volar a Tai Lung de un barrigazo? —preguntó, incrédula, intentando reprimir sin éxito una sonrisa.

—Sí, yo tampoco me lo creo. Seguramente estaría tan frustrado que ya atacaba a ciegas. Supongo que se esperaba un guerrero más serio y más técnico, y se encontró conmigo, un panda que apenas sabía algunos movimientos de Kung Fu y que se lo tomaba todo a broma —explicó Po sin parar de reír.

Tigresa sonrió, sintiéndose un poco culpable en sus adentros por haber recriminado a Po anteriormente por esa actitud poco recta que mantenía. Y pensar que eso había sido precisamente lo que le había diferenciado de los demás a la hora de derrotar al enemigo...

El sol ya asomaba en el horizonte. La felina miró de nuevo al panda con el que había pasado la noche en vela, el cual se secaba las lágrimas provocadas por las risas. A pesar de ser un panda gordo, torpe e indisciplinado, había conseguido más que ella en muchos años. Era algo admirable. Incluso había llegado a descubrir una de las llaves más poderosas del Kung Fu sin ayuda alguna.

—Po, antes dijiste que venciste a Tai Lung con la llave Wuxi. ¿Cómo la aprendiste?

—Practicando a escondidas —dijo el panda con una sonrisa de satisfacción —. Había leído en muchos libros la forma de hacerla. Ya sabes, la posición correcta de los dedos y todo eso. Al parecer, la energía tiene que fluir desde todo tu interior y debes guiarla hasta la punta de los dedos —explicó Po con algo de dificultad —. Es algo muy raro. La verdad es que nunca la había conseguido hacer hasta que estuve enfrente de Tai Lung. Pero, no sé, en ese momento me sentí preparado. Así que probé y salió.

—Eres increíble —exhaló la maestra.

—¿Quién, yo? No. Tú eres increíble. Siempre lo has sido. Es más, si no fuera por ti, yo no hubiera sido nunca el Guerrero del Dragón.

Tigresa levantó la mirada, desconcertada.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Pues que fuiste tú la que hizo que surgiera mi amor por las artes marciales. Desde que vi tu primera pelea me maravillé con el Kung Fu. Te veía tan segura de ti misma, tan fuerte...—Po se levantó del suelo del barco para dar énfasis a sus palabras con gestos. —Y tus movimientos eran todos tan...tan...No sé cómo explicarlo. Pero parecían tan fáciles de hacer cuando los hacías tú. Era como si no te costara nada. Como si hubieras nacido para eso.—Tigresa volvió a sonreír. Se sentía alagada. ¿Por qué a Po le costaba tan poco hacerla sentir bien? — Me sentí muy afortunado por haberte conocido en persona un año antes.

De repente, la felina se puso algo más seria. Un recuerdo desagradable se había colado en su mente. Recordaba la primera vez que había visto a Po. Ella había querido acercarse y entablar amistad con él, pero el osezno se había apartado de ella y escondido detrás de su padre. Había huido de ella, igual que todos los demás.

—Pues no pareció que te alegraras ese día —comentó, no como reproche, sino con algo de pena —. En cuanto me acerqué, retrocediste. —Rio.— Y sin embargo ahora no te despegas de mí. ¿Tanto miedo daba cuando era una cría?

—¿Miedo? Tú no me dabas miedo.

—¿Entonces?

—Era tímido —se excusó—. Apenas hablaba. ¿Cómo me ibas a dar miedo? ¡Con lo linda que eras de pequeña! —dijo, manteniendo la imagen de la tigresa de cinco años en su mente. La maestra arqueó una ceja. — Que ahora también eres linda. No quiero decir que no lo seas —aclaró Po rápidamente —. Pero no era eso de lo que estaba hablando, por eso no lo he mencionado.

Tigresa notó cierto sonrojo en las mejillas del panda y dejó escapar una leve risita.

—Te estás haciendo un lío.

—Sí —confesó —, mejor paro ya.

—Entonces, no me tenías miedo —murmuró Tigresa, contenta, poniéndose en pie.

—Si no te lo tengo ahora, menos aún te lo iba a tener de pequeña.

Tigresa captó la broma de inmediato, pero se la tomó bien. Incluso ella reconocía que a veces podía dar miedo.

—¿Estás insinuando que tengo mal carácter?

—Eso lo has dicho tú, no yo —rio Po. Claro que lo había sugerido, pero quería ver hasta donde era capaz la maestra de aguantar una broma.

—Ten cuidado, panda —le advirtió Tigresa con una sonrisita —. No sabes lo caro que te puede costar meterte conmigo —dijo, acercándose a él lenta y amenazadoramente.

Po se puso en posición de combate rápidamente para parar cualquier golpe que pudiera venir.

—¿Quieres pelea, maestra?

La felina llegó hasta él, le miró a los ojos con una sonrisa torcida y maligna, después, le dio la espalda pasando su larga cola por la nariz del panda.

—¿Pelea? —repitió —. Por favor...Contigo no tengo ni para empezar.

Y antes de que Po se diera cuenta, Tigresa le dio un pequeño empujón con la cadera que hizo que se cayera. Sin embargo, la fuerza fue tal, que el panda perdió el equilibrio y cayó al agua. Cuando la felina se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, empezó a reír sin control. Corrió hacia el ancla y la echó para que el barco no pudiera moverse mientras sacaba del agua a ese oso torpe.

—Lo siento, Po —se disculpó entre risas. Corrió hacia la barandilla del barco para ayudar a salir al panda —. No pretendía tirarte, en serio.

Lo buscó con la mirada, y a medida que pasaban los segundos y no lo encontraba, su risa se fue apagando.

—¿Po?

Se movió de un lado para otro del barco, pero Po no aparecía por ninguna parte.

—Bueno, Po, ya está bien. ¡Esto no tiene ninguna gracia! ¡Sal de ahí! —exclamó, empezando a inquietarse.

Nada. Po no contestaba. Ni siquiera veía su silueta en la superficie.

En su mente empezaron a formarse preguntas un tanto desesperadas: _¿Y si no sabe nadar? ¿Y si se ha dado algún golpe? ¿Y si ha tragado agua? ¿Y si se está ahogando?..._

Se agachó en el suelo del barco e intentó fijarse mejor para ver si veía algo. Repentinamente, unos grandes brazos emergieron del agua con rapidez y la agarraron. Tigresa emitió un chillido antes de sumergirse.

Debajo del agua, la felina abrió los ojos y vio el cuerpo de Po en la superficie. Rápidamente, se impulsó para salir a flote. Cogió aire en cuanto salió a la superficie. A su lado, Po se reía a carcajada limpia. Tigresa casi pudo sentir cómo se ponía roja de la rabia.

—Panda maldito...—gruñó, llena de coraje.

—Eso sí que no te lo esperabas, ¿eh? —continuó riendo Po.

—No sabes lo que acabas de hacer —masculló la felina, acercándose a él, saltando encima y zambulléndolo dentro del agua. El panda, que no se esperaba esa venganza, agitó, nervioso, brazos y piernas para salir a flote. —Nunca te metas con Furiosa, o corres el riesgo de no contarlo.

Po sonrió malévolamente.

—Me gustan los riesgos. —Dicho esto, empezó a nadar hacia ella. Rápidamente, Tigresa nadó lejos de él. —¡No huyas!

—¡Déjame en paz, Po! —le advirtió la felina, divertida —. ¡Ni se te ocurra acercarte si no quieres morir ahogado!

Entre juegos y bromas, pasó algo más de media hora. Cuando se dieron cuenta del tiempo que habían perdido, subieron de nuevo al barco y pusieron rumbo al oeste de nuevo. Aún les quedaban un buen trecho por recorrer. Querían llegar lo antes posible a tierra, pues allí también les esperaría un largo recorrido.

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p><strong>*Alea iacta est: Para aquel que no lo sepa, es una expresión latina que significa literalmente "Los dados han sido lanzados". Se traduce al español como "La suerte está echada".<strong>

**¡Hola, chicos! Pues nada, afortunadamente ya me siento mejor. Solo estoy un poco resfriada, pero ya se me pasará. Gracias por vuestros buenos deseos. ^^ Y perdonad si el capítulo pasado no contesté algún review. De verdad que me encontraba bastante mal.**

**DN: Bueno, en mi opinión, la serie no vale nada, pero como decía un profesor mío: "Los gustos son como el culo, cada uno tiene el suyo". Así que no te preocupes y ve la serie. Ya me dirás si te gusta o no. :D Para gustos, colores. Ah, y por supuesto que va a haber una tercera parte. Si no me equivoco, he oído que va a haber 4 películas más de Kung Fu Panda, no sé si será verdad o mentira. Bueno, y con respecto a tu otra pregunta: No, este fic es completamente independiente del otro. No tiene nada que ver. ^^**

**Rocio AJ: No me importa que te alargues en tus reviews. Es más, me gusta mucho que lo hagas. Como dijo un amigo mío, ese tipo de mensajes son los que hacen que a una le den ganas de seguir escribiendo. Muchas gracias, de verdad. **

**Luxx: Gracias. La verdad es que cada vez que subo un capítulo me quedo en ascuas, porque me da miedo que no sea lo suficientemente bueno. Me da un poco de miedo defraudaros. Por suerte, siempre espero una mala crítica y nunca la encuentro. Me alegra mucho que os gusten mis historias.**

**A los demás, lo de siempre. Que muchas gracias por todo, y que pronto regresaré con un nuevo capítulo. Recemos para que la divina inspiración me deje publicar pronto. jajaja **

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

**Pétalo-VJ**


	9. Dulces para empezar

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Kung Fu Panda no me pertenecen.**

**Capítulo 9: Dulces para empezar**

Po abrió los ojos lentamente. Aún estaba bastante cansado y necesitaba dormir un poco más. La noche anterior no había pegado ojo, pues había estado demasiado entretenido hablando con Tigresa. Antes de cerrar los ojos de nuevo, se dio la vuelta para ver si la felina seguía dormida. Efectivamente, la maestra se hallaba acurrucada a su lado en modo prácticamente fetal. Tenía agarrada la sábana, tapando parte de su cara y dejando al descubierto los pies. Po se acercó un poco, agarró la parte de abajo de la manta y tiró de ella para tapar del todo a la felina; después, volvió a su sitio e intentó volver a dormirse, pero no lo consiguió. En cambio, continuó contemplando a su amiga. Le gustaba verla así, tranquila, sin nada que pudiera perturbarla.

Aunque sus situaciones no eran las mismas, Po podía comprender perfectamente lo que sentía Tigresa. Incluso él, habiendo tenido todo lo que se le puede pedir a un padre, se había sentido bastante mal al comprender, con los años, que alguien como el señor Ping no podía ser su padre biológico. Aun así, nunca había tenido el valor de hablar del tema con el ganso. Aunque en el fondo supiera la verdad, necesitaba agarrarse a una falsa ilusión.

Tigresa se removió en su sitio. Po observó su expresión: había cambiado. Ya no era un gesto relajado, sino triste y agobiado. De un momento a otro, empezó a respirar agitadamente. Parecía estar teniendo una pesadilla.

* * *

><p><em>Tigresa volvía, derrotada, de su largo viaje. Allí adonde había ido no había encontrado nada. Absolutamente nada, ni un solo tigre. Po la acompañaba. Parecía mirarla con lástima. ¡Cómo odiaba esa mirada! Era como si estuviera pensando: Pobrecita, ahora sí que se ha quedado sola.<em>

_Shifu la esperaba al final de las escaleras del Palacio de Jade. La miraba entre dolido y enfadado. No comprendía qué estaba haciendo allí después de haberse marchado de la forma en que lo había hecho. _

—_Finalmente, has vuelto. _

_Ella agachó la cabeza, suplicante y avergonzada por su comportamiento. _

—_Maestro, lo siento tanto..._

—_Lo sientes ahora que has visto que no tienes a nadie más que a mí. Si tan poco te gustaba este lugar, no deberías haber regresado —le espetó el panda rojo con resentimiento._

—_Pero..._

_El maestro Shifu se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a regresar al Palacio, pero antes dijo unas palabras:_

—_A pesar de que te di un hogar, te cuidé y te convertí en una de las mejores maestras de Kung Fu de China, te fuiste. ¿Esa es tu forma de pagarme?_

_La miró de reojo. Tigresa pudo notar el desprecio, no solo de su voz, sino también de sus ojos. Ni siquiera ella podía comprender cómo había tenido el valor de regresar. _

—_No quiero desagradecidos en el Palacio de Jade. Lárgate. _

_Shifu emprendió el paso mientras Tigresa sentía como si la golpearan en el estómago y la dejaran sin aire. Había sabido las consecuencias que tendrían sus actos, y aun así se había largado del que había sido su hogar durante tantos años, abandonando todo lo que quería, solo por el sueño de conseguir algo mejor._

—_Pero, maestro Shifu...—intentó hablar con la voz rota, pero nada de lo que dijera serviría y las palabras no se atrevían a salir de su boca._

_Po pasó por su lado sin mirarla. Subió los escalones y siguió a Shifu. Tigresa no podía creerse lo que veía. ¿Él también la iba a dejar de lado? ¿Por qué ni siquiera le dirigía una despedida? ¿Es que ni eso se merecía? _

_Bajó su mirada y apretó la mandíbula. Finalmente, se quedaba sola, tal y como había esperado. Todo, por querer más de lo que ya tenía. ¿Tan mal había hecho las cosas?_

—_¿Tú también, Po?..._

—Tigresa...Tigresa...Tigresa...

Abrió los ojos, sobresaltada. El corazón le latía con intensidad y le faltaba el aire. Permaneció unos segundos mirando a la nada mientras Po seguía llamándola. Por fin, se dio cuenta de que todo había sido un sueño y enfocó al panda con la mirada. Parecía preocupado.

—Ha...Ha sido una pesadilla —explicó, un poco más tranquila.

Po suspiró, aliviado.

—Sí, lo supuse, pero como no contestabas, me asusté.

Tigresa se incorporó y puso las manos en su cara, frotándola para despejarse. Po la miró, apenado. ¿Tan mal se sentía que hasta los sueños le jugaban una mala pasada?

La felina se levantó. Aunque aún era muy temprano, se le habían quitado las ganas de seguir durmiendo. Salió afuera. Estaba amaneciendo. Apenas unos pocos rayos de sol alumbraban la mañana neblinosa.

Po salió también y respiró el aire fresco y puro. Llevaban ya dos días de viaje. Si no calculaba mal, aproximadamente al atardecer habrían llegado a tierra firme.

Su estómago rugió y el de Tigresa lo secundó unos segundos después. Desayunaron en silencio. La alegría parecía estar ausente en ese momento. La maestra se encontraba mortalmente seria y pensativa. Po adivinó lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Seguramente, estaba recordando lo que fuera que hubiera soñado. Al panda le hubiera gustado saber de qué se trataba, pero prefería no preguntar para no hacerla sentir peor.

A medida que las horas de la mañana fueron avanzando, la niebla se hizo más y más espesa. A Tigresa no le gustó nada esto, pues la niebla le obstaculizaba la vista y era peligrosa. No solo podían perderse, también podrían chocar contra rocas o algo similar.

Po advirtió la inquietud de la felina e intentó relajar el ambiente con una broma.

—¿Asustada, maestra?

Ella lo miró de reojo y respondió, tranquila.

—No, solo inquieta. No me gusta navegar sin saber por dónde voy.

—¿Y eso no es estar asustada? —insistió el panda.

Tigresa, que se hallaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta de entrada al interior, sujetando la cortina que los separaba de la proa del barco, la soltó y entró dentro, tomando asiento contra una de las paredes.

—No estoy asustada, Po.

—Claro, lo olvidaba —respondió él con una sonrisa —. Tú nunca te asustas con nada. Eres la guerrera más valiente que haya conocido.

Tigresa recordó las palabras que le había dicho hacía unos días cuando estaban

en el bosque: _Yo no tengo miedo a nada. No soy una cobarde. _No había sido sincera, pero a veces le costaba admitir que ella también se asustaba y que podía llegar a ser vulnerable cualquier otro.

—Estás equivocado —reconoció ella, seriamente —. A pesar de lo que dije, no soy de hierro. Yo también me asusto.

—Pues no lo parece. Siempre te enfrentas a todo sin dudar ni retroceder —comentó Po, tomando asiento justo enfrente de ella. Le gustaba mirarla a la cara cuando mantenían una conversación. Con cualquier otro no le importaba perder el contacto visual, pero cada expresión de Tigresa era única para él. Al no expresar sus emociones con tanta facilidad como los demás, le daba más importancia a sus gestos. Quería estar atento para ver cuándo su boca se torcía en una tímida sonrisa o sus cejas se arqueaban en un gesto de sorpresa. Por alguna razón, necesitaba conocer cada una de sus caras y expresiones.

—El maestro Oogway siempre decía que el valiente no es el que no le teme a nada, sino el que se enfrenta a sus temores.

—Una frase muy sabia. En realidad, todo lo que decía él era sabio.

—Sí...

Po percibió un leve atisbo de tristeza en su rostro. Tal vez, añoranza. Tigresa echaba de menos a Oogway, al igual que a los demás. Tenía que hacer algo para que no pensara más en ello.

—Y ¿a qué le temes tú? —Tigresa levantó la mirada. No pensaba decírselo. Era algo muy personal que no le había contado a nadie, y no iba a empezar en ese momento, con él. —¡Vamos! No se lo diré a nadie.

—Claro que no lo harás, porque no pienso contártelo.

—¡Venga! No hay nada de malo en ello —insistió él.

Tigresa sonrió con algo de malicia.

—Si es así, cuéntame tú lo que te da miedo.

—¿Que te lo cuente yo? —Ella asintió. Po lo sopesó un momento. —Muy bien. —Tomó una postura pensativa. — Pues...lo que más miedo me da...Creo que es defraudar a los seres que son importantes para mí. Como hace unos días, con lo de Tai Lung.

La felina arqueó una ceja. No se esperaba esa respuesta. El panda no había decepcionado a nadie. Al revés: nadie había confiado en él, y se las había arreglado él solito para demostrar a todo el mundo que valía para lo que más amaba, que era el Kung Fu. Se había convertido en un verdadero maestro en apenas un día. ¿Por qué decía algo como eso?

—Pero Po, si tú no defraudaste a nadie. Al contrario.

—Al principio sí —aclaró—. Bueno, ya sé que vosotros no esperabais nada de mí —Tigresa bajó la mirada, avergonzada —, pero el resto de los pueblerinos, sí. Y cuando tuvisteis que desalojar el valle, me sentí fatal, como si hubiera fallado. Gracias a Dios, todo se arregló. Pero ahora...No sé. Tengo miedo a volver a fallar.

—¿Con quién? —se atrevió a preguntar, aunque ya creía conocer la respuesta.

—Contigo.

—¿Conmigo? —repitió con la intención de que el panda despejara sus dudas.

—Claro. Le dije a Shifu que te protegería, pero estoy casi seguro que acabarás protegiéndome tú a mí.—Po rio con tristeza. ¿Es que aún tenía la autoestima por los suelos, después de todo lo que había conseguido? —. Solo espero no serte un estorbo.

La maestra ignoró la última frase. Aún seguía dándole vueltas a algo. Po había dicho que tenía miedo de fallar a sus seres queridos. ¿Acaso le había dado a entender que ella era más que una conocida para él? ¿Le había cogido aprecio en tan poco tiempo?

—Po...¿me consideras alguien importante?

—Por supuesto —contestó él sin dudar —. Eres mi amiga. Bueno —titubeó—, no sé si me considerarás tu amigo...

Tigresa tampoco vaciló en contestar. Ya que estaban hablando con sinceridad, debía ser lo más franca posible. Po se merecía la verdad. No debía dejarse guiar por su orgullo.

—Eres el mejor amigo que se pueda tener, Po. El más leal, sin duda. A pesar de casi no conocerte, sé que podré contar siempre contigo. Me lo has demostrado más que nadie.

—Eso ni lo dudes. —En la cara de Po apareció una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Nunca hubiera pensado que se ganaría la amistad de Tigresa o, en todo caso, que ella lo reconociera. Sentía como si con cada pasito que daba, se acercara más a la maestra y a su aparente corazón de hierro.

La felina , sin embargo, se hallaba incómoda. Después de toda esa charla, le remordía la conciencia. Había sido muy injusta, desagradable y cruel con Po durante todo ese tiempo, a pesar de él se había mostrado amable, comprensivo, paciente y como el más fiel de los amigos. Necesitaba disculparse debidamente, empezar de cero.

—Po, siento haber intentado atacarte en el bosque.

—No te preocupes —le restó importancia —. Estabas dolida. Cuando estamos tristes decimos y hacemos cosas que realmente no queremos decir ni hacer. Lo comprendo perfectamente.

—Eso no justifica mis actos. Podría haberte desfigurado la cara si no me hubieras parado. No es algo limpio ni el tipo de lucha de la que se sentiría orgullosa una Furiosa. Si vuelvo a intentar atacarte, por favor, defiéndete.

Po negó con la cabeza, pero en su cara seguía la misma sonrisa tranquila y relajada.

—Nunca pelearía con una amiga.

Tigresa no supo decir si esa frase la hizo sentir mejor o peor.

Po pudo notar los remordimientos que carcomían a su amiga por dentro. No quería que se sintiera así. Le gustaba que riera y estuviera contenta, como lo había estado el día anterior, y si para eso tenía que tirarse mil veces al agua, lo haría.

—¡Vamos a hacer una cosa! —sugirió.

De un momento a otro, el panda se levantó y fue a buscar algo. Rebuscó en la gran mochila que se había llevado y sacó un paquete alargado y plano: era una caja de pasteles de judías.

Se acercó a Tigresa de nuevo, pero esta vez se sentó a su lado en vez de enfrente de ella. Abrió la caja y sacó dos pastelitos; después, le tendió uno a ella, quien lo tomó, dudosa. No solía comer demasiados dulces. Po levantó el suyo como si fuera una copa con la que debía brindar.

—Con este pastelito, olvidamos todo lo pasado y empezamos de nuevo, ¿de acuerdo?

Tigresa nunca había visto nada igual: sellar su amistad y pactar que comenzarían una nueva etapa con un pastelito. Era algo bastante tonto, y sin embargo no pudo evitar sonreír. Nadie había hecho tantas cosas por ella como ese oso.

Levantó la mano con el pastelito de judías y ambos los chocaron con suavidad; después, se lo metieron en la boca. Tigresa no era especialmente partidaria de los dulces, pero ese le pareció el más rico que había probado en su vida.

Po vio, complacido, como su amiga masticaba el pastelito, sonriente.

—Al final no me has dicho lo que te da miedo —dijo, aún con la boca llena.

—Te lo diré más adelante. Cuando vea que de verdad te lo mereces —bromeó ella.

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! ^^ Ya estoy de vuelta. Bueno, la verdad es que no estoy especialmente orgullosa de este capítulo. He tardado un poco más porque últimamente estoy superatareada. No tengo tiempo para nada. -.-U Mis disculpas. <strong>

**Eliut FG: Bienvenida al fic. ^^ Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Espero que este y los demás capítulos también sean de tu agrado. **

**Master Tigress: Conque...haciendo promoción de mi fic, ¿eh? xD jajaja Gracias, en serio. Me encanta que sigáis el fanfic con tanto entusiasmo. **

**Luxx: ¡Po seguiría a Tigresa hasta el infierno si hiciese falta! :D jajaja Sí, la verdad es que se complementan genial. Ahora que lo dices, creo saber la razón por la que me gusta tanto la pareja de PoxTigresa. Me recuerdan un poco a mi novio y yo. Él es tranquilo, amable y está un poquito gordito. :P Sin embargo yo soy más activa y atlética, suelo guardar mis sentimientos para mí y tengo un poquito de mal carácter. Y es verdad que nos complementamos genial. xD**

**Rocio AJ: Espero que este capítulo no te haya decepcionado. xD ¿Qué tal? Bueno, me alegra que a ti sí te guste la serie de Kung Fu Panda.** **Yo soy algo más exigente. En cuanto a cuántos capítulos pienso hacer...Me dijiste que no respondiera, pero igualmente, no sabría decirte. Supongo que algo más de veinte, pero no sé exactamente cuántos. Será más largo que mi otro fic, eso seguro. xD Las cosas empiezan a mejorar a partir de ahora. Jo jo jo.**

**FUj-p19: Nooo, no puede llamarse "el titanic", que si no, se va a pique. xD jajaja Más nos vale sobrevivir al 2012, porque si no...¡Ya no habrá más fanfics! ¡Nooo! xD jajaja**

**Tsukimine12: ¡Claro que va a haber tercera parte! :D Como ya dije antes, van a haber 4 películas más! Esto no ha hecho nada más que empezar.**

**Bueno, chicos, me voy, que como he dicho antes, no tengo tiempo para nada. Os prometo un capítulo mejor la próxima vez. No descansaré hasta estar orgullosa del capítulo 10. . **

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

**Pétalo-VJ**


	10. Noche de fuego y tormenta

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Kung Fu Panda no me pertenecen. **

**Capítulo 10: Noche de fuego y tormenta.**

El maestro Shifu miró el lugar donde hasta hacía poco tiempo había estado atracado el pequeño barco que sus alumnos y él solían usar para los viajes en los que tenían que atravesar el océano. Oteó el horizonte, pero no vio más que mar por todas partes.

Grulla bajó de las alturas con un vuelo lento y melancólico. Una vez que hubo tomado tierra, colocó bien sus alas y habló:

—No se ven en la lejanía. Deben haber partido hace bastante.

No era nada que Shifu no supiera ya. Mínimo, llevaban dos días de viaje y de ventaja. Era imposible alcanzarlos.

Después de haber registrado a fondo el Valle de la Paz, los cuatro Furiosos y su maestro habían decidido ir más allá y buscar por las afueras, con la suerte de que habían dado con una serie de huellas de felino y otras de oso. El casi difuminado rastro les había conducido directamente al muelle donde se encontraban los barcos, y en el cual faltaba el del maestro Shifu.

—¿Qué hacemos, maestro? —preguntó Mono —. ¿Pedimos prestado algún otro barco?

Shifu negó con la cabeza. No podían aventurarse sin conocer la dirección en la que habían ido. El mar era inmenso y había miles de rutas posibles. Podían llevarse demasiado tiempo buscando, o, aún peor, perderles la pista. Sería una insensatez. Antes, tenía que saber un poco más; intuir a dónde habían podido ir su hija adoptiva y el Guerrero del Dragón.

—No, no podemos ir detrás de una pista que no tenemos. Necesitamos saber más. ¿Estáis seguros de que ninguno de los dos os dijo nada? Cualquier cosa, por pequeña que sea...

Los cuatro negaron con tristeza.

—Los dos estaban muy callados después de la pelea con los bandidos —dijo Mantis.

—¿Ellos también acudieron?

—Sí, por supuesto —contestó Grulla —. Aunque no dio tiempo de mucho. En cuanto vieron a Tigresa, esos jabalíes salieron despavoridos.

—Sí, gritaban algo como "¡Es una de ellos!" o algo así —comentó Víbora.

El maestro Shifu pareció interesarse repentinamente en la conversación. Creía haber encontrado la pista que buscaba.

—¿Hacia dónde fueron esos bandidos?

* * *

><p>Tigresa y Po desembarcaron al caer la tarde. ¡Por fin habían llegado a tierra firme! Amarraron el barco y sacaron sus pertenencias. Tigresa apenas llevaba una bolsa de tela con algo de ropa, pero Po iba equipado con una mochila enorme llena de comida y, seguramente, de cosas inservibles.<p>

El tiempo parecía estable. No había nubes en el cielo que se hallaba encima de ellos; sin embargo, sí las había en la lejanía, justo donde se encontraban las montañas nevadas que tenían que pasar para llegar a su destino. Estaban bastante alejadas. Tigresa calculó que llegarían a ellas llegada la noche. Aún les quedaba un buen tramo por andar.

—Vamos, contra antes nos pongamos en marcha, mejor —dijo la felina.

Po intentó seguirle el ritmo, y lo consiguió...los primeros veinte minutos. Tigresa andaba a gran velocidad, como si estuviera deseosa por llegar, a pesar de que ambos sabían que hasta el día siguiente no llegarían a la aldea de los tigres.

—Tigresa —dijo con algo de dificultad —, como ya te dije, no me gustaría ser un estorbo, pero...¿no podríamos ir un poco más despacio? Estoy asfixiado.

Tigresa ralentizó el paso. No se había dado cuenta de que por cada paso que daba, Po daba el doble. Estaba demasiado ansiosa por terminar ese largo viaje y ver qué era lo que la aguardaba.

—Perdona.

Po la alcanzó de inmediato y continuó caminando a su lado, aún algo encorvado y falto de aire por el cansancio. La maestra suspiró. Debía ser paciente. Al día siguiente a esa hora ya estaría en su nuevo hogar. No tenía que tener prisa, sobretodo si iba con el panda siguiéndole los pasos. Po había sido un buen compañero de viaje. Si hubiera ido sola se hubiera sentido mucho más triste de lo que estaba.

Miró a su amigo, que ya estaba prácticamente recuperado, y una duda surgió en su cabeza. Iban a un lugar donde supuestamente solo había tigres. ¿Qué haría Po entonces? ¿Se quedaría o se iría? Y si decidía quedarse, ¿lo aceptarían los demás felinos o lo rechazarían por ser de otra especie?

—Po, ¿qué tienes pensado hacer cuando lleguemos? —Su voz se notaba algo preocupada, pero el oso no pareció darle mayor importancia al asunto.

—Esperar. —Tigresa dejó que continuara —. Esperaré a ver si te sientes a gusto allí y si de verdad quieres quedarte. Si es así, volveré al Palacio de Jade e informaré a Shifu de tu decisión; en el caso contrario, regresaremos juntos.

Tigresa frunció el ceño. A veces le daba la impresión de que el panda no la escuchaba, o no quería escucharla. No sabía qué era peor.

—Ya te dije que volver no es una opción, Po.

—Sí que lo es —la contradijo —. Otra cosa es que tú no quieras verlo así. Estoy seguro de que Shifu te recibiría con los brazos abiertos.

—No dudo que lo haría, pero...No, no. No puedo volver. Sería una vergüenza.

—No seas testaruda. ¿Te has parado a pensar qué pasaría si cuando crucemos esas montañas no hay nada ni nadie? ¿Qué harás entonces, te quedarás sola?

Tigresa apretó los puños y la mandíbula, pero odiaba hablar de ese tema. Hasta pensar en ello la ponía malhumorada y deprimida. La presión que sentía fue demasiado para ella, y no pudo hacer otra cosa que volverse hacia Po y gritarle para desahogarse.

—¡Pues me quedaré sola!

Después de esto, sintió vergüenza de sí misma y siguió caminando para no tener que mirar al panda a los ojos. Él era el único capaz de sacarla de quicio de esa manera, pero también el único que podía hacerla sonreír en los peores momentos. Tal vez fuera porque nadie más le hablaba con la verdad por delante sin reprimirse a causa de miedo o respeto hacia ella. Nadie solía decirle lo que pensaba realmente para evitar su furia, pero Po no era así. Prefería ser sincero. Tigresa sabía que eso era una virtud, pero estaba tan desacostumbrada a ella que a veces no podía evitar ser desagradable con el panda.

Una mano la agarró del brazo. Po tiró de ella para que no siguiera andando, y se puso delante. Tenía el ceño fruncido y estaba más serio que nunca. Parecía enfadado.

—El orgullo o el miedo a ser rechazada no te llevará a nada, Tigresa.

—No es orgullo ni miedo, Po. Tú no puedes entenderlo.

—Siempre que intentas escabullirte dices que no lo entiendo. Sí que lo entiendo. Entiendo que estás dolida porque Shifu no te ha dado cariño en toda tu vida, pero también entiendo que el maestro cometió un error. Él también se sentía herido y se equivocó, ¿vale? Y no estoy diciendo que no debas ir a ese sitio al que vamos, si eso es lo que realmente quieres, pero a medida que pasan los días lo único que veo es que estás deseando volver al Palacio y no te atreves. —La maestra permaneció callada. Cada verdad que decía Po era como un puñal que se clavaba dentro de ella_—. _Tal vez el maestro Shifu no se comportó como un buen padre, pero como tú misma has dicho muchas veces, te dio más de lo que podías pedir. Shifu no es malo. Él jamás te daría la espalda.

La felina se soltó de un tirón de la mano de Po y retrocedió un paso para poder mirarle a la cara mientras le decía sus últimas palabras. Su voz sonó rota, pero sus ojos estaban secos.

—No podría aguantar una mirada de decepción cada día por parte del maestro. ¡Y eso es lo que voy a tener si vuelvo, porque ahora sí que le habré decepcionado!

Po observó con pena cómo su amiga reemprendía el paso, una vez más, demasiado rápido para él. Estaba alterada y se notaba en sus movimientos, pero por fin Po lo había comprendido. Tigresa no echaba la culpa a Shifu de toda esa situación, sino a ella misma. Siempre había sido así. De pequeña, se decía a sí misma que si Shifu no estaba orgulloso de ella era porque le faltaba mucho entrenamiento, y ahora que era toda una maestra del Kung Fu, excusaba a su padre adoptivo pensando que si se había ido, si había dejado todo atrás, era única- y exclusivamente culpa suya.

La noche llegó antes de lo que esperaban, y con ella, el mal tiempo. Una horrible tormenta de nieve les sorprendió cuando estaban cruzando el valle entre montañas. La nieve caía a montones y el viento helado los sacudía sin consideración. Sabiendo que seguir caminando con ese tiempo sería un suicidio, decidieron dejar lo poco que quedaba de camino para la mañana siguiente, cuando hubiera amainado la tormenta, y se refugiaron en una pequeña cueva que encontraron en una de las paredes montañosas.

Ninguno habló después de la discusión de hacía un rato. Encendieron un fuego con algo de leña que encontraron en la zona más profunda de la cueva y comieron en silencio , cada uno en una esquina de la cueva, sin mirarse demasiado. Ambos se sentían mal. Esos pocos días que habían estado de viaje habían servido para unirlos. En ese momento solo se tenían el uno al otro, y sin embargo, habían peleado.

Tigresa recordó al maestro Oogway. Le echaba de menos a él y a sus sabios consejos. Estaba tan confundida que en un momento como ese hubiera deseado que siguiera viviendo para guiarla. Era como si todo le estuviera saliendo mal, como si estuviera cometiendo un grave error.

Miró a Po y la imagen del señor Ping apareció en su cabeza. El panda había sido muy feliz toda su infancia junto a él. Aún recordaba lo que le había dicho Oogway el día que le había hablado sobre Po.

—_¿Sabes, maestro Oogway? Hay un panda en el valle —le había dicho la pequeña Tigresa —. Se llama Po, y también es adoptado, como yo. Vive con un ganso muy simpático. —La pequeña puso una expresión extraña, como si estuviera contrariada —. Pero parece como si ese panda creyera que el ganso de verdad es su padre. Es raro. _

_Oogway había sonreído como siempre hacía, con esa sonrisa paciente y amable con la que explicaba cada cosa. _

—_Y lo es —dijo. _

—_¿Lo es? —preguntó, asombrada —. ¿Cómo puede ser su padre un ganso si él es un panda, maestro?_

—_Pequeña, el verdadero padre no es el que engendra, sino el que cría. _

Aún recordaba esas palabras como si hubiera sido ayer. Eran reconfortantes en su momento, pero con el tiempo había dejado de verles el sentido.

Sin darse las buenas noches, se tumbaron cerca del fuego, intentando que les diera todo el calor posible. Por la entrada de la cueva entraba un viento gélido que helaba los huesos. A Po no le importaba demasiado, pues su pelaje era grueso y un buen aislante del frío, pero Tigresa tenía un pelo más fino que el del panda y por mucho que intentara reprimir las convulsiones, no podía dejar de temblar y Po lo notó enseguida. Tigresa, al sentir la mirada del panda, se dio la vuelta, quedando de espaldas al fuego. El Guerrero del Dragón no esperó ni un minuto para levantarse e ir hacia ella. La maestra podía ser muy orgullosa, pero él no lo era.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó la sorprendida felina cuando notó que Po se acomodaba justo detrás de ella.

—Mi pelaje es más calentito que el tuyo. Puedo proporcionarte calor.

La maestra frunció el ceño.

—No te aproveches, panda —gruñó.

—Estás temblando. Morirás congelada si no me permites tumbarme a tu lado —habló él con tranquilidad.

Tigresa quería decir algo, ordenarle que se fuera, pero el instinto de supervivencia fue mayor en ese momento que su cabezonería. Po tenía razón. Él era lo más parecido a una manta que tenía.

—Está bien —gruñó.

—Será mejor que te pongas mirando para el fuego, así estarás calentita por ambos lados.

Tigresa obedeció sin protestar, y, una vez más, Po se colocó a su espalda. Para estar más cómodo y proporcionar a la felina mayor calidez, quiso pasar su brazo derecho por encima de ella, pero se lo pensó dos veces antes de hacerlo.

—Voy a pasar mi brazo por tu cintura, ¿de acuerdo?

Tigresa ni siquiera lo miró cuando respondió.

—De acuerdo.

La felina notó cómo Po colocaba con cuidado su enorme brazo algo por debajo del pecho y la acercaba más a él. Por primera vez, Tigresa sintió que la sangre subía a sus mejillas y el corazón empezaba a acelerarse. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué se había puesto tan nerviosa de repente?

—Buenas noches —le oyó decir.

—Buenas noches.

A pesar de todo, el pelaje de Po era tan cálido y suave que no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que sintió que estaba a punto de quedarse profundamente dormida, y quiso aprovechar esa oportunidad para aliviar su conciencia.

—¿Po? —murmuró.

—¿_Hum_? —respondió él con un sonido de garganta. Estaba a punto de dormirse.

—Siento lo de antes.

—Yo también lo siento —respondió él después de unos segundos con voz cansada.

Dejó pasar unos instantes, pensando si debía decir algo más. Finalmente, se decidió:

—¿Po? —volvió a llamarle.

—¿Sí? —preguntó totalmente atontado.

—Ya no tengo frío...Gracias.

Po la apretó contra él un poco más, y Tigresa tuvo la certeza de que con ese gesto, Po no intentaba resguardarla del frío; la estaba abrazando.

Por alguna razón que desconocía, esa noche no tuvo pesadillas, no se despertó en mitad de la noche, y, a pesar de lo que suponía dormir en el suelo de una cueva, en medio de una tormenta, no fue consciente de donde estaba hasta que se despertó por la mañana.

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p><strong>¡I'm here again! Hola, ¿qué tal? ^^ Espero que todo bien. <strong>

**Mmmm...no sabría decir cómo me quedó el capítulo. ¿Vosotros qué decís? xD Me gustó mucho escribirlo, pero no sé si debo estar orgullosa de él. . Aishh, es que soy tan exigente...**

**MASTER TIGRESS: ¡No! ¿Cómo me va a molestar que hagas publicidad de mi fic? xD jajaja Al contrario, me hace sentir alagada. **

**rolos21mf: Mmmm, a mí es que la pareja de Grulla y Víbora...No termino de verla. xD jaja No por nada, sino porque uno es un ave y la otra, un reptil. Tigresa y Po, al menos, son los dos mamíferos. jajaja**

**Acoatl: ¿Para qué nos vamos a engañar? La verdad es que me encantan las escenas románticas; sin embargo, las peleas me aburren mucho. Me gusta verlas en televisión, pero no me gusta narrarlas. xD También debo decir que por el momento no ha habido demasiadas peleas en el fic. Eso sí, cuando vaya llegado el final del fic sí que habrá acción (al menos, eso creo. jajaja). Haré lo posible por que esas escenas queden bien narradas. Gracias por leer el fic. :D**

**gaby2307: No me tienes harta ni mucho menos. Me alegro de que te guste la historia. **

**Bueno, chicos, tengo que largarme pitando, que, una vez más, tengo muchas cosas que hacer. Nos veremos en el próximo capítulo. **

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

**Petalo-VJ**


	11. El último desayuno

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Kung Fu Panda no me pertenecen.**

**Capítulo 11: El último desayuno**

Los rayos de sol que entraban por la entrada de la cueva despertaron a Tigresa. Bostezó y estiró las piernas antes de volver a tomar una posición fetal. Apoyó su cabeza contra algo suave y cálido. Al principio no fue consciente de lo que era; ni siquiera se acordaba de dónde se encontraba. Le parecía estar en la cama de su cuarto en el Palacio de Jade, con la excepción de que el suelo era demasiado duro como para ser un colchón.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró de frente con la peluda piel del pecho de Po. En algún momento de la noche se había dado la vuelta, quedando de cara a él. El panda dormía profundamente. Aún tenía el brazo alrededor de ella, pero lo había subido hasta la altura del hombro.

La felina se incorporó con cuidado de no despertar a Po, quitándose su brazo de encima. Se frotó los ojos y miró a su alrededor mientras volvía a bostezar. El fuego se había apagado y sus restos yacían al lado de los maestros. Tigresa sonrió. No había tenido frío en toda la noche. Todo gracias a Po.

Se levantó y se dirigió a la entrada de la cueva. Ya había amanecido y hacía un día espléndido. A pesar de la nieve que los rodeaba, no hacía una temperatura tan baja como la que había hecho la noche anterior. Era hora de reemprender el viaje. Caminó hasta Po, se arrodilló a su lado y lo zarandeó levemente con la mano.

—Po —lo llamó —, es hora de levantarse.

El panda se removió, pero no abrió los ojos. Tigresa insistió. Una vez más, el oso volvió a hacerse el remolón.

—Vamos, tenemos que ponernos en marcha.

—Cinco minutitos más...—murmuró él, adormecido.

Tigresa arqueó una ceja. ¿Cinco minutos más? Ni hablar. Seguramente serían muchos más. Tenía que levantarlo como diera a lugar.

Una idea se coló en su cabeza. Rápidamente, fue hacia la mochila de Po y rebuscó en ella. No le fue demasiado difícil encontrar los pastelitos de judías que tanto le gustaban al Guerrero del Dragón. Sacó uno y guardó los demás; después, volvió adonde estaba el panda y acercó el pastelito a su hocico. De inmediato, el fino olfato de Po captó el olor dulce y alzó la mano para coger el manjar.

—Mmmm...Un pastelito...—se relamió.

Tigresa alejó el dulce de él, consiguiendo así que Po abriera de una vez por todas los ojos.

—Te lo daré si te levantas ya.

Po sonrió, algo somnoliento.

—¿Estás impaciente por llegar, eh? Está bien, ya me levantó.

El Guerrero del Dragón se incorporó hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, estiró los brazos y se frotó la cara para despejarse. Tigresa se sentó en frente de él y alargó la mano con el pastel. Po lo tomó sin dudar, pero no se lo metió en la boca.

—¿Has desayunado?

—No tengo hambre —respondió ella.

A Po le dio igual su respuesta. Partió el pastelito de judía en dos partes y le tendió la más grande.

—Una maestra de Kung fu debe alimentarse correctamente.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en la cara de la felina.

—No tienes por qué compartir este conmigo, Po. Hay más en tu mochila.

—Por eso no me importa darte la parte más grande —bromeó el oso, metiéndose su trozo en la boca.

Tigresa captó la broma, pero igualmente le dio un golpe en el brazo con el puño cerrado. Po rio antes de levantarse para coger más pasteles de su mochila. Sabía que la maestra no había querido hacerle daño. Si le hubiera pegado en serio, ahora mismo no tendría brazo con el que rebuscar en la maleta. Apenas le había dolido.

Sacó la bandeja de pasteles. Aún quedaban unos cuantos, pero no los suficientes como para saciar su hambre, por lo que rebuscó hasta encontrar una segunda bandeja que todavía no estaba abierta, y llevó ambas hasta Tigresa.

—¿Cuántos te has traído? —preguntó, sorprendida.

—No quería quedarme corto con las provisiones —respondió, abriendo el segundo envase y dejando al aire la comida—. ¡A comer!

Po se llevó otro dulce a la boca mientras Tigresa se terminaba el trozo que tenía en la mano. Cuando se lo hubo tragado, Po le tendió otro.

—Te he dicho que no tengo hambre.

—No comes desde ayer por la noche; es imposible que no tengas hambre. Además...este podría ser nuestro último desayuno juntos. ¿No comerás conmigo?

Tigresa cayó en la cuenta. Po tenía razón. El viaje casi había concluido, y si encontraba lo que estaba buscando, lo más seguro sería que ella se quedara y que el panda se marchara al Valle de la Paz. No volverían a verse si era así.

Repentinamente, la maestra se sintió bastante mal y triste. No quería separarse de su amigo. Sin él no hubiera llegado tan lejos. Si Po no la hubiera seguido, seguramente hubiera muerto congelada la noche anterior. Aunque era el que menos la conocía, también era el que mejor la comprendía y el único que parecía saber todo lo que necesitaba ella en cada momento, cómo hacerla sonreír cuando estaba triste, y reflexionar cuando no había forma de hacerla entrar en razón. ¡Cuántas cosas estaba dejando atrás! ¿Merecería la pena realmente?

Tigresa levantó la mirada para cruzarla con la de Po. El panda la miraba expectante con sus ojos verdes. No sabía por qué su amiga se había quedado tan callada y seria. Fuera lo que fuera, no podía ser nada bueno.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí —respondió ella, aún seria.

—¿Entonces, qué? ¿Comerás conmigo?

La maestra mostró su más sincera sonrisa. No sabía si era su último desayuno con Po o no, pero una cosa era segura: pronto se separarían, pues el panda no la seguiría eternamente. Tarde o temprano tendría que volver al Palacio de Jade.

—Claro.

—¡Ya sé! ¡Vamos a hacer una competición! A ver quién es capaz de meterse más pastelitos en la boca sin tragárselos.

Tigresa, que había estado escuchando la sugerencia de Po, estalló en carcajadas. Ese oso era incorregible.

—¡Eso es una estupidez!

—Dices eso porque sabes que no podrás derrotarme.

La maestra frunció el ceño aún con la sonrisa en la cara. Ella nunca decía que no a un reto, ya fuera algo tan tonto como eso o una pelea de verdad.

—Eso ya lo veremos. ¿Estás preparado? ¿Listos?...¡Ya!

A Po no le dio tiempo a reaccionar. No había esperado que la maestra accediera a su proposición. Para cuando se dio cuenta de que el desafía no era ninguna broma, Tigresa ya se había metido tres pastelitos en la boca. Po se dio prisa para poder adelantarla. Cada vez quedaban menos y sus bocas ya no daban a más. Ambos se introdujeron como pudieron uno más y, cuando fueron a coger otro, se dieron cuenta de que solo quedaba uno. Se miraron entre ellos y a la bandeja sucesivamente. Ninguno se atrevía a estirar el brazo. A pesar de tener los mofletes llenos, en los dos se notaba una sonrisa.

Po hizo un intento por coger el pastelito, pero con un movimiento, Tigresa golpeó la bandeja, haciendo que este saliera volando por encima de la cabeza de Po. Sin perder el tiempo, la felina se levantó y se subió sobre las piernas de Po para coger el dulce.

—¡Lo tengo! —exclamó ella con la boca llena.

Po, que tenía posadas sus manos en la cintura de la felina, la abrazó para ponérsela en el hombro. La maestra notó cómo Po se levantaba, quedando ella con el tronco colgando por la espalda del oso.

—Hasta que no me des ese pastel no te suelto —amenazó él, aunque apenas se le entendiera.

—Tarde, panda, ya lo tengo en la boca.

—¡Tramposa! Ahora verás...

Po empezó a dar vueltas con Tigresa en su hombro. La felina se agarró para no caer y ambos empezaron a reír a pesar de tener las bocas llenas de comida.

* * *

><p>El maestro Shifu entró en aquel bar de mala muerte del pueblo vecino, escoltado por sus alumnos. No era un sitio muy recomendable, pues allí solo iban malhechores y gentuza. Si querías encontrar algún lugar donde se concentraran gran parte de los delincuentes de China, ese lugar era el bar de Cong, la hiena.<p>

Shifu y los cuatro Furiosos se acercaron con tranquilidad a la barra, siendo observado por decenas de peligrosos ojos. Los clientes habituales del bar sabían cuándo entraba alguien nuevo y si era o no bien recibido. El maestro Shifu no era precisamente del agrado de los que allí se hallaban, y mucho menos lo eran los Furiosos, pues a casi todos lo que se encontraban en ese lugar les había tocado luchar contra ellos, y no habían salido bien parados del combate.

La hiena Cong vio, algo tenso, cómo uno de los maestros más grandes de China se acercaban. No era normal que alguien como él apareciera por allí. Debía haber pasado algo muy gordo, y eso solo podía significar una cosa para él: problemas.

—Maestro Shifu, ¿qué le trae por aquí? —preguntó, mientras terminaba de limpiar un vaso de cristal. Dirigió su mirada a Grulla, Mono, Víbora y Mantis. —Y con sus alumnos...

—Buenas tardes, Cong. Mis alumnos y yo hemos venido por un asunto de vital importancia —dijo seriamente.

—Ya veo... ¿Y tiene ese asunto algo que ver conmigo? —se atrevió a preguntar, aunque no estaba seguro de si quería conocer la respuesta.

—No, no contigo —aclaró Shifu. La hiena resopló, aliviada. —Estamos buscando un grupo de jabalíes y creemos poder encontrarlos en tu bar. ¿Podrías ayudarnos?

—¡Ah, sí! Seguramente estáis buscando a Bao y a su panda. Están sentados en una mesa en esa esquina de allí.

Los cuatro Furiosos miraron hacia donde señalaba la hiena. Entre la multitud, pudieron vislumbrar las cabezas de algunos jabalíes, que hacían bromas y reían sonoramente. Algunos, bebían cerveza sin parar; otros, se pegaban entre ellos como si un juego se tratara y se carcajeaban.

—Gracias, Cong —dijo Shifu, y se dirigió a la mesa de los bandidos. En el camino, montones de cabezas se giraron para mirarles.

El grupo de Bao estaba tranquilo, pues no habían notado la presencia los maestros, pero en cuanto uno de ellos se dio cuenta de que tenían compañía y avisó a los demás, los jabalíes se pusieron de pie de un salto causado por el susto.

—¿Bao, verdad? —preguntó Shifu cortésmente al que parecía el líder de la manada. El jabalí asintió, temeroso —. Me gustaría hablar con usted. Solo le robaré unos minutos.

No solo Bao, también sus compañeros, parecían bastante desconfiados y algo inquietos. El jefe pasó la mirada de un alumno a otro.

—¿Dónde está la tigresa? —preguntó con la voz temblorosa.

—Es precisamente de ella de quien le quiero hablar. Tengo entendido que uno de ustedes intercambió unas palabras con ella. ¿Es eso cierto?

Ninguno de los bandidos contestó. No se fiaban. En su mente solo cabía pensar que en cualquier momento la felina podía saltar sobre sus cabezas y arrancárselas salvajemente.

—Tigresa no está aquí —dijo Shifu —. No tienen por qué preocuparse. Ahora respondan a mi pregunta.

Un poco más relajado, uno de los delincuentes avanzó.

—Sí, fui yo quien habló con ella.

—¿Se puede saber qué le dijo?

—Ella me preguntó sobre una manada de tigres.

—¿Una manada de tigres? —repitió Shifu.

Bao dio un paso adelante.

—Hemos estado viajando durante largo tiempo. Antes de llegar al Valle de la Paz dimos con un poblado al que decidimos saquear. Lo que no nos sabíamos era el peligro que nos esperaba allí. El pueblo pertenecía a una manada de tigres, demonios con colmillos y garras afiladas, sedientos de sangre. En cuanto pusimos un pie en su territorio, se abalanzaron contra nosotros y mataron a varios de los nuestros. Antes, éramos el doble —explicó, señalando a sus compañeros, que miraban hacia el suelo, decaídos al recordar a sus amigos fallecidos.

—Entiendo. ¿Y dice usted que le habló sobre ellos? —interrogó el maestro al jabalí que había hablado anteriormente.

El bandido asintió.

—Me obligó a decirle dónde se encontraban y después, me dejó ir. Pensé que iba a descuartizarme.

—¿Dónde podemos encontrar ese pueblo? —intervino Mantis.

—Atravesando el mar, rumbo oeste. Después de pasar las peligrosas montañas nevadas encontraréis el pueblo. Pero yo de vosotros no me acercaría a ese lugar infestado de monstruos —dijo Bao, y una vez que hubo terminado, les hizo una señal a sus compañeros para que abandonaran el lugar.

* * *

><p>Hacía tiempo que habían pasado las montañas y se habían adentrado en un espeso bosque. Cada vez faltaba menos. Tigresa ya podía imaginarse a sus compañeros felinos. ¿La recibirían bien? ¿No les importaría que se uniera a la manada? ¿Encontraría las respuestas que buscaba? ¿Alguien sabría decirle quiénes eran sus padres y por qué la habían dejado en un orfanato?<p>

Po, sin embargo, se encontraba cada vez más nervioso. No se sentía a gusto. Por algún motivo, ese bosque le daba escalofríos. Podía sentir el peligro. A esa sensación se le unía la certeza de que su amiga y él pronto tomarían caminos distintos. Después de un viaje tan largo, dudaba que Tigresa diera marcha atrás. Había tenido la esperanza de que, en algún punto del camino, la maestra se parara, lo mirara arrepentida y le dijera: No debería haberme ido. Regresemos. Pero no había sido así, y ahora el panda sentía que algo no iba bien dentro de él. No quería separarse de ella. No ahora que había conseguido acercarse. Era lo que siempre había deseado a parte del Kung Fu. No era justo que no volvieran a verse después de todo lo que habían pasado.

El fino oído de Tigresa captó un sutil sonido. Paró la marcha durante unos segundos y agudizó sus sentidos al máximo. Una vez más, volvió a captar ese ruido inconfundible. Eran pisadas. Alguien estaba caminando cerca de ellos, pisando hojas secas.

—Po, estoy oyendo a alguien —dijo, empezando a correr.

El panda intentó seguirla, pero sin querer, tropezó con la raíz de un árbol y cayó al suelo, rondando por una cuesta entre gritos hasta que el suelo llano lo frenó. Dolorido, se puso de rodillas a la vez que se quejaba. Cuando abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fue unos pies.

Tigresa continuó corriendo, pensando que Po la seguía de cerca. Pronto, llegó a un claro en el bosque y no pudo creerse lo que vio. Delante de ella había una gran muralla de piedra.

—¿Quién anda ahí? —preguntó una voz grave.

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Perdonad el retraso, pero vuelvo a estar resfriada y no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir. Sea como sea, ya está aquí el capítulo 11. ^^ <strong>

**Acoatl: ¿Que Tigresa estaba enamorada de Shifu? What the hell? xD...No me lo puedo creer. Jajajaja. La verdad es que no sé cómo tomarme eso. No sé si alarmarme o si sentirme bien. Jajaja. Pues sí, Tigresa no es tan dura como aparenta. Eso yo ya lo sabía desde la primera película. Pero, ¿enamorada de SHifu cuando era joven? Buahhh...xD ¡Qué fuerte!**

**MASTER TIGRESS: No sé por qué no me siento orgullosa. Creo que porque me exijo mucho a mí misma. jajaja Pero me alegro que os gusten los capítulos. **

**Eliut FG: ¡No dejes que te amenace! xD jajaja Tranquila, el fic no va a acabar pronto. Mínimo (creo) que llegará a los veinte capítulos. Y si no, más de veinte. La verdad es que no sé. **

**DN: Está bien. Cuando publiques tu fic lo leeré, pero atente a las consecuencias. xD jajaja No, me refiero a que me has pedido "consejos y correcciones", y debes saber que soy muy estricta. Conmigo también lo fueron en su momento, y la verdad es que ahora lo agradezco. xD**

**Rocio AJ: ¡Dios mío! o.O Pero ¿qué te ha pasado, chiquilla? ¡Sea lo que sea, ten más cuidado! Ah. y muchas gracias por seguir el fic a pesar de todo. **

**Nos vemos en el capítulo 12. **

**¡Hasta la próxima! **

**Pétalo-VJ**


	12. La aldea de los tigres

**Capítulo 12: La aldea de los Tigres**

De entre los árboles del bosque Tigresa pudo distinguir una luz que se acercaba a ella. Se quedó totalmente quieta y callada, esperando a que quien fuera el que había hablado, la encontrara. Estaba nerviosa y expectante. Una mano apartó un arbusto que estorbaba, y su dueño entró en el claro con una antorcha en la mano. Hasta ese momento, Tigresa no se había dado cuenta de que había anochecido. El fuego alumbró la cara y el cuerpo de la sombra: era un tigre mucho más alto y corpulento que la maestra, con grandes músculos. Como cualquier macho, iba con pantalones y el pecho descubierto. En su hombro derecho, llevaba colgado un arco y un carcaj lleno de flechas. Parecía unos cinco o seis años mayor que la maestra. Cuando vio a Tigresa, pareció tan sorprendido como ella.

_Lo sabía, hay más tigres...,_ pensó Tigresa.

Otro tigre, algo más bajo que el primero y también bastante más joven, apareció por detrás de este con una lanza en la mano derecha y otra antorcha en la izquierda, la cual estiró para iluminar a la felina. Al parecer eran soldados haciendo una ronda para comprobar que todo estaba en orden, pero el joven no aparentaba más de veinte años.

—¡Uff —resopló —, pero si es una de los nuestros! Señorita, no debería salir del pueblo a estas horas. Puede ser peligroso.

Tigresa abrió la boca, pero no supo qué contestar. Ese tigre la había confundido con una habitante de su pueblo. Antes de que pudiera aclarar su procedencia, el tigre más alto habló por ella.

—No es del pueblo —respondió, sin quitarle los ojos de encima, como si desconfiara.

—¿Cómo que no? —inquirió el otro.

—Conozco a todos y cada uno de los pueblerinos, y te aseguro que es la primera vez que la veo. — Avanzó unos pasos hacia ella. Tigresa retrocedió un poco al no saber a qué atenerse. — ¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí? —preguntó con un tono que la felina no supo decir si era de amenaza o de cortesía.

El tigre se acercó algo más y alumbró su cara. En cuanto la vio mejor, su rostro cambió de expresión. Era como si hubiera visto a un fantasma, como si no pudiera concebir que ella estuviera allí.

Tigresa apartó la antorcha, que parecía estar cada vez más cerca, con el ceño fruncido.

—No es de buena educación apuntar con eso a la gente —dijo la maestra mirando hacia el fuego. El felino alejó el palo ardiendo de ella y se disculpó. —Soy la maestra Tigresa.

—¿Maestra? —preguntó el segundo tigre, que se había acercado hasta ellos.

—De Kung Fu —aclaró la felina.

—Conque maestra de Kung Fu, ¿eh? ¿Quién te entrenó? —preguntó esta vez el corpulento tigre arquero, aún algo serio.

—El maestro Shifu del Palacio de Jade.

—¡Guau! —exclamó el felino más bajo, asombrado. Era joven y fácilmente impresionable. Su compañero, sin embargo, no hizo ningún comentario al respecto. En cambio, seguía con el ceño fruncido. —Y ¿qué te trae por aquí, maestra?

—Llevo viajando varios días. Vengo desde el Valle de la Paz, y me gustaría hablar con vuestro líder, si es que tenéis.

—¡Claro que tenemos! ¡Será un placer llevarte hasta él, ¿verdad, Jian?

Jian, el arquero, se mantuvo indeciso durante unos segundos mientras escrutaba a la maestra._ ¿Tan poco se fía de mí?_, se preguntó la felina. Finalmente, el tigre asintió poco convencido.

—Está bien. ¿Vienes sola o con alguien más?

Tigresa sonrió, aliviada por la respuesta.

—Vengo con un amigo —dijo, mirando a su espalda, pero allí ya no había nadie. Su corazón se aceleró. ¿Dónde estaba Po? ¿Acaso no la había seguido? ¿Le habría pasado algo? —¿Po? ¡Po! —llamó al aire.

Nadie contestó. La maestra caminó, preocupada, hasta uno de los árboles para comprobar si veía a Po más allá del claro.

—No te preocupes —dijo el soldado más pequeño, amablemente —. Si has perdido a tu amigo, alguno de los nuestros lo encontrará y lo llevará al pueblo. Nuestros soldados recorren nuestra parte del bosque durante toda la noche. Sería muy raro que no dieran con él.

A la maestra parecieron tranquilizarla estas palabras. Po estaría bien. También pensó en algo que había dicho el tigre cuyo nombre desconocía: "nuestra parte". Entonces, recordó la muralla que estaba a unos metros de ella y se preguntó qué habría al otro lado.

—¿Por qué está ahí esa muralla? —inquirió.

—Para separar nuestro pueblo del enemigo —respondió Jian con voz grave, comenzando a caminar —. Síguenos. Te llevaremos hasta Xiong.

Jian lideró el camino, mientras el otro tigre se ponía cerca de Tigresa para escoltarla y en parte también para entablar una conversación con ella.

—No es muy amigable, ¿verdad? —comentó la felina, señalando al arquero con la cara.

El tigre rio.

—Es un poco cascarrabias, pero no es malo, te lo aseguro. Por cierto, me llamo Yu.

—Un placer, Yu —contestó ella —. ¿No eres muy joven para ser soldado?

—En nuestro pueblo, el entrenamiento militar se empieza desde muy temprana edad. Tenemos que estar preparados por si nos ataca el enemigo —explicó con una sonrisa. Parecía emocionado. Era como ver a un niño; un niño al que le dicen desde pequeño que lo van a preparar para luchar contra el mal a pesar de que este nunca llegue.

Tigresa observó la larga muralla que parecía no tener fin.

—¿Qué clase de enemigos son?

—La verdad es que no lo sé. En dieciocho años que tengo, no he tenido la oportunidad de ver ninguno, pero las historias cuentan que son demonios enormes y malvados que pueden camuflarse tanto en la oscuridad de la noche como en la nieve de las montañas a pleno día, y no ser vistos. No sé qué serán, pero lo que todos sabemos es que son muy peligrosos.

—¡Vaya! —resopló Tigresa.

* * *

><p>Unos minutos más tarde, llegaron al pueblo. Tigresa no sabía decir si era lo que ella esperaba o no. Había montones de tigres, eso por supuesto, pero, a pesar de que estaban rodeados de bosque por todas partes, la tierra en la que se asentaba el poblado parecía seca y sin vida. Las casas no estaban mal, pero no podían ni compararse a las preciosas viviendas del Valle de la Paz. Y aunque todos allí parecían felices, algo en ese lugar le transmitía a Tigresa una clara sensación de pobreza.<p>

A medida que iban avanzando por el camino de gravilla que cruzaba el pueblo, felinos iguales, pero a la vez diferentes, se giraban para dar la bienvenida con la mirada a una posible nueva habitante del pueblo. Algunos incluso llegaron a reconocerla. A Tigresa le pareció oír en una ocasión cómo un niño decía:

_¡Mira, papá, es la maestra Tigresa! ¿Qué hace aquí?_

Se sentía contenta y alagada. No esperaba que la acogieran con esa hospitalidad, y mucho menos que en un lugar tan alejado del Valle de la Paz conocieran su nombre.

Llegaron a una casa mucho más grande y lujosa que las demás. En un principio, Tigresa se preguntó qué clase de líder viviría en ese caserón, mientras que sus pueblerinos se mantenían en tal nivel de pobreza. Entraron en la mansión sin pedir permiso. Jian debía ser alguien muy influyente si se tomaba la libertad de entrar en la casa de su jefe sin ni siquiera preguntar. El arquero abrió una gran puerta que daba al salón principal. En él, un tigre robusto y adulto se hallaba sentado en una larga mesa; su mirada fija en unos papeles que tenía entre las manos. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que tenía compañía. A su lado, un tigre aproximadamente de la edad de Tigresa hablaba con él de tácticas de combate.

—Mi señor —lo llamó Jian. Xiong levantó la mirada. —Alguien quiere hablar con usted.

Se apartó para dejar a la vista a la maestra que se encontraba detrás de él junto con Yu. Xiong se levantó inmediatamente de la silla y Tigresa pudo vislumbrar en su rostro la misma expresión de asombro que había visto un rato antes en la cara de Jian. ¿A qué venía tanta sorpresa?

—Es maestra de Kung Fu —añadió rápidamente Jian —. Se llama Tigresa y viene de ser entrenada en el Palacio de Jade por el maestro Shifu.

Xiong asintió y se apresuró a cambiar su gesto serio por una sonrisa hospitalaria y amigable. Se acercó a Tigresa, dejando entre ellos el suficiente espacio para no intimidarla.

—Se bienvenida, maestra. No esperábamos la visita de alguien como tú.

El tigre que había estado hablando con el líder rio mientras se miraba las uñas con interés.

—Realmente, nunca esperamos a nadie —dijo entre dientes y con un tono que a Tigresa no le gustó nada.

Xiong se volvió hacia él.

—Mantén la boca cerrada, Veneno. Nadie ha pedido tu opinión.

Veneno se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa burlona. Xiong, sin embargo, hizo caso omiso a su falta de respeto y se centró en Tigresa.

—Perdona a mi soldado. Es imposible hacerle tener la boca cerrada.

—¿También es un guerrero? —Tigresa estaba sorprendida. No tenía pinta de soldado. En realidad, no tenía pinta de nada que tuviera que ver con ley o justicia. Tenía una mirada peligrosa y sanguinaria, con una sonrisa malévola. Pero estaba claro que a cualquiera que lo viera le infundiría miedo, y seguramente esa sería una de sus mejores armas y la razón por la que Xiong lo quería en su ejército.

—En efecto. Me llamo Kuo, pero puedes llamarme Veneno —dijo el tigre con cierta chulería. A Tigresa cada vez le caía peor.

—Junto a Jian, es uno de mis mejores guerreros —declaró Xiong señalando con la mano al arquero, que se encontraba a unos pasos de la puerta con los brazos cruzados —. Y, dime, maestra, ¿a qué se debe el honor de tu visita?

Tigresa dudó. No sabía por dónde empezar. ¿Debía contarle una historia que para nada le interesaba o ir al grano y pedirle que le hicieran un hueco en su manada? Tal vez debiera empezar por lo más importante: buscar respuestas.

—He hecho un largo viaje para conocer mi pasado. Nunca antes había estado entre iguales a mí. Me crié en un orfanato. Cuando me enteré de que en esta zona había tigres, emprendí el viaje inmediatamente. Necesito saber quién soy; por eso estoy aquí.

Xiong lo tenía cada vez más claro. Todo apuntaba a que la teoría que estaba formando en su cabeza desde que la felina había entrado por la puerta era cierta.

—Entiendo —dijo —. Tigresa, ¿no sabes nada de tus padres?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Llegué al orfanato cuando era muy pequeña. No recuerdo nada de mi vida pasada. Vine aquí para encontrar respuestas a mis preguntas.

—Y respuestas tendrás —contestó Xiong —. Todo encaja.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Tigresa, confusa.

—Es normal que nunca te hallas cuestionado el por qué de tu diferencia de los demás tigres, pues según has dicho, nunca habías visto a uno.

—¿De qué habla? ¿Qué diferencia?

—La marca central de tu cara —dijo Veneno, adelantándose a su jefe. Odiaba que se alargaran las cosas innecesariamente. ¿Para qué tanta intriga si al final se iba a saber la verdad? Tonterías las justas. Si su líder no iba al grano, lo haría él. —Míranos a Jian y a mí: las nuestras son iguales, pero la tuya es diferente. Tiene una forma que únicamente posee la de nuestro líder a parte de la tuya.

Tigresa no podía creer lo que oía. Había sido todo demasiado fácil. Miró a Jian y a Kuo, y tal y como había dicho este, sus marcas eran iguales, pero diferentes a las de ella. La de Xiong, sin embargo, era idéntica.

—Hace unos años, tuve una preciosa hija con una tigresa, pero esa maldita mujer me abandonó, llevándose consigo a mi heredera. No volví a saber nada de ninguna de ellas. Y ahora, después de tantos años de desaparición, llega una joven sin pasado, que busca a sus padres y que tiene la misma marca que yo. ¿Qué te hace suponer eso? —inquirió Xiong, claramente emocionado.

Tigresa estaba muda por el shock de la situación. Su cerebro era incapaz de procesar toda la información que había recibido en apenas unos minutos.

—Tigresa...Soy tu padre.

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola a todos! ^^ Por fin termina el viaje de nuestros héroes. Tigresa por fin ha llegado a la aldea y se ha reencontrado con su padre biológico. Mmm...Me da la impresión de que todo fue demasiado fácil, pero lo que le espera a nuestra felina no lo será. Jejeje...Y por cierto, ¿qué le habrá pasado a Po? ¿Por qué no ha aparecido en todo el capítulo? ¡Lo veremos en el próximo episodio! Uy, perdonad, que no estamos en la tele. xD<strong>

**Rolos21mf: Admirador o fan, las dos son palabras exageradas para referirte a ti mismo con respecto a mí. xD jajaja Ambas quedan bien, gracias. Te he vuelto a dejar con la intriga de quién será el que esté delante de Po, aunque la verdad es que dejé alguna pista. :P Supongo que alguien lo adivinará. **

**Rocio AJ: Sí, yo también lo oí. xD Busqué el capítulo y lo escuché. ¡Increíble! Jajaja. En verdad me parece adorable. ^^ Ah, y ya estoy mejor del resfriado. Es que es una época muy mala. Pero no pasa nada, por muchas veces que caiga, me seguiré levantando para continuar con el fic hasta el final. :D**

**MasterTigress01: No es que no me agrade la idea de que tengan hijos Tigresa y Po, es solo que no sabría escribir algo como eso. Es decir, ¿qué saldría de ahí? xD No sé si tengo la suficiente imaginación para eso. Prefiero dejarles ese trabajo a otros y contar simplemente cómo se enamoran. Jajaja.**

**DN: ¡Ese es el espíritu! :D Buscar que corrijan tus errores y no sentirte mal por ello. ¿Sabes? La primera vez que me criticaron me enfadé muchísimo. Después me sirvió mucho, claro. xD Si hubieras visto cómo escribía...Todo lleno de faltas de ortografía, con los personajes OoC, sin rayas de diálogo, sin narración...Era para pegarme. xD**

**Acoatl: ¡El viaje ha durado 4 capítulos, si hubiera seguido con él, no terminaría el fic en años! xD Jajaja. Oye, por tu culpa al final me voy a enganchar a la serie. . Cuando me dijiste eso de que Po intentaba ligar con Tigresa (el Po malo, claro está), busqué los capítulos y los vi por encima. ¡Dios, Tigresa es adorable cuando abraza a Shifu! *.* Y me encanta el Po malo diciéndole a Tigresa: hey, good-looking, what's shaking? xD jajaja Increíble. Ah, y cuando en el capítulo que creen que Po va a volverse malo, dice Po que no se convertirá en malvado porque no es parte de los cinco Furiosos, y añade que Tigresa podría ser la que se convierta en mala. Y dice Tigresa: ¡Lo he oído! xD Ups...Voy a parar ya. Lo siento, es que me emociono. Eso sí, por favor: ¡A los que vean la serie: cuando pase algo lindo entre Tigresa y Po o cualquier cosa de Tigresa que merezca la pena ver, hacédmelo saber! xD**

**Bueno, ahora sí me despido. Siento toda esta charla. xD Gracias por vuestros buenos deseos de que me recupere pronto. Ya casi estoy bien. ^^**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

**Pétalo-VJ**


	13. ¿Los celos de Jian?

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Kung Fu Panda (exceptuando a Xiong, Kuo, Jian y Yu) no me pertenecen.**

**Capítulo 13: ¿Los celos de Jian?**

Po fue empujado al interior de una celda oscura y húmeda. Cayó de rodillas, pero ignoró el dolor que le golpe le produjo y se levantó inmediatamente para dirigirse a la puerta de la celda. Agarró los barrotes y los zarandeó, pero sus captores ya la habían cerrado y no creía que fueran a dejarle salir tan fácilmente.

—¡Eh, dejadme salir! ¡No he hecho nada malo!

Las sombras se alejaron del siniestro lugar subiendo las escaleras, y dejando al panda solo con sus lamentos. Al ver que le ignoraban, gritó con fuerza para desahogarse y, después, tomó asiento en el suelo, dejándose caer con pesadez.

_Genial, ¿y ahora qué?, _se preguntó.

No entendía por qué le hacían eso. Había sido todo tan rápido que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Después de haber caído por esa empinada cuesta y haber visto esos pies desconocidos, alguien le había puesto una bolsa de tela en la cabeza y le había atado las manos por detrás de la espalda. Aunque intentó soltarse, la fuerza de quien quiera que fuera el que lo agarraba era increíble. Más tarde, se daría cuenta de que sus secuestradores eran dos. ¿Qué podía hacer él contra dos?

Pensó en Tigresa. Estaba preocupado. Si a él le habían tratado de esa forma, no quería ni imaginarse qué podría haber sido de ella. Esperaba que se encontrara sana y salva, que no hubiera tenido que pelear contra nadie, y, en el caso contrario, que hubiera podido defenderse y salir ilesa.

_¡Qué idioteces estás pensando, Po! Tigresa es mucho más fuerte y menos torpe que tú_, intentó animarse a sí mismo, pero no conseguía que salieran de su mente imágenes horribles. Si temía por lo que podrían hacerle a él, más temía por ella.

* * *

><p>Tigresa cerró el grifo y cogió una toalla. Una vez que se la hubo colocado alrededor del cuerpo, salió de la que creyó la mejor ducha que había tomado en toda su vida. Después de tan largo viaje, se agradecía un poco de tranquilidad debajo del chorro de agua caliente.<p>

Salió del baño y entró en su nueva habitación. Caminó hasta su cama, una tres veces más grande que la que tenía en el Palacio de Jade, y se tumbó en ella aún con la toalla. Apoyó su cabeza en la mullida almohada y dejó que su empapado pelaje mojara parte de las mantas rojas. Era una cama fantástica; tan cómoda, que estuvo a punto de dormirse. Había pasado unos días fatigosos y se sentía agotada.

Abrió los ojos y miró el techo. Era alto y de él colgaba una gran lámpara de bonitos cristales de colores. Echó de nuevo un ojo a la habitación: era enorme. Exageradamente grande para una sola persona. Ella estaba acostumbrada a la simplicidad y le resultaba extraño salir de ella para adentrarse en algo mucho más complejo y lujoso. Aun así, eso no la disgustaba del todo. El espacio le permitía practicar el Kung Fu. Aunque se hubiera alejado del Palacio, seguía siendo una maestra.

Suspiró. Aún no se podía creer que hubiera encontrado a su padre tan fácilmente. Había pensando que le costaría mucho más. No había sido normal. Xiong parecía un buen tigre. La había tratado con amabilidad, le había ofrecido su mejor cuarto y había iniciado los preparativos para una fiesta en su honor la noche del día siguiente. Todo iba demasiado bien, y sin embargo, sentía que le faltaba algo. Le faltaban sus amigos, Shifu, Po...¿Dónde se habría metido ese oso tonto? ¿Estaría bien? La tenía preocupada. Ya le había pedido a Xiong que sus soldados buscaran a Po, pero si al amanecer no lo encontraban, ella misma saldría a buscarlo.

Unos golpes sonaron en la puerta y Tigresa, que sin darse cuenta, estaba quedándose dormida, abrió los ojos de golpe. Al ver que nadie respondía, volvieron a insistir.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó.

—Soy Jian —respondió la voz grave del arquero detrás de la puerta.

Tigresa resopló. Había olvidado por completo que Jian, Veneno y algunos soldados más de confianza de Xiong también vivían allí. Era por ello que la casa era mucho más grande que las demás.

Se levantó de la cama y se dispuso a abrir, pero en el último momento se dio cuenta de que aún no se había puesto la ropa y lo único que la cubría era una diminuta toalla.

—¡Un momento!

En breves instantes, se desenrolló la toalla del cuerpo para dejarla sobre la cama, se puso sus habituales pantalones y se abrochó su camisa roja. Después, caminó hasta la puerta y la abrió.

Jian, siempre recto y con la cabeza alta, miró el pelaje todavía mojado de la maestra.

—¿Te he pillado en el baño?

—No, ya había salido —respondió ella.

—Venía a avisarte. Nuestros guerreros no han encontrado a nadie en el bosque y ya es muy tarde. Se aplaza la búsqueda hasta mañana.

—¿Todavía no lo habéis encontrado? —exclamó Tigresa—. Esto no es normal. Voy yo misma a buscarle.

Cerró la puerta y salió al pasillo. Estaba dispuesta a pasar por al lado de Jian, pero este se lo impidió agarrándola del brazo. Ella enseguida se volvió con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué haces?

—No irás al bosque. A estas horas de la noche es muy fácil perderse, y más para quien no conoce la zona —le dijo con voz grave pero serena.

—Y ¿qué quieres que haga, que me quede con los brazos cruzados?

—Sería lo más sensato.

Tigresa no se lo podía creer. Ese tipo quería que abandonara a Po a su suerte. ¿Es que no sabía lo que significaba la lealtad?

—Mi amigo está ahí fuera, solo. Podría estar en peligro. No puedo dejarlo —sentenció, jalando de su brazo.

—Si entras y te pierdes, que pasará, nos estorbarás y causarás más molestias de las que ya estás causando. —Tigresa se quedó quieta. ¿Molestias? ¿Jian consideraba una molestia el hecho de que ella les hubiera pedido que buscaran a Po, o tal vez se refería a su presencia en el pueblo? —Mira, si así te vas a quedar más tranquila, haré que busquen durante una hora más, ¿está bien? Aunque no debería hacerlo: los soldados están cansados y sería un suicidio hacer que se internaran en el bosque a esta hora.

—No —respondió rápidamente. Aunque estaba muy preocupada, no podía dejar que otros corrieran peligro por su culpa —, no importa. No quiero que los demás se arriesguen.

Jian por fin la soltó y Tigresa pudo apoyarse contra la puerta cerrada de su nueva habitación. El arquero se dispuso a irse, pero en cuanto vio la expresión triste de la maestra, se vio obligado a decir algo más.

—Tu amigo también es guerrero, ¿verdad?

—Sí —confirmó con un susurro.

—Entonces sabrá cómo apañárselas hasta mañana. Mejor no te preocupes y vete a la cama. Tendrás que estar despejada para la fiesta que está preparando Xiong. Si necesitas algo, mi habitación es la que está al otro lado del pasillo: la última, a la izquierda.

El tigre se alejó con paso relajado. La felina lo miró con algo de rencor. Tenía sentimientos contradictorios con ese tigre. A veces, sentía que la odiaba, pero otras veces, parecía que quería intentar ser amable con ella. No sabía a qué atenerse con él. Con Yu y con Veneno le pasaba todo lo contrario: sabía que Yu era un buen chico y que Veneno no era de fiar.

Abrió la puerta de nuevo y la cerró detrás de ella. Antes de irse a la cama, empezó a practicar algunos movimientos. Hacía días que no entrenaba y eso la hacía sentir culpable. En todos esos años, no se había saltado ni un solo día de entrenamiento. Además, el ejercicio podía ayudarla a dejar de lado las preocupaciones, o eso pensaba ella. No podía quitarse de su cabeza al Guerrero del Dragón. Era culpa suya que se hubieran separado.

_¿Y si está herido? ¿Qué pasará si lo atacan? ¿Y si se está muriendo de frío?...No, ni siquiera tenía frío en las montañas. Pero debe estar hambriento. ¿Llevaría más provisiones? ¿Y si las ha perdido?_

Lo que no sabía Tigresa, es que en una oscura mazmorra, un panda, sentado contra la húmeda pared, pensaba en cosas parecidas.

_¿Dónde estará Tigresa? ¿Y si la hieren? Tigresa es muy fuerte, pero...¿y si se encuentra con muchos? ¿Qué hará ella sola? Podrían matarla, o hasta...¡No, no, no! No pienses en eso. Ella está bien. Tiene que estar bien. Nunca se rendiría._

* * *

><p>La mañana llegó después de una larga noche en la que ni Po ni Tigresa habían sido capaces de pegar ojo. Ambos estaban fatigados por esa noche en vela, pero ni aun así no podían pensar en dormir.<p>

Tigresa rechazó el desayuno. Quería reanudar la búsqueda del panda lo antes posible. Esa vez, fue con los demás tigres. La noche anterior se había sentido muy mal por no acompañarlos, y ese día no iba a sentirse igual.

Jian lideró el camino de los soldados y, llegados a un punto, hizo que estos se separaran. Tigresa y Yu fueron los únicos que continuaron con Jian, el cual iba siempre unos pasos por delante de ellos como si no tuviera tiempo que perder en intercambiar una palabras con sus iguales. Tigresa no soportaba su comportamiento a pesar de que ella también se comportara en ocasiones de forma tosca. Tal vez era precisamente por tener temperamentos parecidos la razón por la que chocaban. Yu, sin embargo, era tan dulce. Hablaba con ella, sonreía, le contaba anécdotas divertidas, se reía...Se notaba que era mucho más joven.

—¿No hemos pasado ya por aquí, Jian? —preguntó Yu cuando vio el árbol con forma graciosa del que rato antes había hecho un chiste.

—Sí. Hemos recorrido toda esta zona y ese amigo tuyo no aparece —le dijo a Tigresa con algo de fastidio —. Tendremos que desviarnos hacia el este para ver si encontramos algo por allí.

Tigresa apretó los puños cuando siguieron andando. Si tanto le fastidiaba estar allí, que se hubiera quedado en la cama. No necesitaba su ayuda. De repente, sintió cómo Yu acariciaba su mano hasta conseguir que la relajara. La felina miró a su joven acompañante, que le dedicaba una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—No te enfades con él, por favor.

Suspiró.

—Tranquilo, no estoy enfadada—mintió para hacerle sentir mejor —, solo preocupada. Además, no he dormido y tampoco he comido. No me siento bien. Y ese estúpido panda sigue sin aparecer.

—¿Panda? —repitió Yu, desconcertado —. ¿Qué es eso?

—¿No sabes lo que es un panda? —Él negó con la cabeza. —Es una especie de oso blanco y negro.

—¡Oh, vaya! —exclamó el joven con inocente sorpresa —. Jamás he visto uno. ¿Así que tu amigo es un panda? Pensaba que estábamos buscando a otro tigre.

—No, no es un tigre.

—Pues estoy seguro de que los demás también piensan que están buscando a un tigre. ¡Ya verás la sorpresa que se van a llevar cuando encuentren a tu amigo! Por esta zona no suele verse otra especie diferente a la nuestra.

—¿Y vuestros enemigos?

—Esa gran muralla que viste separa nuestros pueblos. Mientras ninguno de nosotros sobrepase la frontera, todo estará bien, y viceversa. Hace muchos años que no hay ningún problema. Como ya te dije, yo nunca he visto a ninguno de esos monstruos.

—Entiendo.

Una vez más, mantuvo el silencio. La incertidumbre no la dejaba respirar con tranquilidad. En ese momento poco o nada le importaba la actitud hostil de Jian, la fiesta que se celebraría esa noche en su honor o que no pudiera pegar ojo. Hasta que no encontrara a Po, no podría vivir en paz.

Su estómago gruñó. Llevaba demasiadas horas sin comer. Yu rio y, seguidamente, sacó algo de uno de sus bolsillos: era una manzana roja y brillante.

—La cogí para ti. Como no desayunaste, imaginé que más tarde tendrías hambre.

Tigresa la aceptó sin dudar, clavó sus dientes en ella y despedazó parte de la fruta. Era la manzana más dulce y deliciosa que había probado.

—Gracias. Ojalá todos fueran tan amables como tú —dijo, después de haber tragado el primer bocado.

Los ojos de ambos se centraron en la espalda del arquero. Yu sabía que la maestra se había referido especialmente a él cuando había dicho eso. Jian era como su hermano. Yu lo conocía bien y sabía que no era tan malo como Tigresa creía, pero por alguna extraña razón, con ella se comportaba de forma más grosera que con los demás.

—Dale tiempo —fue lo único que Yu pudo decirle.

—Solo quisiera saber por qué me detesta tanto.

* * *

><p>Esa mañana tampoco consiguieron encontrar a Po. Se quedaron el mayor tiempo posible y se alimentaron de frutas que encontraban en el bosque con bastante dificultad. Para cuando atardeció, el panda seguía sin dar señales de vida, y Tigresa, sintiéndose más desanimada que el día anterior, se vio obligada a volver al pueblo junto con Yu y Jian, mientras otros se encargaban de la búsqueda. Ellos tenían que prepararse para la fiesta.<p>

Yu se fue a la casa donde vivía con sus padres a arreglarse, y Jian y Tigresa continuaron el camino hasta la gran casa de Xiong. La maestra pensó entonces en hablar con el arquero y pedirle explicaciones de su actitud hacia ella, pero le dio tantas vueltas al asunto que, para cuando se decidió a hablar, ya habían llegado a la casa. La felina anduvo hasta su habitación y entreabrió la puerta, pero no llegó a entrar. Se quedó parada, pensando. Finalmente, decidió que buscaría al tigre para entablar la ansiada conversación.

Llamó repetidas veces a su habitación, pero nadie contestó, por lo que se dirigió al salón principal, donde había conocido a Xiong el día anterior. Abrió la puerta sin llamar, y lo que vio la desagradó tanto que sintió cómo se le revolvía el estómago. Kuo, apodado Veneno, besaba con ansiedad a una tigresa de ropa ligera que se encontraba sentada en la mesa. El tigre, que se hallaba de pie entre sus piernas, la manoseaba sin ningún pudor. Era una escena asquerosa. Y en ese momento, Tigresa se dio cuenta de algo: ese estúpido tigre no había estado presente en la búsqueda de Po.

_Tenía otros asuntos entre las garras, por lo que veo..._, pensó la maestra.

Con la intención de hacerles parar, Tigresa se aclaró sonoramente la garganta. Inmediatamente, los felinos separaron sus bocas, extrañados. La chica, fuera quien fuese, pareció algo avergonzada por haber sido pillada con las manos en la masa; Kuo, sin embargo, sonrió de la única forma que podía hacerlo: con una sonrisa torcida y malévola.

—Buenas tardes, maestra. ¿Hay algún problema?

Tigresa arqueó una ceja. ¿Cómo podía tener tan poca vergüenza y ser tan descarado?

—Siento interrumpir. Estoy buscando a Jian. ¿Lo has visto?

—¡Oh, qué lástima! Pensé que venías a verme a mí —dijo con tono burlón.

—Déjate de tonterías, Kuo. Tengo prisa.

—Si no te importa, prefiero que me llames Veneno.

—¿Podrías decirme, por favor, si has visto a Jian? —preguntó de nuevo con voz cansina y escasa paciencia.

—No está aquí, como puedes comprobar —contestó, señalando con sus manos la estancia —. Y si no está en su habitación, será porque no está en casa. ¿Por qué buscas al gruñón?

—Necesito hablar con él —respondió, dándose la vuelta para irse. Ese sujeto le ponía de los nervios.

—Pues él no parece querer hablar contigo —comentó como quien no quiere la cosa.

Tigresa se volvió, interesada de repente en la conversación.

—¿Tú sabes algo de eso?

—Puede ser —se hizo el misterioso. Aunque odiaba alargar las cosas, quería conseguir algo por la información y, ya de paso, provocar algún que otro conflicto. La vida en ese pueblo era tan aburrida que necesitaba algo de acción de vez en cuando. Una pelea podía ser un buen espectáculo.

—¿Y me lo contarás? —insistió la maestra.

Kuo se sintió satisfecho. Ahora venía la pregunta clave.

—¿A cambio de qué? —Se volvió hacia la tigresa que se hallaba sentada frente a él. Le acarició la cara con las uñas y lamió su cuello sutilmente.— Con esta pequeña ya he terminado. ¿No te gustaría ser la siguiente?

Tigresa resopló. Ese tigre era insufrible e incorregible.

—Está bien. Lo descubriré por mí misma.

—Espera. —La detuvo Veneno antes de que saliera por la puerta. Miró a la otra chica y, después de besarla desvergonzadamente, se alejó de ella y dejó que se pusiera de pie—. Vamos, vete. Nos veremos después en la fiesta. —La chica se bajó de la mesa con una sonrisa y caminó hasta la puerta. Se despidió de Kuo con la mano y salió de la estancia —. Jian no me a contado nada, pero es obvio lo que le pasa. ¿No sabes nada de él, verdad?

—¿Cómo iba a saberlo?

El tigre cogió una silla y se apoyó en el respaldo de la misma.

—Jian perdió a sus padres en la guerra cuando apenas era un niño. No voy a entrar en detalles, porque no me interesa y me parece aburrido. Solo te diré que Xiong lo crió como si fuera su propio hijo. Y ahora que has aparecido tú, la verdadera heredera...

La felina entendió lo que Veneno quería decir de inmediato.

—¿Jian está celoso de mí?

—Porque cree que vas a quitarle el puesto, naturalmente —contestó como si estuviera seguro de ello.

—Eso es una estupidez —sentenció ella.

—Pero tiene sentido.— Veneno dejó la silla de lado y fue hacia la puerta. Por un segundo, Tigresa pensó que se acercaba a ella y retrocedió un paso. El tigre sonrió al notar la prudencia con la que Tigresa lo trataba—. Será mejor que te vayas a arreglar. La fiesta comenzará en breve.

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p><strong>Hi, babies! What's up? :D <strong>

**Acoatl: Mmmm... Me gustaría responderte, pero es que si digo algo, le quito el misterio. xD Ya sabrás si son pandas o no en el siguiente capítulo. Y sí, por favor, avísame. ^^ Y si me puedes describir brevemente la situación, mejor! xD jajaja**

**Rocio AJ: ¡Ajá! ¿Qué verdad/trampa se esconde detrás de todo eso? xD ¡Tan ta ta tan! No sé sabrá hasta pasados unos capítulos. Jo jo jo. O tal vez, hasta el final del fic. **

**DN: Perdona que no ponga tu nombre completo, es que si no, tengo que estar mirando a ver qué números son. xD Tómate tu tiempo para tu fic. No hay prisa. Estaré pendiente. ^^**

**Fuj-P19: ¡Osea, que no solo dejas de dar señales de vida, sino que cuando apareces me dices que ESA MALDITA LEOPARDA (¿Puede ser Mei Ling? o.O) le da un beso a Po! . ¡NOOOOOOO! ¡PO ES DE TIGRESA! Agggggg. **

**En fin, no puedo contestar a más gente porque no tengo mucho tiempo. Tengo que irme a estudiar. -.-U **

**¿Por qué está Po en una celda? ¿Realmente Jian está celoso de Tigresa? ¿Por qué llaman Veneno a Kuo? Las respuestas, en el próximo capítulo. **

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

**Pétalo-VJ**


	14. Una desagradable sorpresa

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Kung Fu Panda no me pertenecen (a excepción de Kuo, Jian, Xiong, Yu y Yuga)**

**Capítulo 14: Una desagradable sorpresa**

Después de la ducha, no se tumbó en la cama como había hecho el día anterior. Estaba segura de que si se acostaba aunque fuera un minuto, se quedaría profundamente dormida. Estaba cansada, tenía dolor de cabeza y sentía molestia en los ojos por la falta de sueño. Aunque aún no había comenzado la fiesta, estaba deseando que acabara para irse a la cama e intentar conciliar el sueño.

Esperó a secarse completamente para no mojar la ropa. Se puso sus usuales pantalones y, para ir un poco más acorde con la situación, sacó una camiseta parecida a la que solía llevar, pero con mangas largas y anchas hasta los codos. Cuando estuvo lista, Xiong la acompañó al pueblo. Padre e hija debían asistir juntos al evento.

* * *

><p>Fuera por donde fuese, los tigres la miraban a ella y a su padre, alegres de que la heredera hubiera regresado después de tantos años desaparecida. La música sonaba en todo el pueblo y los tigres bailaban y reían. A la maestra la alegraba el hecho de que la aceptaran como a una más. No hubiera sabido qué hacer si la hubieran rechazado.<p>

Xiong pasó un brazo por detrás de los hombros de Tigresa y la apretó cariñosamente mientras caminaban entre la multitud. Parecía feliz y orgulloso, como era normal. No solo había vuelto su hija, la tigresa que le sucedería en el liderazgo del pueblo, sino que la felina era una hermosa y gran maestra de Kung Fu. ¿Cómo no estar orgulloso?

Tigresa se sintió extraña. Nunca había recibido una muestra de cariño de ese tipo. Debería haberse sentido feliz, y sin embargo, que hubiese provenido de un padre que prácticamente era un desconocido para ella, no le había producido ningún tipo de sentimiento agradable.

—¡Qué bien acompañado le veo, jefe! —dijo la voz de alguien que Tigresa prefería no ver ni en pintura.

Veneno, acompañado de otro tigre que tenía pinta de ser de la misma calaña que él, se acercaron a la pareja.

—¿Verdad que sí? —respondió este con una sonrisa.

—Bonita camisa —comentó Veneno, mirando la indumentaria de Tigresa.

—Gracias —dijo ella por compromiso.

Xiong dirigió su mirada a un par de soldados que parecían estar haciéndole señas.

—Si me disculpáis, tengo que solucionar un asunto —dijo, soltando a Tigresa y poniendo rumbo hacia los tigres que le habían llamado.

Tigresa maldijo interiormente. Lo menos que quería era quedarse a solas con ese tigre idiota y con el estúpido de su amigo, que no dejaba de mirarla de forma extraña. Era una mirada que había visto en los ojos de muchos machos de otras especies, pero nunca dirigida a ella; un brillo en los ojos que aparecía cuando a un chico le gustaba una chica. No tenía tiempo para estupideces. Quería encontrar a Jian y arreglar cualquier malentendido con él para poder ocupar su mente únicamente en Po.

—¿Estás disfrutando la fiesta? —preguntó Veneno.

La maestra suspiró. Estaba claro que no se iba a librar de intercambiar unas palabras con ese tigre que tanto le desagradaba.

—Acabo de llegar.

—Y ¿no te gustaría bailar? —preguntó sin perder el tiempo el amigo cuyo nombre desconocía.

La maestra estaba a punto de responder cuando una tigresa delgada, vestida con pantalones cortos y una camiseta que apenas cubría el pecho, apareció por detrás de Kuo. Pasó los brazos por su cuello y le dio un lametón travieso en la mejilla; después, miró a Tigresa de arriba a abajo y le sonrió con aires de grandeza y una prepotencia que a la felina le sentó como una patada en el estómago. ¿Qué se creía, que por ir prácticamente desnuda era mucho más hembra que ella?

—Tú debes ser Tigresa, la hija de Xiong —dijo, alargando la mano —. Yo soy Yuga, la novia de Veneno.

Tigresa miró su mano y después a ella. Veneno parecía estar a otra cosa, como si no le interesara las acciones ni las palabras de la chica. Finalmente, Tigresa sonrió con malicia por los pensamientos que acudían a su mente.

_No es la misma con la que estaba ayer._

—Un placer —respondió, aceptando su mano y apretando con fuerza; tanta, que Yuga no pudo evitar una mueca de dolor. Tigresa retiró la mano, satisfecha.

—Perdona—se disculpó de forma hipócrita.

—Tranquila, no me has hecho daño —le dijo, entre dientes, intentando mantener la sonrisa.

_Él es un bastardo, y ella, una pobre desgraciada, _pensó la maestra.

Miró al tigre que le había propuesto bailar.

—Ahora mismo tengo algo que hacer. Tal vez más tarde —declinó su oferta y, sin despedirse, continuó con la búsqueda que había comenzado esa tarde.

* * *

><p>Po oyó el ruido de unos pasos por las escaleras, el sonido de unas llaves y cómo alguien abría la celda en la que se encontraba. Quiso hacer algo, pero estaba todo tan oscuro que apenas vio la silueta de sus captores. Una vez más, a pesar de que se resistió, consiguieron ponerle la bolsa de tela en la cabeza y sacarlo de la prisión atado de manos.<p>

—¿Quiénes sois? ¿Adónde me lleváis? —preguntó el oso entre asustado, enfadado y desesperado.

No sabía a qué se estaba enfrentando ni qué pensaban hacer con él. ¿Acaso iban a matarlo? ¿A torturarlo? ¿Qué demonios se les estaría pasando por la cabeza? Y lo que era más importante: ¿por qué? ¿Qué había hecho él para tal castigo? Y Tigresa...¿qué habrían hecho con Tigresa?

—Deberías sentirte afortunado —dijo una de las malignas voces —. Vas a ser una gran sorpresa.

A continuación, ambos secuestradores empezaron a reír a carcajadas. ¿Qué había querido decir?

* * *

><p>Jian se encontraba sentado en el escalón de la entrada de una casa, sumido en sus pensamientos. Miraba a su alrededor y no entendía el motivo de la fiesta. No había nada que celebrar. Él no veía ninguna razón para celebrar en todo aquello.<p>

Entre la multitud, vislumbró a la causa de gran parte de sus preocupaciones y resopló con cansancio. Tigresa caminó hasta él, relajada. Quería demostrarle con su expresión corporal que iba en son de paz y que lo único que quería era hablar.

—Te he estado buscando —habló —. Quiero hablar contigo. ¿Puedo sentarme? —preguntó, señalando el trozo de escalón libre.

Jian dejó algo más de espacio, dándole permiso, y ella, sin dudar, se sentó a su lado. Dejó correr unos segundos de silencio hasta que decidió cómo empezar la conversación. Lo mejor sería ir al grano.

—¿Crees que quiero quitarte tu lugar con respecto a Xiong?

—¿Qué? ¿De dónde sacas eso? —preguntó, sorprendido.

—No me has respondido.

—Por supuesto que no —negó él —. ¿Por qué iba a creer eso?

—Entonces, ¿por qué me odias?

—No te odio. Simplemente, pienso que no deberías haber venido.

—¿Por qué?

Jian pareció pensarlo durante unos instantes.

—Porque este no es tu sitio —respondió, finalmente.

Tigresa soltó una amarga risa nasal. Otra vez lo mismo que había vivido en el orfanato y en el Palacio de Jade. Siempre era igual. ¿Es que fuera donde fuese no encontraría un lugar adecuado para ella?

—¿Entonces cuál es mi sitio, Jian? Si no es un lugar rodeado de los de mi especie, ¿cuál es? Si tienes la respuesta, dila. Me gustaría saberla —lo instó ella, algo enfadada.

—Este pueblo no es tan bueno como tú crees —opinó él.

—No he tenido tiempo de comprobarlo.—Jian desvió la mirada hacia otro lado. No tenía ganas de dar razones cuando estaba tan preocupado—. Mira, lo único que quiero es un hogar. Si he venido a aclarar las cosas es porque no quiero problemas contigo ni con nadie.

—Está bien.—El tigre se volvió hacia ella, apoyando su espalda contra la pared. En su cara había aparecido una sonrisa poco sincera. Para eso, Tigresa prefería su habitual seriedad—. Si has venido a aclarar las cosas, dime: ¿alguien te ha dicho que estoy en contra tuya o lo has deducido tú sola?

Tigresa miró a Veneno, que bailaba con su supuesta novia de forma escandalosa, y Jian siguió su mirada. Esta vez, fue él el que soltó una risa amarga.

—Lo suponía. Siempre intentando crear problemas. Jamás creas lo que salga de su boca; todo son mentiras.

—¿Es por eso que le llaman Veneno? —curioseó la maestra.

—No exactamente. Su lengua es viperina, pero no tan venenosa como sus garras.

—¿Sus garras, venenosas?

Jian asintió. La gravedad había vuelto a la expresión de su cara.

—Cada mañana, al despertarse, baña sus uñas en veneno de serpiente. Si en un combate saca las garras, su adversario puede darse por muerto. Es famoso por esa táctica. Su padre la practicó antes que él, y cuando murió, él le sucedió. El veneno actúa con rapidez y en cuestión de segundos, o minutos si la herida es muy pequeña, su rival cae en redondo.

—Es increíble —jadeó Tigresa, impresionada. Jamás había oído algo como eso. Era ingenioso, pero a la vez le parecía tan...

—Rastrero —la corrigió Jian —. A mí me parece algo patéticamente cobarde.

Los dos observaron los viciosos movimientos de Kuo. Tigresa aún alucinaba. Cada vez le caía peor ese tigre. Jian tenía razón: luchar de esa manera era una vergüenza, una forma fácil de ganar sin esforzarte demasiado. No era algo justo ni mucho menos.

Jian vio cómo la multitud empezaba a despejarse para dejar paso a algo. Entre el centenar de cabezas pudo advertir un par de lanzas y en seguida supo lo que se avecinaba.

—Me ha dicho Yu que tu amigo es un panda, ¿es eso cierto?

—Sí —respondió ella, sin darle demasiada importancia al asunto.

—Entonces, prepárate. Las cosas se van a poner muy feas.

La felina estuvo a punto de preguntar a qué se refería, pero Xiong, que se encontraba en el centro de la multitud, la llamó para que se acercara. Antes de levantarse, Jian le dio ánimos. Tigresa caminó con parsimonia hasta su padre sin entender de qué iba todo aquello: la gente se congregaba alrededor del jefe, Xiong la llamaba, los soldados se arremolinaban detrás de los pueblerinos y Jian apretaba los puños y miraba hacia el suelo como si no quisiera ser testigo de lo que estaba apunto de acontecer.

—Amigos —comenzó Xiong con su improvisado discurso—: Ayer fue un día especial. Ayer, se unió a nuestra manada una gran maestra: mi hija. —Los tigres aplaudieron al ver a su jefe tan sumamente dichoso —. Pero no solo fue un día fuera de lo común por este inesperado regreso, no. Ayer, amigos, pasó algo que no había pasado en años. Un enemigo, uno de esos monstruos, entró en nuestro territorio. —Las mujeres soltaron pequeños gritos y los niños abrazaron a sus padres, asustados. Yu, que se encontraba con sus padres, escuchó la noticia, emocionado, y se dirigió rápidamente hacia donde estaba Jian para comentar lo sucedido con él. —Por suerte, fue capturado y reducido en seguida por nuestros soldados. —Xiong hizo una seña con la mano a un par de ellos, que asintieron y se acercaron a donde estaban padre e hija. Tigresa pudo intuir que entre ambos llevaban agarrado al prisionero, pues a medida que se aproximaban, los pueblerinos se apartaban del camino, temerosos. Xiong sonrió con malicia—. Creo que será un bonito regalo de bienvenida para mi querida hija.

En cuanto los soldados se dejaron ver, a Tigresa le dio un vuelco al corazón. El cautivo llevaba la cabeza tapada con una bolsa de tela, pero su cuerpo era inconfundiblemente grande y corpulento, de unos característicos colores blanco y negro. No podía ser...

Los guerreros empujaron al enemigo para que este cayera de rodillas, y le quitaron la bolsa. El panda tomó una bocanada de aire, como si esa bolsa no le hubiera dejado respirar con facilidad. Asustado, miró a la manada de tigres que se hallaba alrededor de él, a pesar de que gran parte de ellos también le observaban a él con temor. Otros, sin embargo, parecían con ganas de echarse a su cuello.

Po escudriñó con la mirada al pueblo. Necesitaba saber qué demonios estaba pasando. Finalmente, dio con unos ojos que estaban tan confundidos e impactados como los suyos.

—Tigresa...—murmuró.

La felina tenía los ojos abiertos como platos. Ella tampoco entendía lo que estaba pasando. ¿Qué hacía Po allí, atado? ¿Por qué decían que era el enemigo? ¿A qué se refería su padre con "regalo"? ¿Era eso lo que le había advertido Jian?

Yu observó inocentemente el aspecto del monstruo del cual tanto había oído hablar durante años, y aun así, no consiguió ver en él la maldad que tanto le habían señalado desde pequeño.

Recordó las palabras de Tigresa. La maestra le había descrito a un amigo muy parecido a esa criatura.

—¿Ese es uno de los monstruos? —le preguntó a Jian, confundido —. Pero, ¿Acaso no es un panda?

Jian no contestó. Aunque no lo pareciera, su corazón latía con fuerza. Estaba nervioso e inquieto. Era como si una gran agonía lo estuviera aplastando interiormente.

_Genial, y ahora ¿qué?_, pensó.

—Adelante, hija —la incitó Xiong, poniéndole una mano en la espalda—. Eres la invitada de honor. El primer mordisco es tuyo.

_¿El primer mordisco?, _repitió en su mente la felina. Eso no podía estar pasando.

—¡Eh, eh, un momento! ¿Cómo que primer mordisco? ¡Yo no soy comida! —exclamó Po, algo nervioso —. Además, tengo mucha grasa y os sentaría mal —añadió rápidamente.

—¡Cierra la boca, panda! —ordenó Xiong —. Vamos, hija, ¿a qué esperas?

Tigresa continuaba sin moverse. ¿Le estaban pidiendo que matara a Po? ¿Que se lo comiera?

Viendo la duda en su expresión, Yuga salió de entre el público y se acercó al panda, relamiéndose.

—Bueno, ya que la maestra no se decide, tendré que darle yo el primer bocado —dijo.

Con esta frase, Tigresa reaccionó.

_¡No!_

Yuga ya estaba prácticamente agachada al lado de Po. Este, con una expresión de terror al ver sus afilados colmillos, intentó moverse, pero tenía las manos atadas detrás de la espalda y solo consiguió caer de culo. Tigresa se abalanzó sobre él, cubriéndolo con su cuerpo. Inmediatamente, mostró sus dientes y gruñó a la otra felina, quien retrocedió sin pensarlo dos veces.

—Tranquila, hermana, no voy a quitarte tu comida —dijo, cautelosa.

Tigresa ayudó a Po a incorporarse ante los atentos y anonadados ojos de los demás tigres.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí —respondió él sin estar muy seguro de ello —. ¿Qué está pasando, Tigresa?

—Ojalá lo supiera, Po.

—Tigresa, ¿se puede saber qué haces? —quiso saber Xiong, que no comprendía el proceder de su heredera.

—La pregunta es: ¿qué hacéis vosotros? ¿Qué significa todo esto? —exigió una respuesta Tigresa. Xiong frunció el ceño. —¡Nadie hará daño a este panda!

—¡Pero es el enemigo! —exclamó Xiong.

—¡Es mi amigo!

Los aldeanos se miraban unos a otros, sin poder creerlo. Xiong no sabía qué decir o hacer. Nunca se había visto en una situación como esa. La tensión del aire se podía cortar con una sierra. Veneno era el único que parecía estar pasándolo bien, intentando no echarse a reír. La cosa se ponía interesante.

—Oh, Dios...—murmuró Yu, alarmado.

—Esto no ha hecho más que empezar —dijo Jian.

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p><strong>Hi! :D What's up? <strong>

**Hola, chicos. ¿Qué tal? Bueno, bueno, bueno...¡Se ha liado! xD Bueno, mejor dicho: la he liado. Los he metido en un buen lío a todos. Jajajaja. ¡Qué mala soy!**

**Acoatl: Eso es lo que pensé yo. Todos vegetarianos para que no haya canívales. xD En este fic se le va a dar mucho juego a ese concepto. Ya veréis, ya...Y bueno, si tú lo dices, tendré que mirar los capítulos de KFP. XD Al final, termino viendo la serie. Jajaja. **

**MasterTigress01: Kuo, o Veneno, es mil veces más malo que Shan. Es retorcido, mezquino y no está de parte de nadie, solo de sí mismo. Busca su propia satisfacción y beneficio. xD Bueno, ya iréis viendo. Ah, y ya vi a medias ese capítulo. Odio a la cerdita esa, pero lo que más coraje me dio fue que pusieron a Tigresa haciendo el ridículo, bailando y cantando. ¬¬**

**Gaby2307: No tengo ni idea. xD En España no la echan (o eso creo. O.o). Yo veo los capítulos por internet. **

**rolos21mf: Ya se descubrió qué pasó con Po. Ahora la cosa es: ¿se lo cenarán? xD jajaja Lo veremos en el siguiente capítulo. **

**En fin, me voy a seguir escribiendo. A ver si puedo tener listo el capítulo para antes del fin de semana. **

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

**Pétalo-VJ**


	15. Cadenas

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Kung Fu Panda no me pertenecen, a excepción de los que ya todos sabéis.**

**Capítulo 15: Cadenas**

Sentados en la cubierta de un barco alquilado, los cuatro Furiosos hablaban en voz baja de su maestro, el cual se encontraba en el interior del barco, haciendo Dios sabía qué. Sus alumnos estaban preocupados. El maestro se hallaba en una constante tensión desde que Tigresa y Po habían desaparecido. Los Furiosos aún no entendían qué es lo que había pasado para que el Guerrero del Dragón y la alumna predilecta del Palacio de Jade se marcharan.

—Si al menos el maestro nos contara qué ha pasado...—dijo Grulla.

Víbora, que era la única que conocía las razones de Tigresa para irse, suspiró. En cuanto había oído la historia de los jabalíes había comprendido a la perfección lo que había ocurrido. Ella y Shifu eran los únicos que habían sabido comprender los pensamientos de la felina.

—¿De verdad habrá ido en busco de esos tigres? ¿Y si hacemos el viaje para nada? —cuestionó Mantis.

—Si lo estamos haciendo, será porque el maestro Shifu está seguro de que está allí —respondió Mono—. Tal vez haya ido en busca de su familia.

—Eso tendría sentido, pero ¿qué pasa con Po? ¿Para qué iba a ir detrás de una manada de tigres?

—Tal vez Po quisiera acompañarla —intervino Víbora.

—¿Qué? ¡Pero si Tigresa no le aguanta! ¿No viste el zarpazo que estuvo a punto de pegarle esa noche en su cuarto? —habló Grulla —. No, no creo que sea eso. Tal vez hayan cogido caminos diferentes.

—¿Y para qué iban a hacer eso? —preguntó la serpiente.

—¿Y para qué iban a irse? —esta vez fue Mono el que habló.

Mantis resopló. Si el maestro Shifu no les aclaraba la situación, poco podían hacer más que seguir sus instrucciones y buscarlos sin conocer una sola respuesta a sus preguntas.

—Nada de esto tiene sentido.

Víbora miró a sus amigos, todos con expresiones tristes. Perder al Guerrero del Dragón no había sido algo demasiado duro, pues acababa de llegar al Palacio, pero que desapareciese una de los cinco Furiosos, la luchadora más veterana, había sido un golpe muy duro. Tigresa, a pesar de su carácter, era una buena amiga y compañera. Muchos no la comprendían, pero sabían que la maestra daría su vida por cualquiera de sus amigos. Ser repentinamente cuatro en vez de cinco les había producido un buen impacto. Se sentían incompletos sin su líder no proclamada. La serpiente creía que la situación no era justa. Si iban a aventurarse en su búsqueda, sus amigos deberían saber la verdad.

—Chicos, desconozco lo que se le pasó por la cabeza a Po, pero sí sé las razones de Tigresa para irse —dijo la maestra, después de unos segundos.

Los Furiosos dejaron de prestar atención a la serpiente para mirar hacia la puerta de entrada al interior del barco.

—Yo hablaré por ti, Víbora —dijo Shifu, que había escuchado parte de la conversación de sus alumnos desde dentro —. Creo que todos debéis saber la verdad.

* * *

><p>Jian se encontraba apoyado contra una de las dos puertas del salón de la casa de Xiong. Desde fuera, se podía oír los gritos de su jefe y de Tigresa. Desde el momento que la había visto llegar al pueblo, había sabido que iba a traer problemas. Mientras oía sus reclamos, pensó en lo sucedido cuando Xiong había hecho una señal con la cabeza para que los soldados volvieran a llevarse al panda.<p>

—¡Po! —había gritado ella, intentando seguirlos, pero él le había detenido, agarrándola de un antebrazo. Tigresa lo había mirado y le había preguntado, desesperada—: ¿Adónde se lo llevan?

—Tranquila, solo lo devuelven al calabozo —había respondido él con voz calmada.

Entonces, la expresión de miedo había desaparecido del rostro de la maestra para dar paso a una de rabia. Se soltó de su agarre y le pegó un buen empujón.

—¡Tú sabías todo esto! —le reclamó antes de ir detrás de Xiong, que regresaba a su casa.

Y allí estaban ahora, discutiendo. Jian no era capaz de calcular el tiempo que llevaba encerrados en la estancia, hablando a voces. Las cosas no iban bien. Sabía que ella no iba a encajar en ese lugar.

—Son las reglas —oyó decir a Xiong con voz firme y autoritaria.

—¡Las reglas para vosotros, no para nosotros! —contestó ella.

—Ahora eres parte de la manada, así que también son tus reglas —apuntó su padre.

—Tal vez, pero no las de él. Po no tiene nada que ver en esto.

—¡Es un panda! —exclamó, intentando hacerla entrar en razón.

—Pero no forma parte de vuestros enemigos.

—Eso ya es lo de menos. Si se uniera a ellos, serían uno más. ¡Y ya suficiente nos superan en número!

—No se unirá —aseguró Tigresa. Necesitaba poner a salvo a Po. Ella lo había metido en ese lío y ella lo sacaría—. Volverá al Palacio de Jade.

Xiong clavó su mirada en ella.

—No es algo que puedas asegurar. Además, los demás tigres ya lo han visto y están asustados. ¿Qué dirían si dejara libre a ese panda?

_¿Asustados?_, pensó Tigresa, anonadada. ¿Quién podría tener miedo de ese panda tontorrón? ¡Pero si nada más verle la cara se sabía que no era capaz de hacerle daño ni a una mosca! Las cosas no andaban bien.

—Él no es peligroso —intentó convencerlo.

—Todos los pandas son peligrosos, hija —corrigió él, tomando asiento, cansado del tema.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó —. Solo dame una razón convincente. Quisiera entender qué está pasando.

Xiong lo meditó durante unos segundos en los que la maestra esperó pacientemente. ¿Tan grave era el asunto como para que su padre dudara en contárselo? ¿Por qué aborrecían tanto a los pandas?

Finalmente, Xiong pidió a Tigresa que tomara asiento. La felina se mostró reacia a sentarse, pues cuando estaba nerviosa no podía estarse quieta ni un momento, pero lo mejor sería obedecer. Necesitaba ganar puntos.

—Hace unos años, cuando tú apenas acababas de nacer, tigres y pandas convivían juntos en armonía. Nuestras tierras eran una sola y era un lugar próspero y maravilloso. Pero un día, los pandas se volvieron locos y empezó la guerra. Fue cuando tu madre huyó contigo y nunca más volví a veros —confesó, mostrando un brillo de tristeza en los ojos. Se pasó una mano por la cara y continuó—. Aunque nosotros teníamos nuestras garras y nuestros dientes, ellos nos superaban en número y consiguieron echarnos de las que ahora son sus tierras. Finalmente, los pandas se compadecieron de nosotros y dejaron que nos quedáramos en esta parte, construyendo una gran muralla para separar a ambos grupos. Pero, como habrás podido observar, esta tierra es pobre y poco fértil, así que no nos hicieron ningún favor. Acordamos que, si alguno de los suyos cruzaba el límite y viceversa, el intruso sería asesinado.

Tigresa terminó de escuchar la historia, asombrada. Jamás se hubiera imaginado algo como eso. Al único panda que había conocido había sido Po, pero aun así, nunca había pensado que los de sus especie fueran tan mezquinos y crueles. A pesar de todo, había alguna pregunta en su mente que quedaba sin respuesta, como por ejemplo, ¿cuál había sido la razón por la cual los pandas hubieran empezado la guerra?

—Es una historia horrible —reconoció—, pero sigue sin tener nada que ver con Po.

Xiong frunció su antes relajado ceño y se levantó de la silla. Tigresa había resultado ser más tozuda que él.

—Lo siento, hija, pero las cosas son como las oyes. Nada de lo que digas podrá hacerme cambiar de opinión. Tengo que mirar por el bien del pueblo, no de un panda.

Cabreada por estas palabras, la maestra se levantó de golpe, tirando la silla, y salió de la sala. Abrió la puerta, y dio con Jian, que esperaba fuera, bastante calmado. Una vez que le hubo asesinado con la mirada, caminó con apremio y desapareció de la vista de ambos tigres.

Jian dejó escapar un suspiro mientras la veía alejarse.

—Jian —captó su atención Xiong —, entra. Tengo que encargarte algo.

* * *

><p>Po intentaba moverse, pero las cadenas se lo impedían. Esta vez no le habían encerrado en la celda de la otra vez, sino que lo habían conducido por un oscuro túnel que bajaba hasta una profunda cámara en la que no había rejas, pero sí cadenas. Po no sabía qué era peor. Al menos antes había podido moverse libremente, pero ahora se hallaba con grilletes en las muñecas y en los tobillos, de espalda a la pared y dejando caer todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre las rodillas. Tenía las piernas cansadas y le dolían terriblemente, pero las cadenas le obligaban a permanecer en esa postura.<p>

La única luz que había en ese lugar era la de las antorchas que habían dejado los guardias en las paredes. Estaba harto de estar encarcelado en un lugar tan tétrico, pero eso no era lo peor. Después de todo lo que había pasado esa noche, el panda sabía lo que le esperaba. Iban a matarlo, sino a comérselo vivo. En cualquier caso, estaba seguro de que no sobreviviría al alba.

Pensó en Tigresa y en que nunca más volvería a verla. En realidad, cuando estuviera bajo tierra nada de eso importaría más. No sentiría, no recordaría. Su vida habría acabado. Se preguntó si ella le echaría de menos una vez que no estuviese, y le preocupó la respuesta. Ni siquiera sabía qué habría pasado después de que le hubieran devuelto a las mazmorras. Tigresa se había enfrentado al que parecía el líder de la manada delante de todos, y eso era algo peligroso. ¿Estaría bien? ¿Se atreverían esos tigres a dañar a una de los suyos? Po intentó quitarse esos pensamientos pesimistas de la cabeza, pero no pudo. Si esos felinos eran capaces de comerse a alguien, se cuestionaba seriamente que ese fuera el sitio adecuado para Tigresa. Se sentía impotente. Su amiga iba a sufrir, y él no podría hacer nada para evitarlo.

Se oyeron unos pasos en la escalera y a Po se le aceleró el corazón.

_Ya están aquí...Se acabó._

Una cara conocida se asomó por la entrada a la estancia. Po se relajó en cuanto vio aparecer a Tigresa por la puerta.

—Po —dijo ella, acercándose sin perder un segundo y arrodillándose delante de él para estar a la misma altura.

—¿Cómo has conseguido entrar?

—No había guardias custodiando las celdas —explicó —. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te han hecho daño?

—Estaría mejor si no me doliesen tanto las piernas —contestó él —. A ver si convences a tus amigos para que me cambien de postura un ratito —bromeó para aliviar la tensión del momento. A Po no le gustaba ver esa expresión de preocupación en la cara de la felina.

—Lo siento, Po —se disculpó ella—. Todo esto es por mi culpa. Pero yo te sacaré de aquí. No sé dónde están las llaves de estas cadenas —dijo, intentando tirar de ellas, y mirando a su alrededor por si se hallaban colgadas en algún lugar de la pared de piedra —, pero las encontraré. Te lo prometo. Todo estará bien.

Aunque quería aparentar tranquilidad, Po supo de inmediato que estaba algo alterada. Ambos sabían que se les acababa el tiempo. Xiong no dejaría vivo más rato del necesario a un enemigo.

El oso sonrió, y con voz serena, le preguntó:

—Dime, ¿son buenos contigo? ¿Es el lugar que buscabas?

—¿Por qué me preguntas eso ahora? —quiso saber la felina, que no entendía a qué venían esas cuestiones en un momento tan crítico.

—Solo quiero saber si el viaje ha merecido la pena.

Tigresa lo comprendió. Po estaba inquieto porque no sabía con la clase de tigres con los que ella estaría. Quería saber si, cuando él no estuviera, la dejaría en buenas manos.

—Po, que por tu cabeza no pase ni por un momento la muerte.

—Ambos sabemos lo que va a pasar.

—Yo no voy a permitirlo —sentenció la maestra, firmemente decidida a enfrentarse a todo el que hiciera falta para protegerlo.

El panda no había borrado la sonrisa de la cara ni un solo segundo. Tigresa no entendía cómo podía dedicarle siempre una sonrisa incluso en las situaciones más duras. Ella hubiera sido incapaz.

_No volveré a verla nunca más..., _una vez más, la dolorosa frase recorrió la mente del panda. Haberla conocido había sido una de las mejores cosas que le había pasado en la vida. A pesar de todo, no se arrepentía de haberla seguido en su viaje.

Se le ocurrió algo; una cosa que no se le habría ocurrido pensar antes ni mucho menos, pero ¿en ese momento, qué importaba? Después de todo, iba a morir.

Tigresa estaba muy cerca, y las cadenas no estaban tensas del todo. Aún podría acercarse un poco más. Aproximó unos centímetros su cara a la de ella, y, con este sencillo acto, consiguió que la felina se pusiera tensa de nuevo. No quería espantarla, y por ello acercó sus labios muy despacio. Tigresa no retrocedió en ningún momento, pero Po pudo notar leves temblores en su respiración. La felina no quitaba ojo a la boca del panda, que cada vez estaba más cerca. ¿Qué debía hacer? Jamás había estado frente a una situación semejante y no sabía cómo proceder. Ni siquiera sabía por qué Po se comportaba de esa forma.

En cuanto sus labios se rozaron, Tigresa sintió que enrojecía. Permaneció muy quieta, sin saber cómo responder. Ni siquiera sabía si debía responder. Po buscó un mayor contacto que el pequeño roce que se había producido entre las comisuras de sus bocas, besándola en los labios suavemente, pero cuando intentó ir a más, Tigresa separó su cara.

—¿Por qué haces esto, Po? —preguntó, confundida.

Po tragó saliva. No podía creerse que se hubiera atrevido, pero aún podía creerse menos que Tigresa no le hubiera quitado la cara desde el principio. Estaba tan nervioso, que no supo por dónde empezar su explicación.

—Bueno...pensé que sería buena idea...Como de todas formas voy a morir, pues...

Tigresa levantó la mirada, y Po, por lo que vio en sus ojos, supo que había malinterpretado sus palabras.

—Osea que te hubiese dado igual si hubiera sido cualquier otra —dijo ella, repentinamente enfadada, o tal vez, decepcionada.

—No, no. Me has malinterpretado. No quería decir eso. —La maestra se levantó, dispuesta a irse —. ¡No! ¡Espera! ¡Tigresa! ¡Tigresa!

La felina estaba a punto de subir las escaleras cuando algo la detuvo. No estaban solos allí abajo. Una figura aguardaba de pie entre las sombras. Tigresa retrocedió un par de pasos cuando Jian dejó mostrar su cara a la luz de las antorchas. En su mano izquierda llevaba el arco que normalmente colgaba de su hombro y parecía algo tenso. ¿Había estado viendo y escuchándolo todo?

—¿Jian? ¿Qué estás...? —empezó a decir, sin quitarle ojo al arma que llevaba en la mano.

—Lo siento, Tigresa —se disculpó él, sinceramente, sacando una flecha de su carcaj y acercándose a Po —. Será mejor que te vayas.

Tigresa le agarró del brazo y se puso delante de él de nuevo.

—¿Qué haces?

—Tu padre me ha ordenado que acabe con él —dijo, apuntando con su arco al panda.

A Po no le afectó la frase. Había sabido que ese tigre iba a por él desde el momento en el que había entrado. Era obvio. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer allí alguien armado?

—¡No puedes hacer eso! —exclamó Tigresa, apartando la flecha de su objetivo.

—No tengo otra opción.

—Claro que la tienes. Tú no eres así.

—Esto no depende de mí —gruñó Jian, de forma cansina. Quería acabar lo más rápido posible con ese asunto tan desagradable para él.

—Dijiste que este pueblo no es tan bueno como parece. En ese momento no lo entendí, pero ahora sí. Tú no compartes los ideales que siguen los demás tigres. La muerte no es la forma de solucionar los problemas y lo sabes.

Jian tomó aire y volvió a tensar el arco.

—Se lo debo a tu padre.

—¿Lo matarás solo por hacerle un favor a Xiong aun sabiendo que no es lo correcto?

—En este caso, lo correcto es muy relativo.

Po escuchaba la conversación en silencio. La verdad era que no entendía nada. Estaba bastante perdido. Incluso llegó a formularse una pregunta en su mente: ¿Había dicho ese tigre "tu padre"? ¿Acaso Tigresa había encontrado a su familia?

Tigresa dejó de respirar por unos instantes. No se esperaba esa respuesta por parte de Jian. El tigre conseguía desconcertarla. No parecía estar de acuerdo con la muerte de los intrusos en sus tierras, y aun así, no podía dejar de cumplir con lo que Xiong le ordenaba, como si se sintiera muy en deuda con él. La felina tensó la mandíbula y se acercó más a Po para cubrirle con su cuerpo.

—Muy bien —dijo —, pero si lo haces, tendrás que matarme a mí primero. Tal vez no te importe demasiado, pero ¿qué pensará mi padre cuando vea dos cadáveres en vez de uno?

Jian frunció el ceño y Tigresa vio la duda que tanto había deseado detectar en él.

—No seas estúpida —masculló sin dejar de apuntar.

—El único que se está comportando como un estúpido eres tú.

—Me estás poniendo en un compromiso —intentó hacerla sentir mal, a pesar de que sabía que no iba a conseguirlo. La maestra no iba a dejar que hicieran daño a su amigo.

—No es verdad. Sabes que no quieres hacer esto y te estoy dando una excusa para no hacerlo.

Jian relajó la expresión de su cara. Eso había sonado absurdo, pero desgraciadamente, era la verdad. Necesitaba una excusa para dejar de hacer lo que él consideraba incorrecto. ¿Acaso eso no le convertía en un cobarde?

Vaciló unos instantes antes de bajar el arco con un bufido. Inmediatamente, Tigresa expulsó todo el aire que había estado reteniendo a causa de la tensión. Sabía que al final le convencería. Jian sacó de uno de sus bolsillos unas llaves y se las tiró a Tigresa para que pudiera desencadenar a su amigo.

—Date prisa, no vaya a ser que venga alguien.

El tigre fue hasta las escaleras y miró hacia arriba para asegurarse de que nadie bajaba. Después, cogió la punta de la flecha que aún tenía en la mano e hizo un corte limpio y superficial en una de sus manos.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó la felina al ver cómo Jian apretaba su puño para que varias gotas de sangre tiñeran el suelo.

—Se supone que tengo que matar al panda y llevarme su cuerpo. Esto lo hará más realista.

Tigresa terminó de abrir todos los grilletes y Po por fin pudo ponerse en pie. Las piernas le temblaron de dolor, pero sintió un alivio casi inmediato. Después de jadear un par de veces, miró al tigre que se estaba atando un pañuelo alrededor de la mano.

—Gracias.

—No me las des —respondió el tigre, un poco gruñón —. Si quieres agradecérmelo, haz todo lo que te diga a partir de ahora. Tengo que sacarte de aquí y no será fácil.

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola, chicos! Dije que estaría para el fin de semana, y ha estado, aunque sea para última hora. Es un regalo que quería haceros porque hoy es un día especial...¡Es mi cumpleaños! :D jajaja <strong>

**DN: Hola de nuevo! :D Sí, Jian va a ser un personaje importante. Se nota, ¿verdad? xD Estaré pendiente a tu fic. :D**

**Gaby: Pues no sé, ¿tú qué crees, que es bueno o que es malo? xD Le estoy dando muchas vueltas al pobre tigre, ¿verdad? Detrás de él hay una historia que le une con Tigresa. Se sabrá más en los próximos episodios. **

**Luxx: ¡Hola! Ya se te echaba de menos! :D jajaja Me alegro que estés de vuelto. Conque te pillaron leyendo el fic y se engancharon también, ¿no? xD jajaja ¡Me encanta! Y por cierto, no sé por qué creéis que no me gustan los reviews largos. ¡Al contrario! Los adoro. ^^**

**Rocio AJ: ¿Te vas hasta el final de las páginas? o.O? Pero si mi fic siempre está uno de los primeros en la lista...¿O es que acaso tienes puesta la página en todos los idiomas y no solo en español?**

**Rolos: Me alegra que te haya gustado, y espero que este capítulo no sea menos, pero tampoco quiero que os pase nada malo, eh! xD **

**MasterTigress01: No tengo ni idea de la cronología de la serie, pero supongo que será justo después de la primera película, por lo que pasa en los episodios y eso...**

**Acoatl: Bueno, la razón por la que me sumo demasiado en los pensamientos de Tigresa es porque ella es la principal protagonista, y es casi como si estuviera narrando ella la historia, pero sin llegar a ese punto, claro esta. ¿Acaso se hace pesado? o.O?**

**MASTER TIGRESS: Ya te he dejado la escena de Shifu y los Furiosos. xD Ya sabes qué está pasando con ellos. jajaja.**

**A todos los demás, gracias por comentar. Y chicos, perdonad si a algunos os acorto los nombres, es que no recuerdo bien cómo son enteros y tengo que estar mirándolos. **

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

**Pétalo-VJ**


	16. ¿Guerrero o peluche?

**Capítulo 16: ¿Guerrero o peluche?**

Jian se asomó por la puerta de salida y, al no haber ningún tigre a la vista, hizo una señal a Tigresa y Po para que avanzaran. La noche era silenciosa y no se escuchaba ni a una mosca. Aparte de la luz que reflejaba la luna, lo único que alumbraba el camino eran las antorchas que colgaban de la pared exterior de la celda. Cogió ambas y las sumergió en un bidón de agua que se encontraba justo al lado de la puerta para apagarlas.

—Ahora mismo, la oscuridad es nuestra mejor aliada —dijo, a pesar de que ninguno de los dos le habían pedido explicaciones.

Salieron rápidamente de la escalera y corrieron por la solitaria calle intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Jian estaba inquieto. A esa hora debería haber dos soldados en la puerta de la celda o rondando por los alrededores. Sin embargo, hacía rato que no veía a ninguno de sus compañeros, y eso era muy extraño.

Antes de lo que pensaban, dejaron atrás el pueblo y se adentraron en el bosque. Este hecho no tranquilizó al tigre, pues sabía que también se hacían rondas nocturnas para vigilar que no entraran intrusos en el bosque, pero quería pensar que, mientras se alejaran del pueblo y de la muralla, no habría problema.

Sus oídos detectaron un ruido molesto e incesante que podía delatarlos en cualquier momento. Jian miró hacia atrás. Los pasos de Po eran pesados y lentos, y estos, unidos a sus angustiosos suspiros provocados por el cansando, formaban una horrible cacofonía que Jian era incapaz de quitarse de la cabeza. Ese oso estaba en baja forma y le costaba seguirles el ritmo. Si lograba sacarlo de allí sin que nadie los viera sería un milagro.

Lo que no sabía Jian era que ya habían sido vistos.

* * *

><p>Veneno observó desde el tejado del calabozo cómo el panda y los dos tigres se alejaban de la aldea. Sonrió con maldad. Todo había salido a la perfección. Después de haber sido testigo de cómo Tigresa protegía a su amigo con tanta ferocidad, se había dado cuenta de inmediato que la felina tenía un fuerte sentido de la amistad, y de que no dejaría que nada malo le pasara al panda. Lo que no había esperado era que el bobo de Jian se atreviera a oponerse a las ordenes de Xiong. Eso lo hacía todo mucho más interesante.<p>

—Lo que son capaces de hacer algunos por una hembra...—dijo con un tono jocoso —, ¿verdad, chicos?

Miró hacia su derecha. A su lado, yacían los cadáveres de dos tigres. Uno de ellos, parecía dormido; el otro, sin embargo, mantenía una expresión de horror en sus ojos abiertos. Sus pelajes hacían invisibles unas minúsculas marcas que Kuo había dejado en sus pieles y que en ese momento debían hallarse ennegrecidas por el veneno.

Veneno se miró las uñas con expresión indiferente. No tenía nada contra esos soldados. Había sido cuestión de mala suerte. Había sido obvio que Tigresa iría a intentar liberar al panda y él quería que lo consiguiese, pero sabía que los vigilantes de la celda ni siquiera la dejarían pasar. Había tenido que quitárselos de encima, y lo había hecho justo a tiempo. Después, solo había tenido que subir al tejado con ambos cuerpos y ver el espectáculo. Al principio se había aburrido bastante, pues parecía que la felina no hallaba la forma de ayudar a su amigo y tardaban en salir, y cuando había visto a Jian aparecer, había pensado seriamente en deshacerse de él también, pero finalmente la curiosidad había podido con él. Quería saber quien ganaría en un enfrentamiento, si la fiera maestra del Palacio de Jade o el mejor arquero y jefe de los guerreros de ese asqueroso pueblo. Se había llevado una grata sorpresa cuando había visto que Jian había flaqueado y había ayudado al panda a escapar.

Metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó un papel doblado en cuatro partes. Lo abrió y miró el contenido con interés. Era un cartel en el que aparecían dos caras conocidas: una tigresa y un panda. Un gran rótulo rezaba: "_Desaparecidos la maestra del estilo del tigre y el Guerrero del Dragón". _

Cuando ese estúpido pato mensajero había llegado al pueblo, lo había interceptado y había estado a punto de zampárselo, pero en cuanto había gritado que venía desde el Palacio de Jade, el interés de Kuo había cambiado.

—Guerrero del Dragón...Esto va a dar mucho juego...—se dijo con satisfacción.

Ese pueblo era un lugar demasiado aburrido. Ya era hora de que alguien diera un poco de diversión. Volvió a sonreír. Si su plan salía bien, no solo se divertiría, sino que también podría llegar a conseguir algo que toda la manada había añorado desde hacía años.

* * *

><p>Po tropezó por tercera vez con la raíz de un árbol, con la diferencia de que esta vez sí cayó al suelo de rodillas. Tigresa dejó de correr, se dio la vuelta y ayudó a Po a levantarse.<p>

—Vamos, Po, no podemos parar ahora.

Jian notó el cuidado con el que la maestra trataba al panda y se preguntó qué tendría ese oso para protegerlo de esa manera. ¿Sería igual de protectora con todos sus amigos?

El Guerrero del Dragón cogió el aire que le faltaba en los pulmones y lo expulsó con un resoplido. Estaba agotado, no podía más. Sus piernas ya no le respondían y sentía un dolor intenso en el pecho a causa de la falta de aire. Necesitaba unos segundos para recuperarse.

—Ya nos hemos alejado mucho del pueblo —dijo —. ¿No podemos descansar aunque sea dos minutos?

Jian frunció el ceño. ¿Es que ese oso estúpido no se daba cuenta de que se estaban jugando la vida? Si los pillaban, ninguno de los dos sobreviviría: al panda lo matarían a sangre fría y a él lo despedazarían por traición. Dudaba que a Tigresa le pasara algo siendo la hija del jefe.

—¡Claro! —exclamó Jian con tono irónico —. Y también podemos entregarles nuestras cabezas en bandeja.

Tigresa frunció el ceño. Sabía que Jian estaba en lo correcto, pero no tenía por qué hablarle de esa manera a Po.

—Jian tiene razón, Po. Los tigres hacen ronda por todo el bosque. Si paramos, nos encontrarán.

—Entonces, ¿qué hacemos? ¿Adónde vamos?

—Tengo que llevarte de vuelta al barco —resolvió con decisión.

—¿Qué? —preguntaron Jian y Po a la vez, mirándose después el uno al otro.

—¿Quieres que vayamos hasta el mar? Para eso hay que cruzar las montañas —dijo Jian, nada convencido con la idea—. Tardaríamos demasiado tiempo.

—¿Tienes un plan mejor? ¿Dónde quieres que le llevemos si no? —Hubo unos segundos de silencio—. Si quieres, puedes volver. Yo le llevaré hasta allí.

—Parece que olvidas que ahora soy vuestro cómplice. Si os pillan, sabrán que no he cumplido las órdenes de Xiong y correré la misma suerte que el panda.

Po frunció el ceño y se acercó a Jian, quien no retrocedió ni un paso. Alguien como él no le intimidaba en absoluto.

—No me llamo panda, sino Po —le dijo al tigre, y después, se volvió hacia la maestra —. Y no pienso irme a menos que vengas conmigo.

El corazón de Tigresa se encogió. Po no podía ponerla entre la espada y la pared, no en ese momento tan crítico.

—Yo no me voy, Po.

—Pues yo tampoco —sentenció él.

—Ah, eso sí que no —intervino el arquero —. No puedes quedarte. ¿Quieres que nos maten?

—Y ¿qué debo hacer? ¿Dejarla sola en un lugar donde abundan los caníbales? ¿Quién la va a proteger? ¿Tú, que hace un rato la apuntabas con una flecha?

Jian apretó los puños. Ese oso se estaba pasando de listo. ¿Acaso él le había puesto una mano encima a la maestra? Que tuviera la obligación de acabar con él no quería decir que fuera a hacerle daño a ella. Si no fuera porque no tenían tiempo para disputas, le hubiera dado una buena tunda.

Tigresa, sin embargo, tragó saliva.

_¿Caníbales?_, pensó.

Los tigres no eran caníbales. Sus pocas comidas en la aldea siempre habían sido a base de frutas y verduras, nunca carne. Solo habían dicho que matarían a Po a mordiscos para infundirle miedo. Era una táctica para torturar al enemigo psicológicamente.

—Po, en la aldea no hay caníbales...—le contradijo la felina con un tono suave e inseguro. Miró a Jian para que reafirmara lo que acababa de decir —, ¿verdad?

El tigre apretó la mandíbula y dejó de respirar por unos segundos; después, cambió de tema rápidamente.

—No os vayáis por las ramas. ¿Adónde llevaremos al pan...—El guerrero del Dragón le asesinó con la mirada —...A Po?

—No lo sé. ¿Hay por aquí algún sitio seguro para él aparte de...?

Tigresa se quedó callada y pensativa. Había tenido una idea. Estaba claro que su amigo no estaría a salvo en el pueblo de los tigres, pero estaría bien entre iguales a él. No sabía cómo eran esos pandas ni conocía las razones por las que iniciaron la guerra, pero era poco probable que le dieran la espalda a otro panda.

—Oh, no... —dijo Jian, imaginándose lo que pasaba por la mente de la felina.

* * *

><p>Zeng no dejó de agitar las alas hasta que vio cercano el barco de Shifu y los Furiosos, y empezó a planear hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca como para aterrizar. Estaba asustado y nervioso. No era la primera vez que le cogía del cuello un felino de aspecto agresivo, pero el que lo había hecho esta vez le había parecido mucho más temible que Tai Lung si eso era posible.<p>

Shifu le había dado ordenes precisas: debía adelantarse a ellos e intentar dar con sus alumnos. Por si no lo conseguía, llevaría consigo algunos carteles para preguntar a los habitantes de esas zonas. Menuda sorpresa se había llevado al llegar a un pueblo habitado por pandas. Los osos le habían recibido bien, pero ninguno de ellos había visto al Guerrero del Dragón, y mucho menos a la tigresa que compartía con él parte del cartel. A Zeng le extrañó la mirada recelosa que había aparecido en los rostros de los pandas cuando les había mostrado la foto de la maestra. Aun así, se habían mostrado corteses, no como el tigre que le esperaba con las garras abiertas en el pueblo vecino. Nada más llegar, se había abalanzado sobre él, y solo se había detenido una vez que le había mostrado entre gemidos y súplicas los carteles.

—¿El Guerrero del Dragón? —había preguntado el tigre, interesado.

—Es el panda elegido por el maestro Oogway, que en paz descanse. Un guerrero legendario que nos libró de las garras de Tai Lung, uno de los mayores criminales de China —explicó el ave con voz temblorosa.

—¿Este panda venció al gran Tai Lung? —repitió el tigre, anonadado. Parecía conocer la fama del leopardo, pero hasta sus oídos no había llegado aún la noticia de que había sido derrotado. Era algo demasiado reciente como para que se hubiera extendido.

El felino sonrió maliciosamente. Dobló el papel con una sola mano y se lo metió en el bolsillo. Después, miró al mensajero.

—Has tenido suerte. Las buenas noticias hacen que sea...generoso. Puedes marcharte —le dio permiso, soltándolo en el aire con fuerza.

Zeng alzó el vuelo con dificultad, demasiado preocupado como para acordarse de recoger los demás carteles, que habían caído al suelo cuando el tigre lo había agarrado del cuello.

Por suerte, ahora estaba a salvo. Ya había llegado al barco. Solo tenía que transmitirle a Shifu sus noticias y podría largarse de nuevo a la tranquilidad del Palacio de Jade.

Los Furiosos ya estaban fuera cuando el maestro Shifu salió a la cubierta del barco con expresión preocupada. Zeng odiaba darle malas noticias. Por desgracia, últimamente eran las únicas que le daba. El panda rojo parecía más envejecido que la última vez. El mensajero estaba seguro de que el maestro apenas podía descansar por la angustia.

—Zeng, dime que tienes buenas noticias —prácticamente le rogó Shifu.

—Me encantaría decir que sí, maestro Shifu —dijo —, pero no es así.

Las pocas esperanzas de Shifu se desvanecieron en apenas unos segundos. Se sentía viejo, cansado, como si no tuviera fuerzas para más. Sus alumnos también parecían agotados y deseosos de encontrar a sus compañeros. Eran una familia incompleta, y hasta que no regresaran sus amigos no volverían a ser el mismo equipo que habían sido.

—¿No los has encontrado? —preguntó Grulla, entristecido.

—No. Lo único que he conseguido es que casi me maten —contestó y miró a Shifu para añadir—: Pero hay algo de que debe saber. No estoy seguro de que estén allí, pero usted tenía razón —manifestó. El panda rojo vio un atisbo de esperanza en sus palabras —: hay una manada de tigres. Y no solo eso. Hay otra de pandas.

* * *

><p>—Estás loca, completamente loca —gruñó Jian por tercera vez consecutiva —. Al final conseguirás que nos maten.<p>

—Deja de quejarte —le regañó la maestra —. Es lo único que se me ha ocurrido.

—A ver, a ver, un momento. Repetídmelo, porque creo haber oído mal. ¿Estáis diciendo que detrás de esa muralla hay un pueblo habitado únicamente por osos panda? —preguntó Po.

Jian hizo una mueca y entornó los ojos con fastidio.

—Sí, una maldita pandilla de osos panda que nos atravesarán con sus lanzas en cuanto pongamos un solo pie en sus territorios —volvió a quejarse. Una vez que llegaron a la frontera, el tigre observó la gran muralla de piedra y miró a sus alrededor, intranquilo. En cualquier momento podía volver algún soldado que estuviera haciendo la ronda nocturna. Eso era un suicidio. —¿Me quieres explicar cómo pretendes colarlo al otro lado? La única puerta que hay en la muralla está cerrada con llave.

—Entonces, por pura lógica, deberemos escalar la pared —respondió Tigresa con un tono cansino.

—¿Deberemos? ¿No te has enterado de que si entramos en sus tierras, nos atacarán? Tiene que ir él solo.

—Po no es capaz de escalar ni un triste árbol.

Jian miró al panda con incredulidad. Aunque, si lo pensaba mejor, con esa enorme barriga y ese culo fofo dudaba que pudiera hacerlo. No entendía cómo podían ser amigos él y Tigresa. En realidad, no sabía si solo eran amigos. En la celda, había estado escuchando parte de la conversación y había visto algo que lo había desconcertado del todo. El oso se había atrevido a besar a Tigresa e, increíblemente, ella se había dejado por unos instantes. Cosa que, no sabía por qué, le molestaba.

—¿Y tú te consideras un guerrero?

—Como bien has dicho, soy un guerrero, no un escalador —contestó Po, algo enfadado por las pullas que no paraba de tirarle Jian. ¿Qué le pasaba a ese estúpido tigre con él? Si tanto le fastidiaba haberlo dejado con vida, que se largase y les dejase resolver sus problemas solos.

Se escucharon unos pasos y la luz de una antorcha alumbró la oscuridad. Antes de que pudieran reaccionar, una cara conocida apareció de entre los matorrales.

—¿Jian? ¿Eres tú?—preguntó Yu, que iba cargando con una antorcha en la mano izquierda y una lanza en la derecha. —¿Qué estás haciendo...? —En cuanto vio a Po junto a ellos, sus ojos se desorbitaron. Tigresa observó, con el corazón en la mano, cómo el joven tigre hinchaba sus pulmones, asustado, a punto de gritar. —¡El panda se ha...!

Antes de que alguien pudiera oírlo, Jian se lanzó contra él y le tapó la boca, agarrándolo para que no pudiera moverse. Yu, que no comprendía lo que pasaba, se removió, nervioso. ¿Qué hacía Jian con el que se suponía que era su enemigo? ¿Por qué iba contra él y no contra el panda?

Tigresa se acercó a ellos y le hizo una señal de silencio al joven.

—Yu, procura calmarte y guardar silencio —le dijo en un susurro.

Yu consiguió quitarse la mano de Jian de la boca, y aunque seguía bastante inquieto por la situación, comprendió que podía meter en un lío a sus amigos y agradeció haber sido el soldado al que le tocaba custodiar la parte de la muralla esa noche. Bajó la voz y dijo entre temblores:

—¿Qué está pasando? ¿Estáis ayudando al panda a escapar?

—Escúchame atentamente, Yu —le ordenó Tigresa —: Po no tiene nada que ver con todo esto. Es mi amigo y no puedo dejar que le pase nada malo, ¿comprendes? Por favor, no digas nada de esto.

Yu, que aún estaba siendo agarrado por Jian por si se le ocurría escapar, procesó en su cabeza las palabras de la maestra. No debía hacer lo que ella le pedía. Estaba mal, pero se lo estaba rogando...Miró al panda llamado Po y tragó saliva.

—Pero...—dudó —¿no es peligroso?

Tigresa se dirigió a Po y, agarrándolo por el brazo, lo llevó hasta Yu, quien se puso tenso y rígido.

—¿Te parece peligroso? —preguntó ella.

Yu observó, receloso, al amigo de Tigresa. Po, sin saber bien qué debía hacer, solo atinó a sonreír.

—Hey...—articuló a modo de saludo.

Yu dejó escapar el aire que tenía en los pulmones y se relajó. No, hasta una ardilla podría parecerle más peligrosa que ese panda, pero le habían contado tantas historias acerca de esos demonios...No sabía si todos los de su especie eran así o es que él era especial, pero desde luego, si todos eran iguales a ese sujeto, la gente del pueblo debía estar muy equivocada con respecto a los pandas. Más que un guerrero sanguinario, a Yu le recordó a un muñeco de peluche.

—Supongo que no —respondió por fin a la pregunta de la maestra —. Puedes soltarme —le dijo a Jian, quien obedeció de inmediato. Contempló a Po una vez más. —¿Así que tú eres uno de esos monstruos? Pues no pareces tan diabólico como te habían pintado...

Po sonrió una vez más. No entendía de qué le estaba hablando ese joven tigre, pero no parecía malo ni mucho menos. Sabiendo que había tigres como él en el pueblo de Tigresa, se quedaba más tranquilo.

—Gracias, supongo —le contestó, alargándole después la mano —. Soy Po.

Yu, que ya no tenía miedo, la agarró con firmeza.

—Yo soy Yu —le devolvió la sonrisa —. Oye, es cierto eso de que podéis camuflaros tanto en la oscuridad de la noche como en la nieve de las montañas de día?

A Po le cogió desprevenido la pregunta, pues no sabía a qué venía.

—Pues, no sé los demás, pero yo soy malísimo escondiéndome —respondió en broma.

—Chicos, no es momento para charlas. Ven, Po, vamos a saltar el muro.

—¡¿Qué? —preguntó Yu, alarmado —. ¿Vais a pasar al otro lado? Vale que Po sea un buenazo, pero eso no quiere decir que los demás pandas lo sean.

—No hay otra forma —respondió Tigresa, agarrando a Po de los brazos —. ¿Listo?

—Cuando quieras —contestó este.

Tigresa, con lo que pareció poco esfuerzo, lanzó a Po hacia arriba. El panda intentó no gritar a causa de la impresión. Rápidamente, Tigresa cogió impulso y saltó, agarrándose en una de las piedras del muro y subiéndose en la cima. Antes de que Po cayera, lo agarró y lo subió a la muralla. Después, Po saltó al vacío por el otro lado, a sabiendas que Tigresa lo pararía antes de que tocara el suelo. La felina así lo hizo: saltando ella también, se apoyó en una piedra que sobresalía del muro y cogió del brazo al panda justo a tiempo para que tocara el suelo suavemente con los pies.

Era la primera vez que hacían algo parecido, como un verdadero equipo, y a Po le había parecido fantástico.

—¡Eso ha sido genial! —le dijo a la felina.

Tigresa le sonrió. Ella tampoco había hecho nunca nada parecido. Sus amigos maestros siempre habían sido independientes y nunca había tenido que ayudar a ninguno de ellos en algo como eso. Había sido gratificante.

Alguien cayó justo al lado de Po, haciendo que el oso se sobresaltara. Cuando vio de quién se trataba, se tranquilizó un poco.

—¿Tú no ibas a quedarte al otro lado? —le preguntó a Jian.

—Cállate —gruñó el tigre —. Si he cruzado es para sacar a tu amiga de aquí antes de que...—Una lanza se clavó en el suelo, peligrosamente cerca de ellos. Los tres retrocedieron hasta quedar prácticamente pegados a la pared —. Demasiado tarde. Permaneced quietos y callados. Dejadme hablar a mí.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará...<strong>

**¡Hola, chicos! ^^ Gracias a todos por vuestras felicitaciones. **

**Acoatl: No creas que han pasado tantas cosas. Hay mucha información oculta todavía...No te preocupes por las críticas, no me las tomo a mal. Si no fuera por ellas, aún escribiría con faltas de ortografía. XD Lo que sí he descubierto es que cuando recibo una crítica siento como cuando le llevo una mala nota a mis padres: ellos nunca se enfadan porque saben que estudio mucho, pero aun así me sigo sintiendo mal por haberles defraudado. Aquí siento algo parecido. No me importa que me hagan críticas, pero me siento mal porque siento que esperáis mucho de mí y yo no os respondo como debería. ****Con respecto a la escena que querías leer: realmente, puse lo que pasó, solo que abreviado. Se llevan a Po, Tigresa intenta detenerlo, Jian la sujeta...En fin. XD****¡Guau, hasta que no me lo has dicho no me acordaba del beso de La Momia! XD Es cierto, muy parecido. Ni se me había ocurrido. **

**Gaby: Ayyy, con Jian tengo un gran dilema. Le estoy cogiendo cariño al personaje y sin embargo...No voy a decir nada, porque si no desvelo lo que pasará, pero ya me entenderéis en el futuro cuando digo que voy a ser mala con el pobre Jian. ****Y lo de que se está enamorando de Tigresa...xD Ya se verá. **

**Carmonator: ¡Hola! ¡Cuánto tiempo! :D Me alegra verte por aquí. Bueno, solo quería decirte que, como ya dije en el primer capítulo, tenéis que olvidaros de la segunda película de KFP. Este fic continúa a partir de la primera y no tiene nada que ver con la segunda. Es decir, que no es por lo que tú crees que no se han llegado a besar de verdad, simplemente quería ponérselo difícil a nuestros protagonistas. XD**

**Abigayl: Suelo actualizar cada pocos días. Esta vez he tardado un poco más porque he estado un poco ocupada, pero no suelo tardar más de una semana en actualizar. ^^**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

**Pétalo-VJ**


	17. Los alumnos de Shifu

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de KFP no me pertenecen, excepto los que ya todos sabéis.**

**Capítulo 17: Los alumnos de Shifu**

Yu permaneció callado cuando Jian trepó hasta lo alto de la muralla y descendió de un salto. Desde el principio había sabido que su amigo no dejaría solos a Tigresa y a Po. Aunque pareciera que no, tenía buen corazón. No le creía capaz de abandonarlos a su suerte sabiendo que podían correr peligro.

El joven tigre se apoyó contra el muro para esperar a que regresaran. Pensó en lo diferentes que eran Jian y él, tal vez por la diferencia de edad, y aun así se querían muchísimo. Eran como hermanos.

Después, pensó en Po. Ese panda no parecía para nada peligroso. Todo el mundo hablaba siempre de los diablos del otro lado de la muralla, muchos de ellos sin haberlos visto antes. Jian nunca comentaba nada al respecto. Yu sabía que él había vivido la guerra entre los pandas y los tigres, pero nunca le había hablado de ninguno de esos osos. Había llegado a creer que, seguramente, la razón era que no los recordaba, pues apenas tenía siete años cuando ocurrió. Con el tiempo, se había dado cuenta de que no era así, y había llegado a la conclusión de que Jian odiaba la guerra y todo lo que ella provocaba. Yu lo comprendía. Después de todo, había sido la guerra la que le había dejado huérfano. Por suerte, Xiong había estado allí para darle un hogar.

Suspiró. En realidad, había sido muy afortunado de no nacer en la guerra y de que sus padres no murieran en ella. Desde pequeño, le habían metido en la cabeza que cuando se hiciera mayor combatiría con monstruos para hacer justicia y proteger al pueblo, y él siempre había creído que así sería. Parecía un sueño. Voy a ser un héroe, solía pensar, pero la realidad era muy distinta. En toda su vida, no había tenido una sola oportunidad de luchar. Les habían entrenado duramente para el día que tuvieran que dar batalla, pero por el momento, el enemigo no había atacado. Y Yu, ya algo más adulto, se cuestionaba seríamente si de verdad quería una oportunidad para demostrar su valía. La guerra no era ninguna broma. Se preguntaba qué pasaría si los pandas y los tigres pudieran volver a convivir juntos, como hacían Tigresa y Po.

Sonrió. La maestra le inspiraba confianza. Se parecía mucho a Jian. Le gustaba mucho que hubiera llegado al pueblo.

* * *

><p>—¡No os mováis! —exclamó la voz grave de un panda.<p>

Jian, sin perder el tiempo, agarró a Po de uno de los brazos con fuerza. El Guerrero del Dragón intentó soltarse, pero Jian tenía bastante más fuerza que él.

—¿Qué haces?

—Estate quieto y sígueme el juego —le murmuró el astuto tigre.

Tigresa, como Po, no entendía lo que pretendía el arquero, pero no tenían más opción que hacerle caso. De la oscuridad del bosque, surgieron dos figuras grandes. Uno de los pandas iba armado con una lanza; el otro, sin embargo, se había quedado únicamente con una antorcha en la mano al haber lanzado su arma con antelación.

El oso que tenía la lanza frunció el ceño y los apuntó con ella para estar seguro de que no movieran un solo músculo para atacar.

—¿Qué hacéis aquí? ¿Acaso no recordáis el tratado? ¿Vamos a tener que mataros para que a los vuestros hagan memoria?

Jian, sin embargo, no se dejó intimidar y habló con decisión y sin miedo, esperando en su fuero interno que su plan saliera cómo él quería.

—Los que parecéis que no recordáis el tratado sois vosotros —dijo con arrogancia, e hizo que Po diera un paso al frente —. Lo hemos encontrado en nuestros territorios. Deberíamos haberlo matado.

—Y no lo habéis hecho porque...—le incitó a continuar el panda desarmado, algo escéptico. No confiaba en la buena voluntad de los tigres.

—No queremos problemas, eso es todo.

El oso dio un par de pasos al frente para extraer de la tierra su lanza. No se fiaba ni un pelo. A la vez recuperaba su arma, se fijó en el rostro del panda cautivo. Su cara le sonaba muchísimo, y sin embargo, no conseguía reconocerlo. Sabía que lo había visto en alguna parte, pero definitivamente, no era del pueblo. Después, reparó en la tigresa que se hallaba a su lado, demasiado callada como para llamar la atención, pero con ojos tan brillantes que era difícil que pasara desapercibida, y fue en ese momento cuando cayó en la cuenta. Podía olvidarse de la cara de un panda, pero no de un tigre, y mucho menos de ella.

Caminó unos pasos hacia atrás hasta donde estaba su compañero y le habló en voz baja.

—Oye, esa tigresa no es la maestra de Kung Fu que andan buscando?

Su compañero fijó la mirada en ella y se dio cuenta de que estaba en lo cierto. A continuación, miró a Po y también lo reconoció.

—¿Y ese no es el Guerrero del Dragón?

Ambos se miraron, confundidos. Se suponía que el maestro Shifu los andaba buscando. Eran alumnos suyos. ¿Qué significaba todo eso? ¿Por qué la maestra se encontraba con la manada de los tigres, trayendo al pueblo de los pandas al Guerrero del Dragón? ¿Sería algún tipo de truco o trampa?

—Ese panda no es de los nuestros —dijo el soldado de la izquierda —. Sabemos perfectamente quién es él y quién es ella. La maestra Tigresa y el Guerrero del Dragón, alumnos del maestro Shifu —aclaró —. ¿Qué estáis tramando?

El trío se quedó sorprendido. Tigresa y Po no podía comprender cómo los habían reconocido. Tal vez que supieran quién era ella no era de extrañar, pues una gran maestra de Kung Fu podía ser reconocida en lugares muy lejanos, pero Po apenas acababa de empezar. La derrota de Tai Lung había sido hacía demasiado poco como para que conocieran su nombre y su aspecto.

—¡Guau, tan solo hace unos días que derroté a Tai Lung y ya me conocen! —le dijo Po a Tigresa, sin poder aguantar la emoción.

Jian apretó el brazo de Po. Ese estúpido oso debía controlar su euforia y dejarla para otro momento más oportuno. Po gimió de dolor y, sabiendo las razones de Jian para haberle hecho eso, intentó mantenerse callado. El tigre maldijo mentalmente. No había contado conque los pandas conocieran a Po y a Tigresa. Eso cambiaba las cosas. Tendría que improvisar.

—No estamos tramando nada —informó —. Ella ya es parte de nuestra manada, y aunque sean alumnos del mismo maestro, él es un panda, y por lo tanto, enemigo nuestro. Así que no es en nuestras tierras donde debe estar.

—¿Y qué pedís a cambio de su vida?

—Nada. Solo la nuestra. Irnos sin pelea, eso es lo que queremos.

Los soldados volvieron a intercambiar una mirada pasmada. No se podían creer que fuera tan fácil y que no hubiera ninguna artimaña de por medio. Sin embargo, si realmente no iban a pedir nada, sería mejor no llevarles la contraria para evitar conflictos.

—Me parece un trato justo. Podéis iros —dijo el que acababa de recuperar su lanza, sin bajar esta en ningún momento por si acaso. Jian soltó a Po y le dio un pequeño empujón para que avanzara —. Guerrero del Dragón, puedes acompañarnos a nuestro pueblo.

Po caminó hasta ellos sin saber si debía despedirse de Tigresa. Tal vez si le dijera algo, tiraría por tierra todo lo que había soltado Jian. No quería ponerlos en peligro.

Jian en seguida empezó a trepar por el muro, antes de que los soldados decidieran cambiar de opinión. Tigresa esperó unos instantes, viendo cómo su amigo se marchaba con los dos pandas, que ya se habían dado la vuelta para seguir su camino. Po no parecía tener intención de mirar hacia atrás.

Se dio la vuelta y con su pata, agarró una de las piedras del muro para subir. No sabía por qué, pero se sentía sola de nuevo. No había podido evitar que una imagen acudiera a su cabeza; la imagen del sueño que había tenido esa noche en el barco, donde Po volvía al Palacio de Jade con Shifu y ni siquiera se despedía de ella. Miró hacia atrás antes de seguir escalando, y se sorprendió al ver al Guerrero del Dragón parado en medio del claro, sonriéndole. Su mirada parecía decir: "No te preocupes, todo irá bien".

Tigresa le devolvió la sonrisa y Po articuló unas palabras inaudibles con la boca. A pesar de todo, Tigresa supo lo que había dicho, pues hacía años que había aprendido a leer los labios. Siguió escalando hasta llegar a lo alto de la muralla. Después, echó la mirada atrás, pero el panda ya había desaparecido.

_Me pondré en contacto contigo, _había dicho Po.

Esperaba que fuera verdad.

* * *

><p>Xiong daba vueltas en la sala, pensativo. Las cosas no iban bien. Tigresa había resultado ser como su madre: rebelde y testaruda. Si seguía así, no sabía por cuánto tiempo más iba a poder esconder sus secretos. Estaba en un dilema, pues sabía que, como su legítima heredera y futura líder de la manada, Tigresa debía conocer la verdad sobre el pueblo, pero, por otra parte, sabía que no lo iba a aceptar de ninguna manera. Ella tenía otra forma de pensar.<p>

Gruñó a la vez que golpeaba la mesa. Si hubiera salido a él en vez de a su madre, no estaría en esa encrucijada. Pero no importaba. Haría lo que fuera para que Tigresa estuviera de su parte, y sin aun así no lo conseguía, tendría que pensar seriamente en qué hacer con ella. Aunque fuera su hija, no iba a llegar allí a estropear su reinado. O estaba con él o contra él, y si era la segunda opción, la vería como a una enemiga más.

Alguien llamó a la puerta. Xiong se puso recto y serio.

—Adelante.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y entró Veneno cargando con sendos bultos en sus brazos. Cuando los dejó en el suelo y Xiong pudo ver que se trataba de los cadáveres de dos de sus soldados se quedó lívido.

—¿Qué significa esto?

* * *

><p>—Oye, pues es simpático tu amigo —comentó Yu por el camino de vuelta —. No sé por qué todo el mundo le tiene tanto miedo. A mí me parece inofensivo.<p>

Tigresa no dijo nada, solo asintió con la cabeza. Seguía algo desanimada. Aunque fuera difícil de creer, le costaba separarse del panda. Jian se dio cuenta de inmediato.

—Yu, ¿no tienes que seguir haciendo ronda?

El joven felino abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Ya no se acordaba de la ronda. Había sido todo tan extraño y emocionante que se había olvidado por completo de sus deberes de soldado. Rápidamente, se despidió de sus amigos y corrió hacia su puesto antes de que cualquier otro compañero se diera cuenta de que no estaba en él.

En cuanto se fue, el silencio se hizo entre ambos.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Jian.

—No es fácil separarse de un amigo.

El tigre suspiró, como si supiera muy bien lo que se sentía en esos casos.

—Lo sé.

Tigresa intentó quitarse de la cabeza al panda. No iba a ser la última vez que lo viera ni mucho menos. Estaba segura de que antes de lo que se imaginaba, estaría de nuevo hablando con él de alguna forma u otra. Era mejor pensar en otras cosas.

—Jian, me gustaría retomar la conversación que estábamos manteniendo hace un rato, antes de que pasara lo de Po.

El arquero hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—¿Otra vez?

—Sí —dijo ella, seriamente —. Quiero saber a qué te referías conque este sitio no es para mí. ¿A qué te refieres con eso? Hablas como si ya me conocieras.

—Te conozco —afirmó él.

Tigresa lo miró, extrañada. No esperaba esa respuesta.

—¿Me conoces?

Asintió con la cabeza.

—No me recuerdas porque apenas tenías dos años cuando tu madre te sacó de aquí. Yo tenía siete años y me acuerdo perfectamente de todo. Tu madre y la mía eran buenas amigas.

—¿Conocías a mi madre? —preguntó ella, sorprendida —. ¿Cómo era?

Jian sonrió con nostalgia y Tigresa sintió cómo un escalofrío recorría su espalda. Era la primera vez que lo veía sonreír. Era extraño y a la vez reconfortante. Jian apenas sonreía, no como Po, que lo raro era que estuviese serio.

—Era una tigresa preciosa—contestó —. Se parecía mucho a ti. Tenía un poco de mal carácter, pero era amable, muy inteligente y, sobretodo, muy leal.

Tigresa sintió un nudo en la garganta. Algo no encajaba en todo aquello.

—Entonces...¿por qué me abandonó en ese orfanato?

—¿Estuviste en un orfanato?

—Sí, estuve unos años hasta que me adoptó Shifu. Fueron los peores años de mi vida —explicó, frunciendo el ceño —. No entiendo por qué me sacó de mi pueblo y me alejó de mi padre si pretendía deshacerse de mí.

—Estoy seguro de que tu madre no te abandonó.

La felina se volvió hacia él, algo molesta.

—Entonces ¿porqué acabé en ese orfanato? ¿Por qué me llevó lejos de Xiong?

Jian permaneció callado y pensativo por unos segundos. Parecía que estuviera dudando, y a la vez, su expresión parecía atormentada, como si quiera contar algo que no podía desvelar.

—No lo sé...—respondió finalmente —. No lo sé, pero ella te quería —aseguró —. Mi madre me llevó a veros a tu madre y a ti el día de tu nacimiento. Tu madre estaba cansada por el parto, pero no perdió la sonrisa en ningún momento. Sus ojos brillaban cada vez que te miraba. Estaba orgullosa de ti y te adoraba. Desde ese día, cada vez que mi madre iba a visitar a la tuya, le preguntaba si podía ir con ella para verte. Siempre jugábamos juntos y tú parecías divertirte conmigo. A tu madre incluso se le ocurrió insinuar...—calló, pensando que estaba hablando de más.

—¿El qué? —le instó a continuar la maestra, con curiosidad.

—No, nada. Lo que quiero decir con esto es que ella nunca te hubiera hecho eso si no hubiera tenido más opción. Estoy seguro.

Tigresa dudaba. Ella no recordaba a su madre y no sabía cómo había sido ella, por lo tanto, tampoco podía juzgarla. Jian la conocía más que ella y hablaba con convicción, como si estuviera muy seguro de lo que estaba hablando. Nunca sabría lo que había llevado a su madre a dejarla en aquel lugar horrible. No podía hacer nada.

—¿Cómo se llamaba mi madre?

—Akame.— Volvió a sonreír —. Aunque, después de que nacieras, siempre se quejaba de que le hubieran puesto ese nombre.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque le hubiera gustado ponértelo a ti. Decía que combinaba mejor contigo, pero no quería ponerte su mismo nombre. ¿Sabes lo que significa _Akame_, verdad?

—Hermosa —respondió ella, algo triste. Parecía que, después de todo, su madre sí la quería. —¿Y finalmente me llamaron Tigresa?

—Tu padre dijo que solo el mejor de los tigres podría llevar el nombre de su propia raza. Xiong pensó que con ese nombre representarías todo lo que significa ser un tigre.

Eso gustó a la maestra. Nunca había sabido por qué sus padres le habían puesto un nombre tan simple, pero ahora que sabía la razón, se sentía orgullosa de llevarlo.

—Así que éramos amigos cuando éramos pequeños...Y sin embargo ahora no quieres ni verme.

Jian volvió a ponerse serio y a mirar hacia el frente mientras caminaba.

—Si no quiero que estés aquí no es por eso, ya te lo dije. Pero ya de nada sirve intentar convencerte de que este no es tu lugar. Lo verás tú misma si permaneces aquí.

Llegaron al pueblo, donde, por suerte, todos seguían dormidos. Ya era muy tarde. Lo mejor sería que se fueran a la cama en cuanto llegaran a casa. Recorrieron varias calles hasta ver la mansión de Xiong. Cuando abrieron la puerta, alguien los estaba esperando en el recibidor. Kuo les sonrió de esa forma espeluznante que les advirtió a ambos que no podía estar pasando nada bueno. Veneno era así; disfrutaba con el mal ajeno.

—Xiong te espera en la sala, Jian.

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola a todos! ¡Estoy oficialmente de vacaciones! Unas magníficas vacaciones para...estudiar. -.-U Sí, chicos, sí. Tengo los exámenes en enero, así que me toca pasarme la navidad estudiando. En fin. Voy a estar muy ocupada, pero intentaré escribir en los ratitos libres. De todas formas, os deseo una feliz navidad, y si por un casual no llego a publicar antes del día 1 (cosa poco probable, espero), que tengáis un feliz y próspero año nuevo! :D<strong>

**Bueno, esta vez no voy a contestar reviews porque no tengo mucho tiempo y porque no hay mucho que contestar. Solo a abigayl decirle que en este fic no va a haber GrullaxVíbora porque esa pareja no me inspira demasiado, y si no me inspira no puedo escribir sobre ella. xD Y a DN, que muchas gracias por lo del capítulo de Chain reaction (o como se llame). Ya lo he visto. Me ha gustado, la verdad. xD**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

**Pétalo-VJ**


	18. Carnívoros

**Capítulo 18: Carnívoros**

Kuo se dio la vuelta y caminó con una sonrisa malévola hasta la sala donde se encontraba Xiong. Jian y Tigresa, en cambio, se quedaron petrificados. ¿Acaso los habían descubierto? Si era así, no querían pensar en lo que iba a pasar a continuación. Los condenarían a muerte por traición.

Tigresa se preguntó por qué solo había llamado a Jian, pero este lo tenía muy claro. Había sabido desde el principio que las consecuencias nunca serían tan duras para la hija del jefe como para él. Se puso erguido y avanzó unos pasos. Estaba dispuesto a lo que fuera. Él se lo había buscado. Tigresa le siguió de cerca.

—Tú vete a tu habitación —le dijo el tigre con voz autoritaria.

—Voy contigo. Si la razón por la que te llama mi padre es por lo que ambos pensamos, no eres el único que debe pagar.

Jian paró de andar un momento y la miró con gravedad.

—Si me ha llamado a mí es por algo. Lo mejor será que te quedes al margen.

—Pero...

—Si así te quedas más tranquila, iré a tu cuarto en cuanto termine mi reunión con tu padre para contarte lo que me haya dicho.

—Está bien —cedió la felina.

Jian se alejó, dándole la espalda. La maestra seguía intranquila. No le había gustado nada la sonrisa de Kuo, como si supiera que algo malo iba a pasar. Aunque claro, ¿él cuándo no tenía esa asquerosa mueca en la cara? ¡Cómo la odiaba! Finalmente, puso rumbo a su habitación.

Jian pensó en las posibilidades. Quizás Xiong no quisiera tratar el tema del panda, tal vez fuera otra cosa con menos importancia y que no le perjudicaría, pero en el caso contrario...Echó una mirada a la maestra, que estaba a punto de desaparecer en la vuelta de la esquina. Si esa noche alguien los había visto y se lo había chivado al jefe, no tendría oportunidad de ir a la habitación de Tigresa. Estaba seguro de que en seguida lo detendrían y lo llevarían al calabozo antes de sacrificarlo.

—¡Tigresa! —la llamó. La felina se dio la vuelta y el arquero pensó seriamente en lo que iba a decir a continuación—. Si tardo mucho en regresar, acuéstate. Pareces cansada.

La maestra asintió, aún más preocupada. Sabía que no era eso lo que le había querido decir Jian.

* * *

><p>Po recorría el bosque junto con los dos pandas, que eran mucho más charlatanes y simpáticos de lo que le habían parecido en un principio. Sus nombres eran Joon y Bao, y eran hermanos gemelos. Siempre iban juntos y tenían un carácter abierto y eran bromistas, como Po. Sin embargo, él casi no prestaba atención a su conversación. Ahora que sabía que no todos los tigres eran unas bestias sanguinarias estaba más tranquilo. Yu era un buen chico, y Jian, aunque le costara reconocerlo, también parecía fiel a Tigresa. Ahora solo tenía que pensar en cómo contactar con Tigresa de nuevo.<p>

—Cuando vino ese mensajero con vuestra foto no nos lo podíamos creer. ¡Un panda, el Guerrero del Dragón! Es todo un honor que uno de los nuestros tenga ese título —decía uno de los soldados, probablemente Joon. Eran tan idénticos que apenas podía reconocerlos.

En ese momento, Po bajó de la nube en la que se hallaba. La frase le había llamado la atención. ¿Un mensajero con su foto? ¿Se referiría a Zeng?

—Alto, alto, alto —le interrumpió el Guerrero del Dragón —. ¿Un mensajero vino con una foto nuestra?

—Sí, macho. Nos dijo que estabais desaparecidos y que le enviaba el maestro Shifu.

—¿El maestro Shifu nos está buscando? —Se le iluminó la cara. Era una buena noticia. Eso quería decir que a Shifu le importaba más Tigresa de lo que ella pensaba. Ahora más que nunca tenía que hacer lo que fuera para llevar a la maestra de regreso al Palacio de Jade.

—No supimos decirle nada de vosotros. Además, cuando vimos que también buscaba a una tigresa, nos prevenimos demasiado. Por un momento, dejamos de confiar en él.

—¿Por qué tanta hostilidad entre pandas y tigres? —quiso saber Po —. Tigresa y yo nos llevamos genial. No creo que sea tan difícil.

—¿Y no hay ningún tipo de problema entre vosotros? —preguntó a su vez Bao, que no había hablado en todo ese rato.

—Bueno, nuestros carácteres son distintos y a veces la pongo de los nervios, pero...

—No me refiero a eso —le interrumpió —. ¿No hay problemas con...la comida?

—Pues, yo como más que ella —dijo Po, inocentemente, sin saber a qué se había referido exactamente con esa pregunta —, pero no le importa porque hace una dieta especial a base de tofu. Aunque ahora estando con esa manada, no sé lo que le estarán dando para comer.

Joon, que estaba a su lado, no pudo evitar soltar una risa nasal por la ingenuidad de Po, a pesar de que el tema no tenía ninguna gracia. Para ellos no era ningún secreto el menú preferido de sus vecinos.

—Yo sí me imagino lo que le darán de comer —comentó, con la voz llena de desprecio.

Po se volvió hacia ellos, confuso. Tenía la impresión de que últimamente se perdía con demasiada facilidad, seguramente porque no tenía ni idea de la historia de ambos pueblos.

—No lo entiendo —se sinceró.

Los gemelos se pusieron serios nuevamente al comprender que Po no entendía nada de lo que pasaba entre tigres y pandas.

—¿De verdad no sabes nada de lo que se cuece en la aldea de los tigres? —cuestionó Bao.

Po negó con la cabeza, despacio. Estaba empezando a asustarse. ¿Tan grave era la situación?

—Si pudieseis explicármelo...—pidió.

Joon y Bao se miraron, como si les diera miedo nombrarlo siquiera. No era algo agradable y preferían evitar hablar de ello, pero el Guerrero del Dragón era nuevo allí y merecía saberlo.

—¿Qué sabes de nuestra historia, Po? —tanteó el terreno Joon.

—Nada.

—¿Nada? —repitió Bao, incrédulo —. ¿Absolutamente nada? —Po negó de nuevo con la cabeza, llegando a sentirse algo estúpido, pero él no tenía la culpa de que los tigres le hubieran capturado sin dar explicaciones y de que, más tarde, Tigresa hubiera estado demasiado ocupada ayudándole a escapar como para contarle lo que sucedía —. Vaya...—murmuró.

—Entonces, será mejor que te lo contemos todo —dijo Joon, preocupado —. Lo primero que debes saber es que, si alguien del pueblo llega a saber que tienes una amistad con una tigresa, no te aceptarán y desconfiarán de ti. Así que, cuando lleguemos, no digas nada sobre ella.

—Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Qué es lo que pasó para que os odiéis tanto?

Bao suspiró, como si doliera pensarlo.

—Hace unos años, cuando Joon y yo éramos unos críos, pasó algo horrible. En nuestro actual pueblo convivíamos osos y felinos. Todo era perfecto. Las dos razas se llevaban bien hasta que...—Se detuvo, incapaz de continuar.

—¿Hasta que qué? —le instó Po a seguir.

—Hasta que algunos de esos demonios se volvieron locos y empezaron a matar a los pandas, para luego comérselos —continuó Joon por Bao. La sangre huyó del rostro de Po. No se podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Debía ser una cruel broma —. Esa horripilante noche empezó una guerra brutal y sangrienta entre su raza y la nuestra. Gracias a Dios, conseguimos derrotarlos y echarlos de lo que ahora es nuestro territorio, desterrándolos al lugar donde viven y construyendo esta muralla para que no pudieran volver a pasar. Nuestro rey, Yuan, hizo un pacto con el jefe de los tigres, Xiong, por el cual cualquier panda o tigre que se adentrara en el territorio enemigo, debería ser aniquilado inmediatamente, y ello no debía ser razón para una nueva guerra.

Po tragó saliva. No sabía qué decir o qué pensar. Lo primero que se le vino a la mente después de escuchar la dura anécdota fue si Tigresa sabría todo lo que le acababan de contar sus nuevos compañeros.

—La razón por la que pandas y tigres no podemos vivir juntos es porque son carnívoros —concluyó Bao.

* * *

><p>Jian entró por la puerta que había dejado abierta Kuo y la cerró tras de sí. Xiong se encontraba sentado en una silla, con los codos apoyados en la mesa y las zarpas en la cara, lo cual atemorizó más al arquero. Cuando su jefe se encontraba en esa postura era porque tenía algo muy crudo en mente. Xiong le enfocó con la mirada y, acto seguido, se levantó de su sitio para acercarse a él.<p>

—Jian —le dijo, poniendo una mano encima de su hombro —, lo que ha pasado esta noche ha sido horrible.

El tigre sintió que el corazón le iba a mil por hora y que pronto se le saldría del pecho. Tragó saliva y apretó los puños. De esa no salía vivo. Xiong sabía que era un traidor. El jefe resopló.

—Esas dos vidas no deberían haberse perdido.

—¿Esas dos vidas...? —preguntó Jian en un susurro. No sabía de lo que estaba hablando y no quería meter la pata.

Xiong se apartó para dejar que su guerrero predilecto contemplara los dos cadáveres que adornaban en suelo detrás de él. El tigre palideció en cuanto los vio. No podía estar pasando. ¿Por qué se encontraban dos de sus soldados muertos? ¿Qué demonios les había pasado?

—¿Cómo ocurrió, Jian? —quiso saber Xiong, pero Jian sabía tan poco de eso como él.

Veneno corrió a su rescate inmediatamente.

—Ya se lo he explicado. De alguna forma, el panda consiguió escapar. Mató a nuestros compañeros y después huyó hacia el bosque. Jian fue tras él y acabó con su vida antes de que pudiera adentrarse. Después, se deshizo del cuerpo mientras yo traía los cadáveres de nuestros soldados aquí. ¿No es así, Jian?

El arquero notó un escalofrío por la espalda. Kuo lo sabía. Sabía todo lo que había pasado; que Po estaba vivo y que ellos le habían ayudado a escapar. Había sido él el que había matado a sus compañeros por alguna razón que desconocía, y ahora estaba mintiendo. Estaba maquinando algo; un plan que solo podía contener maldad en el estado más puro, pero él no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Estaba atado de pies y manos. Veneno le tenía entre sus garras.

El arquero se acercó despacio a los cuerpos y los observó sin agacharse. Sus ojos pasaron por cada centímetro de sus pieles. No tenían un solo rasguño, ni una sola herida. Xiong no podía creer que un panda los hubiera matado, pues si hubiera sido ese el caso, se vería claramente a través de moratones o lesiones, pero los cadáveres estaban en perfecto estado, como si solo estuvieran dormidos.

Xiong miró de reojo a Kuo y después, a Jian. Este supo de inmediato que, si su jefe le daba la razón sin dudar a Veneno era porque le convenía. Tal vez no estuviera seguro de por qué uno de sus guerreros había acabado con dos compañeros, pero nada sacaba poniendo en duda su palabra. Kuo era peligroso y no le convenía ponerlo en su contra. Prefería pensar que el panda había matado a ambos tigres utilizando una técnica desconocida que no dejaba marcas.

—Ese maldito panda...—murmuró —. ¡Que arda en el infierno! Espero que te hayas deshecho bien de sus restos —le dijo al arquero.

Este asintió. Después, contempló a Veneno, cuya expresión decía a gritos "_todo está yendo según lo planeado_".

—Lo has hecho bien, Jian. Puedes irte a descansar.

* * *

><p>Tumbada en su cama, la maestra daba vueltas de un lado para otro. Jian llevaba largo rato hablando con Xiong y no podía evitar inquietarse. Necesitaba saber qué estaba pasando, por qué su padre había querido hablar únicamente con el arquero y la razón por la cual Kuo tenía esa expresión de maldad. Las cosas pintaban feas, pero ahora solo le quedaba esperar a que el tigre llamara a su puerta.<p>

Se volvió hacia el lado derecho. Los párpados le pesaban terriblemente. Estaba cansada. Eran demasiados días los que había dormido mal. Cerró los ojos, convenciéndose a sí misma de que no se quedaría dormida por descansarlos un poco. Sintió algo de frío, pero no quiso deshacer la cama. Sabía que si se metía entre las acogedoras sábanas no podría resistir y caería en los brazos de Morfeo.

Rememoró la noche en la cueva con Po, cuando el panda la había abrazado por la espalda, dándole calor con su cuerpo. Esa noche había sentido que se le aceleraba el corazón, pero no había sido nada con lo que había ocurrido hacía un rato en la celda. Nunca hubiera imaginado que llegaría a pasar algo como eso. Po la había besado. Había sido apenas unos segundos, pero lo había hecho. ¿Por qué? ¿Tan desesperado estaba por su cercana muerte? Eso le había dado a entender, aunque después hubiera intentado negarlo.

Se descubrió a sí misma suspirando de tristeza. Realmente esperaba que no fuera por desesperación, pero a la vez, se recriminaba por no haberle quitado la cara desde el principio. Era algo surrealista. ¿Po y ella? No era lógico ni posible; nadie lo creería. Pero entonces, ¿por qué sentía esa sensación de vértigo en el estómago cada vez que recordaba el tacto de sus labios contra los de ella? Y ¿por qué no podía dejar de pensar en ello?

Tan sumida estaba en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta de que se estaba quedando dormida hasta que unos golpes resonaron en la habitación. Abrió los ojos, sobresaltada. Se incorporó rápidamente y miró a su alrededor para descubrir que no se hallaba en la celda, besando al panda que le había quitado el puesto de Guerrero del Dragón, sino en su nueva habitación, donde había estado luchando contra el sueño por preocupación hacia Jian.

Los golpes se repitieron. Saltó de la cama y corrió hacia la puerta, sintiéndose culpable por haber olvidado al tigre casi por completo por andar pensando en enredos amorosos. Abrió la puerta y, efectivamente, detrás de ella estaba su nuevo amigo que parecía más alarmado que nunca.

—Estamos jodidos —sentenció, entrando en la habitación.

Tigresa cerró, asegurándose antes de que no había nadie en los pasillos que pudiera escuchar.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Veneno lo sabe todo —masculló, quitándose el arco y el carcaj y dejándolo en el suelo sin ninguna delicadeza —. Debió vernos cuando ayudamos a tu amigo.

—¿Y se lo ha dicho a Xiong? —se adelantó Tigresa, con el corazón en un puño.

—No — dijo él —, pero eso es lo peor de todo. Está maquinando algo, y sea lo que sea, no es nada bueno. Ha matado a dos de los nuestros; a los soldados que debían haber estado vigilando la celda esta noche. Quería asegurarse de que Po escapara. No sé para qué —reconoció —, pero debe ser parte de su plan. Ni siquiera nos ha delatado. Le ha dicho a tu padre que el panda mató a nuestros compañeros y que, después, yo fui tras él y acabé con él, para deshacerme luego del cuerpo. —Tigresa escuchaba, anonadada. Todo aquello era irreal. Nada tenía sentido. Kuo no solo los había ayudado, sino que no los había delatado, se había cargado a dos tigres y, encima, había inventado una versión totalmente descabellada. —Esto no me gusta. No me gusta nada —farfulló el tigre. En ese momento veía el futuro muy negro —. Necesito saber lo que está tramando.

Jian daba vueltas en la habitación como un león enjaulado. Tigresa, sin embargo, intentaba mantener la calma y la mente fría para pensar mejor.

—Tranquilízate. No solucionaremos nada poniéndonos histéricos. ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer?

—No, nada. Solo podemos esperar a ver qué pasa. Veneno nos tiene en sus manos y no podemos hacer nada por evitar lo que quiera que esté a punto de hacer porque podría firmar nuestra sentencia de muerte. —Apretó los puños y la mandíbula, lleno de rabia —. ¡Y lo peor de todo es que tu padre es su cómplice!

La felina arqueó una ceja. ¿Su padre?

—¿Qué estás diciendo?

—Digo que Xiong sabe perfectamente que ha sido Veneno el asesino. ¡Lo sabe! —le acusó con impotencia —. Pero prefiere hacerse el tonto porque no le conviene poner a Kuo en su contra. Es mejor que todo el mundo piense que ha sido un panda malvado quien ha cometido el crimen. ¡Después de todo, es perfectamente creíble! —exclamó indignado y cabreado.

Tigresa se acercó a él.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso? —cuestionó. Le costaba creer que su propio padre fuera así.

—¡Pues porque es obvio! —respondió —. He visto los cadáveres y ninguno de ellos tenían un solo rasguño. ¿No crees que un panda que usa la fuerza para acabar con ellos, hubiera dejado alguna marca en sus cuerpos? ¿Cómo te explicas que no haya una gota de sangre, un arañazo, una magulladura...? ¡Cualquier cosa! Pues porque han sido envenenados, por supuesto. Y el veneno no deja marca.

Tigresa fijó su mirada en el suelo, pensativa.

—Tal vez no se haya dado cuenta —murmuró, testarudamente, pero sin creerse del todo aquello. Era imposible no darse cuenta de algo tan evidente. Xiong no era tonto ni mucho menos, pero se negaba a creer que su padre no fuera tan bueno como ella creía. ¡Era sangre de su sangre, por Dios!

—¡Agh! —masculló el tigre, exasperado—. ¿Por qué estás tan ciega? Tu padre no es idiota. ¡Claro que se ha dado cuenta!

—Pues...si así ha sido y no ha dicho nada será por algo.

—¡Date cuenta de una vez, Tigresa! —prácticamente gritó, agarrándola del brazo —. ¡Si este pueblo es una mierda es por la clase de tigres que viven en él! ¡Tigres como Veneno o como Xiong! ¡Tu padre no es ningún santo!

Pretendía seguir, pero entonces la maestra levantó la mirada, la cual se cruzó con la suya, y no pudo proseguir. Su ceño estaba fruncido, pero sus ojos desprendían dolor más que cólera. Por más que quisiera hacerla entrar en razón, no iba a poder hacerlo fácilmente. Tigresa se había sentido sola durante mucho tiempo. La habían dejado en un orfanato donde nadie la quería y, más tarde, había sido criada por un maestro de dudosos sentimientos hacia ella; y ahora que por fin había encontrado a la única familia que le quedaba, tenía miedo de que fuera alguien malvado y sin escrúpulos. Su padre no podía ser todo lo que Jian le estaba diciendo.

—Basta ya, Jian. —El arquero no supo si era una súplica o una orden, pero se vio sin fuerzas para continuar. La estaba hiriendo con sus palabras, y lo sabía, pero se hubiera sentido peor si no hubiera intentando quitarle la venda de los ojos.

_Poco a poco_, se dijo, empezanzo a tranquilizarse. _Es mejor que lo deje por hoy. _

Tigresa caminó hasta su cama y tomó asiento en ella. Jian se acercó y se sentó a su lado, en el filo de la cama.

—Lo siento.

La maestra subió los pies al colchón y se arrastró con las manos hasta el cabecero de la cama, donde apoyó su espalda.

—No importa.

Jian permaneció callado, observándola. Se dejó caer boca arriba en el colchón. Comprendía que la felina se comportara de esa forma. Al fin y al cabo, le faltaban por saber muchos detalles y secretos que Xiong se había encargado de guardar con cautela. Había llegado allí con el único propósito de encontrar a su familia o, al menos, de sentir que pertenecía de verdad a un lugar, y ahora que había encontrado un pueblo en los que todos eran iguales a ella, no quería irse. A Jian le pasaba todo lo contrario. Odiaba esa aldea y a los tigres que habían convertido su vida en un infierno desde que habían desatado la guerra contra los pandas. Su nivel de vida había bajado en picado. Antes vivían en un lugar próspero y hermoso, donde había paz y comida para todos; pero después de que los osos les echaran, con razón, de sus tierras, prácticamente moraban en la pobreza, pues la tierra sobre la que se hallaba el pueblo era poco fértil y apenas daba frutos.

Pensó en la consecuencia de todo aquello y se le revolvió el estómago. Eso era otro secreto que Tigresa no sabía y que, seguramente, tardaría poco en descubrir. Si él hubiera tenido la opotunidad de salir de allí no se lo hubiera pensado dos veces. La maestra no sabía la suerte que tenía. Él había perdido a sus padres en la guerra, había sido echado de el lugar donde vivía feliz y, para sobrevivir, había tenido que adoptarlo el jefe de la manada, que, a pesar de tener esa deuda con él, sabía que no era trigo limpio, pues él había sido uno de los que había atacado a los pandas para comérselos. Tigresa, sin embargo, había podido crecer lejos de allí, había tenido una educación, no había pasado penurias y había recibido una formación que la había llevado a ser maestra de Kung Fu. Jian no sabía cuál había sido su problema.

—¿Tan malo era el Palacio de Jade? —se atrevió a preguntar.

Tigresa, al oír el nombre de su antiguo hogar, se vio obligada a tragar saliva. Cada vez estaba más segura de que había cometido un gran error al dejarlo. Po había tenido razón en todo lo que había dicho. Quería volver, pero no se atrevía.

—No, no lo era en absoluto.

—Entonces, ¿por qué te fuiste?

—Porque no supe valorar lo que tenía. No pude conformarme. Siempre quería más —explicó, apenada.

—¿Más qué? ¿Qué era lo que te faltaba allí?

—Afecto —respondió —. Era lo único que mi maestro no me daba y lo único que deseaba.

Jian suspiró.

—Comprendo. — Se hizo el silencio por unos instantes. Jian quiso dejar de preguntar por si a Tigresa le dolía recordar, pero la curiosidad podía más que él —. ¿Cómo es el Palacio de Jade?

A la maestra se le formó una sonrisa nostálgica en la cara.

—Es enorme. Con escaleras por todos lados y grandes jardines. Teníamos nuestra propia sala de entrenamiento y una habitación para cada uno. La primera en llegar fui yo. Poco después llegó mi mejor amiga, Víbora. Años más tarde, vino Mono; después, Mantis, y por último, Grulla. Juntos éramos...

—Los cinco Furiosos —completó él su frase. Tigresa lo miró, interrogante —. Había oído hablar de vosotros. Y, ¿cuándo llegó Po?

—No hace mucho. El maestro Oogway le eligió Guerrero del Dragón antes de morir, hace casi dos semanas.

—¿Solo os conocéis desde hace dos semanas?

—No. En realidad, desde que éramos pequeños...pero es una larga historia.

—Ya veo —dijo, antes de cerrar los ojos y guardar silencio por unos minutos.

—¿En qué piensas?

Jian abrió los ojos, que brillaban con añoranza.

—En que desearía poder estar en el Palacio de Jade en vez de aquí.

Tigresa sonrió con tristeza.

—Ya somos dos.

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p><strong>Pensé que no volvería hasta después de año nuevo, pero no puedo resistirme a escribir. De todas formas, por si acaso, feliz año nuevo a todos! :D jajaja <strong>

**DN: Perdona, se me pasó responderte en el anterior capítulo. Para subir una historia, primero debes meterte en tu cuenta. Le das a Sign in y te metes. Después, le das a publish y a New story. A partir de ahí solo tienes que seguir los pasos. Le das a que has leído las guidelines y vuelves a darle a New story. Eliges el tipo de historia y la categoría, le das a continuar y te saldrá todos los datos que debes poner en el fic (el título, el summary...). Por último, metes el capítulo y le das a publicar nueva historia. ¡Y listo! Después, cada vez que quieras publicar un capítulo nuevo, tendrás que darle a Doc Manager (Upload) y subir el capítulo. Después, te vas a Manage stories, entras en el fic y le das a Content/chapters, y allí subes el capítulo. **

**A los que están preocupados por el supuesto romance de Jian y Tigresa, tranquilos. Soy PoxTigresa cien por cien y ellos dos acabarán juntos. A Jian le tengo pensado otro final que espero que no os decepcione. **

**Bueno, chicos, me voy. Estoy intentando no contestar demasiados reviews porque me lleva mucho tiempo. Que paséis unas felices fiestas. **

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

**Pétalo-VJ**


	19. Rivalidades

**Capítulo 19: Rivalidades**

Esa mañana, Tigresa salió de su habitación realmente exhausta. La noche anterior había pasado largo rato charlando con Jian, y cuando este se había ido a su cuarto, se había puesto a darle vueltas a todo lo que el tigre le había dicho de su padre. La preocupación por Xiong y, también por Po, no la había dejado dormir más de cuatro horas. Esa situación no podía seguir así. Cada vez sentía su cuerpo más débil. Hacía días que no dormía las horas necesarias. Estaba cansada y le dolía la cabeza, lo que la ponía de un humor de perros.

Después de desayunar algunas piezas de fruta, salió de la casa. Necesitaba tomar el aire y pensar con tranquilidad los asuntos que la atormentaban. En primer lugar, debía buscar una solución al tema de Po. Tenía que encontrar la forma de ponerse en contacto con él y preguntarle cuáles eran sus planes; si pensaba quedarse con los pandas o volver al Palacio de Jade tarde o temprano. Por más que quisiera, su presencia allí no era de mucha utilidad. Cierto era que, si Po se iba definitivamente, iba a sentir una gran tristeza, pero si el panda había decidido quedarse había sido para convencerla de volver, y obviamente, eso no iba a suceder. También tenía que meditar detenidamente las palabras de Jian. El arquero no tenía por qué mentirle con respecto a todo aquello. Además, por alguna razón, el tigre odiaba ese lugar y, si no era por lo que había dicho, ¿qué otra razón podía haber?

Mientras caminaba por la aldea, la maestra pudo vislumbrar a su padre entre los pocos tigres que se hallaban despiertos tan temprano. Xiong caminaba con parsimonia, sin ninguna prisa. Tigresa lo siguió de cerca hasta que este se dio cuenta de su presencia. Al ver a su hija, sonrió y extendió un brazo para que la maestra se acercara a él y lo acompañara en su paseo matutino.

—Buenos días, hija.

Tigresa lo miró con un rastro de tristeza en la cara. ¿De verdad debía desconfiar de alguien que, a parte de ser su única familia, siempre tenía una sonrisa para ella?

—Buenos días —respondió.

Xiong cambió la expresión de su rostro en cuanto vio que la tigresa no le devolvía el gesto.

—Ven. Parece que tenemos que hablar. —Retomó su camino y Tigresa, con él —. Supongo que ya te habrás enterado y, de ahí, tu cara triste. Lo siento, hija mía. —En un principio, Tigresa no supo de lo que Xiong le hablaba, pero al cabo de unos instantes, recordó que la noche anterior Veneno había asesinado a dos de sus compañeros y que, para todos, Po ya estaba bajo tierra—. Mató a dos de los nuestros y Jian se vio en la obligación de acabar con él.

—¿Por qué hablas de eso como si te diera lástima? —preguntó Tigresa —. Igualmente habrías mandado a alguien a matar a mi amigo.

—Eso no es verdad —la contradijo Xiong —. Estuve pensándolo detenidamente, y finalmente decidí dejarlo vivir, a sabiendas de lo importante que parecía ser para ti. Pero las cosas sucedieron de otra forma.

Tigresa sintió cómo se formaba un nudo en la garganta por todo lo que quería soltar y no podía. Le estaba mintiendo descaradamente. No sabía por qué, pero lo estaba haciendo. Ella sabía perfectamente que Xiong había mandado a Jian para matar a Po. ¡Ella lo había presenciado! ¿Por qué intentaba engañarla?

—Lo hubieras dejado vivir...—murmuró —. Dijiste que nada de lo que yo pudiera decirte te convencería.

Xiong no la miró.

—Así es, pero sabía que te haría sufrir, y por ello, cambié de opinión.—Esta vez, clavó su mirada en los ojos de Tigresa. Este acto la dejó perpleja. La felina siempre había pensado que la marca distintiva del mentiroso era la evasión de la mirada de la persona a la que estaba engañando, y sin embargo, había tenido el valor de hacerlo —. Eres mi hija y mi única familia —le dijo con tono melancólico —. No quiero perderte.

Unos segundos antes, Tigresa había estado totalmente segura de que Xiong mentía, pero ahora las dudas se agolpaban en su cabeza. Su padre parecía sincero. Por más que lo intentó, no vio la mentira en sus ojos. Solo había dos opciones: que fuera un embustero profesional, o que el malo de la película no fuera él.

Si lo pensaba detenidamente, ¿por qué tendría que confiar en Jian antes que en su propio padre? Xiong no había hecho nada malo, solo defender a su pueblo. Jian, en cambio, la había tratado con soberbia cuando había llegado, para después intentar acercarse a ella. Además, la había intentado poner en contra de la única familia que le quedaba.

Sacudió la cabeza. Se estaba atreviendo a pensar que su nuevo amigo había sido capaz de ir él solo y por propia voluntad a la celda la noche anterior, con un arco y bajo ningún tipo de orden de Xiong, como había asegurado. Jian no haría eso. Quería pensar que no.

Finalmente, llegó a la única conclusión a la que podía llegar. Xiong era su familia y, Jian, un nuevo amigo, aunque ambos fueran prácticamente unos desconocidos, y las cosas no estaban lo suficientemente claras como para ponerse en contra de alguno de ellos sin descubrir antes la verdad.

—Yo tampoco quiero, Xiong —dijo con voz cansada.

El tigre sonrió.

—¿Por qué no me llamas papá?

Esto la cogió por sorpresa. Nunca había llamado papá a nadie, y menos a un desconocido. Al maestro Shifu jamás se le hubiera ocurrido llamarlo de esa forma, aunque le hubiera gustado.

—Necesito acostumbrarme a la idea —se excusó. Era demasiado pronto para eso.

—Está bien, hija. De todos modos, vamos a tener todo el tiempo del mundo para que te acostumbres.

De repente, se oyeron unos pasos que se dirigían hacia ellos. Alguien corría a cuatro patas para llegar lo antes posible. Xiong y Tigresa se dieron la vuelta y pudieron vislumbrar a Yu, quien, al verlos, se detuvo de un frenazo. La maestra, por la cara que puso, estaba segura de que tenía algo urgente que decirle, pero pareció pensárselo cuando vio al jefe de la manada a su lado.

—¡Buenos días, señor! —exclamó con algo de temor, que disfrazó con su aire infantil —. ¡Hola, maestra!

—Te has levantado con muchas energías, Yu —comentó Xiong —. ¿Ocurre algo?

—Nada. No pasa absolutamente nada —aclaró, aunque la felina supo de inmediato que no era cierto. A Yu sí que se le notaban las mentiras. Estaba sudando y había tragado saliva un par de veces —. Solo quería ver a la maestra. ¡Quiero que me enseñe movimientos de Kung Fu para ser un guerrero tan fuerte como ella! —Y dicho esto, dio unos puñetazos y unas patadas al aire para hacer ahínco en su entusiasmo.

_Debe pasar algo muy gordo para que esté tan nervioso_, pensó Tigresa.

El jefe rio y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a su hija para animarla a ir con el joven tigre.

—Muy bien, Yu. Así me gusta. Enséñale bien, hija. Necesitamos soldados que estén bien preparados.

Cuando Xiong se dispuso a irse, Yu sintió que respiraba de nuevo. Aliviado, agarró a la maestra de un brazo y tiró de ella para guiarla a algún lugar, pero antes de que pudiera llevársela, se dio la vuelta y alcanzó de nuevo a su padre para hacerle una pregunta que había estado rondando su cabeza.

—Xiong, ¿habría alguna forma de que terminara esta absurda disputa entre tigres y pandas? ¿O, al menos, de recuperar parte de nuestras tierras?

* * *

><p>Po volvió a saltar para intentar alcanzar el saliente del muro, pero fue inútil. Estaba demasiado alto y él no era lo suficiente atlético como para saltar a tanta altura. Tigresa lo hubiera conseguido sin esfuerzo. Resopló y se dejó caer sobre la hierba. Llevaba una hora intentando escalar esa muralla de piedra, sin resultado. Estaba harto.<p>

Cogió aire y volvió a ponerse en pie. Debía darse prisa o lo descubrirían. La noche anterior, esos simpáticos gemelos, Joon y Bao, lo habían acogido en su casa, diciéndole que a la mañana siguiente lo llevarían con su rey. Estaban seguros de que, para él, sería todo un orgullo tener en su pueblo al Guerrero del Dragón. Si se despertaban y veían que había desaparecido, saldrían a buscarlo. No le gustaría que lo encontraran intentando pasar al otro lado del muro, donde vivían los tigres. Tenía que conseguirlo. Necesitaba hablar con Tigresa sobre todo lo que había visto y escuchado. La historia de las manadas le había dejado patidifuso, pero al ver el pueblo en el que habitaba su raza, no pudo creerlo. Era un lugar idílico, hermoso. Con ríos de agua pura y árboles y cosechas llenas de frutas y verduras. La tierra era fértil y las casas, bonitas y estaban bien cuidadas. Era un paraíso. Todo lo contrario a lo que había visto en la zona de los felinos.

Se lanzó de lleno contra el muro. Una vez más, intentó escalarlo, y, una vez más, volvió a caer en el suelo. Se puso en pie y se contuvo para no gritar, pero no pudo evitarlo cuando, por centésima vez, su propósito se vio frustrado por su físico.

—¡¿Por qué demonios es tan difícil escalar? —gritó al aire, y comenzó a darse golpes en la cabeza contra el muro.

Si al menos fuera la mitad de fuerte que Tigresa...Recordaba su habilidad para trepar, tanto a los tejados y muros como a los árboles. No había nada que se le resistiera.

_¡Un momento...!_, pensó el panda. _¡Eso es! ¡Un árbol! _

Miró a su alrededor y caminó a lo largo de la muralla para dar con lo que buscaba. Aunque llegó un momento en el que pensó que no habría un maldito árbol con la forma que él buscaba, consiguió dar con uno al final de la muralla. Justo donde la piedra se combinaba la pared de una gran montaña, había un Drago cuyas ramas llegaban hasta el otro lado del muro. Después de estar largo rato poniendo todas sus fuerzas para subir, consiguió encaramarse a una de las ramas y tener una visión perfecta del otro lado. Por un momento, se le encogió el corazón cuando vio un tigre pasear tranquilamente por la zona, pero cuando se dio cuenta de quién era, vio la oportunidad perfecta.

—¡Chsss! ¡Yu! —lo llamó —. ¡Yu!

El joven soldado giró la cabeza hacia ambos lados, desorientado. No sabía quién lo estaba llamando.

—¡Aquí arriba!

Yu levantó la cabeza y pegó un bote. No se esperaba ver a un panda colgado de un árbol. Siempre había pensado que esas cosas las hacían los monos, no los osos.

—¿Po? ¿Qué haces ahí?

—Pues nada, pasando el rato —contestó con su singular sentido del humor —. ¿A ti qué te parece? Estoy intentando pasar al otro lado.

—¿Qué dices? ¡Si te descubren...!

—No me descubrirán si no dices nada. ¡Hazme un favor, ¿quieres? Busca a Tigresa y tráela hasta aquí. Yo no puedo entrar en el pueblo y necesito hablar con ella.

Yu empezó a preocuparse. ¿Y si los pillaban?

—¿Quieres que la traiga ahora?

—¡No, si quieres te tomas antes un té!

El joven notó el sarcasmo de inmediato y se preparó para marcharse a toda prisa.

—Está bien, ya voy. No te muevas de aquí. ¡Vuelvo en unos minutos!

Se puso a cuatro patas y emprendió el camino. Po lo vio alejarse, contento. Su mayor desasosiego había sido pensar en cómo atraería a Tigresa, pero ese tema ya estaba resuelto. Ahora solo le faltaba cruzar el muro. Se movió unos centímetros y la rama crujió. Se detuvo, nervioso. La rama volvió a hacer un ruido que no le gustaba nada. Entre crujidos, la madera cedió y se rompió de cuajo, haciendo que Po cayera con un estruendo sobre el suelo.

—Ay...maldito árbol...—gimió de dolor.

* * *

><p>Tigresa se dejaba guiar por Yu. El tigre la conducía hacia el bosque, pero no sabía por qué. Le había estado dando una explicación sobre el asunto, pero ella no podía hacer más que pensar en la respuesta de su padre. Después de dudar durante unos instantes, habló así:<p>

—_Lo siento, hija, pero los tigres y los pandas jamás podrán llevarse bien de nuevo. La única forma de que los tigres regresaran al antiguo poblado sería una nueva guerra._

Tigresa se negaba a creerlo. El maestro Oogway le había enseñado que la guerra en ningún caso podía ser la solución a los problemas, solo un último recurso.

—_Pero, maestro, aprendemos Kung Fu para pelear, ¿no es así? —le había preguntado cuando él le había dicho eso, ya siendo adolescente. _

_Oogway, sin embargo, negó con la cabeza. _

—_Jovencita, las enseñanzas sobre el Kung Fu no tienen que servirte únicamente para pelear, sino para no pelear. _

_Tigresa se había mostrado confusa. _

—_No lo entiendo, maestro. _

—_Es muy fácil pegar patadas y puñetazos a quien creemos que lo merece, pero el reto consiste en hacer justo lo contrario. La violencia nunca puede ser la salida a los problemas, y el Kung Fu debe darte la sabiduría necesaria para evitarlos. ¿Por qué vas a usar tus habilidades en un combate cuando puedes usarlas para eludirlo?_

Tigresa sonrió. El maestro y sus enseñanzas...Nunca se equivocaba.

—¡Tigresa, no me estás haciendo ni caso! —le reclamó Yu, quien se había dado cuenta hacía tiempo de que su nueva amiga estaba en las nubes.

—Lo siento, Yu. Estaba pensando en algo.

—Eso imaginaba —respondió él —. Te he dicho que te des más prisa. ¡Po está esperándote!

La felina reaccionó ante ese nombre.

—¿Po?

—Sí, te lo he repetido varias veces, pero como no me escuchabas...Está al final de la muralla, siguiendo este camino. ¡Corre, ve!

Tigresa no se lo pensó y salió disparada. Si hubiera sabido antes adónde se dirigía, no hubiera ido tan despacio. En un par de minutos, se encontró donde terminaba el muro, pero allí no había nadie.

—¿Po? —lo llamó en voz baja, por si alguien la escuchaba.

Estaba en una zona alejada de la aldea, pero no quería correr el riesgo de que alguien anduviera por allí y la cazara con las manos en la masa.

Un ruido ensordecedor la hizo pegar un respingo. Había sido una explosión. Miró hacia el cielo y vio cómo fuegos artificiales de todos los colores imitaban el sonido de las palomitas, formando flores de mil colores en el aire. Cuando se hubo disipado el espectáculo, pudo reconocer una figura grande y rechoncha caer rápidamente hacia donde estaba ella. Dio un par de pasos atrás, justo a tiempo para que Po no cayera encima de ella.

El panda, algo chamuscado y adolorido, se quejó, intentando ponerse en pie. Con el plan del árbol fallido, pensó en buscar otro método. Recordó cómo había hecho para entrar al Palacio de Jade por primera vez, y rápida y silenciosamente, fue a buscar unos fuegos artificiales al pueblo. Después de pasar largo rato buscándolos, encontró unos cuantos. Un panda madrugador estaba colocando una caja llena de ellos fuera de la tienda en la que trabajaba. Po sabía que robar no estaba bien, pero tenía prisa y dinero, no. Ya buscaría la forma de recompensar a ese vendedor. Antes de que se diera cuenta, cogió unos cuantos y se los llevó como pudo. Después, se dirigió hacia el bosque y puso en marcha su plan, tal como había hecho hacía unas semanas en el Palacio de Jade.

Abrió los ojos y le pareció estar de nuevo en casa. Delante de él, se hallaba la misma figura anaranjada que había visto la otra vez cuando había abierto los ojos, solo que esta vez, la tigresa sonreía.

—¿Otra vez, Po?

Él rio con nerviosismo.

—No sabía de otra forma...—Tigresa lo ayudó a levantarse —. Siempre caigo delante de ti. Debe ser el destino.

_¿El destino?_, pensó la maestra.

—Has hecho mucho ruido. Espero que no nos descubran.

—No te preocupes. Estamos muy alejados —la calmó y, en seguida, añadió —: Necesitaba verte. ¡No sabes de lo que me he enterado! ¿Sabías que hace años los pandas y los tigres vivían juntos?

Tigresa permaneció inalterable.

—Sí, lo sé.

—Oh —soltó Po, confundido —. Pero...no sabes por qué se separaron, ¿verdad?

—Sí, sí lo sé —respondió la felina contra todo pronóstico.

Po estaba algo perdido. No entendía nada. Había creído que si Tigresa seguía con esa manada de tigres era porque desconocía las razones de los pandas para echarlos, pero ahora que le había dicho que lo sabía todo, lo había dejado descolocado.

La maestra, por su parte, no comprendía por qué Po parecía tan sorprendido por su reacción. Ella lo sabía todo. Los pandas se habían vuelto locos y habían tomado posesión de las tierras que en origen pertenecían a las dos razas.

—¿Entonces por qué sigues con esos tigres?

—¿Qué?

—¿No te parece razón suficiente para regresar al Palacio de Jade?

—¿Qué estás diciendo? Ellos no tuvieron la culpa de lo que sucedió.

Po se quedó pálido. ¿Tigresa le estaba diciendo que esos caníbales no tuvieron la culpa de haberse comido a varios de los suyos? ¿Qué clase de broma era esa? ¿Acaso estaba de acuerdo conque los felinos fueran carnívoros.

—Tigresa, ¿cómo puedes estar de su parte?

La maestra frunció el ceño. Po estaba reclamándole y eso no le gustaba nada. No quería pensar que había sido una ingenua por pensar que un panda y un tigre podían ser amigos a pesar de pertenecer a dos bandos diferentes.

—¿Por qué no iba a estarlo? Al fin y al cabo, me han aceptado y ahora son mi nueva familia.

El Guerrero del Dragón se estaba quedando sin palabras. No podía creer lo que oía. Tigresa siempre había sido una guerrera justa, no podía darle la razón a ellos, los culpables de la guerra.

—No puedo creer que estés diciendo eso.

_¿Me está juzgando?_, pensó la maestra, enfadada.

—Mi pueblo vive en la penuria, y todo gracias a vuestra raza, Po.

El panda endureció su expresión.

—Si los tigres viven en la pobreza será porque se lo merecen, Tigresa. Deberías ver el pueblo de los pandas. Es maravilloso.

—¿Por qué me lo restriegas por la cara? —casi gritó la felina, cabreada.

Ese panda le estaba diciendo que los tigres se merecían todo lo que les pasaba, a pesar de que había sido su pueblo el que los había echado sin motivo aparente, y ahora, encima, le contaba lo bonito que era su nuevo hogar. ¡Pues que se quedase allí!

La maestra se dio la vuelta para irse, pero Po la agarró del brazo.

—¡Suéltame! —le gritó, quitándose su mano de encima como si quemara —. ¡Vuélvete a tu pueblo, Po! ¡Lo has echado todo a perder!

—¿Yo? —exclamó Po, incrédulo. No podía aceptar que su amistad se acabara por pertenecer a bandos rivales.

—¡Sí, tú! ¡Echas a perder todo! ¡Primero, me sigues sin que me de cuenta; después te dejas atrapar; luego, lo del beso en la celda; y ahora esto! —gritó, sin pensar. No quería decir todas esas tonterías y barbaridades, pero no podía más. Estaba cansada, dolida y tenía una constante tortura mental. Necesitaba desahogarse; echar a alguien la culpa de su error. El error de haberse ido del palacio.

—Todo eso lo hice por ti —murmuró Po.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Por eso dijiste en la celda que lo que hiciste fue porque estabas a punto de morir? —le reclamó.

—Lo malinterpretaste —se excusó Po —. Puedo demostrarlo.

De un momento a otro, los labios de Tigresa se vieron abordados por los de Po. Aunque volvió a sentir las mariposas en el estómago, que su corazón latía con fuerza y que dejaba de respirar, la felina estaba demasiado enfadada, y pegó un empujón a Po, a la vez que gritaba:

—¡No!

Po se vio impulsado contra el muro. Chocó contra él y rebotó con una fuerza que le hizo caer encima de su amiga. Po se apoyó sobre sus manos para no aplastar a la maestra, quien se tocaba la cabeza como si se hubiera dado un buen golpe.

—Lo siento, pero no fue culpa mía —dijo él.

—¿Quieres levantarte? —le espetó ella, impacientemente.

—Permíteme que te ayude —dijo una tercera voz.

Jian agarró a Po del brazo y lo levantó con tanta fuerza que, una vez que lo hubo quitado de encima de Tigresa, el panda volvió a caer al suelo. Jian le tendió una mano a la maestra, quien la aceptó, dudosa. El tigre miró a Po con expresión seria.

—Deberías irte, panda —le sugirió con amenaza en su voz.

Tigresa observó que Yu se encontraba cerca de ellos con cara triste. Sus ojos le suplicaban perdón por lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Lo siento, me preguntó dónde estabas...

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Siento el retraso! He tenido que sacrificar una mañana de estudio para escribir este capítulo. Espero no tardar tanto para el próximo, pero los exámenes se acercan y claro...Espero que os haya gustado. Esta vez no voy a responder reviews. No tengo tiempo para nada. Así pues, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.<strong>

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

**Pétalo-VJ**


	20. El color de la sangre

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Kung Fu Panda no me pertenecen, a excepción de los que ya todos sabemos.**

**Capítulo 20: El color de la sangre**

El maestro Shifu y los cuatro Furiosos empezaban a impacientarse. El viaje estaba durando demasiado y, para colmo, la misma niebla espesa y fría que había importunado a Po y a Tigresa ahora los estorbaba a ellos. No veían nada y desconocían el camino, por lo que era imposible deducir si había rocas con las que pudieran colisionar o si se veía tierra a lo lejos. Finalmente, Shifu decidió que lo más prudente sería echar el ancla y esperar a que el cielo se despejara.

Grulla alzó el vuelo para intentar ver algo, tomando mucha altura y pasando la niebla. Desde el cielo, oteó el horizonte, sintiéndose realmente desesperanzado al no descubrir tierra por ninguna parte. Con el tiempo que llevaban navegando, había supuesto que pronto llegarían a su destino, pero al parecer se había equivocado. Era muy raro. ¿No sería que...?

Regresó al barco con un descenso rápido y con tono dudoso, comentó a sus amigos sus sospechas.

—¿Que nos hemos perdido? —exclamó Mono—. ¿Cómo es eso posible?

—No estoy diciendo que estemos perdidos —aclaró Grulla en seguida —. Solo que llevamos mucho tiempo navegando, y se supone que ya deberíamos haber llegado. Sin embargo, no veo tierra por ninguna parte.

—Genial —resopló Mantis —. Lo que nos faltaba. Perdidos en medio de la nada...

—No os preocupéis todavía. Aún no es seguro, ¿verdad, Grulla? —intentó ser positiva la única hembra del grupo.

—No, supongo que no, pero...

Grulla no sabía qué decir. Estaba convencido de que no habían seguido el rumbo correcto. Tenía un buen sentido de la orientación y algo le decía que la niebla los había despistado hasta tal punto que habían tomado el camino equivocado.

—Que no cunda el pánico. Por ahora, no podemos hacer nada —dijo Shifu —. Cuando se disipe la niebla podremos saber si Grulla está en lo cierto o no.

Aunque parecía tranquilo, el maestro era el que estaba más nervioso de todos. Cuanta más prisa tenía, más obstáculos se le cruzaban. Solo esperaba que el ave estuviera equivocado. No podían perder ni un segundo más.

* * *

><p>—Aún no he terminado de hablar con ella —dijo Po, algo enfadado.<p>

—Pues, yo creo que sí. Y por lo que he podido ver, ella también lo piensa —discrepó Jian.

Yu tragó saliva. Tigresa apretó los puños. ¡Lo que le faltaba! Una pelea de machos...

El panda intentó acercarse, pero el tigre enseñó los dientes, amenazador. El Guerrero del Dragón no podía creerlo. ¿Estaba intentando alejarlo de su amiga? Eso sí que no.

—Jian —lo llamó Tigresa —, esto no es asunto tuyo.

El arquero se volvió con cara de malas pulgas.

—El panda debería regresar a su nuevo hogar antes de que nos descubran—gruñó —. Y nosotros deberíamos irnos.

La maestra lo meditó durante unos segundos, y después, sin decir nada, comenzó a andar hacia el pueblo.

—Tigresa —la detuvo Po con un tono firme. Ella se giró—. No hemos terminado de hablar. Mañana, aquí. A la misma hora. Y por favor, que no venga tu...amigo —añadió, mirando a Jian, que escuchaba sus palabras con la mandíbula tensa.

Tigresa se acercó a Po, inexpresiva, le agarró del brazo y le preguntó con la mirada si estaba listo. Al panda no le había dado tiempo de contestar cuando salió volando por los aires para aterrizar al otro lado del muro.

Po dejó de lado el dolor que le había causado la caída y miró la muralla con tristeza, deseando traspasarla con la mirada para llegar hasta ella. Todo lo que Tigresa había dicho le dolía, pero lo que peor llevaba era que su amiga no fuera capaz de creer en su palabra. La comprendía y sabía el porqué de sus reacciones, pero aun así le costaba asimilar que estuviese tan ciega.

Después de reflexionar durante unos segundos, decidió volver al pueblo. Tenía cosas pendientes por hacer.

Tigresa, por su lado, colocó la mano derecha en una de las muchas rocas que componían el muro y apoyó su cabeza sobre ella. Ya no sabía qué pensar. Cada uno daba una versión distinta, y lo peor era que estaba tan mareada que se había negado a escuchar la de Po. Primero, Jian le llenaba la cabeza de dudas; después, Xiong le contaba lo que se suponía que era la verdad; y ahora llegaba Po para volver a infundirle miedo. ¿Por qué había dicho todas esas cosas?

Una mano la agarró del brazo. Por un momento, pensó que era Jian y estuvo a punto de realizar un movimiento brusco para que la soltara, pero cuando volvió la cara, a quien encontró allí fue a Yu.

—Vayámonos, maestra. —Tigresa despegó la garra de la pared como si le costara y empezó a andar sin fuerzas —. Lo siento mucho, Tigresa —murmuró cuando vio que su nueva amiga asesinaba con la mirada a Jian.

* * *

><p>—¿Por qué debería confiar en ti en vez de en mi propio padre?<p>

Jian resopló, fastidiado. La maestra era muy testaruda. Llevaban largo rato discutiendo. Primero, le había reclamado su intervención en el bosque cuando el panda y ella estaban "hablando". _Claro, hablando..._, pensó Jian con molestia. Y para colmo, la discusión había discurrido en otra aún peor si era posible. Tigresa le había contado su charla con Xiong, y, por el camino que estaba tomando la conversación, se podía ver claramente que la felina prefería estar de parte de su padre.

—¿Por qué deberías confiar en mí? —repitió la pregunta, anonadado —. ¿Acaso no te he dado ya suficientes motivos?

La maestra no respondió, solo bajó la mirada, lo que cabreó más a Jian.

_Se acabó_, pensó. _Suficiente he aguantado ya. Si quiere la verdad, le daré la verdad. _

Agarró súbitamente a la felina de la mano y tiró de ella, guiándola por el caserón.

—¿Adónde vamos? —atinó a preguntar ella, a pesar de que la había cogido por sorpresa. Jian, sin embargo, no contestó.

Recorrieron un pasillo y bajaron unas escaleras que daban al sótano. Todo hubiera estado oscuro allí abajo si no hubiera sido por las antorchas que adornaban las paredes. Finalmente, llegaron a una puerta de madera. Jian agarró una de las antorchas y fijó su mirada en la maestra. No parecía muy convencido de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

—Espero que estés preparada para lo que vas a ver.

Giró el picaporte y empujó la puerta hasta abrirla. A simple vista no se veía nada. La estancia no tenía ventanas, por lo que allí no llegaba la luz del sol, y tampoco había ningún fuego que alumbrara el lugar.

El tigre la instó a entrar. Ella dudó, pero acabó avanzando. Un olor nauseabundo y de descomposición la golpeó de lleno, haciendo que se llevara la mano a la nariz. Intentó acostumbrar su vista a la oscuridad, pero no lo consiguió. No podía adivinar de dónde procedía ese hedor tan desagradable que conseguía revolver su estómago.

—¿Qué es esto?

El tigre se acercó lentamente hasta donde ella se encontraba parada y levantó la madera llameante para dar luz a las paredes. Tigresa sofocó un gemido de horror y retrocedió inconscientemente un par de pasos hasta chocar contra Jian. Seguidamente, se llevó las manos a la boca, a pesar de que eran sus ojos los que quería tapar, pero necesitaba comprobar que lo que estaba presenciando no era más que una vil mentira. Desgraciadamente, no lo era.

Miró a su alrededor. Las paredes estaban llenas de cadáveres, colgados de ganchos que atravesaban las gargantas de los cuerpos. Conejos, ciervos, cebras, cerdos, patos...Decenas de animales sin vida. La sangre de todos ellos teñía de rojo el suelo. Tigresa observó sus ojos vacíos y sus pieles desgarradas. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y, en ese momento, tuvo la certeza de que iba a vomitar si no salía de allí. Intentó correr, pero sus piernas no la obedecían. Estaba totalmente paralizada. Había visto cosas horribles en su vida, pero nada parecido a esa catástrofe.

—Los pandas no se volvieron locos —habló Jian —. Tuvieron sus razones para echarnos. Todos vivíamos juntos, en paz. La tierra del otro lado de la muralla es fértil y había comida para todos, pero para algunos no fue suficiente. Había ciertos tigres que añoraban el sabor de la carne y hacían grandes esfuerzos para no tirarse al cuello de los pandas. El padre de Veneno y Xiong eran dos de ellos.

Se dio la vuelta, incapaz de escuchar nada más en ese lugar, y agarró a Jian de uno de sus brazos. Con la otra mano, se tapaba la boca.

—Sácame de aquí —imploró.

El tigre ya sabía que le iba a afectar esa imagen, pero necesitaba quitarle la venda de los ojos. No iba a dejar que Xiong la pusiera en su contra. Sin perder el tiempo, agarró a la maestra y la guió fuera de la habitación. Finalmente, cerró la puerta de nuevo.

Tigresa se recargó contra la pared y se dejó caer al suelo con la respiración agitada y la angustia oprimiéndole el pecho y haciéndole un nudo en la garganta. Intentó serenarse, pero le fue imposible. Aún sentía las nauseas en el estómago.

Jian se acercó y tomó asiento a su lado. Suspiró y, creyéndolo necesario, retomó la historia.

—Mi padre, el de Kuo y el tuyo eran grandes amigos —dijo, intentando empezar con algo más suave —. Por ese entonces, tu abuelo aún era el jefe de la manada. Tu abuela había muerto hacía algunos años, según me contaron. Por su parte, los pandas tenían su propio rey: Yuan. Era un rey bastante joven, pero debo reconocer que sabía cómo llevar la corona. Tu padre, en cambio, no recibió el liderazgo de los tigres hasta el fallecimiento de tu abuelo, a pesar de que ya estaba casado con tu madre y te habían concebido a ti. Tu abuelo siempre decía que no estaba preparado para un cargo de tanta responsabilidad. Y, francamente, no sabes la razón que tenía.

Tigresa miraba fijamente al suelo. No tenía el valor de mirar a Jian a los ojos. Tragó saliva y se atrevió a preguntar lo que tanto temía:

—Jian...¿cómo empezó...la guerra?

El arquero también miraba al suelo.

—Una noche, cuando mi madre me arropaba como siempre hacía, llegó mi padre muy alterado. Mi madre lo miró, preocupada, y me dijo que me durmiera. Después, se fue a hablar con él. Yo me levanté de la cama sin que lo supieran y, escondiéndome detrás de la puerta, oí la conversación. Al parecer el padre de Kuo había cometido un horrible crimen. Lo oí perfectamente. Los tres habían salido a dar una vuelta y habían tenido problemas con un panda. Mi padre había querido evitar problemas, al igual que el tuyo, pero el padre de Kuo no. Él quería pelea y, para cuando se quiso dar cuenta, estaba encima del panda, despedazándole el cuello y masticando su carne. Según decía mi padre, era como si un demonio lo hubiera poseído, y no había forma de pararle. Lo peor de todo es que, al oler la sangre, Xiong también se tiró sobre el panda.

—No puede ser —exhaló la maestra, que temblaba de los nervios.

—Supongo que ya te podrás imaginar lo que vino a continuación. Los pandas no se quedaron de brazos cruzados. Se inició una lucha que parecía no tener fin. Muchas madres, tigresas y pandas, huyeron para proteger a sus hijos.

—¿Mi madre también?

Jian permaneció callado un segundo antes de contestar. ¿Debía contarle toda la verdad, u ocultar algo de ella? Pasó la garra derecha por su cabeza, pensativo. ¿Sería mejor soltar todo de golpe para que sufriera la cruda realidad de una vez o sería preferible que dosificara la dosis de dolor?

—Sí —respondió finalmente con rotundidad. _Mejor poco a poco_, pensó, guardándose parte de la verdad —. Akame se fue después de que mis padres murieran en la guerra. Tu padre me acogió como si fuera su propio hijo, y es por eso que estoy en deuda con él. Tu madre quiso llevarme contigo y con ella, pero Xiong no se lo permitió. Tampoco quería que te llevara a ti. —Suspiró. Contar la historia le estaba costando más de lo que creía —. Finalmente, los osos ganaron y los echaron de las que ahora son sus tierras. Hubiera sido injusto que el resultado hubiera sido distinto, pero ahora sí que tenemos verdaderas razones para cazar. Como te habrás dado cuenta, aquí no abunda la comida. La poca que hay la aprovechamos los que nos negamos a comer carne.

Tigresa permaneció en tensión, con la cabeza escondida entre los brazos.

—¿Yu también es...?

Jian respiró hondo.

—No, Yu también es vegetariano, aunque realmente, no ve nada malo en ser carnívoro. Él no es cazador. No va a por la..."comida". No ve cómo los animales sufren. Piensa que ser carnívoro es parte de la esencia de un tigre.

—No puedo creerlo...

—Es la dura realidad.

_Y tan dura..._, pensaba la maestra. Ahora entendía perfectamente por qué Jian odiaba tanto ese pueblo y a lo que se había referido Po con que debería irse de allí. Era una pesadilla. Daba miedo y era doloroso, además de cruel y vomitivo. Solo se le ocurrían adjetivos desagradables para describir la situación. Matar a otros para poder comer...

Las nauseas se acentuaron y decidió dejar que se esfumasen de su mente las imágenes que había visto antes de que devolviera lo poco que había comido ese día. Tenía que hacer algo. Poner una solución, fuera cual fuera. No podía dejar que las cosas siguieran así. Estaban cometiendo un doble crimen: asesinato y canibalismo.

—¿Crees que si volvierais al antiguo pueblo dejarían de ser carnívoros?

Jian respondió temeroso, como si no estuviera seguro de la respuesta.

—No lo sé, pero tal vez sí. Hay muchos tigres que comen carne por necesidad.

Tigresa frunció el ceño y se levantó, dispuesta a hablar con Xiong sobre el tema. Las cosas no podían seguir así.

Jian también se puso en pie, justo a tiempo para agarrar a Tigresa, que se tambaleaba.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—Estoy algo mareada.

—Deberías descansar. Habrá sido un gran impacto ver...lo que acabas de ver.

—No quiero descansar. Tengo que hablar con mi padre.

—¿Vas a hablar con Xiong? —repitió, sintiéndose bastante nervioso, cosa que la maestra notó.

—No te mencionaré para nada.

—Eso no hace que me quede más tranquilo. No te conviene ponerte en su contra.

—No haré eso, pero sí le pediré algunas explicaciones.

Jian la asió del antebrazo con fuerza. Tigresa gruñó. No estaba de humor para ese tipo de cosas. Le dio la cara y lo que vio no solo la descolocó, sino que no le gustó nada. El tigre no tenía su usual ceño fruncido, sino una expresión de preocupación. Permanecieron en silencio: él, relajado; ella, tensa. Cuando notó que el arquero empezaba a acercar su cara a la suya, el corazón le dio un vuelco y no pudo hacer otra cosa que apartar la cara como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que su amigo intentaba.

_Tú también no_, pensó la maestra, y la imagen de Po llegó a su mente, fugaz como un rayo.

—Lo siento, pero tengo que...—dejó su frase a medias, sin saber cómo terminarla.

Después, se soltó de su agarre y empezó a caminar a paso ligero, dejando solo a Jian, que se sintió como un completo estúpido.

_Maldita sea_, repetía la felina a medida que se alejaba.

* * *

><p>Po regresó al pueblo sin prisa. Estaba desanimado. Había pensado que Tigresa estaría de su parte y se había encontrado con todo lo contrario. Algo iba mal. La maestra tenía un gran sentido de la justicia. Era imposible que estuviera de parte de una panda de asesinos y caníbales. Solo de pensarlo le entraban escalofríos.<p>

También le apenaba no haber podido estar mucho más tiempo con ella. Las cosas no habían salido como él pensaba, pero no importaba. Al día siguiente la volvería a ver e intentaría hacerla entrar en razón. Solo esperaba que ella no estuviera demasiado enfadada y fuera a la cita.

Llegó al pueblo. De día se veía mucho más bonito que de noche. Cuando miraba a su alrededor le parecía estar en un paraíso. Le costaba creer que a apenas unos minutos de allí hubiera otro pueblo igual de grande, pero muchísimo más pobre y que se asemejaba más al infierno que al cielo. Le entristecía pensar que esos tigres estuvieran viviendo en una aldea tan tercermundista cuando en el pueblo de los pandas había medios para todos. Ellos se lo habían buscado, por otra parte, pero muchos tigres no tenían la culpa de lo que había ocurrido.

Pensó en Jian. Ese tigre le caía mal, pero no parecía un mal tipo, al igual que Yu. Debía haber alguna manera de parar toda esa absurda situación. La guerra continua no era una solución.

—¡Será posible! —oyó Po bramar a un panda. Lo reconoció de inmediato: era el vendedor al que le había "cogido prestados" los fuegos artificiales —. ¡Esos malditos niños ya han vuelto a robarme el material! Cuando los pille...

Po pasó por al lado, fingiendo no saber nada, y se dirigió a casa de los gemelos. No le dio tiempo de llegar a ella cuando Joon le llamó desde lejos.

—¡Po! ¿Dónde estabas? Tenemos que llevarte a conocer a nuestro rey, ¿recuerdas?

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p><strong>He aquí la continuación! Siento haber tardado. (Lo sé, siempre digo lo mismo). Estoy hasta arriba. Tengo que estudiar un montón. Hasta febrero no acaban mis exámenes, así que no puedo asegurar que publicaré pronto. No creo que tenga tiempo para ello. En fin, espero que os haya gustado. <strong>

**No tengo demasiado tiempo, así que no responderé reviews. Aun así, sabed que siempre los leo. Espero que nadie me haya preguntado algo y se me haya olvidado responder. Si es así, disculpas. ¡Para cualquier cosa, un mensaje privado y listo! **

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

**Pétalo-VJ**


	21. Una nueva guerra

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Kung Fu Panda, a excepción de los que todos sabemos, no me pertenecen.**

**Capítulo 21: Una nueva guerra**

Xiong se pasó la garra por la cara, pensativo, mientras caminaba de un lado al otro de la sala. Veneno, sentado en una silla, sonría a la vez que ponía sus pies encima de la mesa. Todo estaba saliendo a las mil maravillas.

—Sabes que tengo razón.

Su jefe no se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos, pero Kuo sabía que dudaba. Sería fácil convencerlo. No era más que un pobre desgraciado, una marioneta a manos del rey en la sombra. Xiong tenía el poder de tomar decisiones, pero él podía influir en ellas. Rara vez le contradecía ese viejo tigre. Veneno era peligroso y prefería tenerlo como aliado que como enemigo.

—No sé... —dudó el padre de la maestra.

—La situación se te escapa de las garras. ¿Cuánto tiempo más crees que podrás engañar a tu hija? No solo es inteligente, sino que tiene cierto interés por los juegos de detectives —comentó en tono divertido —. Quiere saberlo todo sobre nuestra historia con los pandas. ¿De verdad piensas que nunca se dará cuenta de que somos carnívoros?

Xiong se mantuvo en silencio. Era obvio que no podría ocultarle la verdad a su hija para siempre. Tarde o temprano lo sabría, y entonces podría ponerse en su contra. Las cosas se complicaban. Pero hacer caso a las proposiciones de Kuo... Era demasiado descabellado.

—¡Piénsalo! —le dijo el felino sin mirarle siquiera. Estaba demasiado ocupado mirando sus afiladas garras —. Es mejor aprovechar su presencia aquí antes de que se ponga de parte del bando equivocado. Ya viste cómo protegió a ese oso amigo suyo. Lo raro es que no te haya saltado ya a la yugular después de que lo mandaste matar.

El tigre no le dio importancia a esa última frase. Ese asunto ya estaba resuelto. El panda se encontraba bajo tierra y su hija estaba convencida de que la culpa no había sido suya. Había sabido metérsela en el bolsillo con un simple embuste. Siempre se le había dado bien mentir. En lo que respectaba a ese tema, no habría problema con Tigresa. Pero Kuo tenía razón una vez más. Podía volverse en su contra en cualquier momento y eso no le convenía.

Por otra parte, le atormentaba no saber qué barbaridad estaba planeando ese joven tigre. Él nunca proponía nada a menos que tuviera algo entre manos. Además, estaba el asunto de los soldados a los que había matado. Era obvio que había sido él el que había acabado con sus vidas. Esos tigres no tenían una sola marca en su cuerpo, y el veneno no dejaba huella.

—¿Aceptará? —se atrevió a cuestionar.

Kuo acentuó la mueca malévola de su cara. Era la respuesta que esperaba. Ya lo tenía.

—Es tu hija, y este es su nuevo hogar. Querrá lo mejor para su nueva familia.

—Sí, pero...

Aún había indecisión en sus palabras. Veneno sabía que ese era el momento para exterminarla del todo y convencerlo.

—Será algo fácil. No habrá un gran derramamiento de sangre y conseguiremos sin demasiado esfuerzo lo que nos pertenece. ¿Qué hay de malo en el plan?

—Y ¿si es ella quien pierde?

La primera reacción de Kuo fue mirarlo como si fuera tonto; después, soltó una sonora carcajada. Por un momento, Xiong apretó los puños y tensó la mandíbula. Se estaba riendo de él... No solo lo manejaba como quería sino que ni siquiera se esforzaba por mostrar algo de respeto.

—¡Vamos! Tu hija es una maestra. Ha sido entrenada por un profesional. Ellos no tienen la más mínima posibilidad. Su forma de combatir no está a la altura del verdadero Kung Fu. Además... no tenemos nada que perder.

El tono en el que pronunció esa última frase hizo que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda del jefe de los tigres. ¿Estaba insinuando que la muerte de su propia hija no sería una gran pérdida?

El sonido de la puerta abrirse y chocar contra la pared lo alertó. Delante de ellos se encontraba una muy alterada felina, con los inyectados en sangre y con el pelo de los brazos algo erizado.

Kuo no dejó de sonreír en ningún momento. Las cosas cada vez se ponían más interesantes. Le hubiera gustado quedarse a presenciar el espectáculo, pero debía dejar que el plan siguiera su curso, así que se levantó, y se dirigió a la puerta. Aún tenía un paso más que dar.

—Creo que querréis estar a solas —les dijo a ambos, saliendo de la estancia, triunfante.

Xiong quedó frente a frente con su hija. La miró a los ojos y, por primera vez, sintió miedo.

* * *

><p>El rey Yuan, al igual que Xiong, se ahogaba en sus propios pensamientos. Sentado en el trono que le pertenecía, reflexionaba. Le habían llegado rumores. Alguien había difundido el rumor de que los tigres planeaban un ataque y una nueva guerra se avecinaba. Quería pensar que todo era una vil patraña, pero debía ser prudente.<p>

Se decía a sí mismo que no tenía de qué preocuparse. En el hipotético caso de que esas habladurías fueran verdad, los pandas eran superiores en número. Pero aun así, no podía quitarse de la cabeza la idea de que muriera parte de los habitantes de su pueblo. Había que evitar que hubiera bajas como fuera. No quería más muertes; ya suficientes había habido aquella vez, esa en la que perdió a su hijo y a su esposa: su hermosa Mei. Había tenido que huir con su hijo el día que dio comienzo la guerra y jamás había vuelto a saber de ninguno de los dos. Seguramente, estarían ambos muertos. Si no, no se explicaría que su mujer jamás hubiera regresado a buscarle.

Miró el retrato de su esposa y su niño, un bebé que jugaba alegremente en los brazos de su madre, y sonrió con nostalgia y tristeza. Nunca había hecho el intento de rehacer su vida, a pesar de que sabía que el trono quedaría vacío tras su muerte, pero no podía hacer nada. Amaba a Mei y jamás nadie podría reemplazarla por más años que pasaran.

Alguien llamó a la puerta. Yuan dio permiso en voz alta para que pasara quien se encontrara al otro lado. Seguidamente, Joon y Bao entraron acompañados de un panda que nunca antes había visto. Seguramente era un extranjero, pues estaba seguro de que no pertenecía al pueblo.

Po miró a su alrededor, boquiabierto. Ese palacio era el lugar más increíble que jamás había tenido la oportunidad de ver, mucho más que la Galería de los Guerreros o el mismísimo Palacio de Jade. Todo allí inspiraba riqueza y poder, y le hacía sentirse pequeño. Vio al rey, un panda bastante mayor que él vestido con elegantes ropajes y, repentinamente, se sintió azorado por sus viejos pantalones remendados.

—Buenos días, mi señor —dijeron al unísono los hermanos.

Yuan devolvió el saludo, sonriendo a los soldados. Después, fijó su mirada en Po. No era del pueblo, eso seguro, pero creía haberlo visto antes en alguna parte. El Guerrero del Dragón, por su parte, tuvo una buena primera impresión del rey de esas tierras. Yuan parecía un panda honesto y bondadoso, y, por su forma de dirigirse a los gemelos, un padre más que un rey.

—¿Y tú eres...? —preguntó Yuan a Po.

Antes de que el susodicho pudiera abrir la boca, Bao se adelantó y habló por él.

—Se llama Po, majestad. Es el Guerrero del Dragón —contestó, lleno de orgullo por que uno de los de su especie cargara con semejante título.

Yuan cayó en la cuenta. Sí que lo había visto antes: en el cartel que había traído ese ganso en el que buscaban a un panda, el Guerrero del Dragón, y a una tigresa, la Maestra del estilo del tigre.

—El Guerrero del Dragón... Hace poco llegó un mensajero portando un cartel de "Desaparecidos" con una foto tuya y de una maestra de Kung Fu —comentó el rey —. ¿Qué haces por aquí?

Po enmudeció. Debía contestar con la verdad, pero los gemelos le habían advertido que no dijera nada de su relación de amistad con Tigresa a menos que quisiera meterse en serios problemas. Entonces, ¿qué debía decir?

Joon reaccionó e intentó salvar a Po.

—Majestad...

El rey levantó una mano para detenerlo. Quería que fuera Po quien hablara.

—Pues...

Yuan se levantó de su trono y se acercó al panda.

—Acompáñame. —Los gemelos intentaron seguirlo, pero el rey les hizo una seña para que se quedaran donde estaban. Quería hablar con Po a solas. Salieron a los jardines reales. Po se sorprendió por lo bien cuidados que estos se hallaban. Flores de todos los colores formaban diferentes dibujos en el césped, junto con los árboles y los setos podados a la imaginación del jardinero. Po pudo distinguir las figuras de diferentes animales en los setos: desde pandas hasta conejos, pasando por animales acuáticos o aéreos, pero por más que buscó con la mirada, no dio con la esbelta imagen de los felinos —. Así que... ¿discípulo del maestro Shifu, Guerrero del dragón?

—Sí —contestó él de inmediato —, pero preferiría que me llamase Po, majestad.

Yuan sonrió.

—¿No te sientes a gusto con el título que te han dado?

—¡Por supuesto que sí! —aclaró Po de inmediato —. Es solo que...

—Lo comprendo —le interrumpió el rey —. Dime, Po: esa tigresa que aparecía en el cartel junto a tu imagen, la maestra del estilo del tigre, ¿no? ¿Qué tiene que ver contigo? Y no me digas que nada, porque obviamente habéis sido alumnos del mismo maestro. —Po dudó de nuevo en decirle la verdad y Yuan lo notó —. Tranquilo, será nuestro pequeño secreto.

El Guerrero del dragón sabía que no debía confiar en todo lo que le dijeran, pero ese señor parecía buen panda, por lo que finalmente sonrió y dejó que la verdad saliera de su boca.

—Es mi amiga, majestad.

Yuan asintió con la cabeza. Ya se lo había imaginado.

—En estas tierras, la amistad entre un panda y un tigre es algo complicado. ¿Qué os ha traído a los dos por aquí?

—Es una larga historia —dijo, intentando evitar el drama de la maestra con respecto a su infancia en un orfanato, el poco cariño que había recibido de niña, su decepción con Shifu y su huida del Palacio de Jade para encontrar a otros tigres.

—Tengo tiempo.

Po estaba a punto de hablar, cuando un grito le interrumpió:

—¡Mi señor! ¡Mi señor!

Yuan y Po se dieron la vuelta para ver cómo un guardia muy alarmado corrían hacía ellos con una flecha en la mano. La punta de la misma estaba ensangrentada y parecía tener clavado un trozo de pergamino en el astil.

—Mi señor —dijo cuando llegó a ellos. Parecía muy angustiado. —, los tigres nos han atacado. Uno de ellos subió a la muralla y lanzó esta flecha, alcanzando a uno de los nuestros en el brazo. Tiene un mensaje. No quisimos abrirlo; preferimos dárselo a su majestad.

El guardia le tendió la flecha y Yuan lo cogió con un semblante serio y preocupado. Sacó con cuidado el pergamino, intentando no romperlo y desdobló la nota. A medida que iba leyendo el mensaje, el terror se fue abriendo paso en su rostro y sus manos empezaron a temblar. Finalmente, arrugó el papel hasta hacerlo una bola.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Po.

Yuan lo miró a los ojos. Era la noticia que tanto le había estado preocupando últimamente.

—Va a dar comienzo una nueva guerra.

* * *

><p>Tigresa subió a la rama más alta del primer árbol que encontró. Le gustaba alejarse de todo y de todos cuando las cosas iban mal. A veces pensaba que le hubiera gustado nacer ave para volar muy alto y que nadie pudiera alcanzarla.<p>

Sacó sus garras y con una de sus uñas arañó la corteza del árbol, distraída. Miró al cielo, cerró los ojos y suspiró profundamente. Cada vez se sentía con menos fuerzas, pero su cansancio no era físico, sino mental. Había complicado su vida a lo tonto. En ese momento podría encontrarse en el Palacio de Jade junto a sus amigos y su padre adoptivo, practicando Kung Fu y viviendo mucho más feliz de lo que estaba allí. Desde que había llegado a ese pueblo no había tenido más que problemas.

Hacía un rato que había estado hablando con su padre biológico. Había ido a reclamarle todo lo que había visto en el sótano, pero cuando había intentado hacerlo, él había vuelto a ponerle excusas con las que no sabía cómo discutir. Le había dicho lo mismo que Jian: que si cazaban era para no morirse de hambre, y que si tuvieran otra opción, la tomarían sin dudarlo, pero que desafortunadamente, no había suficiente comida para todos.

—_Pero cuando vivíais con los pandas, no estabais en esta situación, y aun así los atacasteis —le había dicho. _

_Xiong había fruncido el ceño. Seguramente no esperaba que ella supiera la historia. _

—_¿Cómo sabes...? _

—_Lo que importa ahora es que lo hicisteis, no cómo lo sé. _

—_Es cierto —contestó, colocando en su cara una máscara inescrutable por la que Tigresa no supo decir lo que su padre sentía en ese momento —, lo hicimos. Fue un grave error que nos costó muy caro. Nuestros instintos pudieron más que toda lógica. Es algo que hemos querido solventar desde hace mucho y no hemos podido, pero con tu ayuda, hija, tal vez podamos. _

_Tigresa se había mostrado recelosa. No sabía lo que iba a proponerle su padre y tenía la impresión de que no le gustaría nada. _

—_¿Cómo?_

—_¿Recuerdas lo que te dije de que solo con una nueva guerra recuperaríamos parte de nuestras tierras?_

_La maestra se temió lo peor. _

—_¿Va a empezar una nueva guerra? _

—_No tiene por qué. Hay otra forma para que no haya derramamiento de sangre._

—¡Tigresa!

La maestra despertó de su ensoñación y buscó la voz que la había llamado. Yu escalaba el árbol con habilidad y la sonrisa infantil y despreocupada que lo caracterizaba. En apenas unos segundos llegó hasta ella y se sentó a su lado en la rama del árbol. Llevaba una manzana en la boca. Se la sacó, pegándole un bocado, y habló con la boca llena.

—¿Qué haces aquí arriba?

Tigresa apoyó su cabeza nuevamente contra el tronco.

—Nada, solo estaba pensando.

El joven tragó lo que tenía en la boca.

—Oh... ¿En qué, en lo que ha pasado antes? De verdad que lo siento, maestra. Jian me preguntó dónde estabas. No pensé que iba a armarse tal follón —pidió disculpas.

Tigresa sintió una opresión en el pecho que la dejó sin respiración. Con todo lo que había sucedido, casi se había olvidado de la pelea de Jian y Po. Ya era lo que le faltaba. Y no solo eso: para colmo, el tigre había estado a punto de besarla. Las cosas no podían complicarse más. ¿Qué demonios les pasaba a esos machos por la cabeza?

Volvió a suspirar. Eso no era lo peor, no. Lo peor era que cuando eso había ocurrido, ella había pensado en Po y le había apartado la cara. Era una locura. No entendía lo que le estaba pasando.

—Ya me pediste disculpas antes —respondió al joven.

—No imaginaba que se pondrían así —comentó y acto seguido, sonrió con picardía —. ¿Qué se siente al ver a dos machos peleándose por ti?

La sangre subió a las mejillas de Tigresa.

—¿Qué?

—Es obvio que esos dos están locos por ti —rio Yu sin maldad.

Pero esta frase no hizo sentir mejor a la maestra; al contrario. No era algo fácil. Ambos eran amigos suyos que jamás deberían haberse fijado en ella. Pero la cosa no quedaba ahí, porque ella no era indiferente a los sentimientos de uno de ellos: Po. Ese oso tonto y torpe se empeñaba en introducirse en sus pensamientos. Jian, sin embargo, no era más que un amigo más, como lo eran Grulla, Mono o Mantis. Debía estar demente. Jian era un macho de su misma especie, valiente, noble y en buena forma física. Entonces, ¿por qué se sentía de forma distinta a como se sentía con los demás con un panda indisciplinado y bromista en vez de con él?

—A veces, las cosas no son tan fáciles como uno querría —dijo Yu al ver el semblante triste de su amiga —. Eso es lo que siempre dice mi madre.

—En este caso, son demasiado complicadas —murmuró Tigresa.

Yu se levantó y se puso de pie en la rama con una sonrisa.

—Si las cosas siempre fueran fáciles, la vida sería muy aburrida, ¿no crees?

Le tendió una mano a la maestra, quien dudó primero, pero después la agarró para que la ayudase a levantarse. Ambos se quedaron de pie en la rama, mirando el atardecer. Yu sonreía, pero a Tigresa le era imposible hacerlo. Ya no por el tema amoroso, sino por lo que se avecinaba. Quedaba poco para la tempestad. Ahora solo le quedaba esperar que todo fuera bien y no decepcionar a nadie. Había aceptado lo que le había propuesto Xiong. Esperaba que los pandas también lo hicieran.

Sintió nervios en el estómago. Estaba nerviosa por lo que pudiera pasar a continuación. Pasara lo que pasase, no podía ser agradable.

—Yu...

—¿Sí?

—Estoy asustada.

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola, amigos! Os debo una disculpa por haber tardado tanto. Esta vez no ha sido a causa de estar muy ocupada, sino porque tenía un bloqueo que no había forma de quitarme de la cabeza, pero bueno... Solo espero que más o menos haya quedado bien. No sé yo si sentirme orgullosa con este capítulo. Ojalá el resultado haya sido satisfactorio para vosotros. Je je je.<strong>

**Nos veremos en el próximo capítulo. **

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

**Pétalo-VJ**


	22. Preludio de guerra

**Capítulo 22: Preludio de guerra.**

Yuan apretó le pergamino y se llevó la otra manaza a la cara, cansado, rendido. El día que tanto había temido había llegado al fin. ¿Qué más podía hacer ya? Se sentía demasiado viejo para luchar, demasiado cansado para seguir adelante. Otra guerra sería devastadora. Ahora que, por fin, habían conseguido tener una vida apacible y estable. Habría muchas pérdidas. En el pueblo habían niños... Morirían. Esos tigres eran unos demonios.

Suspiró sonoramente. No tenía fuerzas ni para pensar.

Un aclaración de garganta hizo que dejara a un lado sus lúgubres y pesimistas pensamientos por unos segundos.

—Majestad... —intentó Po hacerle reaccionar.

La sala se había quedado vacía. El rey había pedido a todos los guardias que abandonaran la estancia hasta nuevas órdenes. Solo a Po se le había permitido quedarse.

Yuan sacó el retrato que un rato antes había estado observando e indicó a Po que se acercara. El Guerrero del Dragón caminó lentamente hasta ese panda que parecía haber envejecido varios años desde que él había entrado en la habitación. Po miró la imagen. Un pequeño panda jugaba en brazos de su preciosa madre. Algo se removió en su interior. Hasta ese momento no se había detenido a pensarlo, pero, él no había conocido a sus verdaderos padres. ¿Y si sus raíces estaban entre esos pandas? ¿Y si allí se encontraba su familia?

—¿Su esposa y su hijo, majestad? —preguntó.

—Lo eran.

—¿Eran?

Yuan cerró los ojos y volvió a suspirar con pesar, atormentado por los recuerdos.

—Los perdí en la última guerra contra los tigres.

—Oh... Lo siento mucho...

El rey clavó sus ojos en los de Po, que le devolvió una mirada triste.

—¿Cómo puedo imperdir que esos salvajes hagan lo mismo con otras familias? ¿Cómo puedo evitar que maten a mi pueblo, Po?

—Eso es algo que se puede solucionar fácilmente —comentó una tercera voz.

Ambos pegaron un respingo y giraron sus cabezas para buscar de dónde procedía. En el salón principal no había nadie más que ellos. El intruso carraspeó sonoramente. Rey y Guerrero del Dragón levantaron la mirada. No sabían ni cómo ni cuándo, pero un tigre se había sentado en uno de los brazos del candelabro que colgaba del techo.

—Buenos días, su majestad —dijo Kuo con falsa cortesía —. ¿Interrumpo algo?

Yuan se levantó del trono como si un muelle lo impulsara hacia delante, y, sin esperar ni un segundo, vociferó:

—¡Guardias! ¡Guardias!

En menos de lo que canta un gallo, media docena de guardias entraron de forma abrupta por la puerta de roble y se amontonaron debajo del candelabro, apuntando hacia el tigre con sus lanzas en alto.

—Yo, de vosotros, no lo haría —comentó de forma tranquila. Miró directamente al rey—. La situación ya es lo bastante tensa, ¿no cree, rey Yuan? No empeoremos las cosas.

Yuan percibió el tono de amenaza en su voz. No hacía falta que le explicara la situación. Los tigres estaban alerta, a pie de guerra. Cualquier pequeño escándalo, por pequeño que fuera, los haría saltar la muralla y dirigirse hacia ellos. Si mataban a un tigre, aunque este hubiera roto el tratado, seguro que tendrían la excusa perfecta para atacar.

—Has roto el tratado. Te has adentrado en territorio enemigo, y eso tiene consecuencias —se excusó Yuan en un momento de desesperación.

Veneno soltó una carcajada.

—¡Por favor! ¿De verdad piensa que el tratado sigue en pie? ¿Acaso no ha leído el pergamino?

—Sí, por supuesto que lo he leído —masculló el rey, tirando dicho mensaje con desprecio justo delante de él.

Po fue capaz de ver entonces lo que este decía:

_Es hora de que nos devolváis lo que nos pertenece._

Una frase simple, sin firma alguna, seguramente escrita por el jefe de los tigres. Una pequeña nota que, con tan pocas palabras, había sido capaz de helar la sangre del rey.

—¿Qué demonios queréis? —habló Yuan de nuevo.

Veneno hizo una mueca de divertida y cruel burla.

—Pero, ¿acaso no lo había leído? —preguntó, y después sonrió de una forma que a Po le puso los pelos de punta —. Antes que nada, me gustaría que retirara a sus guardias de ahí abajo. Son bastante molestos, ¿sabe usted?

—¿Cómo sabremos no atacarás? —intercedió Po.

Kuo miró al Guerrero del Dragón con desprecio. Aún le costaba creer que ese panda fofo pudiera haber derrotado a su idolatrado Tai Lung. Aun así, sonrió con sorna. Ese panda era parte de su plan; el plan que le daría algo de emoción a su vida.

—Si hubiese querido atacar, panda, ya lo hubiera hecho, ¿no crees? —Po calló —. Solo quiero hablar de algo que, estoy seguro, al rey le interesará mucho.

Yuan lo sopesó durante unos segundos.

—Guardias, retiraos —ordenó seguidamente.

Los guardias bajaron las armas a regañadientes. Aún no se fiaban de ese tigre. Más de uno se sintió reacio a marcharse de la instancia, pero bajo las órdenes de su rey poco podían hacer más que obedecer. Estarían detrás de la puerta con las orejas puestas, atentos para entrar a la mínima señal de alarma.

—Eso ya me gusta más.

Kuo pegó un salto y cayó junto delante de Po, quien retrocedió un paso sin darse cuenta. Los ojos del tigre eran rojos y sádicos; tanto, que solo una mirada podía hacer que te quedaras petrificado. No era un felino excesivamente alto ni demasiado musculoso, pero algo le decía a Po que era más peligroso que cualquiera de los suyos. Kuo sonrió al Guerrero del Dragón de una forma extraña que Po no consiguió comprender y dio un par de pasos hacia el rey. El Guerrero del dragón se sintió confuso por un momento, y después, pensó en si era posible que ese tigre que ya había visto en esa especie de fiesta en la que habían querido comérselo vivo no le habría reconocido y se habría preguntado por qué no se hallaba bajo tierra como todos pensaban.

—He venido porque tengo algo que ofrecerle, majestad.

* * *

><p>Tigresa soltó una patada al tronco del árbol. Un puñetazo. Otro. De nuevo una patada. Por fin, el árbol cedió y cayó como si de un enemigo derrotado se tratase. La felina sintió cómo la falta de entrenamiento de esos días hacía mella en ella. Acostumbrada a ejercitarse día sí día también, notaba enseguida cuando dejaba de entrenar unos días.<p>

Se dirigió a otro árbol y procedió a darle el mismo final que había tenido el anterior. Yu se había ido hacía rato, después de haberle contado lo que había acordado con Xiong. Yu se había sentido emocionado al saber lo que estaba a punto de acontecer, y acto seguido, había corrido a hacer Dios sabía qué. Seguramente había ido a contarle todo a su confidente y amigo. Tal vez no debería haberle dicho nada.

Sus sospechas de confirmaron cuando vio a Jian aparecer por una de las calles del poblado y acercarse. Unos niños corretearon alrededor de él, llamándolo para que fuera a jugar con ellos. Jian les sonrió, pero declinó su oferta. La madre de los niños los llamó y saludó a Jian. Se notaba que todo el mundo quería mucho a la mano derecha del jefe.

Tigresa intentó ignorar su presencia y continuar con el entrenamiento.

—¿Qué te ha hecho ese pobre árbol?

La maestra prefirió no responder y continuar con su entrenamiento. Una patada, un puñetazo y de nuevo una patada. Tenía que conseguir que su cuerpo volviese a acostumbrarse a las duras sesiones a las que había estado sometida toda su vida.

—¿Por qué haces eso? —volvió a intentar Jian.

Tigresa paró unos segundos, y contentó sin mirarle:

—Estoy entrenando.

—Es la primera vez que te veo hacerlo desde que estás aquí —comentó.

La felina volvió a ignorar su comentario y continuó castigando a ese pobre árbol con el que se estaba ensañando.

—¿No vas a contestarme? ¿Estás enfadada por lo de antes?

Puñetazo. Patada. Puñetazo. Patada. Aquello empezaba a aburrirla. Acostumbrada a los magníficos aparatos con los que contaba en la sala de entrenamiento del Palacio de Jade, unos simples troncos que podía destrozar con facilidad le parecían poca cosa. Si al menos tuviera a Po para entrenar... Pero no. Al día siguiente lo vería, pero no precisamente para luchar contra él. Tenía pensado hablar con él, pedirle perdón por haberle dicho todas esas cosas. Ella no sabía nada de lo que se cocía en la aldea de los tigres. ¿Cómo iba a saberlo? Pobre Po... La había apoyado tanto, y sin embargo, ella lo había tratado fatal.

_¡POM!_

Tigresa se sobresaltó. Jian le había dado un golpe al tronco que ella había estado aporreando y ahora se recargaba sobre él. En su mirada se leía el enfado, la rabia, el coraje...; pero también el arrepentimiento, la decepción, la tristeza.

—Lo siento. No debería haber intentado besarte. No quería que te enfadaras.

Tigresa dejó a un lado la posición de lucha que había estado manteniendo todo el rato.

—No estoy enfadada —mintió —. Solo que no entiendo por qué lo hiciste.

Jian la miró directamente a los ojos.

—¿De verdad no lo sabes, o es que te conviene no saberlo o por eso aparentas ignorancia?

Permanecieron unos segundos aguantándose la mirada en silencio. Unos segundos eternos, hasta que la maestra desvió la suya, incapaz de soportar más la del arquero. Frunció el ceño y se dio la vuelta, cruzándose de brazos sin saber qué decir. Jian comprendió entonces que la había puesto en un aprieto que no servía de nada. Tal vez ella no quisiera verlo, pero él sí sabía de qué iba todo eso. La maestra no lo quería a él, a alguien de su misma especie, sino a Po, a un panda; y eso era algo que, precisamente por estar fuera de toda lógica, asustaba a Tigresa.

Suspiró. Las cosas eran así y poco podía hacer para cambiarlas. En el corazón no se manda.

—¿Me vas a decir por qué entrenabas? —preguntó para cambiar de tema, a pesar de que le hubiera gustado oír lo que tenía que decir la felina.

—Voy a luchar.

—¿A luchar? ¿Contra quién? ¿Y por qué?

—¿Aún no lo sabes?

—¿El qué?

—El plan de Xiong para que el pueblo vuelva a sus antiguas tierras.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del tigre. ¿Xiong planeando cómo recuperar el antiguo terreno? Eso no sonaba nada bien. Para empezar, porque Xiong nunca planeaba nada sin tener en cuenta la opinión de Veneno, esa maldita rata asquerosa; y el solo hecho de que este tuviera algo que ver podía significar desastres realmente horribles.

—Cuéntamelo.

—Xiong está dispuesto a hacer un trato con los pandas. No quiere una guerra, puesto que sería un derramamiento estúpido de sangre. Quiere una pelea uno contra uno.

—Una pelea uno contra uno... ¿Cuáles son las condiciones?

—Nada de armas. Un combate mano a mano. El mejor de los nuestros contra el mejor de los suyos. No hace falta matar al adversario; solo derrotarlo. Si ganamos, los pandas dejarán que los tigres vuelvan a sus tierras y volveremos a convivir como antaño.

El plan cada vez le parecía más extraño. ¿Cómo era que con lo vanidosos que eran Xiong y Kuo no habían decidido echar a los pandas de sus tierras?

—¿Y si perdemos? ¿Qué ganarán los pandas?

—Nos iremos de aquí, a un lugar muy lejano. Nunca más tendrán que preocuparse por nosotros.

—¿Crees que aceptarán? No creo que se fíen de nosotros.

—No lo sé. En cualquier caso, es un buen trato. No tenemos nada que perder. Xiong me ha pedido que sea yo la que luche. Al fin y al cabo, soy la más preparada.

Jian lo pensó detenidamente. Por su cabeza pasaron miles de ideas a la vez. No solo por la poca vanidad que habían demostrado su líder y su lacayo, sino también por las extrañas condiciones. ¿Cómo era que no sería una batalla a muerte en el que el representante de los tigres sería Kuo? Sería lo más lógico. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la mano derecha de Xiong habría acabado con su adversario clavándole las uñas e inyectándole veneno en el cuerpo. Sería una sencilla y segura victoria. Recuperarían sus tierras sin duda. Además, ¿qué les hacía pensar que los pandas aceptarían el trato? Ellos no tenían demasiado que ganar, pero sí mucho que perder.

—Ya... Oye, ¿no te parece un poco raro?

—¿Raro? Pues...

Un sonido grave y fuerte se hizo presente en el aire. Alguien tocaba el cuerno con el que se les convocaba a todos para hablar temas importantes. Jian y Tigresa se dirigieron al centro del pueblo, donde un tigre mensajero leía un mensaje del jefe en voz alta. A su alrededor se congregaban todos los habitantes del pueblo.

—"_... Demasiado tiempo ha pasado ya desde que los pandas nos desterraron. Si queremos un buen futuro, no solo para nosotros, sino también para nuestros hijos, nietos y las siguientes generaciones, tenemos que luchar por ello. Mañana, a primera hora de la mañana, tendrá lugar en el claro del bosque que está al lado del gran lago una pelea uno contra uno en el que nuestra maestra de Kung Fu se enfrentará contra uno de esos pandas. Solo uno saldrá vencedor. El premio son nuestras preciadas tierras. Os convoco a todos en dicho lugar para que seamos testigos de ese importante acontecimiento que cambiará nuestras vidas, ya sea para bien o para mal."_

Los tigres observaron a Tigresa con admiración, como si fuera una auténtica heroína. Ella, sin embargo, permanecía callada. En su mente, un solo pensamiento:

_Mañana... No podré ver a Po..._

* * *

><p>—¿La convenció?<p>

Xiong alzó la mirada. No se había dado cuenta de la llegada de Kuo.

—Sí, luchará... ¿Dónde has estado?

—¿Dónde cree, jefe?

—¿Has ido a ver al rey sin consultarme?

—Sabía que cedería. Siempre lo hace. Solo quería quitar trabajo de en medio.

Xiong sintió una punzada de orgullo herido en el pecho.

—¿Qué les has dicho?

—Lo que acordamos.

—¿Y cuando mi hija se dé cuenta del engaño? —cuestionó.

Kuo se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

—Para cuando se entere, ya será demasiado tarde. La presión popular podrá con ella y tendrá que terminar con lo que empezó. No se echará atrás.

Xiong lo sopesó unos instantes, pero, ¿ya qué más daba? No había marcha atrás.

—Espero que tengas razón.

* * *

><p>Po caminó a través del bosque, pensativo. A la mañana siguiente sería la pelea. A la mañana siguiente... Justo cuando había citado a Tigresa. Y ahora, tal y como estaba el panorama, no convenía colarse en la zona de los tigres para buscar a su amiga. No, no convenía. Si lo descubrían, se lo comerían vivo. Les vendría muy bien. Así lo quitarían de en medio<p>

¿Y si moría? No podría despedirse de ella, ni decirle por qué no había acudido a la cita. Aunque, si lo pensaba mejor, seguramente ella estaría entre el público, le vería y sabría lo que ocurría. Pero ¿qué pasaría si no asistiera a la batalla para ir en su busca? Uff... ¡Qué difícil era todo!

—_Una pelea uno contra uno a vida o muerte —había dicho Kuo —. El mejor de los nuestros contra el mejor de los vuestros. El ganador le dará muerte al vencido y se quedará con el poblado que ahora os pertenece. La raza perdedora, se irá a otra parte y nunca más volverá. _

—_¿Y qué te hace pensar que aceptaremos? —gruñó el rey. _

—_Vamos, majestad, pensé que era usted inteligente. Si no combatís, los míos atacarán el pueblo y las pérdidas serán mucho mayores. Piénselo. ¿Le merece la pena? Tal vez ganen, pero habrá muchos muertos. En lo que le proponemos también tienen posibilidades de ganar; y si pierden, solo morirá un solo panda. _

_El rey parecía torturarse a sí mismo internamente. Ninguna de las opciones le gustaba lo más mínimo, pero estaba claro que la mejor de las dos era la que Veneno le ofrecía. _

—_Además —añadió, dirigiendo su perversa mirada a Po —, ¿acaso no tenéis con vosotros al Guerrero del Dragón, el que derrotó al gran Tai Lung? Estoy seguro que para él no será un gran problema ocuparse de un tigre mucho menos entrenado que el nombrado leopardo. _

_Yuan sabía que había gato encerrado. Si estaba tan seguro de que ganarían los pandas, ¿para qué ansiaban tanto la pelea?_

—_No meteré a Po en esto. _

—_Majestad. —Po avanzó un par de pasos—. Estoy dispuesto a luchar. _

—_¿Qué? No, Po. No es asunto tuyo. _

—_¿Bromea? Soy el Guerrero del Dragón. Se supone que para estas cosas estoy. Además, si no ayudo a los míos, ¿a quién más? _

_Yuan dudaba. No era justo meterle en ese embrollo del que podría no salir con vida cuando acababa de llegar al pueblo. Por otra parte, se le veía tan convencido... Tal vez fuera una buena solución. _

—_No tiene otra opción, majestad. _

Finalmente, viéndose acorralado, el rey aceptó la ayuda del panda. ¿Qué más opción tenía? Y ahora Po se encontraba en ese pequeño lío. A la mañana siguiente se decidiría todo. Vida o muerte. Panda o tigre. Po solo esperaba una cosa, y era que el tigre con el que le tocara pelear fuera el más malvado, cruel y sanguinario de todos. No le gustaría tener que matar a alguien como Yu.

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p>Siento haber tardado tanto. Demasiadas cosas en la cabeza. Haré lo posible para tener el próximo listo lo antes posible.<p>

Perdonad si hay algún fallo. No he tenido tiempo de revisarlo.

¡Hasta la próxima!

Pétalo-VJ


	23. Ajustando la balanza

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de KFP no me pertenecen, a excepción de los que ya todos sabéis. **

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 23: Ajustando la balanza<strong>

**POV de Tigresa**

Una nueva mañana. Oscura, nublada. Presagio de que algo malo, horrible, se avecinaba. Como si la noche no hubiera querido ceder su lugar al día. Como si las nubes de tormenta quisieran ocultar al sol el que sería el día más horrible de mi vida. No había podido pegar ojo en toda la noche por la responsabilidad que suponía tener en mis manos el futuro de mi pueblo; y sin embargo, me sentía con fuerza, con energía, como si mi cuerpo supiera que iba a necesitarla en el combate que tendría lugar un rato después.

Me incorporé en la cama y eché una ojeada a mi ropa, que yacía tirada por el suelo. Si el maestro Shifu hubiera visto un desorden, aunque fuera tan leve como ese, en mi antigua habitación, me hubiera hecho subir y bajar las escaleras del Palacio de Jade veinte veces como castigo. Sonreí a mi pesar. Mi maestro... Lo echaba de menos aunque no quisiera reconocerlo.

Me levanté, recogí la ropa y la tiré sobre la cama. Después, me dirigí al baño para quitarme el sopor en el que estaba inmersa. El agua caliente relajó mis músculos y los preparó para luchar. Después de secarme, me embutí en mi habitual ropa. Terminé de ajustar el fajín y me dispuse a salir de mi habitación; pero antes de hacerlo, me acerqué al espejo que colgaba de la pared. Desde que había salido del Palacio de Jade, no me había vuelto a mirar a uno. Lo que vi no me gustó nada. No parecía yo. Algo había cambiado en mí, pero ¿qué era? ¿Acaso mi pelaje había perdido su habitual brillo? ¿O era mi rostro, que había madurado? O tal vez era el fuego de mis ojos, que parecía irse apagando con cada día que pasaba en ese lugar.

* * *

><p><strong>POV de Po<strong>

Estaba listo. Más que listo. Preparado y mentalizado. Estaba totalmente concienciado de que tenía que pelear, ganar y acabar con mi rival. Ya no era un asunto de territorios: estaban en juego la vida de muchos pandas. No podía permitir que esos despiadados felinos se salieran con la suya.

Suspiré profundamente. ¿Cómo estaría Tigresa conviviendo con esa pandilla de sanguinarios? Cuando acabara todo, tendría que hablar con ella y convencerla de que ese no era su sitio. No era como los demás tigres. Por mucho que fuera de su misma especie, no era el lugar adecuado para ella.

Mientras caminaba junto con los demás pandas a través del bosque, hacia el claro donde tendría lugar la batalla, pensaba: _¿cómo será el tigre con el que voy a tener que luchar?_ Quería que fuera alguien que de verdad mereciera morir; un tigre cruel y despiadado. Me imaginé un felino alto, musculoso, con dientes puntiagudos y garras afiladas. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo por un momento.

_¡Bah!_, pensé de inmediato. _He derrotado a Tai Lung. No tengo por qué temer. Comparados con él, serán unos gatitos asustados. _

—¿Estás preparado, Po? —me preguntó el rey.

Ya casi habíamos llegado. A lo lejos podía verse el lago al lado del cual tendría lugar la batalla. Mi corazón se disparó. ¡Era tanta la responsabilidad que tenía en mis manos! No podía fallarles. Respiré hondo. Necesitaba tranquilizarse un poco. Todo saldría bien. Era el Guerrero del Dragón, el elegido. ¿Qué podría salir mal?

—Sí, sí... Solo necesito unos minutos a solas para prepararme. Ya sabe..., para estirar los músculos y eso.

Yuan titubeó. En su cara apareció el miedo. Supuse que mi cara reflejaba mi nerviosismo y que el rey estaba pensando que en cuanto se diera la vuelta, yo echaría a correr y los dejaría tirados frente a los tigres. Cambié mi expresión y sonreí como si no ocurriera nada para darle seguridad.

—Estupendo —dijo Yuan, devolviéndome una sonrisa inquieta—, pero intenta no retrasarte demasiado.

—No, majestad.

Yuan, junto con los demás pandas, abandonaron el lugar, dirigiéndose hacia el terreno donde tendría lugar la lucha.

Suspiré. Era la segunda vez que peleaba contra un felino y, debía reconocerlo, estaba bastante nervioso.

_Venga, basta ya, Po. Cálmate. Esto va a ser coser y cantar. No tienen nada que hacer contra el Guerrero del Dragón, _me dije a mí mismo.

Hice algunos estiramientos y practiqué los golpes al aire. Un puñetazo y una patada con la que casi pierdo el equilibrio, pero conseguí estabilizarme justo a tiempo para no caer al suelo.

—Le haré así y así —hablé conmigo mismo, lanzando otro puñetazo al enemigo invisible.

Sonreí, orgulloso de mí mismo por haber aprendido tantos movimientos en tan poco tiempo. Aún recordaba la sensación gratificante que había sentido el día que Shifu me entrenó intensivamente. Nadie hubiera creído que podía avanzar a pasos tan agigantados, pero así fue. Ni yo mismo me lo creía.

—¡Ja! ¡No podrás conmigo!

Di media vuelta, imaginando a ese feroz contrincante invisible atacando por la espalda. Para cuando me di cuenta, mi puño estaba a escasos centímetros de la cara de un tigre, pero este no era imaginario, era de verdad.

—¡Ah!

Pegué un respingo, retrocedí un par de pasos hacia atrás y, al tropezar con una piedra incrustada en el suelo, caí de culo. Al tigre pareció hacerle mucha gracia. Lo reconocí al instante: era el mismo que había estado hablando con el rey Yuan, el que le había expuesto la situación de las manadas y la lucha. ¿Su nombre? No tenía ni idea.

—¿Son ideas mías o te veo algo nervioso, Guerrero del Dragón?

No perdí un segundo en levantarme. No me fiaba de él. Sabía que no era un buen tigre, pero además de eso, había algo en sus ojos que me decía que ese felino podía saltar sobre mi yugular en cualquier momento, y eso era algo que me hacía sentir escalofríos. Entre mis futuros planes no se hallaba el de morir devorado por un tigre sediento de sangre. Aunque, por otra parte, tal vez fuese eso lo que ocurriese si perdía...

Tragué saliva.

—¿Nervioso? ¿Yo? Tsss... ¿Por qué tendría que estar nervioso? —dije, sobándome el trasero.

En su cara apareció una sonrisa diabólica; la misma que había visto en el palacio del rey Yuan. Mucho peor que la de Tai Lung. Era una mueca de verdadera maldad. Me fijé en sus ojos. No podía comprender cómo el mismo color de ojos que tenía Tigresa podía desprender tantos sentimientos horribles, cuando en el rostro de ella ese color rojo no inspiraba más que sentimientos nobles. Eran tan parecidos y tan distintos al mismo tiempo...

—Deberías estarlo. No sabes lo que te vas a encontrar en el campo de batalla.

—Pues seguramente un tigre alto, musculoso y con garras y dientes afilados. No creo que podáis sorprenderme.

Y otra vez esa mueca que me daba tanto repelús.

—Estoy seguro de que sí... —dijo en tono misterioso. ¡¿Por qué todos los malos tenían que utilizar ese tono? —Que tengas suerte. Aunque tal vez no la necesites.

—Exacto. No la necesito —respondí, confiado.

Tal vez fue esa seguridad en mí mismo la que le hizo cambiar la expresión de su rostro. De un momento a otro, ya no había más misterio, no había más malicia en su cara. Una profunda seriedad, un semblante lúgubre adornó su aspecto.

—Posiblemente tengas razón —manifestó, caminando a mi alrededor —. Y eso es algo que me preocupa. —Lo miré de reojo. Me sentía como si fuera una presa a punto de ser cazada —. Tal vez deba hacer algo para poner la balanza a nuestro favor...

—¿Eh... ?

No me dio tiempo a decir nada. De repente, noté un dolor agudo en el hombro izquierdo. Ahogué un gemido y me llevé la mano al lugar donde el tigre había clavado sus uñas con fiereza. Examiné mi mano en busca de algún rastro de sangre, pero a pesar de que había clavado sus garras con fuerza en mi piel, las marcas apenas se distinguían a causa de mi abundante pelo. No había sangre. Nada. Le miré, desconcertado.

—¡¿Por qué has hecho eso?

Él puso un gesto inocente. O mejor dicho, lo intentó, pero en esa cara era imposible ver un mínimo ápice de inocencia. Estaba claro que lo había hecho a maldad.

—Es un gesto de ánimo que tenemos entre tigres. Espero no haberte hecho daño.

_¿De ánimo?_, me dije. _¡Estos tigres están locos! _

Me llevé la mano de nuevo al hombro. Aún dolía.

—¿Po? ¿Estás listo? —se oyó la voz de Joon, o tal vez Bao. Esos gemelos no solo eran exactamente iguales, sino que también tenían la misma voz. Era imposible diferenciarlos.

—Te veré en acción —dijo el tigre antes de subirse a una rama de un salto y correr de una a otra hasta desaparecer.

Los gemelos tardaron unos segundos en aparecer. Llené de aire mis pulmones y lo expulsé despacio. Preparado para la lucha, fui escoltado hacia el campo de batalla, con unas extrañas punzadas en el lugar donde me habían clavado las uñas.

* * *

><p><strong>POV de Tigresa<strong>

Se había acabado el tiempo. Allí estaba yo, en medio de esa gran explanada carente de árboles. Detrás de mí, a varios metros, se encontraba mi raza; y delante, algo más alejados, los pandas. El aire que se respiraba era totalmente tenso. Tanto, que se podría haber cortado con una sierra. Estaba empezando a impacientarme. Llevaba un rato ahí sola, preparada para el combate, pero mi rival se retrasaba.

Eché la vista atrás. Xiong se encontraba justo en el centro de la manada, dedicándome una sonrisa. A su lado, Jian mantenía los brazos cruzados y su usual seriedad. Yu hablaba con él animadamente, como si lo que estaban a punto de presenciar no fuera más que un espectáculo, como si no perdiésemos ni ganásemos nada con él. En un momento dado, el tigre más joven giró la cabeza hacia mí y me saludó con alegría, haciéndome gestos de ánimo. Le brindé una débil sonrisa y mi mirada volvió a Jian. Estaba realmente preocupado. Antes de entrar al campo había hablado conmigo. Algo se olía. Estaba seguro de que de esa pelea no podía salir nada bueno, y sin embargo, no podía adivinar de qué se trataba.

Algunos tigres se apartaron para dejar paso a alguien que intentaba llegar hasta Xiong: era Veneno.

_Qué extraño..._, pensé. _No le he visto en toda la mañana. ¿Qué habrá estado haciendo?_

Mi padre y él intercambiaron un par de palabras sin siquiera mirarse, y entonces, Kuo puso toda su atención en mí. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda al ver ese brillo peligroso en sus ojos. Fue en ese preciso momento cuando supe que Jian tenía razón. Algo iba a ocurrir. Algo horrible. Y lo peor era que no sabía el qué.

Entre los pandas se empezó a formar jaleo. Me volví de nuevo hacia enfrente, observando cómo los osos daban ánimos al que sería su contrincante. Aún no podía verlo. Parecía que sus compañeros lo retenían para desearle buena suerte. Poco a poco, el pueblo se fue apartando, y el guerrero entró con paso firme en la explanada. Cuando vi de quién se trataba, mi corazón se paró por unos instantes y mi cuerpo quedó petrificado.

El panda iba distraído. Parecía que algo que molestaba en el hombro, porque no paraba de tocárselo y fruncir el ceño. Después de caminar unos cuantos pasos sin mirar al frente, me vio, y fue tanta su impresión que pareció que alguien le hubiera dado un golpe en el estómago, pues retrocedió un par de pasos con los ojos como platos. Él tampoco podía creerlo.

—No puede ser...

—¿Tigresa? —preguntó él.

* * *

><p>Justo en el momento en el que los representantes de sendas razas se hallaban frente a frente, Grulla surcó el cielo en busca de sus amigos desaparecidos. El maestro Shifu le había mandado para localizar a sus alumnos y que así, pudiese guiarlos hasta ellos. Grulla ya había estado en el pueblo de los tigres y en el de los panda. Para su sorpresa, ambos lugares estaban totalmente desiertos. Los habitantes se habían ido. Había estado a punto de marcharse cuando se percató de un pequeño detalle: cientos de huellas, tanto de oso como de felino, se dirigían al mismo lugar. Las pisadas le condujeron hacia un gran terreno llano al lado de un lago.<p>

—¿Qué demonios... ?

Allí, en sendos laterales de la gran extensión, se encontraban los pandas y los tigres. Pero eso no era lo más raro: en el centro, a escasos metros, estaban Po y Tigresa. Parecía que estaban a punto de... ¿pelear?

Se detuvo en el aire y, sin esperar a ver lo que ocurriría, cambió de dirección, batiendo las alas a toda velocidad. Tenía que llegar cuanto antes adonde se encontraba su maestro y sus compañeros.

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, hola a todos. Siento el retraso, pero ya empiezan los exámenes y estoy hasta el cuello de trabajo. Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. Tal vez haya sido algo corto. <em>

_Supongo que ya os habréis dado cuenta de que ha habido una pequeña innovación en cuanto a la forma de narrar. Sí; esta vez he usado la primera persona. Quería probar algo nuevo. Espero que os haya convencido. De todas formas, solo será por esta vez (eso creo). Jajaja. _

_Y antes de despedirme hasta el próximo capítulo, quiero dedicar el uso de la palabra "repelús" a Feliks, que sé que le gusta mucho. Jajaja. _

_Dicho esto, os mando un saludo y muchos besos. _

_¡Hasta la próxima!_

_Pétalo-VJ_


	24. Juego sucio

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Kung Fu Panda no me pertenecen, excepto los que ya sabéis. **

**Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, siento que el capítulo ha quedado bastante bien. Estoy contenta. Y por eso mismo, quiero dedicar este capítulo a Feliks. Cariño, espero que te guste. Todos los capítulos de los que me siento orgullosa te los dedico a ti, porque tú solo te mereces lo mejor. **

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 24: Juego sucio<strong>

Xiong tragó saliva. Un sudor frío le recorrió la espalda. ¿Ese panda no debería estar muerto? No era posible. Kuo lo había engañado también con eso. Era consciente de que los tigres que habían aparecido muertos no los había matado el panda, sino Veneno, y aunque conocía la verdad, no había abierto la boca porque le convenía estar callado, a pesar de que le inquietara lo que quisiera que estuviera tramando el tigre. Ahora lo entendía todo: por qué había inventado toda esa historia, por qué había matado a los guardias que vigilaban la celda del panda, por qué había insistido en que su hija luchara en esa pelea uno contra uno... Todo era parte de un macabro juego en el que obligaría a luchar a dos amigos y a matarse mutuamente. Era algo sucio e inteligente que ponía a los dos guerreros en un compromiso. Tigresa se vería obligada a luchar por la presión social, y seguramente lo haría, pues engañada como estaba, creía que solo tenía que derrotar a su contrincante. Sin embargo, el panda debía saber la verdad: que si ganaba, tendría que matar a su oponente. Ahora cabía preguntarse: ¿lucharía bajo estas condiciones? ¿Fallaría a todos los demás pandas solo por ser leal a su amistad?

Veneno se encontraba a su lado, de brazos cruzados, observando la escena con semblante satisfecho. Yuga, su supuesta novia, enroscaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de este, intentando conseguir algo de atención en vano. Ese tigre, a pesar de ser mucho más joven que él, le infundía verdadero temor. Era astuto, minucioso, mezquino y, sobre todo, sádico. Para él todo eso era un juego, un espectáculo cruel con el que quería pasar un buen rato. Lo había planeado todo de tal manera que no había dejado cabos sueltos, pero aún le quedaba la duda de si su hija se negaría a pelear. Si ambos se resistían a la pelea, su malévolo plan no serviría de nada.

Kuo se volvió hacia él, adivinando lo que estaba pensando.

—No se preocupe, jefe. El panda morirá. Sus minutos están contados. Le queda el tiempo necesario para divertirme.

Unos metros delante, Tigresa y Po no movían ni un solo músculo. Aún no se podían creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Simplemente no era posible.

Solo hizo falta que pandas y tigres prorrumpieran en exclamaciones para que ambos salieran de ese estado de enajenación en el que se encontraban.

_No pienses que es Po_, se dijo a sí misma la felina. _Es un panda como otro cualquiera. Vamos, solo tienes que derrotarlo. No tienes por qué hacerle daño._

Se colocó en posición de ataque y esperó a que el Guerrero del dragón reaccionara. Cuando Tigresa adoptó la postura del tigre, Po no pudo creer lo que veía. Debía estar teniendo alucinaciones. ¿Tanto había cambiado su amiga como para combatir a muerte con él? No podía ser. Tigresa no era así. Tenía un gran sentido de la justicia y era una buena amiga. ¡Había dado la cara por él para que no lo mataran en dos ocasiones, por Dios!

—No pienso luchar contigo.

Tigresa hizo como que no le había oído y saltó sobre él. Po la esquivó a tiempo, e intercambiaron posiciones. La maestra lanzó una patada alta, que Po paró con un brazo, y luego otra, que volvió a ser interceptada.

—¿No recuerdas lo que te dije en el barco? —preguntó ella, intentando alcanzarle con uno de sus golpes —. Te dije que si volvía a atacarte, te defendieras.

El panda paró un par de puñetazos y, al tercero, agarró la garra de Tigresa.

—Parece que eres tú la que no recuerdas lo que te dije: nunca pelearía contra una amiga.

La felina realizó una compleja llave con la que consiguió tumbar a Po. Al darse contra el suelo, el Guerrero del Dragón sintió varias punzadas que empezaban en el hombro y se extendían por todo su cuerpo, pero volvió a levantarse.

—Vamos, solo es una pelea, Po.

—¿Solo una pelea? —repitió, incrédulo.

Cada vez se sentía peor. El dolor en su hombro se acentuaba, y un sudor frío caía por su cara y por su cuerpo. Tenía la sensación de que en cualquier momento se derrumbaría allí mismo, delante de todos. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

Tigresa volvió a atacar con una patada alta que esquivó agachándose en el momento preciso. Sin embargo, cuando quiso ponerse en pie, todo le dio vueltas, perdió el equilibrio y cayó de rodillas. Quería gritar de dolor. Algo le estaba ocurriendo. Era una sensación horrible que le quemaba cada músculo.

Tigresa cesó de pelear cuando vio que su amigo no podía levantarse. Inquieta y cautelosa, se acercó al panda despacio, pero cuando oyó a su amigo ahogar un alarido, como si le estuvieran clavando cien puñaladas por todo su cuerpo, corrió hasta donde se encontraba y se arrodilló delante de él.

—Po, ¿qué te pasa?

El Guerrero del Dragón se llevó una mano a su hombro como toda respuesta. Su respiración se aceleraba con cada punzada que sentía. Cada vez era más insoportable esa tortura. Agarró el antebrazo de Tigresa, pidiéndole ayuda silenciosamente. La felina, comprobando su sufrimiento, y no tardó ni dos segundos en retirarle la mano del hombro para examinarlo.

Los pandas empezaban a preocuparse. Un murmullo incesante se hizo presente entre ellos. Yuan intentaba ver qué le ocurría al Guerrero del Dragón, pero por más que insistía, no conseguía adivinar qué era lo que había hecho que Po se desplomara en medio del campo de batalla. Los gemelos Joon y Bao quisieron acercarse, pero el rey se lo impidió. Cualquier movimiento en falso podría ser interpretado como un ataque, y entonces los tigres se pondrían como fieras. Debían ser cautelolos.

—¿Te duele aquí? —preguntó Tigresa, presionando suavemente en el lugar donde el panda había colocado su extremidad.

Po cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó la mandíbula. Por segunda vez, no contestó, pero su gesto le dio a la maestra la respuesta que necesitaba.

Con sus dedos, apartó el abundante pelo negro y lo que allí descubrió la dejó fría. Unas marcas de garras de tigre adornaban la piel de Po. Los pequeños cortes se hallaban rodeados por una mancha negra y morada que le daban un aspecto realmente horrible. Tigresa supo de inmediato que su amigo había sido envenenado. Cuando fue consciente de la situación, permaneció unos segundos sin respirar. En su cabeza resonaron las palabras que Jian le había dicho ese día, en la fiesta que habían celebrado en su honor, en la que querían que se zampara a Po:

_Cada mañana, al despertarse, baña sus uñas en veneno de serpiente. Si en un combate saca las garras, su adversario puede darse por muerto._

El panda se retorció de dolor una vez más.

—Po... —murmuró, asustada ante la gran verdad que se le echaba encima.

_El veneno actúa con rapidez y en cuestión de segundos, o minutos si la herida es muy pequeña, su rival cae en redondo. _Era todo lo que le había dicho Jian. Por más que intentaba buscar en su mente, no recordaba que el tigre le hubiera dicho que hubiera alguna forma de salvarse. No había mencionado ninguna víctima que hubiera vivido para contar que Veneno le había clavado las garras.

_Po va a morir, _se dijo a sí misma, y esa certeza fue la que le hizo perder la cordura por unos instantes. Quería mantener la mente fría para pensar en una solución, pero cada vez que lo intentaba, la palabra "muerte" volvía a su cabeza y se clavaba en su corazón como una estaca que lo hacía dejar de latir.

Los tigres también empezaban a manifestar muestras de impaciencia. Xiong se encontraba tan tenso que parecía una estatua. No quería ni pensar en lo que fuera a suceder después. Jian se clavaba las uñas en las palmas de sus patas de puro nerviosismo. Sabía que algo malo iba a pasar. ¿Qué estaría ocurriendo?

El aire de crispación se extendía a una rapidez impresionante. Los tigres no podían entender por qué, si se encontraban en un combate en el que podrían llevarse como premio sus antiguas tierras, su guerrera se solidarizaba con el panda contrincante y lo ayudaba. Algunos empezaban a sentirse bastante enfadados, y algunos, incluso estafados.

—¿Qué está pasando, Jian? —preguntó Yu, que a pesar de ser un felino más, se sentía preocupado por ese oso tan simpático que había conocido en extrañas circunstancias cuando sus amigos estaban ayudándolo a escapar.

Jian no hablaba. No podía ni quería apartar su atención de los contrincantes. No quería perderse un solo detalle que pudiera desvelarle qué demonios estaba ocurriendo.

—¡Pero, ¿qué es esto? ¿Una escena romántica? ¡Acaba con él de una vez! —bramó un tigre de entre la multitud.

—¡Despedázalo! ¡Queremos ver cómo se desangra! —le siguió otro.

—¡Tenemos la victoria asegurada! ¡Vamos, mátalo!

De un momento a otro, varios tigres se encontraban pidiendo a gritos que la maestra pusiera fin a ese numerito y los hiciera vencedores. La felina escuchó sus quejas y sus exigencias, y por primera vez su corazón se llenó de odio. Odio hacia los suyos, hacia los tigres. Esa raza que indirectamente le había hecho tanto daño. Se dio cuenta de que había sido engañada como a una estúpida. Le habían hecho creer que eran unos pobres corderitos arrepentidos por su forma de comportarse, pero la verdad era que habían sido ellos los que habían comenzado la última guerra, aniquilando a montones de pandas; a pesar de eso, habían seguido siendo carnívoros; y para terminar, la habían metido en una pelea contra un amigo en la que, a pesar de que le habían asegurado que solo tenía que derrotarlo, estaba claro que todo valía para ganar. Así eran ellos: mentirosos y egoístas. Por fin se daba cuenta de lo equivocada que había estado. Al fin comprendía que durante todo ese tiempo había estado en el bando equivocado.

Sus ojos se tornaron más rojos que de costumbre por la rabia y el rencor. Clavó sus zarpas en la tierra y se puso en pie. Los tigres se quedaron mudos en cuanto vieron su mirada asesina. Buscó con ella al culpable de que Po estuviera al borde de la muerte y, cuando lo halló entre el público, con su mueca torcida, cruel e implacable, su respiración se agitó y quiso ir a matarlo, pero no se atrevió a alejarse de su amigo.

—Tú... —gruñó, y su rugido sonó como si le costara hablar, como si pronunciar esa sola palabra le quemara la garganta. Kuo permaneció imperturbable, tranquilo. Se estaba divirtiendo mucho más de lo que había creído —. ¡Tú! —gritó la felina, esta vez colérica. ¿Cómo era posible que ese malnacido estuviera tan tranquilo? ¡¿Cómo? —. ¡Lo has envenenado, maldito hijo de puta!

La voz de Tigresa llenó el campo. Su congoja llegó hasta cada uno de los presentes en el lugar. Un minuto de silencio, de tensión, y después... el caos.

Los pandas reaccionaron antes que los tigres. ¿Su representante había sido envenenado? ¡Los tigres habían vuelto a jugar sucio! ¡Les habían tomado el pelo! Joon y Bao se miraron entre sí, sin saber cómo reaccionar, y después miraron a Yuan, esperando a que este les dijera cómo proceder. El rey, sin embargo, parecía que aún no concebía lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Por parte de los tigres, la situación era totalmente diferente. Los felinos se habían dividido en dos partes: los que se sentían impresionados por la inteligencia de Kuo y le apoyaban; y los que creían en el juego limpio y se sentían atemorizados por la estratagema que había realizado el rey en la sombra. Esta segunda parte, eran los tigres que, o se negaban a comer carne o la comían por necesidad; eran aquellos que soñaban con la paz entre pandas y tigres; los que habían tenido amigos osos y se habían sentido mal al tener que separarse de ellos o, incluso, luchar en la guerra contra ellos solo por pertenecer a otra raza; eran todos los que se sentían impotentes por haber tenido que dejar atrás la felicidad que les proporcionaba vivir en un lugar donde todo era armonía. Esta parte se sintió defraudada, pues creían que sería una lucha justa, y no que ganarían a los pandas a base de trampas.

—¡Tramposos! —gritó un panda.

—¡Habéis jugado sucio!

—¡Embusteros!

Yuan reaccionó después de unos segundos. Miró a Po, que moría a cada segundo que pasaba; y después a Tigresa, esa felina cuyo rostro reflejaba un gran desconsuelo. La expresión del rey se contrajo, lleno de furia. Una vez más, los tigres hacían lo que querían con ellos, jugaban con sus vidas..., jugaban a ser dioses. Era hora de demostrarles que no eran mejores que ellos. Si así estaban las cosas, lucharían aunque tuvieran que dejarse la vida en ello.

Dio un paso adelante y dirigió su potente voz a Xiong.

—¡Xiong, habéis estado jugando con fuego, y durante todo este tiempo hemos agachado la cabeza para evitar una catástrofe! ¡Pero esto se os ha salido de las manos! ¡Si queréis lucha, lucha tendréis! —Y se volvió hacia los suyos —. ¡Hasta que no quede un solo tigre!

El pueblo entero continuó con el grito de guerra. Madres y padres de ambos bandos comenzaron a alejar a sus hijos del lugar, a sabiendas de que de allí no podía salir nada bueno. Rápidamente, se alejaban y llevaban a sus hijos a un lugar apartado, mientras que los tigres y los pandas que se encontraban exentos de esa responsabilidad se abalanzaban al combate. La guerra había dado comienzo de nuevo bajo un cielo lleno de nubes negras.

* * *

><p>Entre tanta confusión, Tigresa colocó uno de los brazos de Po en su hombro y lo ayudó a levantarse. Tenía que sacarlo de allí.<p>

En la explanada luchaban decenas de tigres contra pandas. La situación se había descontrolado. Era una verdadera hecatombe.

—Po, resiste. Te sacaré de aquí —le dijo.

El panda hacía lo posible por no desfallecer y dar la mayor cantidad de pasos posibles, pero su cuerpo pesaba más que de costumbre.

Jian y Yu llegaron corriendo hasta donde estaban. El arquero le pidió al tigre más joven que le sujetara el arco y el carcaj, y sostuvo a Po por el otro brazo.

—Vamos, tenemos que salir de aquí.

—Yo conozco un sitio —exclamó Yu, bastante nervioso por el panorama que tenía delante de sus narices —. ¡Seguidme!

Xiong, desde su posición de lucha contra uno de los pandas, vio cómo Jian, Yu y su propia hija abandonaban el combate para salvar a ese estúpido panda. Sintió que la traición le quemaba las venas y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se atrevió a decidir algo por sí mismo. Un par de tigres corpulentos atacaban con todo lo que tenían a los gemelos Joon y Bao, que usaban sus lanzas para parar cada uno de los golpes que les lanzaban.

—¡Matad al panda! ¡Matadlos a todos si hace falta! —les vociferó, señalando a los traidores.

La pareja de tigres propinó sendas patadas a los gemelos, haciendo que los dos cayeran de culo, y salieron corriendo a cuatro patas. Uno de ellos se adelantó y saltó sobre Tigresa. La maestra vio, impotente, cómo se abalanzaba sobre ella con las zarpas preparadas para atacar. De repente, un chillido característico y conocido se hizo presente en el aire, y el maestro Mono saltó por encima de ellos, golpeando en el pecho al tigre con sus patas traseras.

—¡Mono! —exclamó Tigresa, sorprendida.

El otro tigre atacó por el lado en que Jian agarraba a Po, o mejor dicho, lo intentó. Cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarlos, recibió un latigazo en la espalda que le hizo volverse. Víbora subió rápidamente por su pierna y se enrolló alrededor de su cuello. Mantis saltó a uno de sus hombros y mientras Víbora lo entretenía, presionó un nervio que hizo que cayera inconsciente. Tigresa no podía creer lo que veía. Los Furiosos, sus amigos, estaban allí.

Grulla apareció por los aires.

—¡Deprisa, antes de que vengan más!

Tigresa y Jian reemprendieron el camino. El tigre al que había golpeado Mono se levantó e intentó seguirlos, pero volvió a recibir otro golpe —esta vez en la cabeza— que lo dejó K.O. El maestro Shifu se encontraba detrás de él, sujetando el bastón que antaño había pertenecido al maestro Oogway.

—Maestro... —murmuró Tigresa.

—Vamos —indicó Shifu, señalando con su cayado el camino —. No hay tiempo.

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, aquí tenéis el capítuulo 24. Ha sido algo rápido, ¿eh? Jeje. Es mi regalo por haber tardado tanto. ^^ Espero que os haya gustado. Haré lo posible por tardar lo menos posible en publicar, pero ya sabéis, estoy de exámenes. <strong>

**Os mando muchos saludos. **

**¡Hasta la próxima! **

**Pétalo-VJ**


	25. Verdades

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de KFP no me pertenecen, menos los que ya todos sabemos.**

**Capítulo 25: Verdades**

Por el camino, los felinos habían informado al maestro Shifu y a los Furiosos lo que le había pasado a Po y la razón por la que tenían que darse prisa si no querían perderlo. Yu los había conducido por el bosque, lejos de la pelea, adentrándose en la maleza hasta que habían llegado a una vieja y destartalada cabaña abandonada. La madera estaba rota y podrida por muchas zonas y la puerta casi no se sostenía. Paredes y suelo estaban cubiertos por una película de polvo y en las esquinas las arañas habían habían hecho un gran trabajo con sus telas. Tiempo antes había sido el refugio de unos bandidos, pero cuando empezó la guerra entre tigres y pandas se largaron a otro lugar más seguro.

Jian y Tigresa dejaron a Po sobre el suelo. El pobre yacía inconsciente desde hacía un par de minutos, y desde el momento en que el panda había cerrado los ojos y todo su peso se les había venido encima a los encargados de sujetarlo, Tigresa empezó a entrar en pánico por dentro.

—¡Ponedlo boca abajo! —ordenó Víbora, quitándose una de sus flores de la cabeza.

Tigresa tomó asiento en el suelo y le dio la vuelta al Guerrero del Dragón, colocando la cabeza de este en sus piernas. Víbora se acercó y exprimió la flor con su cola. Algunas gotas de un líquido rosa cayeron sobre la herida de Po y fueron absorbidas por su piel. Víbora repitió la operación con la otra flor y, una vez que le hubo sacado todo su jugo, usó los pétalos para cubrir las marcas.

—Tigresa, pon la mano encima de los pétalos —le indicó —. No dejes que se caigan hasta que yo te lo diga.

—¿Servirá eso? —preguntó Yu, algo preocupado.

—Estas flores tienen efectos curativos. Cuando mis padres supieron que había nacido sin veneno, decidieron que, si no me podía defender con él, al menos debía llevar una cura a todos lados —explicó la serpiente.

Tigresa mantenía la mano sobre la herida del panda. Estando tan cerca de él podía notar el sudor frío que lo empapaba y un leve temblor que recorría su cuerpo. No podía ser. Él no podía morir. Después de todo lo que habían pasado; después de que había estado a su lado durante tanto tiempo, ayudándola incondicionalmente; de que había arriesgado su vida por ella a pesar de lo mal que lo había tratado... No podía acabar así. Ni siquiera le había pedido perdón por lo estúpida que había sido.

—Víbora —su voz sonó estrangulada —, se curará, ¿verdad? —La maestra vaciló durante unos segundos que se hicieron interminables—. ¡Víbora!

—No lo sé, Tigresa. Me gustaría decirte que sí, pero la verdad es que no lo sé. El veneno ha estado demasiado tiempo dentro de él. No sé si habremos llegado a tiempo.

La felina apretó la mandíbula con los ojos humedecidos y el ceño fruncido. Abrazó la cabeza de Po con la mano que tenía libre. Era la primera vez que lo hacía.

Los Furiosos y el maestro Shifu se sorprendieron al encontrar, después de apenas unas semanas, a una Tigresa tan cambiada. La maestra que antes había entrenado en el Palacio de Jade siempre se mostraba dura y fría. Nunca mostraba la debilidad que conllevaban los sentimientos, y por supuesto, jamás habría dado un abrazo a nadie, al menos no delante de todos sus amigos.

Parecía como si la hubieran vapuleado emocionalmente hasta tal punto que su barrera de dureza se había desintegrado.

—¿Qué demonios ha pasado? —preguntó Grulla en nombre de todos, reclamando una historia que pudiera sacarlos de dudas.

Tigresa comprendía que necesitaran saber qué estaba ocurriendo; por qué Po y ella habían estado peleando; la razón de la guerra que se estaba librando cerca de allí...; y por qué ella había huido del Palacio de Jade, pero no se sentía con fuerzas de explicar nada. Estaba demasiado preocupada por Po como para pensar en otra cosa.

—Ahora no hay tiempo para historias. Ahí fuera se está librando una batalla que tenemos que parar. Las explicaciones vendrán después —habló Shifu.

—Pero, ¿contra quién luchamos? ¿De qué lado nos ponemos? —preguntó Mono.

—Del lado de los pandas —le contestó Jian —. Los tigres son los que han jugado sucio, y los que se equivocan. Los pandas solo intentan defender a su pueblo.

—Entonces los tigres son los malos —dedujo Mantis.

—No todos. La gran mayoría solo luchan por defender a los suyos , pero no están de acuerdo con esta guerra . De hecho, estoy completamente seguro de que casi todos querrían volver a vivir tranquilos juntos a los pandas. Podría la mano en el fuego por ellos.

—En ese caso, ¿solo tenemos que convencerlos de que no luchen y ya está? —esta vez quien habló fue Víbora.

—No es tan fácil. Como he dicho, luchan por proteger a sus familias y a su manada, y mientras Xiong no diga lo contrario, seguirán combatiendo.

—¿Quién es Xiong? —preguntó Grulla.

—Es el jefe de los tigres.

—Mi padre —aclaró Tigresa.

—¡¿Qué? —gritaron los furiosos al unísono.

—Pero él no es más que una marioneta en manos del verdadero rey en la sombra: Kuo. Es el que envenenó a Po. Hace lo que le da la gana con Xiong. Es malvado, meticuloso y muy retorcido. Tened cuidado con sus garras; son con las que inyecta el veneno en la piel. Pero no os dejéis engañar. Aunque Xiong se deje manipular, también es un mal bicho. Ojo con él. —Tigresa levantó la mirada hacia él y la bajó de inmediato —. Tengo que hablar con Tigresa. ¿Podéis dejarnos a solas?

—Sí, yo vuelvo a la batalla —asintió Yu, dejando el arco y el carcaj de Jian en el suelo.

Se acercó a Tigresa y le susurró algo al oído, a lo que la felina solo pudo responder con una débil sonrisa. Luego, salió de la cabaña, intentando que la puerta se mantuviera en su sitio.

—Nosotros también vamos —anunció Grulla.

—Tigresa, ya puedes dejar que los pétalos se caigan. Su piel debe de haber absorbido todo. Ahora solo queda esperar —informó Víbora.

Los furiosos empezaron a salir uno por uno de la casa. Tigresa los miró con ansiedad y preocupación. Shifu caminó hasta ella y le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Tranquila, no tienes por qué venir. Quédate aquí cuidando de Po.

La tigresa volvió a respirar, tranquila.

—Gracias, maestro...

Shifu asintió con la cabeza y, al igual que sus alumnos, salió de la cabaña cojeando. Esa cojera crónica que había sido las secuelas de su intento de lucha con Tai Lung.

Po se removió, incómodo y dolorido. Tigresa hizo un gran esfuerzo para ponerlo boca arriba. Su cara estaba empapada de sudor y su respiración cada vez era más débil. Colocó su zarpa sobre el pecho del panda. Su corazón latía despacio. Apenas podía notarlo. El guerrero del dragón estaba en muy mal estado. Su grandiosidad se iba apagando poco a poco y ella no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Lágrimas de impotencia escaparon de sus ojos. Sabía que Jian la observaba, pero ni siquiera se molestó en limpiárselas.

—Debes amarlo mucho para llorar por él.

—Yo no...

—A mí no puedes engañarme —la detuvo —. No intentes engañarte a ti misma.

La maestra permaneció callada. No tenía ganas de discutir, y aunque quisiera, no tenía argumentos para demostrar lo contrario. Jian se sentó a su lado con tranquilidad y durante unos segundos quedó hipnotizado por esas pequeñas gotas transparentes y brillantes que se perdían entre su anaranjado pelaje.

—Desearía que esas lágrimas fueran por mí —susurró más para sí mismo que para ella. La maestra lo escuchó perfectamente, pero continuó con su voto de silencio hasta que el arquero se decidió a hablar de nuevo —.Tigresa, hay algo que debí contarte cuando las cosas empezaron a ponerse feas, pero fui idiota y no lo hice. Tal vez porque quería ahorrarte un sufrimiento mayor, pero la cuestión es que no fue lo correcto. Debes conocer la verdad para que sepas al lado de qué bando ponerte.

—¿Tan serio es?

—Mucho más que eso. Es... sobre Akame.

—¿Mi madre? —preguntó, extrañada. Jian asintió sin mirarla a la cara—. ¿Qué es lo que sabes?

—Cuando se inició la guerra entre pandas y tigres, tu madre quiso llevarnos lejos a ti y a mí, ya te lo conté. Tú padre quiso impedirlo. No quería que nos llevaran lejos de él, y mucho menos a ti, siendo su única hija. Akame se negó rotundamente en permanecer por más tiempo aquí, poniéndonos a todos en riesgo. Se había decidido no solo a marcharse con nosotros, sino también a abandonar para siempre a Xiong porque sabía que por su culpa se había iniciado la guerra. La noche en la que se marchó contigo en los brazos, oí cómo Xiong hablaba con el padre de Kuo. —Jian hizo una pequeña parada, buscando la valentía y la fuerza necesarias para seguir con el relato. Tigresa contuvo la respiración. Tenía el presentimiento de que lo que estaba por oír no le iba a gustar nada —. Estaba realmente furioso. Nunca lo había visto así. Le dijo que prefería que tu madre y tú estuvierais muertas antes que lejos de él, y... mandó a Veneno padre a mataros a las dos.

El silencio y la tensión llenaron la diminuta habitación. Lo único que se oía era la respiración entrecortada de Tigresa. Sus manos temblaban de horror, de rabia, de tristeza.

—¿Qué estás diciendo, Jian?

—No sé con certeza lo que ocurrió después, pero supongo que tu madre, al darse cuenta de que estaba siendo perseguida, te puso a salvo en ese orfanato. O tal vez te dejó oculta en algún lugar donde alguien te encontró y te llevó allí. Pero algo es seguro: tu madre fue asesinada, Tigresa, y a ti también podrían haberte matado. Y el único culpable fue Xiong.

—Él mató a mi madre... —repitió sin poder creerlo —. Quería matarme a mí...

—Espero que ahora entiendas por qué estás en el bando equivocado. Si Xiong te ha aceptado es porque le conviene, y nada más. La única razón por la que he estado a su lado durante todo este tiempo es porque me acogió cuando era niño. Pero esto ha ido demasiado lejos. Es hora de que cada uno ocupe el lugar que le corresponde, ¿no crees?

* * *

><p>La pelea continuaba. El campo de batalla se había convertido en una verdadera masacre. Por donde quisiera que miraran, había tigres y pandas heridos. Algunos cuerpos inertes, muertos o inconscientes, se hallaban esparcidos por distintas partes de la explanada, tirados de cualquier manera como si fueran muñecos sin vida. El color rojo teñía la tierra y los rugidos llegaban hasta el cielo nublado.<p>

Los furiosos y Shifu se habían introducido en la batalla, pero ninguno de ellos estaba seguro de lo que debían hacer. Parar a los pueblos no sería fácil. Tal y como había dicho Jian, no había buenos y malos. Estaba claro que los pandas solo intentaban defenderse de los tigres, pero la gran mayoría de los felinos solo peleaban para que no hicieran daño a los suyos. Los responsables de todo eran los capataces de los tigres y debían ir a por ellos, pero ¿quién les aseguraba que el pueblo no se pondría de parte de sus líderes cuando los furiosos atacasen a ese tal Xiong y al llamado Veneno? Fuera como fuese, tenían que intentarlo.

Joon y Bao avanzaban juntos hacia el otro extremo del campo. Jamás habían peleado. La última guerra les había tocado vivirla siendo apenas unos críos. Pero habían sido entrenados para cuando llegara el día en el que los felinos atacaran de nuevo, y estaban descubriendo que la fuerza de ambos residía en su unión. Por separado eran algo torpes, pero juntos eran imparables.

Recordaban lo que su maestro les había dicho en su instrucción: "_La guerra es como un juego de ajedrez. Si te cargas al rey, termina la partida. Id siempre a por el cabecilla. Si cae él, los demás no sabrán qué hacer, no tendrán a quién seguir, y el combate dará por terminado_". Eso era lo que debían hacer. Xiong, como líder de los tigres, debía de encontrarse al otro lado del terreno, y a por él iban.

Igualmente, en el extremo opuesto, varios pandas intentaban defender a su rey Yuan a la vez que este peleaba con otros felinos, enfrentándolos con un gran mazo. La pelea no terminaría hasta que uno de los dos líderes cayera.

Yuga se adentraba como podía entre la multitud, intentando esquivar golpes y huir de cualquiera que quisiera luchar con ella. Lo suyo no era la lucha, pero tenía una agilidad sorprendente para evitar todo tipo de ataques. Desde que había empezado la pelea, Kuo había desaparecido. Un segundo antes había estado a su lado, y cuando volvió a mirar, ya no estaba. Tenía que buscarlo. No quería ni pensar que pudiera estar muerto.

Su sexto sentido la avisó a tiempo de que alguien estaba a punto de atacarla con una lanza que esquivó de un saltó. El palo golpeó el suelo y Yuga cayó a cuatro patas. Alzó la mirada y dio con, no uno, sino dos pandas exactamente iguales. El que había estado a punto de golpearla parecía algo más fiero que su hermano gemelo. Rápidamente, se pusieron en posición de ataque, pero la tigresa pudo reconocer a tiempo a su agresor.

—¿Joon?

El panda frunció el ceño, extrañado. ¿Cómo podía saber su nombre?

—¿Joon y Bao? ¿Los gemelos? —volvió a intentarlo.

Joon no bajó la guardia en ningún momento, pero Bao había bajado el arma de la sorpresa.

—¿Yuga? —preguntó Bao.

El corazón de Joon dio un vuelco cuando su hermano mencionó ese nombre. Fue entonces cuando reconoció a la niña que tantas veces había jugado con ellos cuando eran pequeños. Esa tigresita con la que habían compartido montones de momentos de risas y alegrías. La misma que en una ocasión lo abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Su primer amor. Un bonito recuerdo de la infancia.

No parecía la misma. Había cambiado. Su cuerpo se había transformado y se había convertido en toda una mujer, pero el brillo que recordaba en sus ojos no se había esfumado. Seguía ahí.

Joon bajó también el arma. Yuga parecía confundida. No esperaba encontrar entre el enemigo viejos amigos. A sabiendas que el encuentro no podía acabar bien, salió corriendo hacia otro lado.

—¡Yuga! —la llamó Joon.

La tigresa se dio la vuelta para mirar a su antiguo amigo sin dejar de correr. En ese momento, otro de los pandas intentó atacarla con un cayado. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Joon se lanzó hacia ellos y frenó el golpe con su lanza. El panda opresor y Yuga quedaron patidifusos ante la protección que uno de los gemelos le había brindado a la que suponía su enemiga. Esta reacción tampoco pasó desapercibida por los furiosos.

—¿Has visto eso? —le preguntó Grulla a Víbora.

—Sí. Se ha puesto en contra del de su propio bando para defender a alguien del bando contrario.

—Y no es el único. Mirad —dijo Mantis, señalando a su alrededor.

Los furiosos se dieron cuenta de que la escena se repetía en varias ocasiones, pero de forma distinta. Pandas y tigres solían huir de aquellos con los que habían convivido antaño y enfrentarse únicamente a los que desconocidos. Algunas veces una panda y un tigre se miraban y pasaban por el lado sin hacerse un solo rasguño; en otras ocasiones, un panda dudaba si atacar a una tigresa que conocía de hacía años; otras veces, se miraban con tristeza para después enfrentarse con el primero que pasara.

—No quieren luchar los unos con los otros porque se conocen —concluyó Mono.

—Tal vez ahí tengamos una oportunidad para parar este desastre —dijo Víbora.

* * *

><p>Hacia rato que Jian había regresado a la batalla y la había dejado a solas con Po. Tigresa no estaba segura de lo que el arquero pensaba hacer. Le había dado a entender que se pondría de parte de los pandas, pero no creía que fuera capaz de atacar a los suyos a sabiendas que había tantos tigres inocentes.<p>

Sentía la necesidad de ir con sus compañeros y luchar en la pelea de la que se sentía responsable, pero no quería dejar a Po en tan mal estado.

_Si no me hubiese marchado del Palacio, esto no habría pasado_, pensó. _Qué estúpida. Quería __huir de una historia dura y me topé con algo peor. _

Apretó los puños de rabia. Ese maldito Xiong había jugado con ella. Se había aprovechado de que era su hija. Él había sido el responsable de todo: de la separación de tigres y pandas, de la guerra, de la muerte de su madre... Después había llegado Kuo y había convertido al jefe en su marioneta particular.

_Maldito Xiong. Maldito Veneno. Maldita... muralla._

Esa maldita muralla que separaba a dos razas que deberían estar unidas. Si Xiong y Kuo no hubieran existido, al igual que los tigres que tenían sed de sangre y esa estúpida construcción de piedra, tigres y pandas seguirían juntos, en paz y armonía. Si esa muralla no separara el territorio bueno del malo, no habría peleas. Los tigres que ansiaban la paz podrían alcanzarla en un lugar mejor.

Po volvió a gemir de dolor. Tigresa lo abrazó con firmeza.

—Po, resiste. Por favor, resiste.

¿Cómo había podido tratarlo tan mal? Después de todo lo que él había hecho por ella. Le había demostrado su lealtad al cien por cien, y ella se había comportado como una tonta. Había antepuesto a un total desconocido como era Xiong a él.

Su respiración se iba apagando con cada minuto que pasaba. Lo estaba perdiendo. El final del Guerrero del Dragón se acercaba y lo sabía. El veneno era demasiado fuerte y el remedio había llegado tarde.

—No me dejes, Po.

Recordó la primera vez que lo vio. Apenas era un pequeño y tímido panda que había retrocedido ante ella. Después pasaron los años y volvió a verlo cayendo del cielo y siendo proclamado Guerrero del Dragón. Desde entonces se la tuvo jurada. Lo había llegado a aborrecer hasta el punto que había estado a un centímetro de desfigurarle la cara. A pesar de todo, cuando se había sentido mal, había ido a hablar con ella; cuando se había escapado, la había seguido; y durante todo el viaje había estado cuidándola, protegiéndola.

"_Le dije a Shifu que te protegería, pero estoy casi seguro que acabarás protegiéndome tú a mí", _le había dicho ese día en el barco.

Sonrió. A pesar de todo, había hecho todo lo que había estado en su mano para que estuviera bien.

"_Tengo miedo a volver a fallar."_

"_¿Con quién?", _le había preguntado ella.

"_Contigo."_

Ese día, le había confesado que lo que más miedo le daba era fallar a los suyos, y cuando le había preguntado qué era lo que la asustaba a ella, se había reído y le había contestado que le respondería cuando de verdad se lo mereciera. Ahora que lo pensaba con detenimiento, era una respuesta estúpida. No conocía a nadie que mereciera más conocer sus secretos que el panda que estaba acostado en sus piernas.

—Ese día no te lo dije, pero es verdad que tengo miedo a algo. Mi mayor miedo es la soledad. He pasado mucho tiempo sola, Po. Incluso rodeada de grandes amigos como Víbora, Grulla, Mantis y Mono me he sentido sola. —Se mordió el labio inferior para contener las lágrimas —. Pero ahora tengo miedo a algo más. Tengo miedo a perderte. —Lo abrazó más fuerte —. Po, por favor, no me dejes sola

Silencio. ¿Acaso Po había dejado de respirar?

—No te voy a dejar sola —murmuró con una voz débil y estrangulada.

El guerrero del Dragón había abierto los ojos y volvía a respirar con dificultad. El veneno apenas le dejaba hablar.

—¿Desde cuándo llevas despierto? —fue lo primero que atinó a preguntar.

—Desde que Víbora me echó esa cosa en la espalda. Siempre me despierto con agua, ¿sabes? Una vez soñé me ahogaba en el mar. Y resulta que solo era un vaso lleno de agua que había dejado en la mesita por la noche y se había derramado. Me estaban cayendo gotas en la cabeza —rio sin fuerzas. Intentaba hacerla reír y restarle importancia al asunto.

—¿Lo has oído todo?

—Si te refieres a lo de tu padre y toda la historia, sí. No dije nada porque me costaba mucho hablar.

—Y te sigue costando. No debes hacer esfuerzos.

—Hay que detener a esos tigres.

—Tú ahora no debes preocuparte de eso.

Una vez más, una mueca de dolor se formó en la cara de Po. Se llevó una mano a la boca y otra al pecho. Repentinamente, empezó a toser. Tigresa lo ayudó a incorporarse levemente. Cuando el panda retiró la mano derecha de su boca, la tenía manchada de sangre.

_Dios mío, no... _

—Acuéstate, Po —practicamente le ordenó la maestra, con la voz llena de ansiedad y miedo.

—Estoy bien —le dijo el Guerrero del Dragón mientras se tumbaba en el suelo —. Solo un poco cansado.

Los ojos del panda comenzaron a cerrarse de nuevo, lentamente, hasta que volvió a quedarse dormido. Tigresa volvió a colocar la mano sobre su pecho. Su corazón era casi inaudible. Miró la mancha de sangre que había teñido de rojo su mano. Tuvo entonces la certeza de que Po iba a morir y ella no quería presenciarlo. No podía ver cómo se iba. No podría resistirlo.

Se acercó a su cara, ahora calmada, y lo besó en los labios.

—Te quiero —le susurró.

Acarició su mejilla por última vez y se levantó. Sentía su cuerpo extremadamente pesado. De un momento a otro, su mirada de lleno de odio y el rojo de sus ojos se volvió más intenso. El responsable no quedaría impune. Kuo. Quería verlo sufrir, retorcerse de dolor. Por primera vez, quiso ver sus manos llenas de sangre, la sangre de ese hijo de puta. Necesitaba oír sus súplicas, su clemencia. Pero no las escucharía. Por primera vez no sería clemente. Ella misma se encargaría de que tuviera una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Buenos, chicos! n.n Después de tanto tiempo, aquí estoy de nuevo. <strong>

**Siendo sincera, estaba pensando en dejar de lado el fic durante una temporada, pero ante la presión social nada se puede hacer. Jejeje. Bueno, soy consciente de que hay mucha gente esperando la actualización y aquí está. **

**También quería disculparme con aquellos a los que no les ha convencido el pasado capítulo. En fin, no soy profesional. Estoy aprendiendo. Lo malo de los fics es que no puedo retroceder para cambiar lo escrito. LaTiGreSa, siento que no te haya gustado. Yo también siento que ciertos personajes son un fracaso, pero bueno, como he dicho, no soy ninguna profesional. De todas formas, muchas gracias por decírmelo. Las críticas me sirven de mucho. **

**Os mando un beso a todos. ^^ Intentaré actualizar lo antes posible. **

**¡Hasta la próxima! **

**Pétalo-VJ**


	26. Nací para cuidarte

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de KFP no me pertenecen, a excepción de los que todos conocemos. **

**C****apítulo 26: Nací para cuidarte**

_"Te quiero."_

_¿De verdad lo había oído o todo era parte del mismo sueño? Era extraño. Ya no sentía dolor. ¿Acaso estaba muerto? ¿Había acabado todo?_

_"Yo también te quiero", es lo que le hubiera gustado decirle, pero sus labios ya no se movían. _

_Se la imaginó levantándose y corriendo hacia el campo de batalla a cuatro patas, como siempre solía hacer. Incluso así era habilidosa y rápida. _

—_No te vayas. No quiero que te pase nada. _

_Ella no podía oírlo. Estaba sumergido en ese mundo de sueños donde solo él tenía voz. Donde solo su eco resonaba en la infinita oscuridad. _

_Sintió como si le clavaran un aguijón en la espalda. ¿Otra vez? Creía que el dolor se había ido para siempre. A continuación notó algo suave y cálido que cubría con cuidado la zona donde Kuo le había atacado, y las punzadas, poco a poco, fueron remitiendo. Empezó a respirar con tranquilidad. ¿Qué habría sido eso?_

_En medio de la oscuridad, se abrió una luz. Parecía el final de un largo túnel oscuro. A sus oídos comenzaron a llegar voces, gritos. Desgarradores y angustiosos sonidos que lo hicieron levantarse y salir corriendo hacia la luz. Tenía que averiguar qué estaba ocurriendo. _

_Cuanto más se acercaba, la lucecita se agrandaba hasta hacer desaparecer la oscuridad por completo. Po cerró los ojos, deslumbrado por la repentina claridad. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, la realidad se le presentaba en crueles imágenes. Por un momento, pensó que era la guerra que se estaba librando entre tigres y pandas fuera de la cabaña en la que él se refugiaba, pero después se dio cuenta de que no era así. La batalla tenía lugar en un pueblo que ardía en llamas. Por donde quisiera que mirara, las casas se quemaban y todo estaba destrozado. Se dio cuenta de que ese pueblo era el de los pandas. Podría jurar que era el mismo. _

_Por su lado pasaron corriendo madres con sus hijos, intentando protegerlos. Se dio cuenta de que en esa dimensión, él no existía. Las imágenes estaban sucediendo en su cabeza, pero su cuerpo seguía en el mundo real, luchando contra el veneno._

_Se fijó especialmente en un tierno panda que jugaba con su osito de peluche cuando su madre lo tomó en brazos. _

—_¡Llévatelo! ¡Huid los dos! —gritaba el padre de la criatura. Po lo reconoció enseguida. Era Yuan. Un Yuan mucho más joven y fuerte del que había conocido. _

_La madre del bebé corrió todo lo que pudo. El pequeño no era consciente de la peligrosa situación y, en los brazos de su madre, continuaba jugando con su peluche hasta que este se cayó de sus pequeñas manos, y fue entonces cuando empezó a llorar, desconsolado. _

_La osa panda se adentró en el bosque a toda prisa, dejando el fuego, la guerra y los chillidos atrás. A cada paso que daba, la cacofonía se perdía cada vez más hasta que el silencio de la noche la inundó. Lo único que se oía eran los sollozos del bebé que cargaba en sus brazos. _

—_Calla, pequeñín, o nos descubrirán —le pedía amorosamente su madre. _

_Oyó el crujir de las hojas en el suelo. Alguien se acercaba. Abrazó a su hijo, vigilando la zona por la que había oído el ruido, y retrocedió unos pasos hacia atrás. El sonido se movió hacia su derecha y ella pegó un respingo. El bebé lloró de nuevo. _

—_Tranquilo, mi niño, tranquilo. No te pasará nada. _

_Su cuerpo empezaba a temblar. No sabía quién iba tras sus pasos, pero si se escondía no podía ser nadie bueno. No le importaba lo que le ocurriera a ella, pero esos malditos tigres no tenían piedad. No quería que le pasara nada a su hijo. _

_Continuó retrocediendo. Había dejado de oír ruido y volvía el silencio. Se dio la vuelta rápidamente para seguir corriendo cuando una figura la detuvo. A pesar de que se ocultaba en las sombras, pudo reconocer su esbelta figura, su larga cola y, sobre todo, sus rayas negras. Era un tigre. _

_Intentó correr en dirección contraria, pero la voz madura y femenina de la felina la hicieron detenerse. Así que era una mujer... _

—_¡No, espera! ¡Por favor, espera!_

_La tigresa salió a la luz de la luna, donde la panda pudo ver su rostro con mayor claridad. Era una tigresa de rasgos hermosos y expresión desesperada. Parecía asustada y suplicante. ¿Acaso sería una trampa? Llevaba algo en las manos. Algo envuelto en una manta. ¿Y si escondía algún tipo de arma? _

_Quiso volver a huir, pero el llanto de un bebé la detuvo. No era el suyo el que lloraba. Se giró hacia ella. La tigresa ya no le prestaba atención. Acercaba la manta a su cara y acariciaba con ella a la criatura que ahora solo sollozaba. _

—_Ya está, mi pequeña. Todo saldrá bien. _

_Cuando volvió a levantar la mirada, sus ojos estaban empañados en lágrimas. Dio un par de pasos adelante y mostró a una preciosa bebé idéntica a ella. La pequeña volvía a quedarse dormida bajo las atenciones de su madre. Los ojos de las dos hembras se encontraron por primera vez. _

—_Es mi hija, Tigresa. Por favor —le rogó —. Me están siguiendo. Vienen a por mi niña y a por mí. Por favor, llévala contigo. _

_La panda dudó por unos segundos y bajó la mirada. Unas lágrimas escaparon de los ojos de Akame. _

—_Si no lo haces, la matarán.— Se la tendió. Una vez más, la osa dudó —. Por favor. _

_Finalmente, la panda cogió a su hijo con un solo brazo y tomó a Tigresa con el que le quedaba libre, acunándola con cuidado para no despertarla. Una sonrisa de agradecimiento y tristeza se formó en la cara de la tigresa madre. _

—_Gracias. _

* * *

><p>Desde la rama de uno de los árboles más cercanos a la batalla, Kuo observaba el magnífico panorama que había causado su mente retorcida y sus brillantes planes. Todo había salido a la perfección. Los tigres volvían a pelear por las tierras que les pertenecían, había visto luchar a la legítima heredera con el Guerrero del Dragón y, ahora, Xiong pugnaba por salir ileso de la guerra en la que él le había metido.<p>

_Pobre marioneta_, pensó.

Con un poco de suerte, uno de esos pandas acabaría con él. Entonces, solo quedaría Tigresa para ocupar el puesto de líder.

Eran tantos los placeres que no sabía cuál saborear primero.

Con la dosis de veneno que había introducido en su cuerpo, a esas horas el panda debía estar más que muerto. Uno menos. Siempre supo que ese oso gordinflón no servía para nada. Ahora venía la parte más divertida. Estaba seguro de que la maestra le buscaría con intención de matarlo. No quedaría impune la muerte de su querido enamorado. Él se encargaría de ella. Estaba deseoso de clavar sus venenosas garras en su delicioso cuello. Se relamió, imaginándose el momento. Ella gritaría y se retorcería de dolor. ¡Cómo adoraba los gritos! Y una vez que su cuerpo yaciera sin vida, él sería el nuevo líder de la manada. Por el momento, solo tenía que aguardar y observar el espectáculo.

Reconoció a Yuga corriendo por uno de los laterales de la explanada. Parecía preocupada. Seguramente estaba buscándolo. Pobre tonta. No era más que una ilusa desgraciada que había creído que él la quería. Moriría como tantos otros inútiles. Al fin y al cabo, no sabía nada de pelear.

La escena que vio a continuación se le antojó interesante. La felina dio con un par de pandas exactamente iguales. Uno de ellos intentó atacarla, pero ella esquivó el golpe con facilidad y después los tres se quedaron mirándose como pasmarotes. Cuando ella había intentado huir, otro panda la había atacado y uno de los gemelos la había protegido. No sabría decir si la situación lo divertía o lo inquietaba.

En otra parte del terreno, una serpiente, un mono, una mantis religiosa, una grulla y un panda rojo entraron en escena. Parecían algo desorientados y confundidos. Estaba seguro de que los había visto antes en alguna parte.

—¿Qué demonios... ? ¿El maestro Shifu y los furiosos?

Permaneció observándolos, intentando predecir cuáles serían sus movimientos. Un tigre se adentró en la pelea hasta llegar donde estaban ellos. Era Jian.

Sus garras rasgaron la corteza de esa viejo árbol.

_Ese estúpido Jian._

Siempre tenía que estar metiendo las narices donde no le llamaban. Estaba seguro que no estaba planeando nada bueno. ¿Acaso también tendría que ocuparse de él?

Se deslizó silenciosamente a una rama más baja y agudizó el oído para escuchar la conversación. Por suerte, estaban lo suficientemente cerca.

—No todos los tigres quieren esta guerra —les decía Jian—. La clave para terminar con esto es ir a por los de verdad luchan por la necesidad de sangre.

—¿Y cómo sabremos cuáles son? —preguntó el maestro Mantis.

—Luchad cerca de mí y yo os lo indicaré.—Se volvió hacia el panda rojo, que meditaba la situación con seriedad —. ¿Está de acuerdo, Maestro Shifu?

El maestro asintió y se dirigió a sus alumnos, dando una orden clara.

—Seguid a Jian y haced lo que sea necesario para parar esto. Yo iré a por el líder.

* * *

><p>La situación se le había salido por completo de las manos. No tendría que haber salido así. El plan era una lucha uno contra uno en el que ganaría uno u otro bando y en la que solo uno moriría, pero no una guerra en la que participarían todos los felinos contra todos los osos. En ningún momento había querido jugarse el cuello como se lo había jugado años atrás.<p>

_Maldita sea..._

La lucha no iba a su favor ni mucho menos. Por alguna razón, muchos tigres ponían poco entusiasmo en la batalla. Algunos incluso se negaban a pelear contra ciertos pandas, y los pocos que deseaban ganar el encuentro empezaban a sentirse agotados. Eran los tigres más sanguinarios, los más crueles, los que no tenían una familia ni nada que perder. En definitiva, los pocos carnívoros que comían carne por su exquisito sabor y no por necesidad de alimentarse.

Los pandas se les echaban encima y parecía que no podían hacer nada. Si hubiera un marcador, estaría muy desequilibrado. Si seguía así, alguien lo mataría.

Desesperado, propinó un puñetazo a su contrincante, y antes de que pudiera ponerse en pie, dio un salto y se subió a una de las ramas de los abetos que se encontraban más cerca. Escaló hasta las ramas más altas, donde ningún panda podía atraparlo y escapó de allí, saltando de árbol en árbol. Sí, huir era de cobardes, pero si se quedaba en la pelea, estaba condenado. Yuan lo odiaba a muerte e iría a por él por haberle arrebatado a su familia.

Sus patas se movían con toda la velocidad que los años le permitían. De repente, sintió otra presencia, y antes de que pudiera ver de quién se trataba, algo lo derribó. Cayó al suelo con un golpe sordo. A su lado, cayó también quien lo había tirado del abeto. Era su hija.

Se puso en pie rápidamente. La mirada de Tigresa estaba llena de odio contenido. Cuando se levantó, estuvo casi seguro de que de un momento a otro se le tiraría a la yugular.

—Después de todo esto —empezó a hablar, intentando controlar la ira que salía por cada uno de sus poros —, después de la masacre de la que eres culpable, ¿huyes? En vez de asumir tus responsabilidades, escapas como un maldito cobarde.

Xiong permaneció callado. No sabía por dónde podía salir su hija si se le ocurría dar una excusa. No la conocía lo suficiente para saber si reaccionaría de una manera violenta. De lo que estaba seguro era de que estaba mucho mejor entrenada y tenía muchísima más fuerza de la que él podría soñar. En una lucha contra ella, no podría vencer.

—¿Dónde está Veneno? —preguntó repentinamente la maestra. Parecía haber perdido el interés por su huida —. Dímelo ahora mismo o...

Xiong se dio cuenta de que la furiosa había sacado las uñas, amenazadoramente.

—¿Serías capaz de atacar a tu propio padre?

Tigresa apretó los puños y su expresión se deformó en una mueca de profunda rabia.

—¡Tú no eres mi padre! —le gritó—. Mataste a mi madre e intentaste matarme a mí.

—No sé de dónde habrás sacado eso, pero...

—¡No te atrevas a negarlo! ¡Ten el valor de decir la verdad por una vez en tu miserable vida! —le espetó.

Pero su padre biológico siempre había sido un cobarde y moriría siéndolo. Jamás confesaría el crimen del que era culpable. Pero lo peor de todo era que, a pesar de las circunstancias, seguía mostrando una pose altiva y seria. Su orgullo le impedía mostrar el miedo que a veces sentía.

—¿Dónde está Veneno? ¿Dónde se esconde ese maldito cobarde? No te lo preguntaré otra vez.

—No lo sé —respondió, serenamente —. Parece que aún no te has dado cuenta de que hace lo que le da la gana.

La maestra sonrió con burla. Ella jamás había sido así. No se alegraba de la desgracia ajena. Pero en esa ocasión todo era distinto.

—Sí, claro que me he dado cuenta. También lo hizo contigo. No eres más que su estúpida marioneta.

Xiong sintió que sus nervios se crispaban.

—Ni se te ocurra volver a hablarme así, porque no me temblará la mano aunque seas mi hija.

—No te tembló al mandar asesinarnos a mi madre y a mí —contestó ella, de forma cruda —. Yo no soy tu hija, y tú no eres mi padre. Mi padre—mi verdadero y único padre— se llama Shifu.

Xiong embistió entonces a su hija. Intentó tirarla al suelo. La maestra lo esquivó con su desarrollada agilidad. Xiong sacó sus garras y levantó la mano, dispuesto a cualquier cosa con tal de salvar su vida. De repente, algo le golpeó la mano con fuerza. El tigre gimió de dolor y retrocedió unos pasos. Levantó la vista hacia su nuevo rival: un viejo panda rojo ataviado con vestimentas de maestro y un cayado mucho más alto que él.

El maestro Shifu se volvió hacia su hija adoptiva con una sonrisa sincera. Era la primera vez que la felina lo veía sonreír en medio de una pelea.

—Tigresa, ve a ayudar a tus compañeros. Yo me encargaré de él.

* * *

><p><em>Su mente lo transportó a otro lugar. Seguía viendo secuencias dentro de su cabeza. Era raro, como si solo sus ojos estuvieran allí presentes. <em>

_Su madre ya había recorrido el estrecho de las montañas nevadas y andaba camino al mar, donde estaba segura de que encontraría algún barco con el que pudieran huir. _

_Las imágenes se sucedían tan deprisa que no le había dado tiempo de parar a meditarlo, pero inconscientemente, sin necesidad de que alguien se lo explicara, sabía que ese pequeño panda era él, que la que lo cargaba era su madre, y que esa pequeña tigresa era su querida maestra. Lo sentía. _

_Todo parecía ir bien. Parecía que iban a lograrlo. Pero de un momento a otro, todo cambió. No estaban solos. Algunos tigres habían conseguido salir del pueblo para encontrar a todo aquel panda que hubiera podido escapar. Sabían que los que huyeran también serían los más débiles, y los más fáciles de asesinar. Poco podrían hacer contra verdaderos luchadores como eran ellos. _

_La panda corrió todo lo que pudo. Pero los felinos la acechaban y pronto la encontrarían. No solo acabarían con ella, también con los niños. _

_En una de sus carreras encontró unas cajas llenas de verduras y frutas. Seguramente se tratara de la mercancía con la que su pueblo comerciaba. Esas cajas estaban destinadas a pueblos muy lejanos, donde los niños estarían seguros. _

_Sin pensarlo dos veces, metió a su hijo en una de las cajas y puso a la pequeña a su lado. Inmediatamente después, Po empezó a gimotear. Su madre agarró sus manitas y las besó con cuidado. Mandó a callar al bebé suavemente e intentó que no viera las lágrimas que empezaban a brotar de sus ojos. Le brindó una última sonrisa tranquilizadora y miró a la cría de tigre que dormía al lado de su hijo. _

—_Cuídala, hijo mío. Cuídala siempre. _

_Dicho esto, la panda se alejó del lugar y volvió sobre sus pasos. Si había algún tigre por allí, no llegaría más lejos. Ella sería el cebo perfecto. _

_Po comenzó a llorar de nuevo desconsoladamente, intentando atraer la atención de su madre, a la que nunca volvería a ver. Su llanto despertó a Tigresa. La pequeña abrió los ojos despacio, haciendo algún que otro puchero con la boca. Estaba a punto de echarse a llorar cuando vio a Po. El osezno dejó de gimotear en el momento en que vio a la niña despierta por primera vez en todo el viaje. Sus ojos color rubí le llamaron la atención. Ambos se quedaron mirando. Sus mentes infantiles intentaban comprender lo que estaban viendo. Tigresa movió su cola de un lado a otro, y el panda intentó agarrarla, riendo por fin. Instintivamente, la felina sonrió y alargó sus bracitos atigrados hacia el panda hasta conseguir tocar su cara. Cuando consiguió su objetivo, rió contenta. _

* * *

><p><em>Las últimas imágenes que llegaron a su cabeza fueron cómo los encontraron los comerciantes que viajaban hasta esas tierras en busca de las mercancías. Eran una pareja de cerdos que se ganaban la vida humildemente. Ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que en las cajas de verduras había una cría de tigre y otra de panda hasta que la niña comenzó a llorar. <em>

_Después de llevarse la sorpresa de su vida, decidieron que lo correcto sería llevar al panda al Valle de la Paz, al restaurante del señor Ping. Por lo que sabían, era un buen hombre y no le iba nada mal con el negocio. Desafortunadamente, ellos no ganaban demasiado dinero y no podrían mantener una boca tan insaciable como la de un panda. _

—_¿Y qué haremos con la pequeña? —preguntó la mujer. _

—_La llevaremos al orfanato de Bao Gu. _

—_¿Es necesario?_

—_Sí. Los tigres son fieros por naturaleza. No es seguro que viva en el pueblo. _

—_Pero, cariño, es tan pequeña... _

—_Lo sé, pero crecerá y su fuerza será descomunal. No podemos correr ese riesgo. _

_La cerdita miró con tristeza a la pobre niña, intentando pensar que en el orfanato la cuidarían bien. Quién sabía. Tal vez incluso encontrara un hogar. _

_Po se vio a sí mismo cuando apenas era un bebé tumbándose al lado de Tigresa y abrazándola para que dejara de llorar. Y por raro que parezca, la niña se acurrucó, complacida, y se durmió al sentir el cálido abrazo del panda. _

_"Tal vez nací para cuidarte", se dijo el Guerrero del Dragón cuando vio la tierna sonrisa de la felina. _

* * *

><p>—Nací para cuidarte —murmuró Po en el mundo real.<p>

La vieja adivina sonrió y quitó su mano lentamente de la frente del panda. Estaba segura de que esos recuerdos le servirían de mucho.

El Guerrero ya no temblaba. Tampoco sudaba ni se contraía de dolor. El bálsamo que le había aplicado había surtido efecto. Contra un veneno tan potente había que usar medios fuertes.

—Por supuesto, Po. Tu destino es cuidar de ella. Por eso Tigresa fue a parar al Palacio de Jade, en el Valle de la Paz; por eso tú fuiste elegido Guerrero del Dragón; y por eso sentiste la necesidad de seguirla cuando ella se decidió a escapar. Las estrellas se confabularon para que cumplieras la petición que tu madre te había hecho.

La cabra se levantó con ayuda de su bastón y se dirigió a la puerta. Po no tardaría en despertar. Ahora todo iría bien. Salió de la cabaña y dejó al Guerrero del Dragón a solas.

Minutos más tarde, el panda despertaba de un largo y profundo sueño. Se sentía total- y extrañamente recuperado. Se incorporó, intentando comprender cómo se había salvado de una muerte segura y rememorando los recuerdos que habían llegado hasta su cabeza mientras estaba inconsciente. Al posar su mano derecha sobre el suelo, dio con algo blando y mullido. Cuando vio lo que era, no podía creérselo. Un osito de peluche viejo y sucio yacía en el suelo junto a él. El mismo que había visto en su sueño. El juguete que había perdido de pequeño.

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir. Tenía ganas de escribir, así que aquí está el capítulo. Nos vamos acercando al final de la historia. Calculo que quedarán uno capítulos más. Disfrutad, chicos. Y gracias por vuestros reviews. Estaré aquí lo más pronto posible. ^^<strong>

**Besos. **

**¡Hasta Pronto! **

**Pétalo-VJ**


	27. Rojo fuego

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Kung Fu Panda no me pertenecen.**

**Capítulo 27: Rojo fuego**

Un gancho, una patada en la cabeza, y ya había un tigre menos del que preocuparse. El plan era sencillo. Todo tigre agresivo que cayera, era atado rápidamente con cuerdas, cadenas o lo primero que los Furiosos encontraran. Después, Grulla los apartaba volando del campo de batalla. Ya se encargarían de ellos cuando todo acabara, pero debían asegurarse de dejarlos bien inmovilizados por si despertaban pasado un rato. Ni siquiera les daba tiempo de reaccionar cuando ya se había tirado encima de ellos, a pesar de las expresiones de sorpresa, a pesar de pertenecer al mismo bando. Era la única forma de terminar con esa absurda guerra.

De repente, vio a Tigresa adentrarse en la pelea, pero no parecía interesarle demasiado sus contrincantes. Buscaba a alguien, y Jian sabía a quién.

—Víbora, el de la marca en el ojo; Mono, el de la cicatriz en el brazo; Mantis, la tigresa que los acompaña —indicó, señalando a cada uno de ellos, y salió en busca de Tigresa.

Sorteó a tigres y pandas, esquivando ataques y luchas entre ambos bandos. Finalmente, alcanzó a la felina y la agarró del brazo. La maestra estuvo a punto de darle un puñetazo, pero se frenó en seco cuando se dio cuenta de quién era. Tenía los ojos más rojos que nunca, llenos de furia y desconsuelo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y Po?

Permaneció en silencio. No se veía capaz de responder. ¿Qué le diría? ¿Que lo había dejado solo y moribundo en la casa por cobardía? ¿Que no podría soportar verlo morir? ¿Que si veía cómo se iba, ella no sería capaz de seguir adelante?

—¿Acaso ha... ?

—No —contestó por fin con voz temblorosa y rehuyendo su mirada —. No... No sé. No lo sé.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó, confundido.

—No podía... No quería verlo... —murmuró—. Solo quiero encontrar a Kuo —habló con voz rabiosa y desgarradora.

—¿Tú sola? Estás loca.

—Tal vez, pero ya me da igual.

—No digas eso. Ayúdanos a quitarnos de encima a todos los secuaces de Xiong y después te ayudaré con Kuo.

—Es algo que debo hacer sola.

—No seas tonta.

Tigresa se volvió hacia él y con el coraje que le daba el dolor, lo miró a los ojos.

—Po es... es mi... —Su voz acongojada no la dejaba hablar con facilidad —.Tú no sabes... Él nunca te ha gustado. Te caía mal... Esta no es tu lucha, sino la mía.

Jian la agarró con firmeza del brazo, impidiendo que se alejara, y con tono comprensivo, habló:

—Ya sé lo que significa él para ti. Pero también sé lo que significas tú para mí, y no voy a dejar que vayas sola a por ese loco. Tus compañeros están haciendo un gran trabajo. Cuanto antes terminemos con los que quieren esta guerra, más fácil será dar fin a esta masacre. Y podrás ir a por Kuo.

Tigresa permaneció pensativa unos instantes. Querría ir inmediatamente a por el asesino de su mejor amigo, pero la realidad era que ella había sido en parte la causante de todo ese desastre, y se sentía responsable. Si no actuaban con celeridad, morirían demasiados inocentes. Tenía que hacer algo para reparar el daño que había causado.

—Está bien —cedió, por fin —. ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?

—Tenemos que buscar a Yuan, el rey de los pandas.

* * *

><p>—¡Joder! —exclamó el panda corpulento que había estado a punto de acabar con Yuga —¡Joder!, ¿en qué coño estás pensando, Joon? ¿Se puede saber qué haces?<p>

Joon aún mantenía la posición de defensa. La tigresa se encontraba detrás de él, petrificada. Su mente intentaba procesar sin éxito lo que acababa de pasar. Había estado a punto de morir. Joon la había salvado. Un panda. Joon, por su parte, parecía incapaz de soltar una sola palabra. Estaba tan sorprendido como los que lo rodeaban. Había actuado por instinto. Se había sentido obligado a proteger a quien había sido parte de su vida pasada.

—¡Joon! ¿Me estás escuchando o qué?

Bao tampoco hablaba. Entendía por qué su hermano había hecho aquello. Él tampoco habría sido capaz de ver cómo alguien hería a una persona que había sido tan importante para él años atrás.

—No puedes atacarla.

—¿Qué dices, Joon?

Por una parte, se decía a sí mismo que había sido una locura, que estaba mal, pero no podía dejar de sentir que había hecho lo correcto. Ella era su amiga. Habían estado tan unidos... Sí, era una tigresa, pero ¿y qué? Ellos no tenían la culpa de esa maldita guerra. Ellos no tenían la culpa de que los separaran de pequeños ni de las diferencias que había habido entre sus padres y abuelos. Ellos, la juventud, eran inocentes de todo lo que habían acaecido sus familiares mayores. ¿Por qué tenían que obligarlo a luchar contra alguien que había significado tanto para él?

—Es una amiga de la infancia.

—¡Venga ya! —intentó convencerlo ese panda, bastante mayor que él—. ¡Los tigres no son amigos!

—No me vengas con esas. Sabes muy bien que todos los que estamos aquí nos estamos negando a luchar contra ciertos tigres. A todos les pasa lo mismo. Se reencuentran con tigres que fueron importantes en su pasado.

—Pero es eso: pasado, Joon. Estamos en guerra.

—Lo sé —Apretó los puños —, pero nosotros no tenemos la culpa. Y estoy seguro de que Yuga tampoco. Ni él. —Señaló a otro tigre que se negaba a atacar a uno de los suyos — Ni él —señaló a otro más. —Tenemos que ir a por el líder y esto acabará. —El panda parecía estar cada vez más confundido, y poco a poco, sin darse cuenta, bajaba el arma que sostenía en las manos—. Si me estoy dando cuenta de algo con esta lucha es que aquí hay más inocentes que culpables.

* * *

><p>El rey Yuan, a pesar de su avanzada edad, se esforzaba por mantener el ritmo de la batalla. Equipado con una larga vara de metal dorada, daba golpes a diestro y siniestro, dejando fuera de combate a una gran cantidad de tigres. Al ser el líder de los pandas, muchos felinos se lanzaban contra él. Sabían que si caía, la victoria sería suya. Pero no lo permitiría. Demasiados daños estaban causando ya. Deberían haberlos exterminado hacía años, pero fue demasiado blando con ellos y les permitió sobrevivir. Esta vez no sería así.<p>

Por el rabillo del ojo, se percató de la presencia de dos tigres más que corrían hacia él. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, dos de sus súbditos se interpusieron entre él y sus contrincantes, protegiendo a su rey. Los enemigos eran la tigresa que se había enfrentado con el Guerrero del Dragón y un tigre arquero.

Los pandas se colocaron en posición defensiva para parar cualquier ataque que pudieran lanzar contra Yuan. Tigresa y Jian se quedaron quietos, intentando evitar cualquier movimiento brusco.

—¿Es usted el rey Yuan? —fue Tigresa la primera en hablar. El rey no respondió, solo se quedó mirándolos con sorpresa.— No queremos pelea. Sabemos cómo parar esto y necesitamos su ayuda.

Yuan rio sarcásticamente.

—¿Vosotros, parar esto? ¿Creéis que soy estúpido? Habéis querido esta guerra desde el principio. Vuestros trucos no servirán de nada.

Los guerreros pandas se lanzaron contra ellos cargados con lanzas y espadas en sus empuñaduras. Jian y Tigresa esquivaron el ataque. La maestra rompió la lanza de uno de ellos con una patada. El guerrero miró su arma con furia, la tiró al suelo y desenfundó su espada. Jian, con un ágil movimiento, arrebató la lanza a su oponente y, en vez de usarla para defenderse, la tiró lejos para demostrar que no tenían que preocuparse por ellos. Pero a los pandas aún le quedaban las espadas. El corpulento oso que acababa de perder su arma, sacó también la suya, al igual que su compañero.

—Solo escúchenos —pidió Jian —. Sin su ayuda no lo conseguiremos.

Pero Yuan seguía sin fiarse. Su ceño fruncido indicaba que no daría tregua. Tigresa decidió arriesgarse.

—Por favor, soy amiga de Po, el Guerrero del Dragón.

—Sí, el mismo con el que luchaste.

Esas palabras habían sido como una patada en el estómago, pero decisivas para que Tigresa se lanzara para llegar hasta el rey. Uno de los pandas intentó pararla. La maestra dio un gran salto, evitando la afilada hoja de la espada, y cayó delante de Yuan. El súbdito del rey se volvió, dispuesto a atravesar a la felina con su arma. Jian reaccionó a tiempo y le apuntó con su arco.

—¡Quieto!— Los luchadores se volvieron hacia él —. ¡Tirad las armas! ¡Tiradlas!

Los pandas estaban indecisos. No sabían cómo proceder, pero desde luego, con un arco no podían hacer nada. Podía dispararles directamente a la cabeza y todo habría acabado. Finalmente, decidieron obedecer.

—¿No cree usted, rey, que si hubiese querido acabar con usted le hubiera disparado una flecha entre ceja y ceja hace ya mucho? —habló el tigre con la crudeza que le daba la tensión.

El rey permaneció unos instantes pensativo, pero el odio seguía cegándolo y no pensaba darse por vencido. Miró a la maestra y pensó que se encontraba distraída por el movimiento repentino de su compañero. En un momento de desesperación, agarró con fuerza su vara, la alzó y golpeó con ella.

Tigresa había sentido su movimiento desde el segundo en el que el rey se decidió a atacar. Sabía que lo que iba a hacer no estaba bien, pero tenía que intentar cualquier cosa que diera confianza al rey. Se volvió hacia él y, en el último segundo, cuando el gran palo de metal estaba a punto de impactar contra su cabeza, lo paró con ambas manos. Sintió un dolor agudo en las palmas. Gracias a Dios el entrenamiento de veinte años golpeando los árboles del Palacio habían dado su fruto. Si no, estaba segura de que se las hubiera destrozado. El maestro Shifu le había enseñado que tenía que evitar ese tipo de ataque y no pararlos directamente, porque podía ser fatal para sus extremidades. Cerró los ojos y suspiró profundamente para intentar soportar el dolor. Después, los abrió de nuevo y se topó con la mirada verde de Yuan. Era idéntica a la de Po. Sus ojos se enrojecieron por las lágrimas contenidas.

—No todos los tigres quieren esta guerra —dijo la maestra —. Este desastre es en parte culpa mía, por eso quiero enmendar mi error. Si no nos ayuda, morirán cientos de inocentes, tanto tigres como pandas. —Yuan parecía relajar su expresión poco a poco, como si hubiese visto algo en los ojos de la felina que le dijera que no estaba mintiendo —.Creo que es hora de que acabemos con esto, ¿no le parece? Por Po.

* * *

><p>Po corría exhausto hacia el campo de batalla. Empezaba a pensar que se había perdido. ¿Tanto camino habían recorrido cuando lo habían llevado a la cabaña? Las nubes negras que habían estado acechando todo el día empezaban a descargar algunas gotas de lluvia. El Guerrero del Dragón recordó el día que Tigresa había decidido marcharse del Palacio de Jade, cuando había huido al bosque y la lluvia los había empapado a ambos. La escena le tocaba vivir en ese momento se le antojaba parecida.<p>

Llegó un momento en el que el sonido de objetos metálicos chocando unos contra otros guio su camino. Siguió adelante hasta que la guerra se mostró ante sus ojos. Pero había algo raro. Los tigres parecían ir perdiendo.

En el árbol donde había estado viendo el espectáculo, Kuo se removía inquieto y echo una furia. Sus planes se iban al traste. Jian y su estúpida enamorada habían dado la vuelta por completo a la situación. No sabía cómo, pero habían puesto al rey Yuan de su parte y ahora los pandas seguían todas sus indicaciones. Haciéndose una piña, atacaban únicamente a los tigres sanguinarios, a los que habían estado en todo momento de acuerdo con Xiong. Reinaba la confusión. Los demás tigres no podían entender por qué sus enemigos habían dejado de luchar contra ellos. Buscaban con la mirada una orden clara de su líder, que misteriosamente había desaparecido. No sabían qué hacer, y el hecho de que entre el pueblo enemigo hubiera antiguos amigos, amores y conocidos no ayudaba.

Sintió que el estómago se le revolvía, causa de la rabia que sentía. Vio a la maestra cerca de allí, comandando como toda una líder a los furiosos restantes. Veneno apretó los puños. No iba a dejar que esa maldita y el hijo adoptivo de Xiong lo estropearan todo. Era hora de actuar.

Los compañeros de Tigresa se alejaron de ella para atacar según las órdenes de la que siempre había sido su líder. Y ella, viendo más controlada la situación, creyó que había llegado el momento de buscar su venganza. Recorrió la lejanía con la mirada. Cabía la remota posibilidad de que Kuo fuera tan cobarde como Xiong y también hubiera huido, pero lo dudaba.

De un salto, Kuo cayó justo detrás de ella. Tigresa se dio la vuelta, sorprendida, y dio con los sanguinarios ojos rojo fuego de Kuo, idénticos a los de ella, pero llenos de maldad. Rememoró el momento en que Tai Lung los había sorprendido a ella y a sus amigos con un gran salto desde el abismo del puente colgante cuando habían luchado por detenerlo para que no llegara al Valle de la Paz.

—¿Me buscabas?

**Continuará...**


	28. Las flechas del arquero

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de KFP no me pertenecen, a excepción de los que ya todos conocéis.**

**Capítulo 28: Las flechas del arquero**

Kuo miró a su alrededor como si fuera la primera vez que veía esa escena patética de batalla. Tigresa solo clavaba sus ojos en él, esperando el momento oportuno para atacar. Pero no sería tan sencillo. Si no tenía cuidado, el tigre la envenenaría también a ella, y entonces sí que se habría acabado todo. Ella también moriría.

_Como Po_, pensó. Pero se obligó a no pensar en ello. Nada podía desconcentrarla ni la furia debía invadirla. Hubo algo que, sin embargo, la extrañó. Estaba acostumbrada a ver esa sonrisa tan odiosa en el rostro de Veneno. Esta vez, el tigre se encontraba totalmente serio. Debía de estar realmente enfadado.

—Habéis hecho un buen trabajo tú y ese idiota de Jian. ¡Felicidades! Habéis echado todo mi trabajo a perder —dijo, volviendo la mirada hacia ella y aplaudiendo un par de veces para dar énfasis a sus palabras—. Reconozco que al principio me has sido de mucha utilidad; una buena excusa para dar comienzo al espectáculo. Pero ya estás empezando a cansarme.

—¿Espectáculo? —fue lo primero que dijo Tigresa.

Kuo extendió los brazos hacia la pradera teñida de rojo, llena de cadáveres, heridos y combatientes.

—Estaba siéndolo hasta que vosotros dos decidisteis meter vuestras narices en donde no os llamaban.

Tigresa apretó los puños y la mandíbula.

—Eso ha sido siempre para ti: un juego —masculló, iracunda.

Kuo se cruzó de brazos, y por primera vez sonrió.

—Sí, debo reconocerlo. Me he divertido mucho manejando a unas marionetas tan estúpidas como vosotros. Cuando apareciste en la aldea, fue toda una novedad. ¡No pasaba nada en años! No te puedes ni imaginar lo aburrido que puede llegar a ser. Entonces, pensé en cómo podría sacarle provecho al asunto, y cuando vi que eras amiga de un panda..., ¡la bombilla se encendió en mi cabeza! Pero cuando descubrí que se trataba ni más ni menos que el Guerrero del Dragón... Fue, sin duda, el éxtasis. Y más notando que entre vosotros había "algo".

Tigresa escuchaba, anonadada. Ese tigre era lo peor con lo que se había encontrado hasta ahora. El más sanguinario y cruel de los villanos. Ni siquiera Tai Lung había sido tan malvado. Ese felino había jugado con ellos como había querido y había provocado una guerra en la que habría incontables bajas solo para divertirse.

—Pensé en qué podría haceros más daño y, a la vez, beneficiarme a mí —chasqueó los dedos—. ¡Una guerra, claro! El premio sería las tierras que ahora le pertenecen a los pandas, y podría hacer que vosotros dos os enfrentarais. Obviamente él no querría, pues era una pelea a muerte —dijo, resaltando las dos últimas palabras. Tigresa abrió mucho los ojos. —Pero claro, tú eso no lo sabías, pues tu querido padre, mi mayor marioneta, te dijo que solo había que derrotar al enemigo. —En este punto lanzó al cielo una carcajada.— Exactamente, querida: tu enamorado se negaba a pelear contra ti porque no quería acabar contigo. Y tú, sin embargo, luchaste igualmente. ¡Qué mala!

Y volvió a carcajearse. Tigresa temblaba. No podía ser...

_Se negó a pelear..., pero yo seguí. Xiong... Él me engañó. Yo no quería, pero tenía que hacerlo... Po, yo no quería matarte... Debió creer que no me importaba su vida... Él siempre dio todo por mí... Siempre estuvo de mi parte..., pero yo me enfrenté a él..., _miles de pensamientos llenaban su cabeza y la colapsaban hasta tal punto que su mente dejó de procesar información.

Un trueno sonó, y las gotas de lluvia aumentaron. Kuo seguía riendo. ¡Cómo odiaba su risa! Se le metía en el oído y se fundía con sus pensamientos. Empezaba a dolerle la cabeza. Ya no oía el sonido de las armas, ni el de los truenos, ni la lluvia, ni los gritos; solo la cacofonía que formaban esas asquerosas carcajadas.

_Que se calle_, suplicó en su mente. _Necesito que se calle. _

—Si te hubieras negado a luchar, tal vez te hubieras dado cuenta de que el Guerrero del Dragón no se encontraba bien. Quién sabe; puede que ahora estuviese con vida. ¡Así que se puede decir que tú lo mataste!

Y se volvió a echar a reír. En ese momento, algo se activó en la mente y en el cuerpo de Tigresa, y la hizo reaccionar violentamente, lanzándose sobre él. Sacó sus uñas, como no solía hacer en ninguna batalla, e intentó desfigurar su cara.

—¡Fuiste tú quien lo mataste, hijo de puta! —gritó a todo pulmón, haciendo que algunos tigres y pandas se volvieron hacia ellos.

Kuo agarró la zarpa de Tigresa que había estado a un centímetro de arañarle, pero no hizo ningún movimiento más.

—Muy osado por tu parte —comentó, y pasó sus uñas suavemente por la garganta de Tigresa—. Sabes que podría matarte sin ningún esfuerzo —dijo, y seguidamente guardó sus uñas—, pero si lo hiciera tan rápido no sería divertido, ¿verdad?

La felina gruñó y le propinó una patada en el estómago que hizo que la soltara. Soltó otra patada alta para acertarle en la cara y romperle los colmillos, pero Kuo fue ágil y la esquivó. La agarró de la pierna y tiró de ella hasta casi hacer caer a la maestra. Tigresa se recompuso rápidamente y volvió al ataque, pero cuando Kuo se decidió a sacar las garras y rasgó con ella su camisa en forma de _qipao_, Tigresa retrocedió unos pasos, alejándose de él y examinando que las uñas no hubieran alcanzado su piel.

—¿Qué ocurre, gatita, me tienes miedo?

Tigresa lo desafió con la mirada a seguir incitándola. Había sido demasiado impulsiva. Los ataques cortos eran su especialidad, pero, desafortunadamente, también podrían ser su perdición. Debía encontrar alguna forma de acabar con él sin acercarse demasiado.

Un silbido sonó en el aire. Kuo aguzó el oído y se apartó en el instante en que una flecha pasaba por el lugar en el que segundos antes se había encontrado para clavarse en la hierba, unos metros más allá. Kuo frunció el ceño. Solo había un arquero en la aldea. Los demás tigres habían sido entrenados para luchar con espadas. Volvió su mirada hacia atrás y vio a Jian apuntándole con el arco.

—¡Vaya, ya estamos todos! Pensé que no te unirías a nosotros, Jian.

El arquero, sin responder a sus provocaciones, lanzó otra flecha, que Kuo, con extrema habilidad, paró con su mano derecha y la rompió con la misma en unos segundos, dejándola caer al suelo.

—Tus juguetitos no funcionarán conmigo, Jian. Parece mentira que no te hayas dado cuenta en todos estos años que hemos convivido.

Aprovechando su despiste, Tigresa se lanzó de nuevo hacia él y le propinó un puñetazo en plena mejilla. Kuo se tambaleó, desorientado y dolorido. Tigresa volvió a la carga y lo tiró al suelo de una patada. Estaba a punto de darle otro puñetazo cuando Veneno dio una vuelta hacia atrás y se levantó sin esperar ni un segundo. Había tenido un descuido al prestar toda su atención a Jian. No volvería a pasar.

Tigresa aprovechaba cada ocasión en que Jian le lanzaba flechas para intentar un ataque de corta distancia. Ninguno conseguía herirle, pero esa parejita empezaba a cansarle. Solo tenía que esperar. Pronto se acabarían las flechas de Jian y sería un completo inútil. Ese idiota solo se había entrenado en el arte del arco durante todos esos años. Podía apostar que apenas sabía pelear como lo hacía la maestra. Una vez que los ataques largos vieran su fin, sería su momento. En cuanto alguno de los dos se acercase, clavaría sus garras sin piedad en ellos.

_¡Mierda, mierda, no consigo acertarle!_, pensaba Jian.

Po surgió de entre la multitud de pandas y tigres con la respiración agitada y tambaleándose de puro cansancio. Se apoyó en un árbol para recuperar el aliento cuando una flecha se clavó justo al lado de su mano. El guerrero del dragón pegó un respingo y cayó de culo. Guio su mirada en la dirección en la que había venido la flecha y dio con el responsable. Jian intentaba alcanzar a Kuo con ellas, pero su buena puntería no era suficiente para acabar con la agilidad de Veneno. Por otra parte, Tigresa utilizaba las oportunidades que le brindaba Jian para intentar atacar al tigre, y ni aun así conseguían acabar con él. La cosa pintaba fea.

Jian lanzó una última flecha, y cuando volvió a llevar la mano a su carcaj para coger otra, se dio cuenta de que las había quedado gastado todas. A partir de este momento, todo sucedió muy rápido. Kuo sonrió; Tigresa miró durante unos pocos segundos a Jian, segundos que aprovechó Veneno para realizar un movimiento rápido. Sacó sus uñas y se abalanzó hacia Tigresa, que se encontraba desprotegida. La felina vio cómo las garras envenenadas de Kuo estaban a punto de rasgar su piel, pero de repente, alguien la agarró de la cintura y tiró de ella hacia atrás. Fuera quien fuese, la alejó unos pasos hasta tropezar con sus propios pies, cayendo los dos al suelo. El impacto de la felina se vio amortizado por una piel blanda y suave. Cuando levantó la mirada, no pudo creer lo que vio.

—¿Po?

El panda le sonreía, sin dejar de sujetarla, y parecía estar totalmente recuperado. ¿Cómo era posible? Pero el sentimiento de alegría que la embargó no duró mucho. El rugido de Kuo la hizo volver a la realidad.

—¿Qué demonios hace ese maldito panda vivo? ¡Debería estar muerto! ¡Muerto!

Antes de que pudieran reaccionar, Kuo se lanzó sobre ellos una vez más, dispuesto a terminar con todo. Jian intentó impedir su avance con un ataque directo que consiguió derrumbarlo. Ambos tigres pelearon en el suelo, revolcándose en la tierra enfangada, mientras Po y Tigresa se ponían en pie. Un gemido y un rugido, desgarradores ambos, se mezclaron con el sonido de la tormenta, y Kuo consiguió quitarse a un Jian herido de muerte de encima. El arquero consiguió ponerse de rodillas, abrazando su malherido y sangrante abdomen. Kuo se levantó, magullado y lleno de barro, con la respiración agitada y malhumorado.

—Maldito bastardo...

Sin siquiera pensarlo, se acercó a Jian y de una patada lo tiró al suelo.

—¡Jian! —gritó Tigresa.

—Uno menos —masculló, clavando su mirada en Po y en ella.

Ya no le importaba el juego ni la diversión. Estaba tan cabreado que quería acabar rápido con aquellos que habían echado por tierra sus planes. Y esa tigresa que se había interpuesto en su camino sería la primera en caer.

La maestra avanzó dispuesta a cualquier cosa, desesperada por correr al lado de su amigo herido.

—¡Maldito cerdo!

—¡Quieta! —exclamó Po, que la sujetó justo a tiempo. No podía dejar que se arriesgara por culpa de sus impulsos. Debía protegerla.

—¡Suéltame, Po! —chilló ella, pataleando en el aire.

Kuo caminó hacia ellos lentamente, saboreando el momento.

—¡Qué conmovedor! Aunque tu intento de protegerla no te servirá de nada, panda. Pero tranquilo. Después de todo seré bueno con vosotros. Acabaré con los dos a la vez, y así podréis morir juntos, como dos enamorados.

Veneno se agazapó y en un impulsó saltó hacia ellos con sus garras listas para clavar las uñas. Po se interpuso entre Tigresa y él, preparando las manos para parar el ataque, pero cuando Kuo se encontraba apenas a unos centímetros de ellos, un tigre equipado con un gran escudo se puso entre ellos y paró al malvado felino. Se trataba de Yu, que sujetaba el escudo con toda su fuerza, soportando el peso de Kuo. Po, después de la impresión que le causó ver allí al joven tigre, sujetó el escudo y empujó hacia delante, haciendo rebotar a Kuo.

—¿Qué demonios... ? ¿Yu? ¿Tú también quieres morir o qué? —preguntó enrabietado cuando se hubo compuesto del golpe.

El joven blandió una espada que, como el escudo, había cogido a uno de los muchos cadáveres que se encontraban en el campo de batalla. En sus ojos no había miedo, sus manos no temblaban. Era la primera vez que combatía, pero cuando había visto a su mejor amigo, prácticamente hermano, herido de esa manera, no había dudado ni un momento en meterse en la pelea y buscar venganza. Cada vez que miraba a Jian retorciéndose de dolor en la tierra mojada tenía la certeza de que no viviría para contarlo, y eso hacía que verdaderas lágrimas de dolor surcaran sus mejillas.

—Acércate a Tigresa o a Po y te atravieso el pecho con la espada —le amenazó con una voz mucho más dura que a la que estaban acostumbrados.

Veneno intentó sonreír, mostrar indiferencia ante sus palabras, pero no pudo. La furia lo embargaba hasta tal punto que se le nublaba la vista.

—Tú, asqueroso niñato, morirás al igual que ellos y que tu estúpido amigo Jian.

Yu tiró el escudo, que le estorbaba para atacar, y corrió hacia él con la espada entre ambas manos. En el momento en que pensaba incrustarle la hoja en la cabeza, Kuo se hizo a un lado. Yu cayó al suelo al no encontrar apoyo alguno, y Kuo aprovechó la atacar. El joven tigre consiguió para el golpe con su espalda, que chirrió al chocar con las garras de Veneno.

Po cogió el escudo y él y Tigresa se apresuraron a ayudar a Yu. Po consiguió parar varios ataques con el escudo. Kuo, cada vez más furioso, golpeaba el escudo sin pensar. Tigresa se preparó para saltar.

—¡Ahora, Tigresa!

A la señal de Po, la maestra subió por su espalda y saltó por encima del escudo, situándose justo encima de Kuo. Le propinó una patada en el aire que consiguió tirarle al suelo. Entonces, Yu surgió de detrás del escudo con la espada.

—¡Vamos, Yu! —dijo la felina.

Yu sujetó la espada por encima de su cabeza. Veneno cerró los ojos y se cubrió con la mano derecha. Un sonido espeluznante y la extremidad de Kuo se desprendió de su antebrazo, cayendo al suelo envuelta en un charco de sangre y gritos angustiosos. Kuo miró, angustiado, y se sujetó el lugar en el que segundos antes se había encontrado su mano derecha.

—¡No, no, no! ¡Malditos, malditos!

Los tres se separaron rápidamente de él, esperando una reacción aterradora. Kuo se levantó entre quejidos, pero rápidamente cambió su expresión adolorida por una sonrisa macabra y clavó sus ojos rojos en ellos. De repente, empezó a reír como un desquiciado. Se había vuelto loco.

—Vosotros... ¿Creéis que me habéis derrotado? Todavía me queda la otra garra.

Y diciendo esto, caminó dando tumbos hacia ellos.

Repentinamente, una expresión de profundo dolor y sorpresa apareció en su cara, y cayó de rodillas en el suelo enfangado. Intentó coger aire, dándose cuenta de que le era imposible, y miró hacia su espalda, donde se hallaba clavada una flecha.

Jian, unos metros atrás, lo apuntaba todavía de rodillas con su arco. Había conseguido arrastrarse hasta una de las muchas flechas desperdiciadas que habían caído al suelo y, afortunadamente, esta vez no había fallado.

Kuo intentó decir algo, pero de su boca solo salió sangre. Comenzó a toser violentamente y, segundos más tarde, se derrumbó sin respiración. Estaba muerto.

Jian, con la respiración cada vez más agitada, soltó el arco y cayó también, sintiendo que su vida se desvanecía. Fue entonces cuando Tigresa, Yu y Po corrieron hasta él.

—¡Jian! —lo llamó la maestra, colocando la cabeza de este en sus rodillas.

El tigre gimió de dolor. En su pecho, cuatro profundas marcas lo desangraban poco a poco. Tigresa arrancó parte de su pantalón e intentó parar la hemorragia taponando las heridas. Jian, posó su mano derecha sobre la de Tigresa e intentó sonreír.

—No te esfuerces —dijo a duras penas—. Si no me mata la hemorragia, lo hará el veneno.

—No, no. Debe haber algún remedio —dijo ella, desesperada—. Víbora tiene una cura contra el veneno. Ella lo solucionará.

Intentó levantarse para ir en busca de su amiga, pero el tigre se lo impidió.

—No, quédate conmigo. De nada servirá que vayas a buscarla. Es demasiado tarde —dijo y tosió un par de veces.

—¡No, no lo es! Yu, ve a buscarla, ¡rápido!

Pero Yu no se movió. Solo miraba de pie la escena y lloraba en silencio, a sabiendas de que su amigo tenía razón. Ahora lo único que importaba era permanecer a su lado hasta que todo pasara.

—¿Lágrimas, Yu? Los soldados no lloran —bromeó Jian—. Y por lo que he presenciado, te has convertido en todo un luchador.

Yu cayó de rodillas junto a él y lo abrazó con fuerza, llorando como nunca antes lo había hecho.

—Ya, ya... No quiero lágrimas. —Y miró a Tigresa, cuyos ojos comenzaban a humedecerse—. Tuyas tampoco, eh. Fui un idiota al desear que lloraras por mí. Nunca debes derramar una sola lágrima por nadie.

Tosió de nuevo, y a pesar de que Yu le pidió que no hiciera esfuerzos, esbozó una sonrisa y continuó.

—Hay algo que no te dije. Nuestras madres siempre solían decir que algún día tú y yo nos casaríamos —y rio sin fuerzas—. Tiene gracia. Solo éramos unos niños, pero llegué a creérmelo. De cría eras una muñeca preciosa. Durante todos estos años me pregunté cómo hubieras sido en la actualidad si hubieses logrado sobrevivir, y cuando te vi ese día en el bosque, no pude creerlo. Eres la tigresa más hermosa que he visto nunca.

Agarró la mano de la maestra y la pasó por su cara.

—Le prometí a tu madre que te cuidaría y que algún día me casaría contigo, pero no voy a poder cumplir mi promesa, por lo que... —Tendió su mano libre hacia Po, quien le alcanzó la suya, y Jian se encargó de unir la del panda y la tigresa.— Po, prométeme que la cuidarás siempre y que te casarás con ella. Aunque se haga la difícil, sé que quiere, créeme —y rio de nuevo.

—Te lo prometo —dijo Po, seriamente.

Jian sonrió y formándose en su rostro una expresión serena, cerró los ojos.

—Gracias —murmuró antes de irse para siempre.

—¡Jian!... ¡Jian! —gritó Tigresa, zarandeándolo, negándose a creer que ya no estuviera. Repentinamente, lo soltó y agarró a Po de su pelaje blanco—. ¡Cúralo, Po! ¡Tú reviviste! ¡¿Cómo lo hiciste, Po?! —le preguntó entre sollozos y gritos desesperados.

En panda calló, sin saber qué decir.

—¡¿Cómo demonios te curaste?! —repitió Tigresa.

—No lo sé —respondió el oso.

—¡¿Qué es eso de que no lo sabes?! ¡Debes saberlo! —gritó, zarandeándolo y golpeándolo sin fuerza en el pecho—. ¡Debes saberlo, Po!

Po la miraba a los ojos.

—Lo siento, pero no lo sé. Cuando desperté la herida se me había curado. Lo siento, Tigresa —le dijo sinceramente.

La felina dejó de gritar, sosteniéndole la mirada por unos segundos, y finalmente, se echó a llorar.

—¡No! ¡No! ¡No! —gritaba a todo pulmón—. ¡No! —dijo una vez más con la voz rasgada.

A su alrededor, empezaron a agolparse decenas de pandas y tigres que habían presenciado el triste momento. Los tigres partidarios de Xiong habían sido derrotados; los que habían aborrecido esa guerra desde el principio, dejaron de luchar al ver que su líder en el combate había caído; y Yuan había detenido a los pandas en solidaridad con los tigres, con Po y con Tigresa.

La lluvia caía con más fuerza que nunca. Todos los que habían conocido al gran Jian lloraron por él y comenzaron a tirar las armas. Los pandas, al ver la reacción de los tigres, hicieron lo mismo, uniéndose a la cacofonía de ruidos metálicos que chocaban contra el suelo. Parecía que la guerra había acabado.

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola, chicos! Sí, soy yo, la descastada autora que hace... ¿cuánto, 2 meses que no actualizo? ¡Perdón! No me matéis. No me salía la escena. Por más que quería, no podía escribirla. Jajaja. Espero que no os haya desilusionado. <strong>

**Por cierto, puede que haya alguna falta. No lo he corregido. No tengo tiempo para nada. Estoy liadísima con la Universidad. Espero actualizar cuanto antes. **

**¡Besos! **


	29. El poder de la unión

**Los personajes de KFP no me pertenecen, a excepción de los que todos sabemos.**

**Capítulo 29: El poder de la unión**

El silencio se había aferrado a ellos durante casi cinco minutos en el que solo se oía el llanto de los más allegados a Jian. Tigresa ya no lo abrazaba ni lloraba; solo lo miraba como si aún no pudiera creer lo que acababa de ocurrir. Víbora reptó hacia ella y la rodeó con su cuerpo a modo de abrazo; Mantis se colocó en su hombro, como siempre hacía; Grulla y Mono la abrazaron con alas y brazos respectivamente. Era una pena que el reencuentro de los furiosos hubiera acabado con semejante tragedia, pero sabían que en ese momento más que nunca su líder los necesitaba.

Joon y Bao se acercaron al grupo y pidieron permiso a la felina con la mirada para llevarse a Jian. La maestra dudó. Ese acto significaría aceptar el hecho de que no volvería a verlo. Pero sus amigos la ayudaron a levantarse y a apartarse unos centímetros para facilitar a los gemelos la carga del tigre. Yu recogió el arco del que había sido como su hermano y siguió a los pandas en su camino.

Los furiosos se alejaron a todos aquellos tigres que habían sido capturados para llevarlos a los calabozos del reino de Yuan. Pandas y tigres ayudaron en la ardua tarea.

El rey se acercó a Po y a Tigresa, que aún parecía estar en estado de _shock._ Abrazó a Po y le dijo al oído que le alegraba verlo con vida, después, se colocó frente a la felina y con un cuidado inusual de un panda hacia una tigresa, la tomó de las manos y la miró a los ojos.

—Siento tan terrible pérdida, maestra —dijo de corazón—. También siento no haber confiado en ti desde el principio. Gracias por acabar con la guerra.

Tigresa asintió, pero no dijo nada.

Yuan y sus súbditos emprendieron el camino hacia su reino —recogiendo antes a sus hijos en el lugar donde los habían puesto a salvo—, quedando solo los tigres en el terreno de batalla. Estaban confundidos y desorientados. Ahora que la guerra había acabado y que sus tiranos habían sido derrotados, ¿qué harían?

Yuan se volvió hacia ellos y sonrió débilmente.

—Creo que ya no hay razones para enemistades, ¿no es así? —les dijo, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza para que le siguieran.

Los tigres se miraron los unos a los otros, intentando encontrar una mirada de aprobación en alguno de los suyos. Las crías de tigre, al ver que los pequeños pandas habían vuelto con sus padres, decidieron salir de su escondite. Fue uno de ellos, de hecho, el que dio el primer paso cuando una panda de mirada dulce le sonrió. Entonces, la madre del pequeño se decidió a seguirlo..., y el padre. Y poco a poco, todos los tigres caminaron junto a los pandas hasta que en el terreno solo quedaron dos figuras cabizbajas.

Po observó cómo todos se marchaban, pero él no daría un paso hasta que Tigresa fuera con ellos. La felina solo miraba al suelo, sin lágrimas, sin lamentos.

Había dejado de llover. El suelo estaba enfangado y el cielo cubierto de nubes negras.

—Tigresa —la llamó, poniendo una mano en su hombro—, tenemos que regresar.

La maestra se volvió hacia él y lo miró como si hubiera despertado de un sueño eterno y por primera vez viera a alguien. Suspiró hondamente y lo abrazó con fuerza. El guerrero del dragón la rodeó con sus grandes brazos durante unos segundos.

Por un extremo del gran espacio, el panda vio aparecer al maestro Shifu, que llevaba en uno de sus hombros el cuerpo de un gran tigre. El oso se preguntó cómo un animal tan pequeño podía con un felino que lo triplicaba en tamaño.

—Anda, vámonos. El último ha caído.

* * *

><p>La procesión que encabezaban los gemelos y cerraba el maestro Shifu, Po y Tigresa, se dirigía lentamente por el bosque hacia el palacio de Yuan, donde se velaría el cuerpo de Jian hasta la hora del entierro.<p>

La tristeza se respiraba en el aire. Tigresa no hablaba, pero se preguntaba en su interior qué era lo que fallaba. Jian había muerto, pero en la guerra siempre habían bajas. Era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrada. La muerte de Jian había traído la paz al reino y la reconciliación de pandas y tigres. Kuo ya no existía, y su padre biológico había sido derrotado. Todo volvía a la normalidad, pero había algo que faltaba. Algo que no la dejaba respirar tranquila.

Entre las ramas de los árboles pudo ver la muralla que separaba ambos territorios alzándose poderosa hacia el cielo, como un símbolo de enemistad, de separación.

_Eso es_, pensó la maestra sin quitarle ojo a la gran construcción de piedra.

Era esa muralla la que fallaba. Por culpa de ella, ambos pueblos habían luchado hasta la saciedad. Por culpa de un estúpido territorio, por esa barrera que dejaba a unos con más que a otros. Si ya no había rivalidad, debería desaparecer.

—No debería estar ahí —dijo.

Po se volvió hacia ella.

—¿Qué, Tigresa?

Pero ella no le prestaba atención. Solo miraba la muralla como si estuviese poseída. No había nada más.

El instinto la llevó a encaminarse hacia ella. Po intentó sujetarla, confundido, pero la felina se deshizo de su agarre, se puso a cuatro patas y corrió con toda la velocidad que sus patas le permitían. Paró a unos centímetros del muro, que ahora parecía más alto y largo que nunca. Sopesó con su mirada las dimensiones, y seguidamente se dio cuenta de que pensar era lo peor que podía hacer en ese momento.

Po llegó justo a tiempo para ver cómo Tigresa soltaba el primer puñetazo a la construcción amurallada. El panda cerró los ojos cuando vio que la maestra volvía a golpear la dura piedra sin resultado alguno. Tigresa siguió golpeando sin una sola muestra de dolor a pesar que sus puños empezaban a sangrar. La maestra soltó un gruñido. Po le pidió que parara. Pero entonces, la guerrera abrió las palmas de las manos, y poniéndolas una debajo de otra, atacó con toda su fuerza la pared. Sorprendentemente, parte del muro se resquebrajó y algunas piedras cayeron. Tigresa aprovechó para propinar una patada en la parte superior. Po se quedó estupefacto cuando vio que su amiga conseguía derribar parte de la muralla.

Tigresa se detuvo unos segundos a contemplar su hazaña con la respiración agitada. El suelo comenzó a teñirse de rojo con la sangre que caía de las garras de la felina, pero el Guerrero del Dragón no la detuvo cuando volvió a ponerse manos a la obra.

La maestra continuó dando puñetazos a pesar del dolor que sentía en los puños. Nada la detendría. No importaba lo que tardara; no pararía hasta tirar toda la muralla. Se lo debía a Jian.

Un mal golpe la hizo detenerse un par de segundos. Cogió aire despacio y miró la piedra gris como si de una enemiga se tratara. Volvió a levantar el puño, pero una mano se lo sujetó. Una mano negra y fuerte.

Frustrada, estuvo a punto de replicar a Po, cuando de repente el Guerrero del Dragón la soltó y empezó a aporrear él como podía la construcción. Tigresa lo miraba, pasmada.

_Él solo no podrá_, pensó.

A su izquierda, oyó más golpes. Se volvió y se encontró con el joven Yu, que al igual que Po había empezado a dar lo mejor de sí para echar abajo ese símbolo negativo.

Mono apareció de la nada, asestando uno de sus golpes con las piernas. Víbola llegó reptando y utilizó como pudo su cola. Mantis, aun con su pequeño cuerpo, demostró la fuerza que podía llegar a tener. Grulla azotó las paredes con el viento su ataque de alas justicieras.

Poco a poco, fueron haciendo acto de presencia pandas y tigres. Los gemelos arremetieron juntos. Yuga se unió a ellos, posicionándose junto a su viejo enamorado. Hasta el rey Yuan quiso participar en aquella destrucción.

Tigresa fue testigo de cómo las manadas se unían en una sola para acabar lo que ella había empezado. Para terminar de una vez con toda con las barreras. Y a pesar del dolor, sacó fuerzas de donde no tenía para seguir adelante.

Los ojos envejecidos y cansados de Shifu contemplaron el poder de la unión desde unos pasos más atrás. Finalmente, avanzó y con tranquilidad, alzó el bastón que una vez hubo sido de Oogway y dio un pequeño golpe en el suelo. Una onda expansiva de color verde salió disparada en todas direcciones. Pandas y tigres pararon su labor en cuanto pudieron sentirlo. Segundos más tarde, la gran muralla caía sin dejar una sola piedra en su sitio.

_Ahora sí_, pensó la maestra. _Todo ha acabado. _

* * *

><p>En la palacio, los pandas prepararon un ataúd digno de tan gran guerrero y dejaron que Jian reposara en él. Lo habían dejado abierto encima de una mesa para que todo el que quisiera se acercase a darle el último adiós y a dejarle flores.<p>

Tigresa quiso acercarse a él de inmediato, pero sus amigos la persuadieron alegando que no sería adecuado que manchara el cadáver de su amigo con la sangre de sus manos, y que lo mejor sería que antes le curaran las heridas.

Víbora pidió a su amigo que tomara asiento para que le fuera más fácil la tarea. La felina, obediente, se sentó sobre sus piernas en el suelo y ofreció sus manos ensangrentadas. Víbora procedió a curar las heridas con cuidado. Pidió a Mono que le trajera las vendas, pero cuando estaba a punto de colocarlas, llegó Shifu, y pidió a sus alumnos que se retirasen para dejarle a solas con Tigresa.

Tigresa no dijo una palabra. No tenía miedo a lo que pudiera pasar. Después de todo, ya nada podría ir peor.

Shifu vendó sus manos con agilidad y delicadeza. Tigresa recordó la única vez que lo había hecho. Había sido la primera vez que se había hecho daño de verdad golpeando un árbol del Palacio. Fue la primera y la última vez que la curó.

Ninguno habló hasta que Tigresa hubo tenido las garras vendadas.

—Siento todo lo que he causado, maestro —dijo Tigresa.

Shifu no pudo ver los ojos de su hija adoptiva, pues tenía posada su mirada en el suelo. Pero no hacía falta verlos para saber que Tigresa no solo estaba arrepentida, también estaba cansada. En todos los aspectos.

El maestro se levantó y abrazó con fuerza a su hija, que sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda.

—Yo sí que lo siento. Yo he sido el responsable de todo esto. Y... lo siento tanto, Tigresa. Nunca fui el padre que necesitabas. No sé si podrás perdonarme —sollozó.

La felina notó que le faltaba el aire. Quería echarse a llorar, pero sus ojos estaban secos de tantas lágrimas derramadas. Temblando, rodeó con sus brazos a su pequeño padrastro, deseando que no fuera un sueño.

Po observaba la escena con una sonrisa cuando alguien posó su mano sobre su hombro. Era Yuan, que pedía un minuto de su tiempo para hablar con él.

—¿Has entrado ya? —le preguntó, señalando la habitación que habían dedicado al velatorio de Jian.

—No —respondió, algo inquieto—. La verdad es que quería entrar con... —dijo, señalando a su espalda, donde la felina abrazaba aún a su padre adoptivo.

—Ya veo.

El rey sonrió.

Po tragó saliva. Había llegado la hora de la verdad. Tenía que contarle a Yuan lo que había descubierto mientras estaba en ese mundo de recuerdos. El rey debía saber que su hijo no había muerto. Que se encontraba justo enfrente de él.

—Su majestad... hay algo que debe saber.

Po le contó brevemente su extraña experiencia mientras se hallaba envenenado en la vieja cabaña. Los sueños, que se le antojaban recuerdos de su infancia, y su milagrosa curación. Por último, sacó de su bolsillo un osito de peluche sucio y magullado. Yuan lo reconoció de inmediato y lo cogió entre sus manos como si de un tesoro de tratara.

—No puede ser —murmuró, examinándolo.

Finalmente, sacó la foto que observaba día y noche, donde se encontraba feliz con su familia, y miró las manitas de su hijo, que sujetaban el mismo muñeco. Yuan alzó la mirada hacia Po, que esbozaba la débil sonrisa de quien no sabe qué hacer en un determinado momento. Entonces, Yuan, con los ojos humedecidos se abrazó al Guerrero del dragón.

—Mi hijo... ¿Cómo es posible? —se decía.

Yuan le pidió que le contara todo de su vida. Necesitaba estar seguro de que delante de sus ojos tenía a su verdadero hijo y que este no había muerto hacía años en la guerra junto a su mujer. Po le habló de todo: de su infancia, de su trabajo como camarero, de su ardiente deseo de aprender Kung Fu, de la sorprendente elección de Oogway al haberle escogido como Guerrero del Dragón, de su lucha contra Tai Lung, de sus amigos —sobre todo de Tigresa—, pero puso especial énfasis en su padre adoptivo.

—Entiendo. Parece buena persona. Supongo que, entonces, no querrás quedarte —dijo, con tristeza.

—No puedo. Tengo que volver a casa con él...

—Y con ella —dijo Yuan, señalando a la tigresa que se encontraba en la puerta del velatorio y parecía estar esperándolo.

Po sonrojó al instante, y Yuan sonrió.

—Anda, ve. Te está esperando. Ahora no es el momento de tomar decisiones.

Po obedeció de inmediato y caminó hasta Tigresa. Ambos se dedicaron una sonrisa y entraron en el velatorio. En el centro de la estancia, el ataúd permanecía abierto junto a una corona de flores. Tigresa observó la expresión serena del tigre y supo que había muerto tranquilo y en paz. Pasó su mano por la cara fría de este, pero no dijo nada. En cuanto la hubo retirado, Po la tomó con cuidado y la acarició con cariño.

Unos sollozos se oyeron a sus espaldas. Era Yu, que cargaba con el arco de su amigo y no se molestaba en aguantar el llanto. Intentó poner el arco en el ataúd, junto a su dueño, pero la maestra se lo impidió.

—Creo que a Jian le gustaría que te lo quedaras, Yu, y que aprendieras a manejarlo.

Yu se lanzó a los brazos de Tigresa y lloró sin reparos. Aunque parezca increíble, la maestra no se sintió incómoda con la situación y lo tomó entre sus brazos como a un hermano pequeño.

Yuan y Shifu se acercaron poco después. Habían estado hablando y habían llegado a la conclusión de que lo mejor sería llevar Xiong a la cárcel de Chor-Ghom, donde estaría bien vigilado el resto de su vida. Y el cadáver de Jian tendría un lugar de honor en el cementerio del reino, donde sería enterrado a la mañana siguiente.

—Si no le importa, majestad —intervino Tigresa—, creo que Jian hubiera preferido ser enterrado en otro lugar.

—¿Dónde, Tigresa? —preguntó el maestro Shifu.

—En el Palacio de Jade, maestro.

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p><strong>Buenas. Ya estoy aquí de nuevo. He de avisaron que solo queda un capítulo más. O un epílogo. No estoy segura. <strong>

**En fin, tengo que decir que no he revisado el documento, con lo que probablemente habrá algunas faltas. **

**Y una cosa más: debo decir que no estoy demasiado contenta. Sé que tardo mucho en actualizar, y que estáis impacientes por leer lo que viene a continuación (A mí también me pasa con algunos fics), pero creo que esa no es razón para hablar de forma grosera. Y lo digo por un review en especial que me molestó bastante. No diré tu nombre, pero supongo que sabrás que me refiero a ti. No te he escrito por mensaje privado porque no tienes cuenta, pero quiero que sepas una cosa: **

**Yo no tengo vacaciones de navidad propiamente dichas, porque mis exámenes de la Universidad son en enero/febrero, y las Navidades me las paso estudiando. Cuando digo que estoy muy ocupada no es para que me dejéis tranquila, sino porque realmente no tengo un segundo. ****Sé que molesta esperar para leer un fic que te gusta mucho, porque yo también lo paso con otros autores, pero nadie te ha obligado a entrar en este fic. Lo has hecho porque has querido. Así que si "te estás cansando de esperar", simplemente no esperes. Pero no me metas presión con palabras groseras, porque a la primera que le interesa acabar el fic es a mí. **

**¡He dicho!**

**Bueno, espero que hayáis disfrutado con este penúltimo capítulo. La aventura está a punto de terminar. **

**Nos vemos en el último capítulo. **

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

**Pétalo-VJ**


	30. Epílogo: El sonido del gong

**Los personajes de Kung Fu Panda no me pertenecen.**

**Epílogo: El sonido del gong**

Un par de conejitas se abrazaban entre lágrimas; otra más pequeña hipaba sin parar mientras su hermano mayor y un cerdito mantenían la boca abierta; un gansito aguantaba la respiración, esperando a lo que vendría a continuación. Un cerdito del grupo se decidió a hablar después de unos segundos de tenso silencio.

—Y… ¿qué pasó entonces?

Po despertó del trance en el que se había sumergido y pasó la mirada por el grupo de niños que aguardaba, expectante, por el final de la historia.

—¿Enterraron a Jian en el Palacio Jade? —preguntó una de las llorosas conejitas.

—Sí —respondió Po con una sonrisita. Alzó la mirada hacia el final de las escaleras en las que se encontraba sentado y sus ojos dieron con el Palacio que él y Tigresa habían abandonado durante tanto tiempo—. La propia maestra Tigresa cavó la tumba con sus propias manos bajo el Melocotonero sagrado de la sabiduría celestial.

El grupo de niños ahogaron un grito, asombrados. Uno de los conejitos se levantó del suelo de un salto.

—¿Ella sola? ¿Con sus propias garras? ¿Sin ayuda de nada ni de nadie? —inquirió, entusiasmado.

Po recordaba con exactitud cómo había sido el regreso al Palacio. Nada más desembarcar, Tigresa caminó a paso rápido y totalmente sola hasta su antiguo hogar; entró directamente a los jardines y se dirigió al Melocotonero sagrado. Era entrada la noche y hacía frío. Todos estaban cansados del viaje, pero Tigresa se negó a descansar. Clavó sus garras en el suelo de tierra y cavó durante toda la noche, sin necesidad de un pico o una pala. Tampoco aceptó la ayuda de ninguno de sus amigos.

—_Es algo que debo hacer sola _—dijo.

Al amanecer, el foso estaba listo y sus garras sangraban. Enterraron a Jian a mediodía con los mismos honores y procedimientos que se realizaban en el funeral de un guerrero Kung Fu. Jian era un héroe, y así debía despedírsele.

—Sí —confirmó Po—, con sus propias garras.

—¡Guau! —exclamó un cerdito—. ¡Tigresa es genial!

Los demás niños corroboraron su forma de pensar dando saltos y gritos de emoción. El mismo conejito que había preguntado por Tigresa, tiró del pelo del brazo de Po para llamar su atención.

—¿Y qué pasó con Xiong? —preguntó.

Po cogió en brazos al conejito y lo sentó sobre una de sus piernas.

—Xiong fue encerrado en la prisión de Shorh-Gom.

Otra conejita corrió hacia él y se subió con dificultad a la otra pierna del panda. Posicionó sus manitas en el pecho de Po y pegó saltitos, apremiada.

—¿Entonces Tigresa no volverá a ver a su papá?

Po vio entonces al señor Ping aparecer por la calle que daba a las escaleras del Palacio de Jade. Se acercaba lentamente con una sonrisa y a paso prudente. Po sonrió, agarró a cada conejito con una mano y los devolvió al suelo a la vez que se ponía de pie.

—Un padre no es el que engendra —les dijo antes de irse—, sino el que cría.

El señor Ping no tardó en acercarse y echarle las alas a la barriga.

—Hola, hijo. ¿Estás listo?

Po volvió a mirar las escaleras que ascendían hasta el Palacio Jade.

—Nunca estaré preparado para subir esas escaleras —respondió.

Ping rio.

—Sabes que no me refiero a eso.

—Ya lo sé, papá… ¿Subimos?

* * *

><p>Po se dirigía rápidamente a la Sagrada galería de los guerreros. Se había retrasado más de lo que debía. A esa hora ya debía estar todo listo. Podía imaginarse al maestro Shifu furioso y pegándole gritos por llegar tarde un día tan importante.<p>

El estómago le gruñó. Los nervios le daban hambre, y en ese momento estaba más nervioso que en toda su vida.

Aceleró el paso y cuando ya casi llegaba a su destino, el viento le trajo una voz que conocía de maravilla. Miró hacia el Melocotonero sagrado, y allí la vio, con su kimono blanco, sentada junto a la tumba de Jian con los ojos cerrados. Parecía que rezaba.

Po se acercó despacio y se escondió donde pudiera verla sin ser descubierto. Tigresa terminó su oración y abrió los ojos. Acarició la tumba de Jian, pero no sonrió. Exhaló un suspiro y apartó la mano de la piedra tallada.

—Me gustaría que estuvieras aquí —dijo, sin saber que estaba siendo escuchada—. No hay día que no te recuerde.

Po tragó saliva y mantuvo la respiración.

—Las cosas deberían haber sido diferentes —continuó Tigresa—, pero nunca salen como uno quiere o espera. —Y por primera vez sonrió, mirando su kimono blanco de detalles dorados—. ¿Alguna vez me imaginaste vestida así? Yo nunca lo hubiera pensado. Realmente es una locura, ¿no?

Po apretó los labios y suspiró. Prefería dejar de escuchar, no fuera a ser que oyera algo que le hiciera sentir peor. Despacio, salió de su escondite y caminó hasta un lugar donde estuviera a salvo de ser descubierto. Víbora salió a su encuentro desde la galería.

—Po, ¿qué haces aquí todavía? —le preguntó—. ¡Corre, que te están esperando!

Po echó un vistazo a su espalda, hacia el Melocotonero, y se volvió a Víbora con cierta duda en la mirada.

—Tigresa está en… —dijo, señalando al árbol sagrado.

Víbora miró hacia allí y sonrió.

—No te preocupes. Yo me encargo. Tú vete.

Víbora dejó que Po siguiera su camino y reptó hacia el Melocotonero sagrado. Tigresa seguía sentada frente a la tumba de Jian, pensativa y sonriente.

—Es una locura… —murmuró—, pero creo que es la mejor decisión que he tomado nunca.

Víbora llegó hasta ella sin perder el tiempo.

—Definitivamente lo es —corroboró.

Tigresa le respondió con una sonrisa.

—¿Ya es la hora? —preguntó.

Víbora asintió y se acercó a ella.

—Levántate del suelo, anda. Vas a ensuciar tu kimono —la regañó, arreglándole el vestido con la cola.

Tigresa sacudió un poco la tela y echó una última mirada a la tumba de Jian.

—Estoy lista.

—Todavía no.

Víbora se quitó una de las flores de su cabeza y la colocó en la oreja de la felina. Después la empujó hacia la Sagrada galería de los guerreros y le pidió que esperara en la puerta. Tigresa suspiró tras ver cómo su mejor amiga desaparecía tras la puerta. Tensó y destensó los dedos de sus manos y cogió aire y lo expulsó un par de veces.

—Estoy lista… Estoy lista… —se repetía.

Víbora volvió poco después con un ramo de flores blancas y se lo entregó a la novia. Después la envolvió con su cuerpo a modo de abrazo y le deseó toda la suerte del mundo.

Las puertas se abrieron; la música sonó. Las flores llenaban la galería. A ambos lados, junto a las columnas, se habían colocado los bancos para los invitados; al final, enfrente del estanque, un pequeño altar presidido por el maestro Shifu, la persona más influyente de ese pequeño pueblo. A un lado, se encontraba él, Po, su futuro marido.

Tigresa clavó sus ojos en él. Parecía nervioso, intranquilo. Con el son de la música, caminó poco a poco hasta el altar, y mientras lo hacía, paseaba la mirada por los invitados de la boda. Sus amigos la miraban, orgullosos, pero no solo Grulla, Mantis, Mono y Víbora. También Yu, Yuga agarrada de la mano de Joon, Bao, el rey Yuan y el señor Ping.

Suspiró una vez más al llegar al altar. La respiración le temblaba. Po le sonrió con temor y alzó lentamente una mano que ella agarró sin dudar.

—Bien, ¿podemos empezar? —preguntó Shifu.

—Aún no —respondió Po, para asombro de los invitados y del propio Shifu. Se volvió hacia Tigresa y con ambas manos acarició la zarpa de la felina. Miró hacia el suelo, preguntándose cómo empezar, y seguidamente alzó la mirada—. Sé que tal vez no soy el marido que esperabas tener —dijo, algo inseguro—. Quizás esperabas alguien más alto, más atlético, menos torpe... —A su mente llegó de nuevo la imagen de Jian—. Yo siempre te he admirado, y lo que siento por ti es sincero…, pero yo no quiero obligarte a esto si realmente no estás segura. Lo que quiero decir es…

Tigresa le tapó la boca y lo amenazó con los ojos mientras que lo tranquilizaba con su sonrisa.

—Cállate, panda —le ordenó.

Le quitó la zarpa de la boca y dejó que Po asintiera con la cabeza.

—¿Acaso crees que una guerrera como yo haría esto obligada? —le espetó—. Todavía no ha nacido el macho que me obligue a hacer nada que yo no quiera. Que te quede claro, panda: estoy aquí porque es mi deseo. ¿Lo entiendes?

Po dejó escapar una sonrisilla.

—Sí.

Tigresa sonrió también.

—Entonces deja que el maestro nos case y no digas más tonterías…, Guerrero del dragón.

Y después de aquellas palabras, vinieron las de Shifu, el sí quiero de Po y el definitivo sí quiero de la maestra, que fue recibido con gritos de júbilo, felicitaciones y música. Cuando esa tarde el gong sonó en el Palacio de Jade, todo el Valle de la Paz supo que la guerrera del estilo del tigre y el legendario Guerrero del dragón habían contraído matrimonio. La fiesta en el valle duró varios días, pero no fue nada en comparación de la que se celebró unos meses más tarde, cuando el gong volvió a sonar dando la más bella de las noticias: la del próximo nacimiento de un pequeño guerrero Kung Fu.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p><strong>Buah, chicos, creía que no le terminaría nunca. Pero ya sé que no podía dejaros así.<strong>

**La verdad es que me pregunto si aún quedará alguien por ahí que se acuerde de este fic. Lo sé. Hace demasiado que lo dejé tirado. Pero me propuse terminarlo y aquí está el epílogo, aunque sea cortito. Mejor esto que nada, ¿no?**

**Espero que os haya gustado y hayáis disfrutado de este fic tanto como yo lo he hecho escribiéndolo. **

**Quién sabe... Tal vez nos veamos en otro fic. Pero eso ya se verá. **

**Os mando a todos un saludo. **

**¡Sed felices!**

**Pétalo-VJ**


End file.
